Amnésie
by naty67
Summary: Juste avant le final du 423 (Beckett suspendue au toit de l'hôtel) C'est ma première fic (elle a deux ans) Je voulais la reprendre, mais... Impossible. Alors je vous la poste telle que je l'avais posté sur un autre site.
1. Chapter 1

**New York. 4H du matin.**

Souffrant d'insomnie, il s'était promené dans son quartier et même au-delà, la fatigue ne se faisant toujours pas sentir ! C'était presque devenu un rituel. Depuis son retour, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Donc il marchait toute la nuit, redécouvrant les quartiers et les anciens endroits où il se rendait avant son départ. Certaines choses avaient changé, des boutiques avaient fermées, d'autres s'étaient ouvertes… Lorsque la nuit finissait, quand il voyait poindre les premières lueurs du jour, là, il retournait à son appartement et parvenait enfin à s'endormir.

Il faut dire que le calme régnait chez lui. Sa mère, une actrice qui avait ouvert une école de théâtre, n'était jamais là la journée et quand elle rentrait, c'est lui qui était sorti. Quant à sa fille, elle suivait des cours à la fac et dormait sur place bien que depuis quelques mois, elle était plus souvent chez son petit ami plutôt que dans sa chambre. De ce fait, elle revenait très rarement chez son père. De toute façon les relations entre sa mère, sa fille et lui avaient beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était parti. Entre elles, elles s'étaient énormément rapprochées et avaient construit leurs vies sans tenir compte de lui, sans lui demander conseil. Elles l'avaient quasiment exclu de leurs vies, comme lui l'avait fait en partant pour une destination inconnue. Bien qu'il les appelait souvent, le lien qui les liait si fortement s'était étiré au fur et à mesure de la distance et de la durée de son absence jusqu'à ne quasiment plus exister. Quand il était revenu après presque deux ans d'absence, elles ne l'attendaient pas. Il avait voulu les surprendre, comme il le faisait quand il revenait d'une tournée de promotion pour ses livres, alors il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il rentrait. Si bien qu'en entrant dans son appartement, c'est lui qui avait été surpris : il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir, pour lui souhaiter un bon retour chez lui. Il n'avait vu sa mère qu'en fin de journée qui lui avait juste dit bonjour en passant et était repartie comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain matin, il l'avait revu juste avant qu'elle ne parte à son école et là elle lui avait fait comprendre que sa vie et celle de sa petite fille ne s'étaient pas arrêtées après son départ et qu'elles n'allaient pas changer maintenant qu'il était de retour. De plus, elle avait ajouté qu'il n'y avait pas qu'à elles qu'il avait fait du mal en partant sans laisser d'adresse, d'autres personnes avaient eu besoin de lui, mais comme il ne répondait pas à son téléphone et n'écoutait apparemment pas ses messages… Mais comme elle lui dit : « ainsi va la vie ! Un jour, tu as des amis, et le lendemain ils ne sont plus là ! »

Depuis ce jour, il ne dormait plus la nuit. Ainsi la journée, il dormait pour ne pas les voir et entendre des reproches, et dès que la nuit tombait, il sortait. Il réfléchissait à ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur le fait d'avoir des amis un jour, et plus rien le lendemain. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça : la seule qu'il avait quitté et dont il ne voulait plus prononcer le nom, c'était elle ! Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit aux autres mais il pensait qu'ils comprenaient sa décision. De toute façon, il comptait passer les voir, car s'il était revenu c'était pour clôturer sa saga : le quatrième volume ! Il l'avait enfin terminé et souhaitait annoncer à son public qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite, ni d'autre livre, qu'il arrêtait là sa carrière d'écrivain. Mais avant de faire son annonce officielle, il voulait leur annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix. Ce serait dur, car il risquait de LA revoir, mais il devait le faire par respect pour eux !

Voilà pourquoi, depuis trois mois, il trainait dans les rues, allant là où ses pas le menaient. Quel que soit le temps. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Depuis deux ans, il s'était construit une barrière émotionnelle qui empêchait certains souvenirs de remonter à la surface, qui l'empêchait de retourner dans certains lieux…

Et c'est ainsi, que tout en marchant, plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le carton devant lui et tapa dedans. La boite tourna sur elle-même, s'ouvrit, et quelques cheveux s'en échappèrent…

Il s'arrêta net. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi des cheveux sortaient de la boite. Après tout, il pouvait très bien faire demi-tour et faire comme si de rien était. L'idée lui parut bonne et commença à se retourner. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa raison fut plus forte que sa volonté. Il contourna le carton, se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir. Vision d'horreur ! Il ne put retenir un haut le cœur. Il s'éloigna et se mit à vomir dans le caniveau. Après avoir récupéré, il sortit son portable et composa le 911 pour signaler sa découverte.

 **Dans un appartement**

Un téléphone se mit à sonner.

Une main sortie de dessous les couvertures, se saisit du téléphone. Avant de répondre, elle regarda l'heure : 4H. Décidément, les criminels ne respectent vraiment rien !

\- - Beckett !

\- - …

\- - OK, j'arrive

Elle sortit du lit, se dirigea vers la douche, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle prit un café qu'elle réchauffa au micro-ondes. Puis elle se dirigea vers la penderie de l'entrée, s'assit sur le tabouret pour enfiler sa paire de baskets (elle ne portait plus de talons !), se leva et enfila sa veste et sortit de son appartement. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa voiture qui était stationnée juste devant son immeuble, sur un emplacement réservé. Elle mit le contact et se dirigea vers la scène de crime.

 **Scène de crime**

\- Comme à son habitude, la première arrivée était Lanie.

Dès que le central recevait un appel concernant un homicide, c'était elle qui était appelée. Mais ce matin-là, elle s'en serait bien passée !

Déjà la scène de crime : une tête coupée dans une boîte en carton. Elle préférait avoir des corps entier, plutôt que des morceaux. Mais en plus, le témoin, celui qui avait fait la découverte : lui. En arrivant, quand elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait à peine dit bonjour et s'était retournée vers la boîte en espérant que les garçons ne traineraient pas en route. La matinée allait être dure. Et en plus, Beckett ! Qu'allait-il se passer quand elle allait arriver ?

Les gars arrivèrent une demi-heure après la légiste. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose clochait en allant la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert. Du coup, Esposito, qui vivait avec elle, s'approcha d'elle, se baissa à sa hauteur et :

\- - Chica, il y a un problème avec la victime ?

\- - …

\- - Lanie ?

\- - …

Il la secoua un peu afin qu'elle reprenne pieds.

\- - Hein ?

\- - Il y a un problème Lanie ?

\- - Tu parles d'un problème ! T'as vu le témoin derrière ?

Il se retourna et resta coi. Ryan suivit son regard et resta coi lui aussi.

Dans un ensemble coordonné, ils se retournèrent vers Lanie. Ils avaient compris le malaise de Lanie. Esposito sortit son portable et allait appuyer sur la touche appel quand ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Elle s'était garée le long du trottoir, juste à côté du ruban jaune, le plus près possible de la scène de crime. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la Crown Victoria qui venait d'arriver. Lanie, Esposito et Ryan pâlirent d'un coup. Il était trop tard, elle était là.

Esposito allait partir à sa rencontre quand Lanie l'attrapa par le bras en lui faisant signe que non.

La porte-conducteur ainsi que la porte arrière située juste derrière s'ouvrirent. Beckett sortit de la voiture en se tenant à sa portière. Un agent de circulation vint à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à la porte passager et la contourna. Là elle sortit quelque chose que personne ne put voir. Beckett disparut derrière sa voiture, et alors que l'agent refermait les deux portes, elle apparut dans un fauteuil roulant.

Elle fit basculer son fauteuil en arrière et grimpa sur le trottoir et s'avança vers eux.

\- - Hey, vous trois ! Vous en faites des têtes ! Vous avez vu un revenant ?

\- - Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormie ? dit Lanie, en essayant de se ressaisir « Quelle maîtrise, pour monter les trottoirs ? »

\- - C'est le métier qui rentre ! Tu croyais que je m'amusais pendant la rééducation ? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Beckett

\- - La tête d'une jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année, découverte ce matin par le témoin qui a tapé dans la boîte en carton par accident, lui résuma Ryan

\- - Par accident ? dit Beckett

\- - Oui, le carton était au milieu du trottoir et il ne l'a pas vu, donc il a tapé dedans et des cheveux sont apparus, donc il a appelé le central qui nous a contactés, dit le latino

\- - S'il pouvait nous laisser dormir plus longtemps avant de nous contacter ! Il a un nom le témoin ?

\- - Oui, dirent les trois en cœur redoutant que Beckett ne pose la question

Elle les regarda, surprise par leur réponse, un sourcil légèrement relevé. Aucun d'eux ne la regardait. Elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème

\- - C'est quoi le souci ? Vous aussi vous avez des pertes de mémoire ? demanda-t-elle

Ils ne répondirent pas.

\- - Si c'est de moi que vous parlez, je suis là ! dit le témoin en question

Lanie, Ryan et Esposito étaient figés et n'osaient pas la regarder. Elle fit donc pivoter son fauteuil et vit enfin le témoin en question. Elle s'avançât vers lui

\- - Bonjour, je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett du 12th. Pouvez-vous décliner votre identité, s'il vous plaît, pour compléter notre dossier ?

\- - Vraiment ? C'est une plaisanterie ? dit-il

\- - Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter sur une scène de crime, sachez-le, Monsieur… Monsieur comment ?

\- - Je le sais mais d'ordinaire c'est moi qui plaisante, qui propose des idées loufoques. Mais je suis content de voir que vous avez pris la relève, Lieutenant !

Elle fit pivoter sa chaise et regarda ses collègues d'un air confus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ce témoin commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Mais apparemment personne ne voulait parler. Elle se retourna vers le témoin

\- - Bien, vous me donnez votre nom ou on vous embarque au poste ?

\- - Vous savez Beckett, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ! dit-il

Tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle vit qu'il n'était pas décider à répondre à sa question. Il affichait un petit sourire moqueur mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer là. Son seul souhait était de vite terminer son témoignage pour pouvoir aller se coucher et continuer de L'oublier. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses anciens amis lui faisaient un tour pareil : Beckett dans une chaise roulante et en plus qui faisait celle qui ne le connaissait pas.

\- - Espo, conduit Monsieur « ne veut pas donner son nom » au poste. Tu prends ses empreintes et tu regardes s'il est fiché. Lanie, quelque chose d'autre ?

\- - Pas pour le moment, mais je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, OK ?

\- - D'accord. Bon, on se retrouve au 12th

Esposito demanda au témoin de se retourner pour le menotter

\- - Oh, ça va Bro ! C'est moi, Castle !

\- - Il n'y a plus de Bro. Il fallait répondre à la question de la dame. Tu sais qu'elle ne plaisante jamais sur une scène de crime. Tu n'avais qu'à répondre aux questions et tout serait fini maintenant. Mais non, comme d'habitude tu fais ton malin. Allez en route.

En allant à la voiture, ils regardèrent Beckett faire la manœuvre inverse qu'à son arrivée, monter dans sa voiture et démarrer.

Esposito installa Castle à l'arrière de sa voiture et grimpa à l'avant avec Ryan. Castle commençait à être agacer par la plaisanterie et essayait par tous les moyens de faire comprendre aux gars que leur message avait été compris quand les deux se retournèrent et lui dirent :

\- - LA FERME !

Ryan se tourna vers Esposito quand le calme fut revenu et lui demanda s'il ne fallait pas avertir Gates. Celui-ci opina de la tête et Ryan se saisit de la radio

\- - Allo, central, passez-moi le Capitaine Gates. Urgent

Après un silence

\- - Ryan ? Un problème avec Beckett ?

\- - Non, sir. Beckett va bien. Au sujet du témoin qui a trouvé la victime…

\- - Oui, ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- - …

\- - Ryan, vous êtes là ?

\- - Oui, pardon Sir, c'est Castle !

\- - Oh, mon Dieu ! Entendu, je vous attends.

Castle, qui avait suivi la conversation, commençait à se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Gates s'était mis dans cet état en entendant son nom ? Pourquoi les gars ne lui adressaient pas la parole ? Pourquoi Beckett faisait celle qui ne le reconnaissait pas ? Et pourquoi ce fauteuil roulant ?

Les gars étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Chacun se demandant ce qui allait se passait au commissariat avec Gates, avec Beckett. Depuis deux ans, c'était eux qui avaient été avec elle, leur amie, leur sœur, pour la soutenir, l'épauler. Il y avait aussi Lanie même Gates avait été là. Depuis, ils étaient devenus une équipe, une famille très soudée. Encore plus qu'il y a deux ans. Maintenant, ils avaient peur. Par pour eux, mais pour leur sœur. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Au 12th**

Beckett arrivait devant le poste et se garait juste devant, sur la place qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle sortit de sa voiture, mais ne sortit pas le fauteuil cette fois. Elle se contenta de prendre ses béquilles et se dirigea à l'intérieur, très lentement. Elle fut rejointe par les gars et Castle qui la regardait de plus en plus surpris par la situation. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qu'un des vigiles avait appelé en voyant Beckett arriver. Ryan appuya sur le 4 et l'ascenseur commença son ascension.

Un silence lourd pesait dans la cabine. Les gars n'osaient pas regarder Beckett. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas perturber, plutôt fatiguée.

\- - Bien dormie, Beckett ? tenta Ryan

\- - Oui, mais pas assez. Si seulement les criminels pouvaient travailler à des heures normales. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir une nuit entière de sommeil !

Elle les entendit rire

\- - Ouais, ils devraient se syndiquer aussi, et avoir le droit à la grève, hein Beckett ? Et pas plus de 35H par semaine ? ajouta Esposito en riant

\- - Et les congés payés, dit Ryan

\- - Marrez-vous les mecs ! Entre les horaires de boulots, mes séances de kiné, le temps que je passe rien que pour prendre une douche ou m'habiller, je me demande encore comment j'arrive seulement à me mettre dans mon lit ! dit Beckett. « Ah, et j'oubliais le psy ! Quelle vie ! On devrait changer de boulot. Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? On pourrait faire ….

\- - Truand ? demandant Castle

\- - Bonne idée, renchérit Beckett. Ils ont des horaires cool, et quand ils sont fatigués, ils se font arrêter pour se reposer en cellule !

Un ding, leur signala qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils sortirent en riant suite aux propos de Beckett. Ils stoppèrent net. Gates se tenait devant eux avec le regard mauvais.

\- - Esposito, amener Monsieur Castle dans mon bureau.

\- - Oui, sir

\- - Vous connaissiez son nom et vous ne me l'avez pas dit. Pourquoi ? dit Beckett. Comment le connaissez-vous ? Il a un casier ? Oh, parlez, j'ai l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière. Alors, vous allez me le dire ?

\- - Après, monsieur Castle, Beckett, je vous expliquerai tout, promis. Pour le moment, allez prendre un café et reposez-vous, dit Gates. Maintenant, à nous deux monsieur Castle.

Beckett ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi ses amis ne disaient rien. Elle regarda Gates s'éloigner avec son témoin. Celui-ci la regardait et elle vit qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle.

Plus il regardait Beckett, plus il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait vraiment l'air désespéré.

Beckett se retourna vers l'ascenseur. Mais le mouvement avait été trop rapide dans son énervement et elle perdit l'équilibre. Esposito la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle se redressa et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête que ça allait. Elle se déplaça lentement vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans rien dire à personne.

 **Bureau de Gates**

Elle le fit entrer dans son bureau dans dire un mot, lui enleva les menottes et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- - Asseyez-vous monsieur Castle.

\- - Alors Capitaine, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici. Si c'est un jeu pour vous venger parce que je suis parti… De toute façon, je n'avais pas de compte à vous rendre puisque je pouvais venir quand bon me semblait pour mes recherches. Et en plus, vous avez dû être contente de ne plus me voir puisque vous ne pouviez pas me sentir. Si j'avais su que j'aurai droit à un accueil pareil en signalant un paquet suspect, je me serai abstenu. Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois. Donc vous voulez que je vous raconte comment j'ai découvert la tête, ou vous continuez votre jeu stupide …

\- - Ça y est, vous avez fini. Nous ne jouons pas ici monsieur Castle, nous résolvons des meurtres au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Le seul, ici, qui ait pu prendre ces enquêtes pour un divertissement, c'est vous, avec vos blagues à deux balles, vos théories loufoques avec la CIA… Donc oui, je dois reconnaitre que vous ne m'avez pas manqué durant ces deux années bien qu'il nous ait manqué un collaborateur pendant 18 mois. Mais maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et mon équipe est complète.

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous dites qu'après mon départ il vous manquait un collaborateur et que maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais ils ne sont toujours que trois. Donc il manque toujours quelqu'un ! dit Castle qui avait noté l'incohérence

\- - Qui a dit que le collaborateur manquant était vous, monsieur Castle ?

\- - Il n'y a que moi qui suis parti, non ?

\- - Il y a absence et absence, monsieur Castle ! Dans ce cas, je parlais du Lieutenant Beckett !

\- - C'est cela, oui. Vous allez me faire croire que Beckett est partie pendant 18 mois, alors qu'elle passait plus de temps dans ces locaux que n'importe quel autre. Elle n'a pas de vie privée. Elle ne pense qu'à ce boulot et à retrouver l'assassin de sa mère quitte à y laisser la vie, sans se préoccuper de savoir comment réagiront les gens qui tiennent à elle s'il lui arrivait malheur. De plus, décidée comme elle l'était quand je l'ai quitté la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Mais par contre, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour noir si développé : sans blague ! Le coup du fauteuil et des béquilles ! A d'autres.

\- - Moi qui pensais que vous la connaissiez bien à l'époque. J'ai même pensé que vous étiez ensemble pendant un certain temps vu l'attitude que vous aviez entre vous, la façon de vous regarder, de vous frôler… Mais avez-vous vu une seule fois le Lieutenant Beckett plaisanter sur une scène de crime ?

\- - Non, c'est vrai, reconnut-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle a été blessée en service ?

\- - Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ça.

\- - Bien, j'ai compris. Le fauteuil ce n'est pas une blague. Mais comment expliquez-vous qu'elle me demande comment je m'appelle alors que nous avons travaillé pendant 4 ans côte à côte vous allez me faire croire qu'elle m'a effacé après mon départ, qu'elle est amnésique ? Laissez-moi rire. Depuis quand y-a-t-il des flics amnésiques en services ?

\- - Tout simplement quand le médecin dit qu'ils sont aptes au service. Le Lieutenant est apte à son emploi et fait un travail remarquable depuis qu'elle a repris, même sans vous. En fait, comme elle le faisait avant que vous entriez dans sa vie et dans ce service. Oh, au début, cela a été dur car il a fallu qu'elle se replonge dans ses anciennes affaires afin de réajuster ses connaissances mais avec notre aide et beaucoup de patience, elle y est arrivée. Je lui ai donc redonné son poste de chef d'équipe. Bien sûr, elle ne fait plus de terrain, mais fait tout le reste et a toujours le même taux de réussite qu'avant ce fâcheux accident.

\- - Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par…

\- - Vous ne comprenez pas quoi, monsieur Castle ?

\- - Eh bien, tout en fait ! Vous me parlez d'une absence de 18 mois, d'un accident… Elle a eu un accident pendant ses congés ?

\- - Vous êtes idiot ou vous le faites exprès ?

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Je vais vous résumer : le Lieutenant Beckett a fait une chute de 10 étages il y a deux ans qui l'a rendu dans l'état où vous l'avez vu et elle est en plus amnésique. Ça vous va ? C'est clair ?

\- - Quand est-ce arrivé?

\- - Si ma mémoire est bonne, cela remonte au jour où vous avez quitté la ville. Ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Toutes les chaînes d'informations en ont parlé pendant des jours et ont repris le sujet quand elle est sortie du coma. Ils l'ont appelé 'la miraculée' car vu toutes les fractures qu'elle avait et le traumatisme crânien les médecins étaient assez pessimistes. Mais un jour, elle a ouvert les yeux.

\- - Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- - En poursuivant le sniper qui lui avait déjà tiré dessus. Avec Esposito, ils sont allés le cueillir mais il a été plus fort qu'eux. Mais c'est une vieille histoire maintenant : on l'a eu et le commanditaire aussi. Donc affaire classée. Vous savez le plus drôle dans cette histoire, si je peux dire ? C'est que le meurtre de sa mère est maintenant résolu mais qu'elle ne se souvient ni de sa mère, ni du meurtre !

\- - Je n'étais plus à New York ce jour-là ! dit-il tout bas

\- - Et il n'y avait pas de télé là où vous étiez, votre téléphone ne fonctionnait plus. Les gars, Lanie, même moi, nous vous avons appelé, tous les jours au début puis on a espacé nos appels. Et nous n'avons plus appelé quand nous avons rencontré votre mère qui nous a expliqué que vous aviez quitté le pays et que vous refusiez tous les appels.

\- - Ma mère était au courant ?

\- - Et votre fille aussi ! Elles nous ont relayés au chevet de Beckett pendant son hospitalisation. Elles nous ont aidés pour sa rééducation, pour lui trouver un nouvel appartement…

\- - Si elle connaît ma fille et ma mère, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

\- - Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle ne reconnait que les gens qu'elle a rencontrés depuis son réveil ! Tout ce qu'il y a eu avant, elle ne s'en souvient pas. La Beckett d'avant n'existe plus. Elle réapparaîtra peut-être un jour, mais personne ne peut dire quand.

Castle restait pantois. Deux ans qu'il était parti, pour l'oublier. Il était parti en Europe, en Asie… Il faisait la fête quasiment tous les soirs, terminait ses nuits dans des bras de femmes qu'il ne connaissait même pas… Il y a même des fois où il avait tellement bu qu'il ne savait plus où il était il s'était même réveillé une fois dans un hôpital. D'après les enquêteurs il avait été agressé et dévalisé une patrouille l'avait trouvé et l'avait conduit pour qu'il soit soigné. Mais malgré tout cela il n'avait pas pu l'oublié ! Il souffrait toujours autant de son absence, son parfum lui manquait…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Gates.

\- - Où allez-vous Castle ? Vous devez faire votre déposition !

\- - J'ai besoin d'air. Je reviendrai…

Et il sortit en direction de l'ascenseur, entra à l'intérieur, et quitta le commissariat.

 **A la morgue**

\- - Javier ? Un problème ?

\- - C'est Beckett, elle vient de quitter le commissariat. Elle sait qu'on connaissait Castle !

\- - OK, j'y vais. Je vais demander à Pelmutter de me remplacer. Je t'appelle !

Lanie se changea et sortit de la morgue en courant. Elle devait rejoindre Beckett. Heureusement, elle savait où la trouver. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand quelque chose n'allait pas, Beckett se réfugiait toujours au même endroit : une aire de jeu pour enfant. Elle s'installait sur une des balançoires et pouvait rester là pendant des heures. Mais le plus troublant, c'est qu'elle fixait souvent celle qui était à côté d'elle tout en souriant comme si elle voyait quelqu'un ou qu'elle se rappelait quelque chose. Et le sourire qu'elle affichait, était un magnifique sourire. Les seules fois où Lanie l'avait vu sourire ainsi, c'était à l'époque où Castle faisait partie de l'équipe, quand il lui apportait son café, quand ils avaient leurs conversations silencieuses. C'était ce sourire là qu'elle arborait quand elle regardait la balançoire. A ce moment, elle était heureuse. Car depuis l'accident, elle souriait mais pas ce sourire là sa bouche souriait mais pas ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient demeurés vide d'expression depuis son réveil.

 **Quelque part sur une balançoire**

Beckett avait quitté le commissariat en colère, frustrée. Elle n'était pas en colère contre ses amis. Elle savait que depuis deux ans il faisait tout pour l'aider, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais autant le physique avançait assez rapidement, autant le mental et surtout sa mémoire restait bloquée. Rien ne revenait. Elle avait bien des flashs, mais ce n'était que des images flous où elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les visages, à reconnaître les lieux… Jusqu'à présent, elle avait fait avec. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle avait vu quelqu'un qu'apparemment elle devait connaître et personne ne lui avait rien dit. Et quand ils ne lui disaient rien, la plupart du temps, c'était mauvais signe.

Cette situation s'était déjà présentée à elle durant sa convalescence, après son réveil. Ses amis étaient près d'elle ils discutaient, se racontant des anecdotes pu essayer de raviver sa mémoire quand son père était apparu. Depuis le début, elle voulait lui poser une question mais n'avait jamais osé. Mais ce jour-là :

\- - Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- - Bien sûr ma Kathie.

\- - Pourquoi maman ne vient jamais me voir ?

\- - ?

Le malaise.

Dans la chambre régnait un silence de mort. Tous se regardaient sans oser dire un mot. Jim Beckett regardait sa fille, ne sachant quoi dire, retenant les larmes qui se formaient tout doucement. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillant et il dut quitter la chambre.

\- - J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Lanie ?

Lanie était sa meilleure amie depuis longtemps déjà. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue à son réveil, mais à force de la voir tous les jours et de discuter avec elle, elle s'était rendue compte que la légiste connaissait beaucoup de choses sur elle et son passé et en avait déduit, vu certains détails, que Lanie était son amie et sa confidente. Que dans le passé, c'était vers elle qu'elle devait se tourner quand ça allait mal ou quand elle avait besoin d'un conseil.

\- - Non, Kate, rien de mal. C'est juste que …

\- - Mes parents ont divorcé ? Elle ne veut plus nous voir, me voir ?

\- - Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ta maman vous aimait vraiment beaucoup.

\- - Aimait ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle est partie ?

\- - Oui… elle est partie, si on peut dire.

\- - Comment ça si on peut dire ? Soit plus claire

\- - En fait… Ce n'est pas facile à dire… Ta maman a été assassinée

\- - Quoi ? Comment ? qui a fait ça ? Quand ?

\- - Elle a été poignardée. Cela fait 12 ans maintenant, mais on ne sait pas encore qui l'a fait tuer. Quand tu t'es engagée dans la police, tu as passé tes trois premières années à rechercher le ou les responsables. Mais en vain. Tu as commencé à sombrer tout doucement mais tu as réussi à remonter la pente quand tu as décidé de refermer momentanément le dossier. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, tu as trouvé l'assassin lorsque tu enquêtais sur une autre affaire. C'était un tueur à gages qui avait été engagé pour le faire. Il s'appelait Dick Coonan.

\- - Qui l'avait engagé et pourquoi ?

\- - Tu n'as pas pu le savoir…

\- - Comment ça ? Il n'a rien dit ?

\- - En fait, tu as dû le descendre car il allait tuer ton coéquipier de l'époque.

\- - Oh !

\- - Je suis désolée Kate. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre.

\- - Et on n'a pas trouvé de nouvelles pistes par la suite ?

\- - Eh bien… en fait…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Il y a un peu plus d'un an, tu as été contacté par le flic qui vous avait appris à toi et ton père la mort de ta mère, l'inspecteur Raglan. Il voulait te donner des infos sur le meurtre mais il a été abattu devant toi avant d'avoir eu le temps de parler.

\- - Ce n'est pas possible ! Par qui ?

\- - Un sniper nommé Hal Lockwood.

\- - Dis-moi qu'on l'a eu lui au moins !

\- - Oui, tu as réussi à le coincer et à le mettre en prison mais il a réussi à s'évader.

\- - Attends, on ne s'évade pas de prison comme ça ! C'est du délire cette histoire !

\- - En fait, il s'est évadé d'une salle de tribunal où il comparaissait après avoir assassiné un autre détenu de la prison.

\- - Du tribunal ?! de mieux en mieux

\- - Si tu veux savoir la suite, ne m'interromps pas car ça ne va pas être facile à encaisser. D'accord ?

\- - Vas-y. Au point où j'en suis.

\- - Pour résumer, vous avez découvert que trois flics faisaient du racket auprès des mafieux de l'époque. Vous en connaissiez deux sur les trois. Par la suite, Ryan et Esposito ont découvert que Montgomery, notre chef de l'époque était ce troisième flic. Mais à ce moment, tu t'étais rendu à un rendez-vous qu'il t'avait fixé dans un hangar de l'aéroport. Là, il t'a expliqué ce qui s'était réellement passé : il avait causé la mort d'un homme du FBI infiltré en voulant kidnapper un mafieux et les deux autres avaient camouflé l'affaire en accusant le mafieux du meurtre. Mais quelqu'un de haut placé, ne me demandes pas qui car je ne sais pas, a découvert leur combine et les a forcé à lui donné l'argent qu'ils avaient amassé au fil des années. Le mafieux, qui est toujours en prison à l'heure actuelle, a contacté tous les avocats qu'il a pu trouver. La seule à lui avoir répondu, c'était ta mère.

\- - Y a que la vérité qui comptait pour elle, dit son père qui venait de revenir dans sa chambre.

\- - Oh, papa, je suis désolée.

\- - Il ne faut pas ma Kathie. Il faut que tu te rappelles de ta maman, elle t'aimait tellement. Continuez Mademoiselle Parish, je vous en prie.

\- - Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a trouvé, mais ça devait être assez important puisqu'elle s'est fait tuer. Le tueur avait été engagé par ce haut personnage. C'était Coonan. Pour Raglan, il a dû engager Lockwood. Montgomery ayant compris que tu serais la prochaine, s'est servi de toi comme appât pour le faire venir. Mais ça a mal tourné. Il a tué Lockwood et ses acolytes, mais il s'est fait descendre.

\- - Mais j'étais où moi, je l'ai aidé ?

\- - Non, il avait demandé à ton équipier de t'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois tuée. Quand tu es entrée dans la police, il a cru qu'on lui donnait une seconde chance. Il t'a tout appris pour que tu deviennes le flic que tu es aujourd'hui et surtout il voulait te protéger. C'était ton ami et tu lui avais pardonné. N'oublies pas ça. D'ailleurs, tu avais demandé aux gars de ne jamais révélé ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Tu leur as dit qu'il était mort en héros. Et puis, il y a eu l'enterrement…

\- - Quoi, l'enterrement ?

\- - Pendant que tu faisais ton discours, un autre sniper t'a tiré dessus. Une balle en plein cœur.

\- - Comment je peux être encore en vie si j'ai reçu une balle dans le cœur ?

\- - En fait, ton équipier a vu le reflet de la lunette de visée et t'a plaqué au sol, ce qui fait que la balle n'a pas tout à fait atteint sa cible. Tu vois la marque ici ? Un peu plus à gauche et tu ne serais plus là.

\- - Et celui-là, on l'a eu ? Dis-moi qu'on l'a eu ?

\- - En fait tu l'as trouvé, il y a trois mois. C'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvé ici.

\- - Il est mort ?

\- - Non, il s'est enfui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Les gars le recherchent activement et ont de sérieuses pistes actuellement. Mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Je suis légiste, moi, je ne suis pas inspecteur. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

\- - Entendu Lanie. Merci.

\- - C'est normal Kate. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant, tu as l'air fatigué. Je repasserai te voir demain mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure. Alors tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- - Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, seulement vous voir.

\- - Bien, alors à demain, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- - Je vous raccompagne, dit le père de Beckett, je vais aller ma chercher un café. Tu en veux un, Kathie ?

\- - Je veux bien, merci.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre.

Lanie voyait que quelque chose le troublait, et savait de quoi il s'agissait, mais espérait qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet. Loupé !

\- - Pourquoi n'avoir pas parlé de Richard Castle ? Vous lui avait dit « son équipier » mais pas son nom. Pourquoi ?

\- - Ecoutez, Monsieur Beckett, c'est délicat.

\- - Qu'est-ce qui est délicat ? Et d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas encore croisé depuis trois mois que ma fille est dans cet hôpital ? Il passe la nuit ? Parce qu'il me semblait qu'il tenait à ma fille et qu'elle aussi tenait à lui. Grâce à lui, elle avait retrouvé sa gaieté d'avant la mort de sa mère, elle recommençait à vivre.

\- - En fait, monsieur Beckett, je ne lui parle pas de Castle car sinon elle va demander à le voir.

\- - Et alors ? Ça vous pose un problème ?

\- - Le problème… Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où il se trouve.

\- - Il a disparu ?

\- - Pas exactement.

\- - Vous pourriez être un peu plus précise ?

\- - En fait ce jour-là, le jour où Kate a … le jour où elle est …

\- - J'ai compris. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- - Castle a assisté à la remise de diplôme de sa fille. Ensuite, il était prévu que sa mère parte pour les Hamptons pendant une semaine et sa fille devait passer la soirée avec ses camarades. En les quittant, il leur annonça qu'il allait s'absenter quelques temps pour réfléchir.

\- - Réfléchir à quoi ?

\- - Si je savais ! Même sa mère et sa fille n'ont pas réussi à savoir. Tout ce qu'elles ont appris, c'est qu'il s'était disputé avec Kate et qu'il avait rompu leur partenariat.

\- - Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé entre eux deux ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Apparemment, ils s'étaient vus la veille. Au petit matin, quand Kate est arrivée au bureau elle a dit aux gars que Castle ne faisait plus parti de l'équipe. De son côté, il a formellement interdit à sa mère et sa fille de prononcer son nom sous peine de ne plus les appeler pendant son absence. Evidemment, quand elles ont appris la nouvelle pour Kate, elles ont voulu lui dire. Il a raccroché aussitôt et depuis, elles n'ont plus de nouvelles. Je les ai vues quelquefois ici. Elle passe voir votre fille régulièrement chaque week-end. Elle ne les connaît que par leur prénom, Martha et Alexis. Martha l'a fait rire en lui faisant les scènes qu'elle enseigne pendant la semaine et Alexis lui fait la lecture et lui raconte ses journées à la fac. Votre fille a toujours été de bons conseils envers la jeune fille. Elles s'apprécient beaucoup.

\- - D'accord, je comprends mieux la situation. Mais personne ne sait où il est ? On ne disparaît pas comme ça quand même ? On laisse toujours des traces, non ?

\- - Ecoutez, le premier mois on a essayé de le joindre tous les jours, on a laissé des messages. Même le capitaine !

\- - Iron Gates ?

\- - Oui, elle aussi ! D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas si Iron que ça ! Quand je vois les nuits qu'elle a passé auprès de votre fille, à lui parler, à essayer de lui faire bouger les jambes et les bras. Elle a même aidé pour la toilette, l'habillage… C'est elle qui était là quand Kate s'est réveillée. Elle nous a aussitôt tous avertis !

\- - Pas moi ! C'est vous qui m'avait appelé.

\- - Je pense qu'elle avait peur de votre réaction si c'était elle qui appelait. Alors, elle m'a demandé de le faire et elle est partie juste avant votre arrivée.

\- - Il faudra que je passe la voir pour la remercier. Bon je vais vous laisser aller travailler, et je vais aller chercher les cafés. Ça fait un moment qu'on est sorti et je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle si je traîne trop. Encore merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour Kathie et remercier aussi vos collègues.

\- - C'est normal, c'est notre amie. Et surtout …

\- - Je ne parle pas de Castle. Promis.

Ils se séparèrent. Il alla chercher les cafés et retourna dans la chambre de sa fille.

\- - T'étais où ? Tu en as mis du temps pour aller chercher du café !

\- - Oh, j'ai un peu discuté avec ton amie et j'ai dû chercher une machine à café dans un autre service car celle d'ici est en panne. Tu me diras, dans un service de réanimation, peu de patients demandent un café !

Beckett sourit à la remarque de son père. Celui-ci souffla sa fille n'avait pas insisté sur la durée de son absence.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble. Elle posait des questions, et lui essayait d'y répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils évoquèrent son enfance, son adolescence, son entrée à l'école de police. Il y avait de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il voulait aider sa fille. Il lui avait même montré des photos d'eux, même celles où sa mère figurait. Il lui avait même parlé de sa descente aux enfers après la mort de Johanna, et lui avait dit que s'il s'en était sorti, c'était grâce à elle, sa fille.

Quand l'heure de fin de visite sonna, une infirmière vint lui dire qu'il devait partir car sa fille devait se reposer. Il se leva, embrassa sa fille sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, elle le fit se retourner

\- - Papa ?

\- - Oui Kathie ?

\- - Tu peux me ramener quelque chose de bon à manger demain ?

Il regarda l'infirmière. Celle-ci acquiesça.

\- - Entendu ma Kathie. Reposes toi bien. A demain.

Elle regarda l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui sourit.

\- - Vous avez une belle famille, mademoiselle Beckett ! Très présente

\- - Vous pouvez m'appelez Kate, vous savez. C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance de les avoir. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai demandé à mon père. Mais vous savez, je meure de faim !

\- - Je vous comprends. Ecoutez, si vous voulez, je crois qu'il nous reste des gaufres dans notre salle de repos. Ça vous tente ?

\- - Vraiment ?

\- - Si je vous le dis ! Alors ?

\- - J'accepte !

Ce souvenir fit sourire Beckett. Elle n'avait mangé que deux gaufres ce soir-là, mais c'était un régal. De sa toute nouvelle vie, c'était le meilleur repas qu'elle avait eu depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Elle avait discuté avec l'infirmière une bonne partie de la nuit. Et par la suite, à chaque fois que cette infirmière était de garde, elle passait voir Kate, même quand elle avait enfin quitté le service de réanimation. Elle passait lui faire un coucou et lui rapportait deux gaufres.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle vit arriver Lanie. Elle était essoufflée tant elle avait couru pour la rejoindre.

\- - Tu m'as l'air à bout de souffle ! dit Beckett

\- - Très drôle ! Tu te rends compte que tu es partie sans rien dire à personne et à pieds en plus ! Tu ne pouvais pas prendre ton fauteuil ?

\- - Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas essoufflée moi !

\- - Ah, ah ! T'en as d'autres comme celle-là ?

\- - En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui cache des choses ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Castle ?

\- - Quoi Castle ?

\- - Vous le connaissez ! Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Il me connaît aussi ? C'est pour ça qu'il croyait que je lui faisais une blague ce matin sur la scène de crime ? C'est qui ce type ? Depuis quand je le connais ?

\- - Oh, Kate ! Pourquoi pourquoi ? Toujours pourquoi ?

\- - Réponds-moi !

\- - C'est une longue histoire !

\- - J'ai tout mon temps !

\- - Pas moi. Je te rappelle que j'ai une autopsie à pratiquer ! Tu te rappelles qu'on a trouvé une tête ce matin ?

\- - Oui, je sais. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est ma vie d'avant que j'ai oublié, pas celle d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett car vous me l'avez dit. Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

\- - Tu résous des enquêtes, non ? Tu crois que n'importe qui peut résoudre des affaires criminelles du jour au lendemain ? Tu tires aussi bien qu'avant ? Ta signature, c'est bien la même qu'avant ? On te la montré sur d'anciens dossiers, tu l'as bien reconnu ?

\- - Oui, je sais. Je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas menti. Alors pourquoi me cacher des choses ?

\- - Parce qu'il y a des choses qui sont difficiles à expliquer Kate et qu'on ne veut pas te blesser.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si terrible ce Castle pour que vous ne vouliez pas me parlez de lui ?

\- - Je ne sais pas… On ne l'a pas revu depuis deux ans.

Beckett la regarda surprise. A ce moment, Lanie comprit qu'elle venait de faire un impair. Connaissant son amie, elle avait fait le lien.

\- - Tu veux dire qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui m'est arrivé ? Il est dans le coup ?

\- - Non, non … Tu sais bien que les gars ont clos l'affaire. Les responsables sont en prison. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ecoute, oublies ce que j'ai dit.

\- - Oublier ! Tu plaisantes là !

\- - …

\- - Très bien, je trouverai toute seule.

Elle se redressa et prit le chemin du commissariat.

\- - Attends, je t'accompagne, dit Lanie

\- - Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je passerai à la morgue plus tard.

Elles se séparèrent. Lanie savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister quand Beckett était dans cet état. Et puis si après tout elle trouvait toute seule, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett arrivait devant le bâtiment. Elle n'avait plus qu'à traverser la route. Mais elle avait marché trop vite. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Au moment où le feu passa au rouge, elle avança une jambe. Mais au moment de la poser au sol, celle-ci se déroba. Elle allait tomber quand deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent, l'empêchant de s'affaler sur le bitume. Les deux bras l'aidèrent à reculer et à s'assoir sur un banc qui se trouvait devant un arrêt de bus. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était le dénommé Castle qui l'avait empêché de tombé.

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous avez fait votre déposition ?

\- - Pas encore. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Mais j'y allais.

\- - Très bien, allons-y

Mais au moment de se lever, impossible de faire un seul mouvement avec ses jambes.

\- - Non, allez bouger ! dit-elle

\- - Attendez, je vais vous aider.

\- - C'est cela, tiens. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas de la part de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ou plus. C'est clair ?

\- - Très clair.

Elle décida d'appeler Esposito

\- - Beckett ? T'es où ?

\- - Ecoute, j'ai présumé de mes forces. Tu pourrais m'apporter mon fauteuil ?

\- - Pas de problème, mais t'es où ?

\- - Devant le commissariat, devant un arrêt d'autobus, de l'autre côté de la route.

\- - J'arrive.

\- - Merci.

\- - J'aurai pu aller vous le chercher, vous savez ? dit Castle

Elle ne répondit pas et sélectionna un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone.

\- - Roger ? C'est Kate. Tu peux passer au 12th ?

\- - …

\- - Un problème avec mes jambes.

\- - …

\- - Dans combien de temps ?

\- - …

\- - Merci, je t'attends.

\- - C'est qui Roger ? demanda Castle

\- - ?

Elle vit Esposito sortir et se diriger vers sa voiture. Il prit son fauteuil et traversa. Arrivé devant Beckett, il le déplia et le plaça près d'elle.

\- - Tu peux m'aider ? Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

\- - Pas de soucis.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement dans le fauteuil.

\- - Merci Javier. Castle, on y va.

Esposito prit les béquilles et suivit sa boss et Castle. Arrivée à son bureau :

\- - Ryan, Esposito, occupez-vous de monsieur Castle. J'ai des recherches à faire !

 **Au 12th**

Assise devant son ordinateur, elle tapa le nom Castle. Il avait un dossier chez eux elle appela les archives

\- - Ici, le Lieutenant Beckett. Pouvez-vous me monter le dossier d'un dénommé Castle ? Merci

Puis elle alla sur un autre site et fit de nouvelles recherches. Il y avait beaucoup de sites qui parlaient de lui. Aussi décida-t-elle de choisir le site officiel de sa maison d'édition. Tout y était. Il y avait un bref résumé de sa vie privée et tout le reste était consacré à sa vie publique. Il y avait des photos, beaucoup de photos. Et des articles de journaux, beaucoup d'articles.

Et là, elle tomba des nues.

Tout d'abord en lisant son histoire personnelle : Martha était sa mère et Alexis, sa fille.

Mais en lisant le reste, elle découvrit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis 6 ans. Qu'après avoir tué son héros dans la série de livres qu'il avait écrit, il avait écrit une nouvelle saga sur une jeune inspectrice de police de New York. Et d'après les articles de journaux, il se serait inspiré d'elle et que pour pouvoir faire ses recherches, il la suivait dans toutes ses enquêtes. Autre fait déconcertant, les articles parlaient tous d'un changement radical de comportement de l'écrivain. Lui, qui jusqu'alors, apparaissait avec une femme différente à son bras à chaque soirée et signait des autographes sur la poitrine des femmes, avait complètement changé. Il n'arrivait aux soirées qu'avec sa mère et sa fille, voire, d'après les photos, avec elle. Les journalistes sous-entendaient même qu'ils avaient une liaison. Sous-entendus démentis par l'écrivain ainsi que ses éditeurs.

En fin de page, il était signalé par la maison d'édition, qu'après une absence de deux ans, l'écrivain rentrait à New York pour la sortie de son quatrième Nikki Heat prévue d'ici 6 mois et que pour cet évènement, l'écrivain avait prévue de faire une annonce officielle. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait l'intention d'annoncer, ni pourquoi il avait disparu pendant deux ans.

Sur le site, il était aussi question de son « accident » à elle et même de l'évolution de son état de santé.

Elle en resta bouche bée !

Elle sursauta quand elle vit la personne des archives déposer le dossier demandé sur son bureau et quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- - Eh ! Bonjour Roger

\- - Bonjour Kate. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- - Oh, je faisais des recherches et …

\- - Moi, je parle de tes jambes !

\- - Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Je suis allée dans le parc ce matin et à mon retour au poste j'ai failli tomber. Mes jambes tremblaient et je n'ai pas pu me remettre debout. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

\- - Je vais regarder ça. On peut aller où ?

\- - Prenez mon bureau, vous serez plus tranquille, dit Gates et en plus vous pourrez baisser les stores des fenêtres.

\- - Entendu. On y va ?

En passant, Beckett frappa à la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ryan sortit et elle lui dit que Castle ne devait pas quitter le poste tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Il acquiesça et retourna à sa place. De son côté, Beckett rejoignit Roger dans le bureau de son Capitaine.

Une heure plus tard, elle ressortit du bureau debout, avec ses béquilles. Elle souriait. Sourire qu'elle perdit quand elle vit que Castle était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son bureau.

\- - Je te remercie Roger, de t'être déplacer et de m'avoir « réparé»

\- - Il n'y a pas de souci. Je te l'ai déjà dit : à n'importe quel moment de la journée, tu m'appelles en cas de problème et je viens

\- - Oui, je sais

\- - OK. Bon à ce soir alors ?

\- - Ce soir ?

\- - Et oui, ce soir. C'était prévu, non ?

\- - Oui, mais je pensais que…

\- - Non, cette séance n'a rien à voir avec celle de ce soir. Donc, je t'attends ?

\- - D'accord, je viendrais.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit sourire.

Castle n'avait rien manqué de la scène et paraissait irrité.

\- - C'est votre nouveau petit copain ce Roger ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle allait s'asseoir quand finalement elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Il la stoppa net

\- - Les gars m'ont dit que vous aviez des questions à me poser avant que je parte. Si on pouvait faire vite ça m'arrangerait car j'aimerai aller me coucher !

\- - Et moi, j'ai besoin d'un café. Donc, je reviens.

\- - Attendez, je vais vous le chercher !

\- - Pas la peine, je suis assez grande pour le faire moi-même !

\- - Ah, c'est vrai ! La grande Kate Beckett n'a pas besoin d'aide. Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule ! Elle n'écoute pas les conseils des autres et fonce, même s'il y a du danger. On voit où ça vous a mené !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Vous avez très bien compris.

\- - Je ne vous permets pas.

\- - Mais je m'autorise, moi. Je sais de quoi je parle.

\- - Ah, oui. Mais peut-être que si mon équipier avait été là, je ne serai pas dans cet état. Mais apparemment, il avait fui, lui. La peur du danger peut-être ?

Un silence de mort régnait dans le service. Tout le monde avait interrompu son travail. La dernière phrase de Beckett avait jeté un froid. C'est vrai que son équipier n'était pas là ce jour-là, mais elle ne savait pas que c'est Esposito qui l'avait accompagné et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire vu qu'il était inconscient au moment des faits. Personne ne lui avait dit. Esposito se le reprochait chaque jour. Son estomac se vrillait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait arriver le matin. Il se rappelait les douleurs qu'elle ressentait quand elle avait commencé à remarcher, ses cris, ses larmes… Les médecins étaient optimistes quant à sa récupération totale, mais le chemin restait encore long.

Castle se leva

\- - Bon, puisque c'est ainsi, je rentre chez moi.

\- - Vous restez ici. J'ai encore des questions à vous poser.

\- - Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Ryan et Esposito, j'ai répondu à toutes leurs questions !

\- - J'en ai d'autres. Suivez-moi dans la salle de repos.

Il ne la suivit pas. Il lui passa devant. Elle souffla. Elle prit les papiers qu'elle avait sur son bureau, le dossier de Castle et sa tasse vide et se dirigea vers la salle. Tout le monde la regardait et vu son air déterminé, ils savaient tous que l'entretien allait être dur.

Elle posa ses papiers sur la table centrale, se dirigea vers la machine à café

\- - Elle fonctionne encore ? demanda-t-il

\- - Oui, pourquoi ?

\- - Non, comme ça. Toujours de la vanille dans votre café ? Avec un nuage de lait ?

\- - Quoi ? Euh, non

\- - Pourtant c'est comme ça que vous l'aimiez !

\- - Eh, bien plus maintenant !

\- - Vous avez oublié ça aussi ?

\- - Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un détail sans grande importance. Et le café que je bois actuellement me convient très bien… Excusez-moi, je dois passer un coup de fil

Elle se retourna et appuya sur une touche mémoire

\- - Allo, Martha, c'est Kate. Vous pouvez passer ce soir à la maison vers 20 H ? J'aurai besoin d'éclaircissement. Merci

Elle raccrocha et se retourna. Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café, récupéra sa tasse et vint devant la table centrale. Elle s'installa sur un des tabourets et regarda Castle

\- - Pourquoi appeler ma mère ? demanda-t-il

\- - Qui vous dit que c'est votre mère ?

\- - Parce que ça parait évident. Et, si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est, elle, vous ne connaissez pas d'autre Martha !

\- - Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non. De toute façon, c'est entre elle et moi et cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- - Permettez-moi d'en doutez !

\- - Pensez ce que vous voulez. Maintenant, expliquez-moi tout ça, dit-elle en étalant tous les papiers sur la table. Et votre dossier est plutôt épais pour un écrivain !

\- - On en a déjà parlé ! Il y a six ans !

\- - Dans quelles circonstances ? Et cette histoire de partenariat ? Et ces articles où on parle de vous et de moi, c'est quoi ? Des racontars ou la vérité ?

\- - Ecoutez, ce qui s'est passé il y a six ans et durant les quatre années qui ont suivi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne pour moi. Je ne compte pas revenir dessus. Faites comme moi, tirez un trait sur le passé comme je l'ai fait.

\- - Facile à dire. Comment, d'après vous, on peut oublier quelque chose dont on ne se souvient pas ?

\- - Vous avez un avantage sur moi. J'ai mis deux ans pour essayer de tout oublier mais malheureusement ma mémoire est bonne. Et en plus, il faut que je me retrouve plonger dans une de vos enquêtes. Je ne dois pas être né sous une bonne étoile.

\- - Mais pourquoi vous m'en voulez autant ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

\- - Rien… Vous ne m'avez strictement rien fait.

\- - Et, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ce jour-là ? Où étiez-vous ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai trouvé vous étiez mon équipier. Donc vous auriez dû être auprès de moi.

\- - On s'était séparé la veille… Et je n'ai rien su par la suite… souffla-t-il dans un murmure

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie

\- - Je n'ai pas fini

\- - Moi, si. Toutes ses questions n'ont rien à voir avec l'enquête.

\- - Je veux savoir, hurla-t-elle dans le couloir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Et ses sous-entendus sur notre soi-disant partenariat qui ressemblait plus à une liaison qu'autre chose, c'est vrai ?

\- - Croyez ce que vous voulez !

\- - Vous devez me répondre.

\- - Je ne vous dois plus rien. Plus rien depuis deux ans. Mais si vous voulez des réponses, demandez donc à vos amis ici présents. Ils connaissent la vérité. Tenez, parlez avec votre chère amie, le docteur Parish. Elle sait tout de vous, vos moindres secrets. Mais moi, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Au revoir.

Nouveau silence. Beckett regardait tout autour d'elle. Les regards étaient fuyants, personne n'osait la regarder. Face à leur réaction, elle comprit que ce que venait de dire Castle était vrai. Ils savaient et n'avaient rien dit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cachaient ? Et pourquoi ? S'ils avaient eu une liaison et avaient rompus, ils auraient pu lui dire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivaient fréquemment. Non, ça devait être plus grave. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par le téléphone elle regarda l'appelant.

\- - Lanie, tu tombes bien, j'ai des questions à te poser.

\- - Sur la tête ?

\- - Oui, ça aussi. J'arrive.

Elle choisit d'y aller en fauteuil. La conversation avec la légiste risquait d'être longue et difficile.

 **A la morgue**

\- - Hey ! Un problème ?

\- - Non, pourquoi ?

\- - D'habitude, tu ne prends ton fauteuil que pour aller sur les scènes de crime.

\- - J'ai un peu forcé ce matin !

\- - Oh !

\- - Et la tête ?

\- - Oui, la tête. Je peux te dire d'ores et déjà que le mobile du crime n'est pas le vol !

\- - Ah, oui ? Tu peux dire ça rien qu'en voyant une tête ?!

\- - Non, je peux le dire grâce à ce que j'ai trouvé !

Elle lui montra un collier en diamant

\- - Attends, il était où ce collier ? Dans le carton ? On l'aurait vu quand même !

\- - Non, vous ne pouviez pas le voir. Elle l'avait au fond de la gorge. On lui a enfoncé

\- - OK ! Donc ce n'était pas un vol… Sinon, autre chose ?

\- - Oui. D'après l'étude de sa dentition, elle est d'origine russe.

\- - Et ?

\- - C'est tout. J'ai envoyé tout ce que j'avais à Ryan et Esposito. Peut-être qu'ils trouveront son identité en recherchant dans les dossiers de l'immigration.

\- - Entendu.

Beckett semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait sur la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème Castle avec son amie. Celle-ci lui tendit la perche

\- - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec l'enquête ? Tu as mal aux jambes ?

\- - Non, rien de tout ça. Tout va bien et l'enquête, eh, bien, c'est une enquête comme les autres.

\- - Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- - Parles-moi de Castle

La légiste ne s'y attendait pas. C'était un sujet qu'elle avait occulté volontairement pour éviter à son amie de souffrir. Mais, quand elle l'avait vu sur la scène de crime, elle avait tout de suite su que la journée serait pénible, autant pour elle que pour son amie. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dire et finalement proposa d'aller manger un morceau dans leur restaurant, le Rémy's. Beckett accepta.

Elles prirent la voiture de la légiste pour s'y rendre.

 **Chez Rémy's**

Arrivée sur place, Lanie demanda au patron une table à l'écart afin qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement. Il les conduisit à un box situé au fond du restaurant, offrant une grande intimité. Le patron enleva une chaise pour que Beckett puisse s'attabler avec son fauteuil et Lanie se mit dos au paravent. Elles dirent au patron qu'elles prenaient comme d'habitude. Il s'éclipsa pour préparer leur commande. Un serveur leur apporta de l'eau. En attendant, elles papotèrent de tout et de rien : de la météo, de ce qu'elles avaient prévu de faire pendant le week-end, et surtout d'Esposito. Car depuis un an, ils s'étaient remis ensemble et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Le patron leur déposa leur commande et les laissa seule. Elles continuèrent de papoter, enfin surtout Lanie qui essayait de reculer le moment fatidique. Mais :

\- - Alors ? demanda Beckett

\- - Alors, quoi ?

\- - Tu te fous de moi ? Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais et que tu ne m'as pas dit ? Arrête de me protéger. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été cassée de presque partout que je vais m'effondrer. J'ai le droit de savoir, même si ça fait mal.

\- - Je sais tout ça, Kate, mais je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, ni les autres. C'est moi qui leur ai dit de ne rien dire. Je l'ai même demandé à Martha et Alexis. Ce sont sa mère et sa fille. Mais elles voulaient tellement être avec toi et t'aider. Elles t'ont toujours beaucoup apprécié, tu sais.

\- - Je sais pour Martha et Alexis. Je l'ai découvert ce matin en faisant des recherches sur l'ordinateur. J'ai appelé Martha pour qu'elle passe chez moi ce soir.

\- - Oh ! Bien.

\- - Mais tu ne m'as toujours rien dit sur Castle. Alors, accouche !

\- - OK ! Je vais te résumer tes quatre années avec monsieur Richard Castle !

A ces mots, une tête se redressa derrière le paravent. Elles ne l'avaient pas vu en arrivant. Mais l'écrivain était là. Vu l'heure, il avait décidé de venir grignoter un morceau. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais il décida de rester pour savoir ce que la légiste allait dire sur lui.

\- - Bon, ça remonte maintenant à six ans.

\- - Ça, je sais !

\- - Laisse-moi parler, tu veux ?

\- - Hm…

\- - Bien. La première fois que tu l'as rencontré, c'était pour une enquête. Un tueur reproduisait les scènes de crime de ses livres avec Derek Storm. Tu es allée le chercher pendant une soirée de promo. Celle de son dernier livre. Il venait de clôturer sa saga en tuant son héros. Quand tu l'as interpelé, il a cru que tu voulais un autographe. Mais bon, passons. Pendant l'interrogatoire, il n'a pas arrêté de te faire du charme ce qui t'a passablement énervement. Sans parler de son côté gamin on aurait dit un enfant de 5 ans dans un magasin de jouets. Il t'avait même demandé des photos de la scène de crime pour les montrer à ses potes les écrivains ! Tu croyais t'en être débarrassé, mais il s'est incrusté sur l'enquête et grâce à l'appui du Maire, il a pu te suivre sur les autres. Par contre, dès l'interrogatoire, il a réussi à lire en toi du premier coup. Il a su pourquoi tu étais entrée dans la police. Il s'était juste trompé en pensant que c'était ton père car il avait vu que tu portais une montre d'homme. C'est toi qui lui as parlé du meurtre de ta mère.

Toute la première année, il t'a donc suivi, observé afin qu'il puisse, comme il le disait lui-même, donner du piquant à son personnage. Mais ces théories farfelues, son comportement sur les scènes de crime… Il arrivait tout heureux quand tu l'appelais pour une enquête, il ne semblait pas se soucier de la victime. Il était juste content qu'il y ait un cadavre. Plus d'une fois, tu as dû lui rappeler que la victime était une personne et qu'il pourrait au moins montrer un peu de respect.

Je crois que cette année-là, ce qui t'a énervé le plus, c'était son côté play-boy, sa réputation…

Un jour, il a fait livrer la machine à café dans le service car le café était infect chez vous. Même là, tu as refusé de l'utiliser. Tu t'y es risquée un soir où tu étais seule au bureau. Mais il t'a surprise. A croire qu'il avait un sixième sens pour tout ce qui te concernait.

Tu n'attendais qu'une chose : qu'il termine son livre et qu'il s'en aille ! Il a failli d'ailleurs : il a reçu une proposition pour écrire un roman sur le grand espion anglais mais il a refusé quand sa maison d'édition lui a commandé trois nouveaux volumes sur Nikki Heat.

Ce qu'il n'a jamais su, c'est que tu étais une fan de ses livres. Tu as toute la collection, certains exemplaires en double. Tu as même fait la queue pendant des heures sous la pluie rien que pour avoir une dédicace. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Vérifie ta bibliothèque et tu verras !

Castle sourit à cette évocation de cette première année de partenariat. Il n'avait rien oublié. Par contre, il ne savait pas qu'ELLE avait tous ses livres. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était un mystère pour lui et que malgré le temps qu'il passerait avec elle, il ne parviendrait jamais à percer tous ses mystères ! Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne voulait pas, il ne fallait pas. Il avait tout fait pour. Même si le résultat n'était pas parfait, il s'en était accommodé et avait pu revenir chez lui sans penser à ELLE. Il ne prononçait même plus son nom. Par peur. Seulement par peur. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : partir, quitter ce restaurant, mais elles le verraient et sauraient qu'il avait tout entendu. Il dut se résigner à entendre la suite.

\- - Et après ? demanda Beckett. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi il est parti ?

\- - Je continue, attends. Les trois années suivantes, il a complètement changé. Et pourtant, tu ne voulais plus le voir !

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Il avait réouvert le dossier de ta mère et avait trouvé de nouveaux éléments. Tu n'as rien voulu savoir car tu pensais qu'il l'avait fait pour satisfaire sa curiosité morbide, pour étoffer son roman. Et toi, tu ne voulais plus te replonger dans ce cauchemar, tu ne voulais pas voir l'assassin s'en tirer en passant un accord avec un quelconque procureur. Il s'est excusé et tu as accepté qu'il revienne.

Et donc pendant ces deux années, on vous a regardé évoluer avec les gars. Il ne faisait plus la fête, il n'avait plus de « bimbo » à chaque bras, il est devenu plus adulte. De ton côté, tu t'es mise à sourire, à apprécier ses blagues et tu as découvert le vrai Richard Castle. Pas l'homme connu, mais l'homme privé. Sa fille est même venue te voir pour te demander des conseils. Quant à sa mère, elle t'appréciait beaucoup car grâce à toi, son fils devenait enfin l'homme qu'elle espérait qu'il soit.

On a même pensé que tu allais sauter le pas. Il t'avait proposé de venir passer un week-end dans les Hamptons. Toute la semaine, il t'a relancé. Mais tu as toujours refusé. A la fin de l'enquête, alors que tu venais de quitter de ton petit ami et qu'on avait organisé un pot de départ pour lui car il comptait s'absenter tout l'été, tu l'as pris à part. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais tu n'as pas pu finir car son ex-femme est arrivée et ils sont partis ensemble. A la tête que tu as faite à ce moment-là, on a tous compris ce qui se passait. Les trois mois qui ont suivi ont été pénible pour nous. Tu étais d'une humeur exécrable, tu n'avais pas la tête au travail, tu restais les yeux fixés sur sa chaise et tu soupirais.

\- - Quelle chaise ? Celle qui est à côté de mon bureau ?

\- - Oui, celle-là. En plus, tu veillais à ce que personne ne vienne s'assoir dessus. Quand il n'était pas là, tu déposais des dossiers dessus.

\- Et puis, il est revenu en automne. Ou plutôt, tu l'as arrêté en automne.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

\- - Rien. Il était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Pendant l'enquête que tu faisais, tu l'as trouvé près d'un cadavre, une arme à la main. Vous avez fait un pari : s'il trouvait la solution avant toi, il pouvait rester dans le cas contraire, il partait. Et tu as tout fait pour qu'il trouve la solution. Nous sommes les seuls au courant il n'en n'a jamais rien su. Tu le voulais à tous pris à tes côtés. Bien qu'à l'époque, tu avais un petit ami !

\- - Qui ça ?

\- - Un médecin, un cardiologue !

\- - Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ? On s'est séparé avant …

\- - Non, tu étais encore avec à ce moment-là. En fait, Josh, il se nommait Josh Davidson, t'a laissé tomber quand tu as été blessée au cimetière.

\- - Ouah ! Grand monsieur !

\- - Oui, tu l'as dit.

\- - Et malgré ton absence de trois mois après la fusillade, et bien qu'il ait été particulièrement fâché contre toi, Castle était toujours là.

\- - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant ces trois mois ? J'étais où ?

\- - Tu étais partie chez ton père. Tu avais besoin de réfléchir à ta vie, à ta relation avec Castle.

\- - Ma relation avec Castle ? Tu as dit qu'on n'avait pas de liaison !

\- - C'est vrai ! Mais quand le sniper t'a tiré dessus, Castle t'a avoué qu'il t'aimait. Mais tu t'étais tellement blindé le cœur pour ne plus jamais aimer, par peur de perdre la personne que tu aimerais comme tu avais aimé et perdu ta mère, tu lui as dit que tu ne te souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé au cimetière. Il l'a découvert par accident. Tu as révélé ton secret lors d'un interrogatoire. Et il se trouvait juste derrière la glace sans tain. Il a été profondément touché car il a cru que ses sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas partagés.

\- - Mais pourquoi croyait-il que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?

\- - En fait, quand tu étais revenu après tes trois mois d'absence, tu lui avais parlé du mur que tu avais construit à l'intérieur de toi depuis la mort de ta mère, et que tant que ce mur existerait, tu ne pourrais vivre pleinement une relation intime avec quelqu'un.

\- - En effet, avec une déclaration pareille. Donc tu me dis que j'étais amoureuse de Castle ?

\- - Oh, je crois que tu étais la seule à ne pas le savoir, ou à ne pas vouloir te l'avouer. Tout le commissariat était au courant, même Gates. Mais elle, elle croyait que vous étiez déjà en couple et que vous jouiez la comédie au bureau.

\- - Et après mon aveu sur mon mensonge ?

\- - Castle a recommencé : il est arrivé sur une scène de crime avec une hôtesse de l'air, après avoir fait une virée à Las Vegas. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Et puis, il a fait comprendre à Pelmutter, alors que vous étiez devant un cadavre, que c'était sa dernière enquête.

\- - C'est là qu'il est parti ?

\- - Non ! A la fin de l'enquête, il a dit que le coupable devrait suivre une thérapie pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Et c'est là que tu lui as annoncé que depuis ta blessure, tu en suivais une. Qu'avec l'aide de ton psy, tu avais enfin accepté tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, y compris la déclaration de Castle, et que ton mur était sur le point de s'écrouler. Et tu lui as fait comprendre que tu aimerais qu'il soit là. Donc il est resté.

\- - Et alors ? On était ensemble ?

\- - Non, toujours pas !

\- - Pourquoi ? Peut-être que finalement je ne l'aimais pas ?

\- - Oh, si ! Crois-moi Kate ! Ça nous faisait même flipper cette tension amoureuse qu'il y avait entre vous ! Rien qu'avec la force de vos sentiments, il y avait assez d'énergie pour éclairer la ville pour les dix années à venir.

\- - Allez, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

\- - Je ne plaisante pas Kate ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de parler pour communiquer : vous discutiez avec vos yeux. Et quand vous utilisiez les mots, vous passiez votre temps à finir les phrases de l'autre. De vraies âmes sœurs. Et votre mot, votre code, qui résumait toutes les promesses que vous vous faisiez !

\- - Quel mot ?

\- - « Always ». C'était votre façon à vous de vous dire que quoi qu'il se passe vous seriez toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

\- - Alors pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait. Enfin si, une personne sait ce qui est arrivé.

\- - Qui ?

\- - Toi.

\- - Moi ?

\- - Oui, toi. Tu es arrivé un matin au poste et tu as annoncé que Castle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe.

\- - Comment je pouvais le savoir ?

\- - Personne ne sait. On pense que tu as du le voir la veille, et que là quelque chose s'est passée entre vous. Mais on n'a jamais su quoi. Et on n'a pas pu demander à Castle puisqu'il était déjà parti !

\- - Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'il me déteste à ce point ?

\- - Il ne te déteste pas.

\- - Tu plaisantes. Tu as vu son regard ? Et son agressivité envers moi ? Il aurait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, il m'aurait tué. Je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Le proverbe a bien raison : c'est dans les ennuis que l'on reconnaît ses vrais amis.

\- - J'ai l'impression d'entendre ce que tu me disais à cette époque-là !

\- - Tu rigoles ?

\- - Non ! A chaque fois que tu avais un souci quelconque avec Castle, tu réagissais de la même façon. Tu montais sur tes grands chevaux, mais au final, tu lui pardonnais toujours. Comme lui avec toi. Il est toujours revenu.

\- - Il n'est pas revenu ce jour-là ! Ni après d'ailleurs !

\- - Non, il n'est pas revenu. Il n'était plus là.

\- - S'il avait été là …

\- - Il serait intervenu. Il aurait fait quelque chose. Il t'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois, que même là il aurait tout tenté !

\- - Je n'aurai jamais dû y aller seule, sans renfort.

\- - Mais tu n'étais…

\- - Quoi ? Qui était avec moi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas…

\- - Lanie… Vas-y, parle.

\- - Il s'en veut tellement, tu sais. Il se le reproche toujours. Il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

\- - Tu veux dire que c'est Esposito qui était avec moi ?

\- - Oui. Mais il a été pris par surprise et s'est retrouvé inconscient.

\- - D'accord. Bon, allez, on rentre au poste.

\- - Kate ?

\- - Lanie, tu me ramènes ou je rentre seule ?

\- - Je te ramène.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flo974, Minefuji et Emilie : contente de vous faire plaisir**

 **Anny30 : la fic sur l'ile, c'est "break", et je la posterai. Quant à l'autre fic, tu n'as pas entièrement tort. Je l'avais écrite en même temps sue celle-ci. Je la posterai après celle-ci**

* * *

 **Au 12th**

Avant de monter à son bureau, Beckett avait déposé son fauteuil dans sa voiture. Un agent l'avait aidé à rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Quand Ryan et Esposito la virent arriver, ils comprirent très vite qu'il y avait un problème. En effet, la jeune femme paraissait énervée, et le mot était léger. Il n'y avait pas d'adjectif assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'ils voyaient sur le visage de leur amie.

\- - Beckett ? On a du nouveau concernant notre victime, dit Ryan

\- - Pas maintenant !

\- - Mais...

\- - J'ai dit pas maintenant. C'est clair ?

\- - …

Gates sortit de son bureau

\- - Un problème, Beckett ?

\- - Aucun, Sir.

\- - Bien

Elle retourna dans son bureau, mais ne put fermer la porte. Beckett se tenait juste devant elle

\- - Je vous repose la question : y-a-t-il un problème, Lieutenant ?

\- - Et je vous ai déjà répondu, Sir. Ryan, Esposito, entrez dans le bureau, maintenant.

Ils regardèrent Gates, qui leur fit signe de venir en soupirant.

\- - Asseyez-vous, dit Beckett

Gates acquiesça

Ils prirent place devant le bureau de Gates.

\- - Vous aussi Sir

\- - Pardon ?

\- - J'ai dit : asseyez-vous, Sir

Le ton ne prêtait pas à discussion.

Beckett prit le téléphone de Gates

\- - Lanie ? Tu peux monter ? On t'attend dans le bureau de Gates. Merci

Lanie arriva avec son dossier sous le bras. Mais une fois dans le bureau, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas là pour parler de la victime

\- - Assis-toi, Lanie.

Une fois que tout le monde était à sa place, Beckett attaqua.

\- - Bien. Depuis que je suis sortie du coma, vous m'avez tous aidé pour que je puisse guérir de mes blessures et aussi pour que je retrouve un semblant de mémoire. Et je vous en remercie. Depuis le début, je vous fais confiance. Mais depuis ce matin, je découvre des choses que vous m'avez volontairement cachées. Alors maintenant, personne ne sortira d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ferma le bureau à clé.

\- - Vous devriez vous asseoir, Beckett, dit Gates

\- - Quand j'en ressentirai le besoin, je le ferai. OK ?

\- - Comme vous voudrez. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- - Tout. Pas seulement ce que vous voulez bien me dire, mais aussi tout le reste.

Ce matin, j'ai découvert que mon témoin était mon ancien équipier et que tout le monde ici le connaissait. Mais vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me le dire.

\- - Kate… dit Lanie

\- - Non, pas de Kate. Je veux savoir. Vous savez vous ce que c'est de se réveiller sans savoir qui on est, sans reconnaître ses parents, ses amis, ni les lieux… Vous vous rendez compte le mal que j'ai fait à mon père en lui demandant pourquoi ma mère ne venait jamais me voir. Je ne savais même plus ce que j'aimais lire, ce que j'aimais écouter comme musique…

Alors aujourd'hui, c'est fini.

On va commencer par l'accident. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous m'avez expliqué que je poursuivais un sniper car il pouvait me conduire au commanditaire pour le meurtre de ma mère. Je viens de découvrir que mon équipier n'était pas là mais que malgré tout je n'étais pas seule. N'est-ce pas Javier ?

\- -Quoi ? Qui t'as dit ?

\- - C'est moi Javier, dit Lanie. On était en train de parler de Castle, et ça m'a échappé. Je suis désolée

\- - Ce n'est pas grave, Lanie. Elle aurait appris un jour ou l'autre. Oui Beckett, j'étais avec toi ce jour-là. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai pas pu t'aider. Il m'a séché dès qu'il m'a vu et tu t'es retrouvée toute seule avec lui. On aurait dû écouter Ryan, et y aller avec des renforts.

\- - Bien. Une chose de régler. A toi Ryan. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- - En fait, pas grand-chose.

Quand vous êtes partis, toi et Javier, dans cet hôtel, j'ai essayé de joindre Castle. Mais il n'a pas répondu. Donc, je suis allé voir Gates, et je lui ai expliqué la situation. Mais nous sommes arrivés sur ce maudit toit trois secondes trop tard.

\- - Qui ça, nous ?

\- - Les renforts, Gates et moi.

\- - Et ?

\- - Je t'ai appelé. Tu as du croire que j'étais Castle car tu l'as appelé. Je me suis dirigé au son de ta voix. J'ai pu voir que tu n'étais accroché au toit que par une main, que par trois doigts. Et au moment où j'allais t'attraper, tu es tombée. Tu as d'abord crié NON, puis tu as terminé ta chute avec un seul nom.

\- - Lequel ?

\- - CASTLE.

\- - Tu veux me faire croire que j'ai fait une chute de 10 étages et que je m'en suis sortie avec seulement quelques fractures ?

\- - En fait, dit Gates, vous n'avez pas fait une chute en ligne droite !

\- - C'est-à-dire ?

\- - Je pense, reprit Gates, que quand vous avez senti que vous alliez lâcher, votre instinct de survie vous a poussé à vous jeter sur votre droite

\- - Et pourquoi ?

\- - Il se trouve qu'il y avait des balcons. Donc je crois que vous avez essayé de vous y agripper. Mais malheureusement, vous n'en n'avez attrapé aucun. Mais vous avez rebondi sur chacun d'eux. C'est ce qui vous a sauvé la vie. Car chaque balcon vous a ralenti et vous a ainsi évité de vous écrasé sur le trottoir.

\- - Ensuite ?

\- - Les secours sont venus te chercher. Tu ne réagissais déjà plus. Donc ils t'ont évacué vers le plus proche hôpital. Celui où tu as repris connaissance. Et comme on te l'a dit par la suite, tu es restée au bloc opératoire pendant plus de 36 H. Les médecins se relayaient entre eux. Ils ont commencé par stopper les hémorragies, puis il y a eu l'équipe pour s'occuper de tes fractures, jambes, bassin, hanches, ton bras droit, ton épaule gauche, sans compter quelques côtes et quelques vertèbres. Puis un neurologue est venu pour ta tête.

Pendant ce temps, on se relayait pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

Et puis, ils sont venus. On était tous là, avec ton père. Ils nous ont dit que toutes les opérations s'étaient bien passées mais qu'il te gardait en réanimation car tu avais fait deux arrêts cardiaques. La mauvaise nouvelle est tombée juste après : tu étais dans le coma.

Pendant ces trois mois, on a failli te perdre 10 fois. 10 fois, ton cœur s'est arrêté et 10 fois, ils ont réussi à le faire repartir. Mais à chaque fois, ça devenait de plus en plus dur. C'était comme si tu avais rendu les armes. C'est pour cela, qu'on était là 24H sur 24, pour te surveiller.

\- - Merci Ryan. Désolée de vous faire revivre tout ça, mais il le fallait. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Et pour Castle ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- - On a seulement suivi les consignes du médecin, répondit Gates. Il préférait que vous vous rappeliez des personnes qui venaient vous voir, que l'on vous raconte les souvenirs que nous avions en commun. Cela ne servait à rien de parler de quelqu'un qui n'était plus là, et en plus nous ne connaissions pas tous les moments que vous aviez partagés ensemble.

\- - Je vois.

Elle déverrouilla la porte du bureau et sortit. Elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- - Kate ? appela Lanie

\- - Laissez-là tranquille. La journée a été dure pour elle. On verra demain. D'ailleurs, rentrez, vous aussi. On reprendra l'enquête demain, dit Gates.

Kate quitta le commissariat sans avoir dit un seul mot.

 **Au loft**

Après le restaurant, Castle s'était précipité dans son loft.

Il était dans son lit et essayait de trouver le sommeil. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il repensait à ce que Gates lui avait annoncé plus tôt dans la matinée et à tout ce qu'il avait entendu au Rémy's entre les deux femmes. Il revoyait aussi les regards que les gens du commissariat lui avaient lancés.

Ces regards, ces yeux qui le fixaient. Il y avait vu de la haine dans tous ses yeux. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Même pas un bonjour.

Pourtant, il les connaissait tous. Il avait été un des leurs pendant quatre ans. Bien sûr, au début, ils l'avaient tous pris pour un rigolo. Ils pensaient qu'il était là pour satisfaire un caprice. Ils ne voyaient en lui qu'un type friqué qui s'était servi de ses relations pour participer à des enquêtes. Certains avaient même pensé qu'il voulait en fait ajouter à son tableau de chasse la jeune Lieutenant qu'il suivait. Mais au fil du temps, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il pouvait s'avérer être un équipier de valeur. Il avait changé.

Mais pourquoi le détestaient-ils ? Parce qu'il était parti sans leur dire au revoir ? Parce qu'il n'était pas entré en contact avec eux depuis son départ ?

Non, ils lui en voulaient à cause d'ELLE. A cause de ce qui lui était arrivé.

ELLE, encore ELLE, toujours ELLE.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. ELLE était amnésique et ELLE était en fauteuil roulant.

Quand il avait vu Ryan et Esposito arrivés sur la scène de crime, il avait voulu s'enfuir, sachant qu'ELLE allait arriver. Puis, il avait entendu sa voiture. Il avait été surpris car ELLE ne se garait jamais aussi près des rubans jaunes. Puis il avait vu un agent l'aider. Depuis quand avait-elle besoin d'aide ? Puis ELLE s'était approchée… en fauteuil. Comme d'habitude, ELLE avançait lentement. ELLE aimait observer le lieu où le crime avait eu lieu avant d'aller voir la victime, ça lui donnait une image d'ensemble. ELLE fixait dans sa mémoire le moindre détail qu'ELLE pouvait noter. Puis ELLE l'avait aperçu. ELLE l'avait regardé, mais n'avait pas paru surprise de le voir là. ET enfin, ELLE s'était placé près du corps pour recueillir les premières données de la légiste.

L'examen du corps terminé, ELLE avait demandé à ses équipiers ce qu'ils avaient comme infos sur la victime.

Puis ELLE s'était retourné, et s'était avancé vers moi et sans sourciller m'avait demandé mon identité. La bonne blague ! Comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Je l'avais connu joueuse, taquine, mais pas à ce point-là. J'étais sûr que les gars l'avaient averti de ma présence et qu'ils avaient manigancé ça ensemble.

Persuadé que c'était un jeu, j'avais plongé les deux pieds devant et je m'étais retrouvé menotté par Esposito. C'était la troisième fois. La première fois, ELLE m'avait dit de la suivre car ELLE enquêtait sur une série de meurtres inspirés par mes livres et ELLE voulait en parler avec moi. La seconde, ELLE m'avait arrêté après m'avoir trouvé près d'un cadavre, une arme à la main.

Ensuite, Esposito m'installa à l'arrière de son véhicule et prit la route du 12th, Ryan installé à côté de lui. Ils ne voulaient pas me parler, ni m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, je les avais déjà vu fâché contre moi. Cela remontait à quatre ans. J'étais parti tout l'été dans les Hamptons avec mon ex-femme Gina et à mon retour, celui où j'avais été menotté, ils ne voulaient pas me parler. Même ELLE. Je voulais les aider pour l'enquête, reprendre notre collaboration mais ELLE m'avait dit de retourner dans mes Hamptons avec mon ex-femme, à mes soirées de dédicaces. Mais, finalement, j'avais réussi à réintégré l'équipe. J'avais même trouvé qui avait tué la victime et pourquoi. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais ! Je n'avais même pensé qu'ELLE m'avait laissé trouver ! J'aurai dû le savoir. C'était quand même le meilleur flic de New York !

Et ils avaient appelé Gates. Pourquoi ? Jamais on ne l'avait fait auparavant ! Et pourquoi lui dire que c'était moi qui avais découvert la tête ? Et pourquoi nous attendait-elle ? Elle aussi faisait partie de ce coup monté ? Je ne pouvais y croire ! Gates dans la combine ! Ou alors, elle avait bien changé car avant mon départ, je ne l'avais jamais vu rire et encore moins sourire. Même ELLE me l'avait fait remarquer pendant une enquête où un type déguisé en super héros tuait des malfrats. Je lui avais dit que j'arriverai à la décoincé. Mais Gates nous avait remis en place après qu'on lui ait exposé une théorie sur le suspect. Là, ELLE m'avait dit : « en effet, vous l'avez dégelé ! »

Et l'arrivée au 12th.

Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé. Mais je remarquai que sa voiture était garée juste devant. Il y avait même un panneau « emplacement réservé ». Décidément, ils avaient fait forts. Tout le monde devait participer à la blague. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et remarquai qu'un agent tenait la porte de l'ascenseur alors qu'ELLE était à l'intérieur. Cette fois, ELLE n'avait pas son fauteuil, seulement des béquilles. Je me confortais dans mon idée. En entrant, Esposito me dit :

\- - Au fond, derrière la dame.

Je me collais contre la paroi et les observais. Pendant la montée, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils semblaient inquiets car ELLE avait l'air fatigué. Alors ELLE leur répondit que vu le temps qu'il lui fallait rien que pour s'occuper d'ELLE, le temps pour ses séances de kiné et de psy, le temps qu'ELLE passait au travail et qu'en plus les criminels n'avaient pas d'horaire, ELLE se demandait comment ELLE arrivait encore à se mettre au lit !Finalement, ils avaient ri en pensant qu'ils devraient changer de profession et devenir truands car leurs horaires étaient plus cool !

Là, j'étais sûr de moi. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de ses horaires, car ELLE n'en n'avait jamais eu. Elle était capable de rester des nuits entières devant le tableau blanc. C'était toujours la première arrivée et la dernière partie, quand ELLE partait !

Et le final ! Vraiment, ils avaient fait fort. Gates m'attendait, et dit à Esposito de me conduire dans son bureau. Je L'entendis demander pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu'ils me connaissaient. Et Gates qui en rajoutait en disant qu'elle expliquerait tout après son entretien avec moi.

Se retournant vers l'ascenseur, ELLE manquait de tomber. Esposito LA rattrapait. Mais je remarquai qu'il avait eu peur. Et en plus, ELLE ne le fusillait pas du regard alors qu'il L'aidait à se stabiliser. ELLE le remerciait même. ELLE avait toujours refusé qu'on l'aide ou qu'on la protège, prétextant qu'ELLE était assez grande pour s'occuper d'ELLE toute seule.

Une fois dans son bureau, j'expliquais à Gates que j'avais très bien compris leur petit jeu et qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là. Que si c'était une vengeance parce que j'étais parti sans prévenir…

Mais, non. J'étais loin de m'imaginer ce que j'allais entendre. J'avais tout imaginé, mais pas ça.

Elle me balança la nouvelle sans ménagement. Au fur et à mesure de ces explications, j'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Mon cœur avait des ratés, mon souffle se coupait. Personne n'avait joué la comédie. ELLE était dans cet état depuis deux ans, depuis le jour où j'étais parti, et ELLE était amnésique. ELLE ne se rappelait plus de moi, de nous. Ses seuls souvenirs remontaient à son réveil. ELLE ne se rappelait que des personnes qui avaient été là, qui l'avait aidé à se fabriquer une nouvelle mémoire. Ma mère et ma fille avait été aussi auprès d'ELLE. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sorte. Gates essaya de me retenir mais je promis de revenir pour ma déposition.

En sortant, j'ai traversé la route pour me diriger vers le parc qui était de l'autre côté. Je le connaissais bien. Combien de fois, j'y étais allé avec ELLE, seulement pour discuter ou manger un hot-dog. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse envahir par ces souvenirs. Non, c'était fini, depuis deux ans. Je marchais, le regard vide. Je ne remarquai même pas ce qui se passait dans ce parc. Je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire. Je devais faire ma déposition, retourner dans ce bâtiment où toutes les personnes que j'avais connues me détestaient, me rendaient responsable de son état.

Je retournais vers le 12th, quand je la vis. ELLE était là, attendant de pouvoir traverser. Même de dos, je la reconnaissais. Son corps n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi parfait. Ses beaux cheveux tombant entre ses épaules. Combien de fois, j'avais fantasmé sur ce corps, espérant un jour pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras. Une fois je l'avais fait. En voulant faire une diversion, je l'avais empêché de se saisir de son arme, et je l'avais enserré et embrassé. Je savais que mon idée était plus que risquée. Malgré cela, j'avais apprécié ce moment. J'avais ressenti la chaleur de son corps contre moi, et j'avais goûté à ses lèvres. Mais, ELLE avait vite coupé le contact et m'avait regardé, la bouche entrouverte. Elle avait aussi observé l'homme que l'on devait distraire. Et finalement, ELLE m'avait embrassé à nouveau. Cette nouvelle fois était encore mieux que la première car c'est ELLE qui avait décidé. Son corps était entièrement plaqué contre le mien, une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur mon épaule. Nous nous étions séparés lorsque l'homme avait fait demi-tour. ELLE avait pivoté sur elle-même pour lui asséner un coup de talon derrière la nuque, ce qui l'assomma. Cela avait été la seule fois, et surtout, nous n'en n'avions jamais parlé.

Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. Pourquoi ma mémoire me faisait ça ? Je l'avais verrouillé. Je l'avais compartimenté : il y avait ce que je devais me souvenir, et ce que je devais oublier.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'ELLE et je me rendis compte que mes pas m'avaient conduit juste derrière ELLE. J'étais si près que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de cerise qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Apparemment, elle avait gardé le même shampoing ! Je remarquais aussi que ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle restait fixe debout. Mais quand elle voulut traverser, elle faillit tomber. Je LA rattrapais aussitôt en la prenant dans mes bras et l'emmenait vers un banc. Elle ne me remercia pas. Toujours aussi professionnelle, elle me demanda si j'avais fait ma déposition. Je lui répondis que j'y allais. Alors, ELLE décida de m'accompagner mais là, ELLE ne put pas se lever. Mon cœur se souleva devant son impuissance. ELLE demanda à ses jambes de bouger, mais elles ne lui obéirent pas. Je lui proposais mon aide mais ELLE la refusa. ELLE préféra l'aide d'Esposito, plutôt que la mienne.

Finalement, les gars ont pris ma déposition car ELLE devait faire des recherches. En sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, je la vis avec un homme. Il l'embrassait sur la joue et lui rappelait qu'il se voyait le soir même. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. Son si joli sourire qu'ELLE m'adressait quand je lui apportais son café le matin…Les gars m'avaient dit qu'ELLE voulait me parler. Donc, je m'avançais vers ELLE et pour lancer la conversation, je lui demandais si c'était un nouveau petit ami. ELLE ne répondit pas. ELLE se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Je L'a devançai. Je ne savais pas sur quoi ELLE voulait m'interroger.

Dès le départ, la conversation partit en vrilles. Je LUI proposais de lui préparer un café, qu'ELLE refusa sous prétexte qu'ELLE pouvait se le préparer ELLE-même. Et aussitôt, je L'attaquais en lui faisant remarquer que si ELLE avait accepté de l'aide, ELLE ne serait pas dans cet état-là ! ELLE me contre-attaqua en disant que si son équipier ne l'avait pas laisser tomber, ce ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé !

Touché ! Droit au cœur !

ELLE continua. ELLE voulait savoir ce qu'avait été notre relation. Je ne voulais rien dire et lui dit qu'ELLE n'avait qu'à se renseigner auprès de sa meilleure amie qui savait tout d'ELLE. Et je quittai le commissariat.

Maintenant, il devait continuer. Il n'aurait plus de contact avec ELLE, ni avec eux. Il n'était qu'un témoin, qui avait trouvé une tête. Cette affaire ne le concernait pas. Il allait l'effacer, comme il avait effacé le reste, comme il avait gommé ses quatre années.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cabinet du Dr Burke**

\- - Bonjour Kate. Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- - Je sais, dit-elle dans un soupir

\- - Vous êtes en colère ?

\- - Non, non, je ne suis pas en colère.

\- - Kate ?

\- - Bon, oui, je suis en colère

\- - Que s'est-il passé ? C'est le travail ?

\- - Oui, et non

\- - C'est-à-dire ?

\- - Je suis sur une nouvelle enquête. Une tête a été trouvée par un passant.

\- - Et ça vous pose un problème ?

\- - Non, c'est une enquête comme une autre. Seulement, je ne peux pas en parler car je ne m'en suis pas occupée depuis ce matin.

\- - Donc, il y a bien un problème. Kate, parlez-moi. Si vous êtes venue, c'est pour me parler. Alors ?

\- - C'est le témoin.

\- - Vous pensez qu'il est plus qu'un simple témoin, qu'il est coupable ?

\- - Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas, ou plutôt plus.

\- - Plus ? Soyez plus claire, je ne vous suis pas.

\- - Il s'appelle Castle !

\- - Oh !

\- - Quoi, oh ?

\- - Non, rien…

\- - Attendez. Vous le connaissez, vous aussi ?

\- - Pas vraiment.

\- - Ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous m'avez menti ? Que vous aussi vous m'avez caché des choses, comme mes amis ?

\- - Non, Kate. Je ne vous ai pas menti. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui parlez dans ce cabinet. Moi, je vous écoute et je tente de vous aider.

\- - Donc, je vous ai déjà parlé de Castle ?

\- - En effet

\- - Et ?

\- - …

\- - Docteur, dites-moi ce que je vous ai dit. Je vous avertis, j'ai enfermé mes collègues et mon Capitaine dans un bureau pour qu'ils me disent ce qu'ils savaient, et j'ai obtenu gain de cause. Alors, je peux aussi le faire avec vous aussi. Ou alors je peux changer de docteur, et dans ce cas lire mon dossier. Mais, je préfèrerai que ce soit vous qui me parliez car je vous fais confiance. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé pendant ces deux années, alors j'espère que vous allez continuer. Le Dr Parish m'a déjà résumé notre partenariat de quatre ans et l'équipe vient de faire la même chose avec mon accident. Mais, je veux savoir ce que moi j'ai dit, ce que je pensais de mon équipier. Je crois que j'en ai le droit. Et ça pourrait peut-être m'aider à me rappeler.

Le Dr Burke réfléchissait. Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis trois ans. Au début, elle n'était venue le voir que vous avoir son accord pour reprendre son poste après la fusillade au cimetière. Mais elle était revenue. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait menti lors de son évaluation. Et ce jour-là, elle lui avait demandé son aide pour reconstruire sa vie afin qu'elle puisse vivre comme elle le souhaitait, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- - Kate…

\- - S'il vous plaît, docteur. Aidez-moi.

\- - D'accord. Mais je ne sais que ce que vous m'avez raconté et cela ne remonte qu'à trois ans. Et vous ne m'en avez parlé que pendant un an, puisqu'il y a eu…

\- - L'accident. Je comprends. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si on était seulement des équipiers, ou si nous avions une liaison.

\- - Je vous répondrais non, Kate. Vous n'aviez pas de liaison.

\- - Quoi ? Mais les journaux insinuaient… Même Lanie a sous-entendu…

\- - Monsieur Castle… Comment dire… Votre histoire avec lui n'est pas simple.

Quand vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus au cimetière…Outre le fait que monsieur Castle vous a sûrement sauvé la vie, il vous a aussi avoué qu'il vous aimait. A votre réveil, vous avez joué la carte de l'oubli car vous n'étiez pas prête. Pas prête à entendre cet aveu, mais surtout pas prête à vous lancer dans une aventure, et surtout, vous pensiez abandonner votre mère si vous vous permettiez d'être heureuse. Au fil des mois, le comportement de monsieur Castle vous a rassuré sur ces sentiments. Et vu la façon dont vous en parliez, vous étiez sur le point de lui avouer les vôtres. Le seul problème que vous avez soulevé lors de votre visite avant l'accident, c'était qu'il avait recommencé à venir au commissariat avec une « bimbo » à son bras et qu'il travaillait avec un autre flic…

\- - Lanie m'en a parlé. Il avait découvert mon mensonge …

\- - Nous en avons discuté et finalement déduit qu'il essayait peut-être de se protéger émotionnellement, le temps que vous preniez votre décision.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire sur votre relation avec monsieur Castle.

\- - Mais d'après vous, les sentiments de Castle étaient sincères. Et moi, j'en étais où ?

\- - Vu ce que vous m'en avez dit je dirai que monsieur Castle était sincèrement amoureux de vous et était prêt à tout pour vous, y compris mettre sa propre vie en danger. Quant à vous, vous étiez sur le point de franchir le pas. Je crois que sans cet accident, vous seriez ensemble aujourd'hui. Voilà ce que je pense Kate.

\- Kate ? Kate, vous m'entendez ? Kate, ça va ?

\- - Hein… euh, oui, ça va. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

\- - Mal comment ?

\- - J'ai l'impression d'avoir des maracas dans la tête.

\- - Attendez, je vais vous donnez quelque chose.

\- - Merci.

\- - Il faut vous reposez Kate. Je pense que vous avez reçu trop d'informations aujourd'hui.

\- - Oui, je vais rentrer.

\- - Et, Kate ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Si le mal de tête persiste, promettez voir d'aller voir votre neurologue.

\- - D'accord

\- - Kate ?

\- - Je vous le promets.

 **Au loft**

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, pourtant il était épuisé.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était revenu et que tout se passait relativement bien : il sortait la nuit et restait chez lui le jour. Il avait suffi qu'il la revoit, qu'il la revoit une fois, pour que tout lui revienne, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Finalement, il s'était levé et douché.

Il était dans la cuisine en train de se préparer quelque chose à manger quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

\- - Bonjour, vous deux

\- - Papa, dit la jeune fille en montant dans sa chambre sans un regard.

\- - Bonjour mon chéri. Tu es en retard aujourd'hui. D'habitude, tu es dehors à cette heure-ci.

\- - Je ne sors que le soir, et là il fait encore un peu jour !

\- - Oh, désolée ! Je pensais que tu sortais à heure fixe. J'espère que tes nuits se passent bien, ainsi que tes journées d'ailleurs.

\- - Si on veut. Vous avez déjà dîné ? Car je suis en train de préparer le repas…

\- - Ne te tracasse pas pour nous. Nous avons des projets pour ce soir. Une amie m'a demandé de passer la voir et Alexis a décidé de m'accompagner.

\- - Je sais mais il n'est qu'à 20 H ton rendez-vous !

\- - Comment tu sais ça ? Tu as mis mon téléphone sur écoute ?

\- - Non, mais je sais que tu as rendez-vous avec ELLE.

\- - Comment tu peux le savoir, je doute que Ka…

\- - Je ne veux pas qu'on prononce son nom ici, tu le sais.

\- - Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Kate a toujours été la bienvenue ici et c'est notre amie, à ta fille et moi.

\- - Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi, ici

\- - Au s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je trouverai un appartement. Et au besoin, je peux rester à mon école. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- - Je partirai avec grand-mère, dit sa fille qui était redescendu

\- - Je te rappelle que je suis ton père, jeune fille

\- - Et moi je te rappelle que je suis majeure et que depuis deux ans je me débrouille sans toi. Et puis de toute façon, je vais emménager avec Max dans peu de temps !

\- - Max, qui c'est ce Max ?

\- - Quelqu'un que je connais. Grand-mère, tu devrais te préparer. On doit encore passer prendre notre commande avant d'aller chez Kate.

\- - J'y vais Alexis, à tout de suite

\- - Alors comment sais-tu que nous allons vous voir ? demanda sa fille

\- - J'étais à côté d'ELLE quand ELLE a appelé ta grand-mère

\- - A côté d'ELLE ? Vraiment ?

\- - Oui, vraiment

\- - Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es allée la voir, puisque tu ne le voulais plus.

\- - Pendant ma sortie nocturne, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'a obligé a appelé le 911, et c'est ELLE qui est venue.

\- - Les retrouvailles se sont bien passées ?

\- - Pas vraiment

\- - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- - Je me suis un peu emporté et je LUI ai dit ma façon de penser

\- - Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas. T'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, qu'il fallait la ménager

\- - ELLE ne pas paru aussi fragile que ça malgré son état !

\- - Si tu lui as fait du mal …

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ? Pourquoi tu cries ? demanda Martha

\- - C'est papa, il a vu Kate

\- - Oh, mon Dieu, j'espère que tu n'as rien fait d'irréparable, dit sa mère. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle veut me voir. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- - Rien de particulier. Elle t'a appelé quand ELLE a su que je m'appelais Castle et vous aussi !

\- - Alexis, on y va. Tu passes chez le traiteur et tu me rejoins chez Kate, d'accord ? j'espère que tout va bien.

\- - Eh, attendez, je vous assure ...

Elles étaient déjà partie.

 **Dans un appartement**

Kate était rentrée.

Après avoir vu le Dr Burke, elle était passée chez son kiné, Roger. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il devrait sûrement reporter leur séance. Après avoir appris qu'elle avait mal à la tête, il lui avait proposé un petit massage de relaxation. Elle avait accepté. Il lui avait fait un massage crânien et des cervicales. Cela lui avait fait du bien, à moins que ce que lui avait donné le Dr Burke agissait. Il lui avait conseillé de prendre un bain bien chaud, histoire de détendre tous ses muscles.

Elle était donc dans un bain bien chaud. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Si quelqu'un l'avait observé, il aurait pensé qu'elle s'était endormie. En fait, non. Elle essayait de se détendre, laissant l'eau chaude faire son action sur toutes ses blessures, tant physiques que morales. La seule chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détendre c'étaient son cerveau. Il tournait à plein régime. Elle mettait de l'ordre dans toutes les informations qu'elle avait reçu toute la journée. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête. Quand l'eau commença à refroidir, elle sortit de son bain. Après s'être sécher, elle enfila un jogging et un T-shirt grande taille.

Elle passa par la cuisine pour se prendre une bière et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle avait allumé sa télé mais ne la regardait pas. Elle regardait son intérieur. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait se déplacer sans béquille et sans fauteuil. Elle était libre de tout mouvement. Elle était bien chez elle.

Une sonnerie la sortit de ses pensées

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte et découvrit Martha

\- - Tu es en avance, Martha ! Bonsoir

\- - Oui, je sais. Je te dérange. Je peux revenir plus tard.

\- - Non, ça va, entre

Martha embrassa Kate et l'observa

\- - Tu as une petite mine aujourd'hui. Des problèmes au travail ou c'est… Richard ?

Martha n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche. Kate la regardait, surprise. Cette femme avait toujours su la surprendre. Pendant ses longues semaines d'hospitalisation, elle était venue la voir régulièrement. Elle arrivait à la faire rire, même quand sa rééducation la faisait souffrir à la faire pleurer. Elle pouvait tout lui dire. Au fil du temps, elle la considérait un peu comme la mère qu'elle n'avait plus.

\- - Euh, non.

\- - Non, quoi ?

\- - Pas de problème au travail.

\- - Alors c'est Richard ! Je m'en doutais.

\- - Attends. De quoi tu parles ? Comment tu sais que j'ai vu ton fils ?

\- - Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- - Rien. Avant de t'énerver, je vais t'expliquer, d'accord ?

\- - Je t'écoute

\- - Il a fait une découverte assez macabre ce matin il a appelé le 911 et ils m'ont contacté. Mais il n'a rien fait.

\- - Alors pourquoi tu as une mine aussi affreuse ?

\- - Je te remercie ! En fait, je me suis rendu compte que, pour mon bien et à cause des médecins, vous m'aviez caché des choses importantes de mon passé.

\- - Richard ?

\- - Oui. Et les circonstances de mon accident. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé ce matin. Mais depuis, j'ai obtenu les informations que je voulais.

\- - Donc, tu sais tout.

\- - Je sais ce que mes amis et mon psy m'ont dit. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ?

\- - Que puis-je t'apprendre que tu ne sais pas ?

\- - Est-ce… qu'il m'aimait ?

On sonna à la porte

\- - Ne bouge pas, j'y vais, ce doit être Alexis.

\- - Alexis ?

\- - Entre ma chérie.

\- - Bonjour Kate, dit la rouquine. Oh, t'as mauvaise mine ?

\- - Bonjour Lex et merci pour le compliment. Décidément, ta grand-mère et toi…

\- - Je lui ai déjà dit, signala Martha

\- - Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes de bon ?

\- - Chinois !

Kate se leva pour aller chercher des couverts et des boissons en prenant soin de dire à ses deux invités de ne pas bouger. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Alexis raconta ses dernières journées à la fac et en profita pour demander quelques conseils à Kate puisqu'elle prenait des cours de droit. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait faire par la suite. Elle hésitait entre avocat ou inspecteur comme Kate. Et pendant ses congés, elle continuait à travailler avec Lanie. Quant à Martha, elle parlait de ses élèves, du prochain spectacle qu'elle préparait, des costumes qu'elle devait réaliser… Kate, elle, leur raconta sa journée depuis l'apparition de leur fils et père et le fruit de ses recherches. Elles rirent aux éclats quand elles apprirent qu'elle avait osé enfermer Gates dans son bureau. Par contre, quand elle leur parla de son mal de tête qui durait depuis des heures, elles s'inquiétèrent aussitôt. Kate les rassura en leur disant que le Dr Burke lui avait donné quelque chose.

Ensuite, elles débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle. Puis, elles se réinstallèrent dans le salon.

Elles se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quel sujet lancer. C'est Kate qui attaqua :

\- - Martha, je t'ai posé une question avant qu'Alexis arrive.

\- - Vous voulez que je vous laisse, dit la jeune rouquine

\- - C'est à ta grand-mère de décider

\- - Non, je pense que tu peux rester. Tu en sais autant que moi, et si je me trompe ou si j'oublie quelque chose, tu pourras intervenir.

\- - D'accord. Mais on doit parler de quoi ?

\- - Kate veux savoir si ton père…avait des sentiments pour elle.

\- - Oh ! Ben, la réponse est facile ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux. Même avec maman et Gina !

Kate et Martha se regardèrent, et rirent

\- - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? C'est la vérité

\- - Et…moi ? hésita Beckett

\- - Je dirai que c'était réciproque, dit Alexis

\- - Je confirme, dit Martha. Je me rappelle, quand on a été pris en otage dans la banque. Quand tout a été fini, tu es entrée et la seule chose que tu arrivais à prononcer c'était son nom. Et quand tu l'as vu, tu t'es agenouillé devant lui pour lui détacher les mains et tu as saisi le col de veste. Mon Dieu, tu avais un de ces sourires… Et vos regards. Je ne vous aurai pas coupé pour que tu me détaches les mains, je crois que tu l'aurais embrassé.

\- - Martha !

\- - Ah, il faut appeler un chat, un chat !

\- - C'est vrai, Kate ! Je vous ai vu à la morgue quand tu passais voir Lanie avec lui. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de parler, vos regards suffisaient. Et vos sourires. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi expressifs. C'était comme si vous étiez plongés dans une bulle où personne ne pouvait entrer. Dans ces moments, vous étiez seuls au monde. Vous étiez des âmes-sœurs !

\- - Mais alors, si ses sentiments étaient si forts, pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- - Alors ça ! dit Martha. Je crois qu'à part lui, tu es la seule à le savoir. Mais c'est enfoui quelque part dans un coin de ta cervelle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est passé te voir un soir. Il avait un truc important à te dire. Alexis l'a vu à son retour.

\- - Oui, c'est vrai. Il regardait la tenue que je devais mettre le lendemain pour la remise des diplômes. Sur le coup, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il y avait un problème mais il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Et j'étais tellement obnubilé par mon discours que je n'ai pas relevé. C'est par la suite, que je me suis aperçu qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, qu'il avait perdu cette petite étincelle qu'il avait dans les yeux. A la place, il y avait des larmes Mais je ne les ai jamais vues couler. Le lendemain, il est venu à la remise de diplôme et à la fin de la fête, il nous a annoncé son départ. Voilà, c'est tout.

\- - Donc, tout a basculé la veille de mon accident ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire ?

\- - Arrête de te faire des reproches, dit Martha. Pendant quatre ans, vous avez joué au jeu du chat et de la souris. Vous étiez aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Aucun de vous n'a voulu exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. La seule fois où Richard a osé te dire qu'il t'aimait, tu venais de te prendre une balle dans le cœur. Tu n'es pas plus coupable que lui. Il y a autant de reproches à faire d'un côté comme de l'autre.

\- - Donc, si je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas trente-six solutions : soit, je retrouve la mémoire, soit, je dois parler avec Castle !

\- - Eh, il te reste quelque chose de ton passé !

\- - Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- - Oui, grand-mère, tu as raison ! Kate, tu n'as jamais appelé papa autrement que Castle.

Il se faisait tard. Les deux rouquines décidèrent de partir car elles savaient que Beckett devait se reposer. Elles s'embrassèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

 **Quelque part dans Central Park**

Après le départ de sa mère et de sa fille, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à manger. Il avait une boule au creux de l'estomac, l'empêchant d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Tous ces souvenirs remontaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un tsunami dans la tête. La vague arrachait toutes les barrières qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre en place. Son cœur s'emballait, ses poumons le brûlaient, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il prit une veste, et sortit.

Ses pas l'avaient mené à Central Park. Il était assis sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague. Son visage était noyé sous les larmes. Ses coudes étaient appuyés sur cuisses, ses mains enserrant sa tête qui allait exploser sous le flot des souvenirs. Il souffrait, plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert.

Il se remémorait toutes les belles choses qu'il avait vécues avec ELLE.

Il revoyait son sourire quand il lui apportait son café le matin, la façon qu'elle avait de lever les yeux au ciel quand il faisait une de ses théories loufoques, leurs échanges les yeux dans les yeux et qu'ils ne se retrouvaient plus qu'eux deux comme s'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, la façon qu'ils avaient de finir les phrases de l'autre. Il se souvenait que d'un simple regard, ils étaient capable de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre. Ils étaient en symbiose parfaite…

C'était tellement vrai, que pendant son absence, il n'avait pas trouvé une seule femme qui aurait pu la remplacer. Il se rendait compte, que même s'il n'avait pas pensé à ELLE, croyant l'avoir enfin oublié, qu'il avait comparé toutes ses rencontres avec ELLE. Aucune n'avait pu prendre sa place, aucune n'était ELLE. Il fallait qu'il soit réaliste : il était toujours amoureux d'ELLE.

Mais c'est lui qui l'avait abandonné. C'est à cause de lui qu'ELLE était devenue ce qu'ELLE était aujourd'hui. Il se rappelait mot pour mot la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eue ce jour-là, la veille de son départ, la veille de cet accident stupide.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Ce soir-là, il s'était présenté à son appartement. Il devait la convaincre de laisser tomber l'enquête sur sa mère. Elle lui avait ouvert avec un grand sourire et lui avait expliqué qu'Esposito avait trouvé une piste. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire pour trouver le sniper, il l'interrompit :_

\- - _Vous devez arrêter ça… Cette enquête, il faut que vous l'arrêtiez_

\- - _Castle, on en a déjà parlé. Je vais bien. Je maitrise la situation._

\- - _Non ce n'est pas vous qui maitrisez la situation, ce sont eux. Et si vous n'arrêtez pas, ils vous tueront Kate_

\- - _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?_

\- - _Avant que Montgomery aille dans ce hangar, il a envoyé un paquet à une personne, un ami en qui il avait confiance. Ce paquet contenait une information qui met en péril la personne qui est derrière tout ça. Montgomery voulait vous protéger mais le paquet n'est pas arrivé à temps et on vous a prise pour cible à ses funérailles. L'ami de Montgomery a pu conclure un accord avec eux : s'ils vous laissaient tranquille, ce paquet et cette information qu'il contenait ne reverraient jamais la lumière du jour. Ils ont accepté mais à une seule condition : que vous ne les inquiétiez plus… C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes en vie, Kate, vous ne les inquiétiez plus._

\- - _Comment vous savez tout ça ?_

\- - _Pour que ça marche, quelqu'un devait s'assurer que vous ne poursuiviez pas l'enquête…_

\- - _Vous n'êtes pas là-dedans ?_

\- - _Je voulais vous protéger avant tout_

\- - _En omettant de me dire la vérité sur la chose qui me touche le plus dans ma vie ?_

\- - _C'était uniquement pour vous protéger_

\- - _Je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule. Ce que je voulais c'était une piste et vous me l'avez caché pendant un an. Qui est cet homme ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?_

\- - _Ce n'est qu'une voix au téléphone, ce n'est… ce n'est qu'une ombre dans un parking…_

\- - _Vous l'avez rencontré ? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'a pas commandité le meurtre de ma mère ? Qu'il n'est pas impliqué ? Et comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?_

\- - _Parce que je vous aime… Mais vous le savez déjà, non ? Vous le savez depuis un an !_

\- - _J'ai du mal à y croire. Vous me dites ça maintenant alors que vous venez tout juste de m'avouer que vous m'avez trahi_

\- - _Kate, écoutez-moi…_

\- - _Que je vous écoute, pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous écoute ? expliquez-moi comment je pourrai croire un instant ce que vous pourriez me dire ?_

\- - _Comment vous pourriez ? Mais pour tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. J'ai été là pendant 4 ans, 4 ans à attendre que vous ouvriez les yeux pour voir que j'étais là pour vous seule. Je suis plus qu'un coéquipier. Si tous les matins je vous apporte votre café c'est pour voir un sourire illuminé votre visage parce que je crois que vous êtes la personne la plus remarquable, la plus frustrante, exaltante et la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais connu… Et je vous aime. Si jamais ça compte un tant soit peu, ne vous obstinez pas dans cette quête qui ne vous mènera qu'à votre perte_

\- - _Si vos sentiments comptent un tant soit peu, et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des miens en concluant un accord pour moi comme si j'étais une enfant alors qu'il s'agissait de ma vie. La mienne. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ce choix_

\- - _Si vous poursuivez vos recherches, ce sont eux qui feront un choix. Ils enverront quelqu'un pour vous tuer_

\- - _Ah, oui, eh bien je l'attends. Ils ont envoyé Coonan et je l'ai tué. Ils ont envoyé Lockwood, et Lockwood a été tué, alors que moi je suis toujours là,Castle, et je suis prête_

\- - _Vous êtes prête. A quoi ? A mourir pour votre cause ? ce n'est plus une enquête sur un homicide, c'est une guerre qu'ils vous ont déclaré_

\- - _Si c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent, croyez-moi ils vont l'avoir. J'irai même les chercher si besoin est._

\- - _Je suppose que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne servirait à rien ?_

\- - _…_

\- - _Très bien… Oui vous avez raison, c'est votre vie. Vous pouvez vous en débarrasser si vous le souhaiter mais moi je ne vais pas rester là à vous regarder faire. Alors… C'est fini… Je m'en vais._

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là. Voilà pourquoi ELLE en était là.

Il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse, leur « Always ». Pour les autres, ce n'était qu'un simple mot. Mais pour eux, ça voulait tout dire. Pour eux c'était : « je serai toujours là pour toi », « je te protègerai »… Tout était de sa faute. S'il était resté, s'il l'avait suivi… ELLE avait raison : où était son équipier quand ELLE en a eu besoin ?

Il devait réparer son erreur. Mais comment ? Comment faire pour qu'ELLE se souvienne ?

Pour lui, ces quatre années avaient été les plus belles de sa vie. Mais pour ELLE, elles n'existaient plus, et lui non plus. Quatre années de balayées, en un claquement de doigts. S'il le fallait, il se rappellerait pour deux et lui parlerait de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais pourquoi accepterait-elle de l'écouter ?


	6. Chapter 6

**4H du matin, au 12th**

Après le départ des deux rouquines, elle s'était couchée, espérant ainsi récupérer les heures perdues de la nuit précédentes. Mais, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Elle avait des flashs qui surgissaient par moment, mais ils étaient tellement flous, qu'elle ne discernait rien. Et elle avait toujours mal à la tête. Elle s'était relevée, repris un bain. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, elle avait pris le chemin du commissariat.

Avant de s'installer à son bureau, elle s'était fait un café.

Elle allait s'asseoir, quand elle remarqua le tableau blanc. Les gars l'avaient mis à jour. Elle sourit. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, ils étaient aux petits soins pour elle. Ils arrivaient même à devancer ce qu'elle allait demander.

Elle s'était assise sur le bord de son bureau, prit le dossier que les gars avaient déposé et l'ouvrit. Afin de savoir où ils en étaient, elle devait étudier le tableau et le dossier simultanément. C'était plus facile pour la compréhension de l'affaire.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas : elle ne se rappelait rien de sa vie personnelle, mais elle n'avait eu aucun problème pour reprendre son travail. Elle signait aussi ses rapports de la même signature qu'avant. Elle avait réussi son évaluation de tir sans aucune difficulté et avec la même réussite qu'avant ! Il y avait des petites choses comme ça qui lui étaient revenues normalement, sans qu'elle ne se pose de questions ou sans avoir à réfléchir avant. Mais par contre, tout ce qui la touchait personnellement s'était envolé, comme ce café avec un nuage de lait et une pincée de vanille dont Castle avait parlé… Castle… Elle regarda la chaise à côté de son bureau : elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle était là, maintenant elle savait…

Elle était encore plongée dans ses réflexions quand Gates arriva.

\- Kate, qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là, de si bonne heure ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais rattraper mon retard d'hier !

\- Il n'y a pas de retard, Ryan et Esposito ont assuré l'intérim, vous savez

\- Oui, j'ai vu et j'apprécie. Je m'excuse pour hier.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Kate, c'est normal. On le sait tous ici que vous voulez vous souvenir, et on le comprend. On a fait ce qu'on a pu jusqu'à présent, avec ce que l'on savait, et en tenant compte des conseils de votre médecin mais on ne peut pas empêcher l'apparition d'éléments extérieurs. Il faudra bien que vous les affrontiez et nous aussi.

\- Des éléments extérieurs, comme Castle ?

\- Oui, comme Castle !

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

Les deux femmes étaient devenues amies au cours de son hospitalisation et en étaient venues naturellement au tutoiement. Mais elles ne se tutoyaient pas pendant le service, sauf quand elles étaient seules. Cela c'était mis en place naturellement.

\- En fait, je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'apprécie pas. Je peux même t'avouer que j'adore ses livres et notamment la série basée sur toi. Et je dois avouer que votre partenariat se passait bien, et que pour certaines enquêtes son esprit de déduction nous a été utile. Mais, ce que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est que le Maire me l'impose !

\- Et tu n'aimes pas que l'on te force la main, hein ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est qui Iron Gates, ici ?

Elles rirent mais Gates remarque que Beckett portait sa main à la tête

\- - Kate, ça va ?

\- - Oui, j'ai juste mal à la tête.

\- - Tu as pris quelque chose ?

\- - Non, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est supportable. Ce doit être la fatigue.

\- - Tu ne me caches rien ?

\- - Non… Sinon, rien d'autre sur Castle ?

\- - C'est un sujet qui t'intéresse, on dirait. A part votre partenariat, je ne sais pas grand-chose de votre relation. La première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, je vous croyais en couple !

\- - Toi aussi ?

\- - Ce qui est clair, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Ensuite, j'ai essayé de te montrer que tu pouvais travailler sans lui, qu'il ne t'était pas particulièrement utile. Donc, lors d'une enquête, je t'ai gardé au bureau, pendant que les gars et Castle faisaient des recherches à Las Vegas.

\- - Et ?

\- - L'enquête a été résolue, mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de les rejoindre ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, car le patron d'un casino voulait lui faire sa fête ! On aurait dit que tu avais comme un sixième sens dès qu'il s'agissait de lui ! Et c'était réciproque. Mais, j'ai dû m'avouer que lorsque vous étiez ensemble, vous étiez meilleurs, et en plus, il mettait de la bonne humeur dans le service ! Et vu le métier qu'on fait…

\- - C'est vrai qu'avec ce qu'on voit…

\- - Dis-moi ? Si, par hasard, il demandait à revenir ? S'il voulait refaire équipe avec toi ? Tu dirais quoi ?

\- - Pourquoi il voudrait revenir puisqu'il est parti à cause de moi ?

\- - Kate, attends. Personne ne sait pourquoi il est parti du jour au lendemain !

\- - Il est venu me voir juste avant. Donc ça coule de source ! C'est peut-être moi qui lui ai demandé de s'en aller.

\- - Tu n'en sais rien. Lui seul peut le dire. Mais, lui seul aussi peut t'aider à combler les trous que nous ne connaissons pas. Tout ce que tu as fait avec lui, tous ces moments que vous avez passé ensemble… Et il te connaissait tellement bien, il arrivait à lire en toi comme dans un livre. Rien qu'en te regardant, il connaissait ton humeur, il pouvait te dire à quoi tu pensais… Il pourrait t'aider, crois-moi.

\- - C'est toi la chef ici, fais comme tu le sens. Et après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre !

\- - Oh, je dirai que tu as tout à y gagner si tu retrouves ta mémoire !

\- - T'es une marrante, toi ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? Et tu te dis « Iron » ?

\- - Tout à fait ! Et pour te le prouver : Lieutenant, au boulot ! Mais avant, viens, je te paye un café !

 **Bureau du Dr Burke**

\- Bonjour, monsieur Castle, et merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer. Prenez place.

\- Bonjour. Vous ne m'avez rien dit au téléphone, mis à part que vous suiviez mademoiselle Beckett, mais pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

\- Eh, bien justement, pour parler d'elle.

Castle se leva

\- Je n'ai rien à dire LA concernant. Cela fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Vous feriez mieux de vous adresser à ses amis.

\- J'ai déjà discuté avec ses amis et collègues, j'ai même vu votre mère et votre fille…

\- Comment ça ? De quel droit vous êtes-vous permis…

\- Je vous arrête de suite. Je ne leur ai rien demandé. Elles se sont proposées d'elles-mêmes pour m'aider, ainsi que pour aider votre amie

\- ELLE n'est plus mon amie depuis deux ans.

\- Mais vous l'avez été ? Non ?

\- C'est loin tout ça maintenant.

\- Je voudrai justement revenir sur votre partenariat. J'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus. Voyez-vous, mademoiselle Beckett est venue me voir pour que je lui parle de vous.

\- Mais vous ne me connaissez pas !

\- En effet ! Tout ce que je sais sur vous, c'est ce que mademoiselle Beckett m'a dit, il y a trois ans, après qu'elle ait été blessée. Et c'est ça qu'elle voulait savoir.

\- Eh, bien, vous n'aviez qu'à lui dire !

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Bien ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir vous voir ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus de contact avec ELLE depuis deux ans et je ne sais plus rien de sa vie. Donc qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

\- Je souhaite vous connaître monsieur Castle !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller sur internet, ou vous n'avez qu'à lire la presse people !

\- Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je veux connaître l'homme, celui dont mademoiselle Beckett me parlait lors de ses séances, je veux savoir qui vous êtes quand vous n'êtes pas sous les projecteurs !

\- Elle vous parlait de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ELLE a dit ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire à ce sujet, c'est confidentiel. D'ailleurs, cette conversation l'est aussi. Alors, dites-moi, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je suis un mec comme les autres. Je me suis marié deux fois, j'ai divorcé deux fois, j'ai une fille. Ma mère vit avec nous, c'est une ancienne actrice. J'écris des romans policiers. J'ai participé à des enquêtes au 12th pendant quatre années. Quoi dire de plus ?

\- Tout le monde sait cela monsieur Castle. Parlez-moi de ce que les gens ne peuvent pas lire dans les journaux. Parlez-moi de votre collaboration avec mademoiselle Beckett.

\- Je ne peux pas vous parler de cette collaboration, j'ai fait une croix dessus il y a deux ans et j'ai oublié tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ELLE.

Il commençait à se sentir mal. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir.

\- Vous avez oublié quatre années de votre vie ? Vous avez eu un accident ? dit le médecin, avec une petite pointe d'ironie

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu d'accident. Sinon, croyez-moi, cela aurait été bien plus facile.

\- Alors comment avez-vous fait pour oublier quatre années de votre vie ?

\- Vous savez ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça le paraît. Il vous suffit de compartimenter votre cerveau : dans un compartiment, vous placez les choses à oublier et dans l'autre, vous mettez celles dont vous voulez vous rappeler. Et avec du temps…

\- Ah ! Et ça marche bien ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand vous vous retrouvez face à un évènement ou une personne que vous avez placé dans votre compartiment « chose à oublier » ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez revu mademoiselle Beckett récemment, que vous avez « oublié » selon vous dire. Alors, l'avez-vous reconnu ? Lui avez-vous demandé son nom ?

\- Evidemment que je l'ai …

\- Donc, votre méthode ne fonctionne pas. Et depuis votre rencontre ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu. Et ne compte pas LA revoir.

\- Ecoutez, monsieur Castle. On va arrêtez ce petit jeu. Je sais que vous n'avez pas oublié vos quatre années de partenariat avec mademoiselle Beckett. A moins d'avoir eu un sévère traumatisme crânien, il est impossible de perdre sa mémoire. Certains souvenirs semblent avoir disparus, mais ils sont gravés quelques part. En plus, quand je vous regarde, c'est évident. Vous tremblez, vous avez du mal à respirer, je suis sûr que votre cœur s'est accéléré et votre regard devient fuyant quand vous devez parler d'elle. Je ne cherche pas à vous faire souffrir, je veux seulement que vous m'aidiez à aider mademoiselle Beckett. Et qui sait, peut-être que cela pourra vous aider tous les deux !

\- …

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Sachant ce que mademoiselle Beckett m'a dit et après vous avoir observé, il n'y a pas de doute possible. Je vais faire une entorse au secret professionnel : je sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans au cimetière, je sais ce que vous avez dit à mademoiselle Beckett avant qu'elle perde connaissance !

\- Et ?

\- Qu'en est-il maintenant ? Que ressentez-vous ?

\- C'est difficile. Ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous. Si seulement, je n'étais pas parti ce jour-là…Si je l'avais accompagné, si j'avais tenu mon rôle d'équipier…

\- Attendez. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé !

\- Mais j'aurai dû être là. Je lui avais promis que je serai toujours auprès d'elle.

\- Mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne serait pas tombée. Il ne faut pas vous culpabiliser, ça ne sert à rien, à part vous faire du mal. Mais maintenant que vous l'avez revu, que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Elle ne me connaît plus. Je suis le seul à me rappeler ces quatre années. Bien sûr, je pourrai les lui raconter. Après tout, je suis écrivain, je sais écrire des histoires. Mais raconter des choses vécues, ce n'est pas les vivre, ce n'est pas les ressentir.

\- Mais vous pourriez peut-être essayer ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vais vous poser une question personnelle : L'aimez-vous encore ? Soyez sincère avec vous-même.

\- Evidemment que je l'aime, comme au premier jour. Depuis que je l'ai revu, tous mes sentiments sont remontés à la surface. Et l'a voir dans cet état, ainsi diminuée, ça me brise le cœur.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Elle n'est pas diminuée. C'est vrai qu'il lui reste encore un long chemin à parcourir pour être à 100% de ses capacités physiques. Mais son amnésie ne l'a gêne pas dans sa vie courante. C'est vrai, il y a des moments plus durs que d'autres, quand par hasard elle croise des personnes qu'elle a connu avant et qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, ou quand elle ne reconnaît pas certains lieux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il y a un endroit qu'elle apprécie particulièrement, que ses amis ont découvert, et où elle se rend dès qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir. Vous le connaissez peut-être : c'est un petit parc, en face d'une librairie. Il n'a pas de nom, c'est un petit square de quartier où il n'y a que deux balançoires.

\- Oui, je connais l'endroit. C'est là qu'on était allé quand elle était revenue après trois mois d'absence. Elle m'avait expliqué pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles et expliqué pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir la relation qu'elle voulait avec un homme.

\- Vous voyez, c'est avec ces petits détails que vous pouvez l'aider. Pas la peine de lui parler de vos enquêtes, il y a des dossiers pour cela. Mais parlez-lui de toutes ces petites choses qu'elle affectionnait. Et peut-être que le déclic se fera !

\- Mais comment ? Je ne vais pas débarquer chez elle comme ça ?

\- Non, mais si vous le permettez, je vais appeler madame Gates et lui demander de vous reprendre comme consultant.

\- Alors, là, ça relèverait du miracle. Elle ne m'a jamais apprécié. Et je ne sais pas si les autres vont accepter, vu la façon dont ils m'ont abordé !

\- Je vous garantis que madame Gates acceptera. Pour les autres, il faudra que vous vous expliquiez. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est savoir pourquoi vous êtes parti et surtout pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu à leurs appels. Sinon, vous comptez reprendre quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois réfléchir. Je ne vous promets rien

\- Entendu. Quoique vous décidiez, sachez que vous pourrez retourner au 12th à n'importe quel moment. Et si besoin, passez me voir. Je pourrais aussi vous aidez ! - Merci docteur.

 **9H – Bureau de Gates**

Beckett était allongée sur le canapé du Capitaine. A côté d'elle, se trouvait Gates et le Dr Taylor. Quand elle l'avait vu arriver, elle avait été surprise. Mais elle sut très vite ce qu'il se passait quand Gates était sortie de son bureau pour venir l'accueillir.

\- - Bonjour docteur et merci d'être venu aussi vite

\- - De rien Capitaine. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Au moindre problème, vous m'appelez, de jour comme de nuit.

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Beckett

\- - Il paraît qu'une certaine personne a mal à la tête, et ne me l'a pas dit ?

\- - Mais ce n'est qu'un mal de tête ! Je ne vais pas faire une annonce officielle à chaque fois que j'ai un bobo !

\- - Kate, vous savez que de toutes vos blessures, la plus grave est votre traumatisme crânien. Donc dès qu'une douleur apparaît, aussi minime soit-elle, vous devez me prévenir.

\- - Je sais…

\- - Venez, rejoignons votre Capitaine dans son bureau, elle nous attend.

\- Et donc, elle s'était allongée sur le canapé

\- - Depuis quand souffrez-vous de la tête ? Et ne me mentez pas

\- - Ça a commencé hier après-midi. J'en ai parlé avec le docteur Burke, qui m'a donné quelque chose, et ensuite, Roger a essayé de me soulager. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi ça allait un peu mieux, mais la douleur est revenue peu à peu et depuis elle est restée. C'est pour ça que j'étais là si tôt ce matin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- - D'autres symptômes associés à cette douleur ?

\- - Non, rien. J'ai des flashs qui apparaissent mais comme d'habitude. C'est toujours flou. Je devine bien des visages mais impossible de voir. C'est comme si on avait oublié de mettre le décodeur, comme si c'était une émission cryptée.

\- - Y-a-t-il eu quelque chose de particulier hier qui aurait pu entraîner ces maux de tête ?

\- - Non, rien…

\- - Si, son ancien équipier est réapparu et elle a passé la journée à faire des recherches, lâcha Gates. Elle nous a même enfermés dans ce bureau pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Donc nous lui avons parlé de l'accident et de son partenaire.

\- - Kate, ça s'est passé comment avec monsieur Castle ?

\- - Vous le connaissez aussi ? Décidément !

\- - Non, je ne sais que ce que vos amis m'ont appris. Il fallait que je connaisse votre vie pour savoir l'étendue des dégâts dans votre cerveau. Mais sinon, je vous promets, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- - Je dirai que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, repris Gates. Quand il a revu Kate, il a pensé qu'on lui faisait une blague, donc j'ai dû lui expliquer la situation. Ensuite, Kate a voulu parler avec lui mais la discussion est partie en vrilles, le ton est monté et Castle est parti. Ensuite, Kate a fait ses recherches.

\- - Kate, je vous ai expliqué qu'il fallait y aller doucement. Votre cerveau n'est plus le même qu'avant. Les informations doivent arriver au compte-gouttes. Si vous en recueillez trop en une seule fois, il n'arrive pas à faire le tri. C'est pour cela que vous souffrez. Je vais vous faire une injection qui devrait vous soulager d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, et je vais vous faire une ordonnance. Vous suivrez le traitement que je vais vous prescrire pendant 10 jours. On est bien d'accord ?

\- - Oui, Docteur.

\- - Donnez-moi l'ordonnance, je m'en occupe, fit Gates

\- - Je peux le faire…

\- - Je n'en doute pas, mais de cette façon je suis sûre que tu auras ton traitement dans la matinée !

\- - Bien. Sur ce, mesdames, je vous laisse. Kate, vous vous reposez le temps que le produit agisse.

 **Bureau de Beckett**

Une heure après, Beckett avait rejoint son équipe. Elle allait mieux. Même si le produit avait agi rapidement, Gates l'avait obligé à rester allonger.

\- - Bien, vous en êtes où ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Eh bien, on sait que son père est à Sing-Sing et on a pris rendez-vous avec son éditeur. Il nous attend, lui dit Esposito

\- - OK, je vais appeler la prison pour leur dire que je passerai voir monsieur Yushka en début d'après-midi.

\- - Je t'accompagne, si tu veux, proposa Ryan

\- - Non, ça ira. Et puis, il faut encore fouiller dans sa vie privée. Je vous ai fait perdre assez de temps hier.

\- Pendant qu'elle attaquait les recherches, les gars partirent pour la maison d'édition.

 **Une maison d'édition à New York**

\- - Bonjour, messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- - Pourriez-vous nous parler de Ilona Yushka ?

\- - Mademoiselle Yushka avait passé un contrat avec nous pour son premier livre, et nous l'avons revu il y a une semaine. Elle nous a annoncé qu'elle avait l'intention d'en écrire un nouveau.

\- - Sur quel sujet ?

\- - Elle n'a rien dit. Mais c'était sûrement encore sur la mafia russe. Elle ne connaissait que ce sujet.

\- - C'est tout ?

\- - Après qu'on lui ait fait une avance, elle est partie.

\- - Une avance de combien ?

\- - 100 000 dollars.

\- - Tant que ça ?

\- - Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Si on considère ce que le premier livre a rapporté, on pouvait espérer encore mieux pour le second.

\- - Merci bien pour ces renseignements. On vous recontacte si besoin.

 **Retour au 12th**

Beckett avait passé le reste de la matinée à faire des recherches sur la victime. Le tableau blanc se remplissait avec les nouveaux éléments qu'elle avait trouvés.

Quand les gars arrivèrent, ils la trouvèrent assise devant le tableau. Esposito lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils avaient appris, pendant que Ryan notait les informations.

En début d'après-midi, elle leur demanda d'approfondir les recherches sur l'académie où elle avait ses études, ainsi que sur une certain Kenneth Strike, qu'elle semblait voir fréquemment. Puis elle leur dit qu'elle se rendait à Sing-Sing pour voir le fameux Yushka, et qu'à l'issue de son entretien, elle rentrait directement chez elle, mais qu'en cas de besoin, il pouvait la contacter. C'était une précision inutile, car depuis sa reprise, il ne l'appelait jamais, préférant la laisser se reposer le plus possible. S'ils découvraient vraiment des choses importantes, Gates en était avertie. Voilà comment cela se passait depuis son retour.

 **Salle d'interrogatoire de Sing-Sing**

Beckett avait été introduite dans la salle avant le détenu. Devant laisser au poste de garde tout ce qui pouvait représenter une arme, elle avait dû aussi y laisser ses béquilles. Donc pour ne pas se montrer diminuer, elle avait demandé à pouvoir y pénétrer la première.

Vladimir Yushka entra dans la pièce, pieds et mains menottés, accompagné de son avocat.

\- - Il me semble que j'avais demandé à le voir seul, dit Beckett

\- - Il a voulu que je sois présent, répondit l'avocat

\- - Monsieur Yushka, je suis là au sujet de votre fille, dit Beckett, ignorant l'avocat.

Il la regardait fixement, mais ne disait rien. Beckett regarda l'avocat

\- - J'ai conseillé à mon client de ne rien dire

\- - Je vous rappelle que je ne viens pas le voir comme suspect, mais comme témoin

\- - Cela n'empêche rien !

\- - Bon, que pouvez-vous me dire sur le meurtre de sa fille ?

\- - Mon client étant en prison, il ne peut en être accusé !

\- - Oui, mais c'est elle qui a entraîné sa chute avec son livre. Ce sont vos hommes qui ont voulu se venger ?

\- - …

\- - Ou une bande adverse. On sait qu'elle allait en écrire un autre. Ils vous ont peut-être envoyé un message ?

Yushka se leva et fit signe au gardien de lui ouvrir la porte

\- - Mais vous ne voulez pas savoir qui a fait ça ?

Il était sorti, laissant Beckett et son avocat seule

\- - Je vous avais dit qu'il ne répondrait à aucune de vos questions

\- - C'est pas grave. Il a juste confirmé ce que je pensais

\- - C'est-à-dire ?

\- - A moi de ne pas répondre, monsieur l'avocat. Au revoir

 **Au loft**

Castle était en pleine réflexion.

Après son entretien avec le Dr Burke, il avait erré dans les rues, puis dans Central Park.

Il avait passé 2H avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait, alors que lui le connaissait. Lui savait ce qu'il ressentait pour ELLE, lui savait ce qu'ELLE ressentait pour son équipier. Il lui avait demandé s'il pour L'aider à se rappeler.

Mais se rappeler quoi. Qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux malgré leurs sentiments respectifs. Qu'aucun des deux n'avaient osé avouer quoi que ce soit, simplement par peur. Oui, la peur. Pour lui, la peur d'un amour non partagé, et pour ELLE, la peur que cela ne marche pas, la peur de le perdre comme elle avait perdu tous ceux auxquels ELLE s'était attachée.

Et puis lui rappeler leur partenariat, c'était aussi lui rappeler à lui. C'était faire ressortir tous ces moments passés ensemble qu'il avait désespérément enfoui au fin fond de sa mémoire. C'était l'obliger à se souvenir qu'il L'aimait plus que tout. Et que se passerait-il si ELLE se rappelait et qu'ELLE le rejetait ? Car si ELLE se rappelait, ELLE se souviendrait de leur dernière conversation. Et ELLE se rappellerait qu'il L'avait trahie.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, à l'issue, il resterait seul : s'il ne lui disait rien, ELLE ne le connaissait plus, mais s'il lui parlait, ELLE le quitterait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors que devait-il faire : parler ou se taire ?

S'il ne parlait pas, s'il ne la revoyait pas, il finirait bien un jour par l'oublier complètement et définitivement ou alors il serait le seul à en souffrir.

S'il lui parlait… Il souffrirait aussi mais au moins ELLE éprouverait quelque chose pour lui : de la haine. Et ne dit-on pas que la haine est un sentiment très proche de l'amour. On ne peut haïr que celui qu'on a vraiment aimé.

Il prit son téléphone sur le bureau

\- - Commissariat du 12th, Capitaine Gates.

\- - C'est Castle

\- - Oh, monsieur Castle, je note que vous vous rappelez mon numéro de téléphone !

\- - J'ai vu le Dr Burke ce matin

\- - Je sais !

\- - A quelle heure dois-je me présenter demain ?

\- - Faîtes comme d'habitude, monsieur Castle !

\- - Entendu.

\- - Oh, monsieur Castle ! En arrivant, vous passez par mon bureau ! C'est bien compris ?

\- - Compris, Sir.

 **Au 12th**

La journée touchait à sa fin. Gates ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et fit signe à Ryan et Esposito de la rejoindre.

Lanie arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- - Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Entretien privé !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec Kate ? demanda Lanie

\- - Pas vraiment, répondit Gates. Bien que ce matin, j'ai fait venir le Dr Taylor.

\- - Les maux de tête ? dit encore Lanie

\- - Tu le savais ? demanda Javier

\- - Je suis médecin, Jav, donc oui je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Kate a perdu la mémoire suite à un traumatisme crânien plus que violent. Donc plus elle va chercher à se rappeler, plus elle va avoir mal à la tête. Et vu ce qu'elle a découvert depuis hier matin, crois-moi que ça a dû chauffer dans sa tête !

\- - En effet, c'est ce qu'a dit le Dr Taylor, reprit Gates. Mais il lui a prescrit un traitement sur 10 jours pour la soulager. Et si elle n'essaie pas trop de retrouver ses souvenirs ou au moins pas tous en même temps mais progressivement, ça devrait aller. Donc, il va falloir qu'on la surveille. Tant qu'elle est au poste, il faut s'assurer qu'elle prend bien son traitement, celui du midi, et surtout, et ce point est important, s'assurer qu'elle n'essaie pas de trouver trop de choses concernant son passé.

\- - Et quand elle n'est pas avec nous ? demanda Ryan

\- - Sur ce point, je crois qu'on ne doit pas trop s'inquiéter. Ses fins de journées, elle les passe entre le Dr Burke et Roger, son kiné. Et après, elle rentre chez elle. Les seules visites qu'elle peut avoir ce sont les femmes Castle, nous et son père.

\- - Bien, donc il faut surtout qu'on la surveille quand elle vient ici ! Pour le moment, elle ne devrait pas trop faire de recherches personnelles puisqu'on est au tout début d'une enquête, dit Esposito.

\- - Oui, ça c'est le côté positif !

\- - Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Tu veux qu'on la freine ? demanda Ryan voyant son visage se fermer

\- - Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Castle m'a appelé.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il connaît ton numéro aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'il n'a pas appelé une seule fois en deux ans et qu'il ne nous a jamais répondu alors que Kate avait besoin de lui !

\- - Calme-toi, Jav, dit Lanie. Il n'est pas responsable de l'état de Kate et ni toi. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'y a que lui et Kate qui savent. Alors, pourquoi il t'a appelé ?

\- - Il revient au poste demain !


	7. Chapter 7

**Petit erratum : Je ne connaissais pas aussi bien la série qu'aujourd'hui quand j'ai écrit cette fic. Et donc, j'avais oublié que les Ryan s'étaient mariés dans la saison 4. Mais ça n'a aucune incidence sur l'histoire**

 **ILYCASTLE : MDR**

 **Castlefan : les ongles ne suffisaient plus ?**

* * *

Ils se regardèrent. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'avaient pas bien entendu. Ils souffraient d'hallucinations auditives. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Castle allait revenir après deux ans d'absence.

\- - Le Dr Burke pense que ça pourra l'aider, reprit Gates

\- - Ça peut aussi être dangereux, souleva Lanie

\- - Pourquoi ? demanda Gates

\- - D'après le peu que je l'ai vu hier, il ne ressemble plus au Castle que nous avons connu. Il a les traits tirés, les yeux vides…

\- - Tu ne vas pas le plaindre quand même, dit Esposito

\- - Je ne le plains pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il a disparu comme ça du jour au lendemain sans raison. Il a toujours été à vos côtés quelque soient les circonstances et même quand il y avait du danger. Au bout des quatre années, vous le considériez comme un des vôtres. Et ne me dîtes pas le contraire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais ça a entraîné son départ.

Si nous voulons que cela se passe le mieux possible, il va falloir mettre nos rancœurs de côté, ne pas le rejeter. La Kate d'avant ne l'aurait pas voulu. Nous étions des amis et c'est dans la difficulté qu'on reconnaît ses amis. Kate était son amie aussi, et bien plus encore, je vous le rappelle. Donc s'il veut revenir, c'est parce qu'il veut l'aider.

\- - Et il était où quand Kate s'est retrouvée en difficulté ? Quand on avait besoin de lui ? hurla Esposito

\- - Il n'était plus là, ajouta Lanie.

\- - Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit pourquoi ça peut être dangereux qu'il revienne, souleva Ryan

\- - C'est simple et évident. Son cerveau ne se rappelle plus de Castle. Mais son cœur ?

Rappelez-vous : quand il est revenu des Hamptons, elle a fait en sorte qu'il reste avec vous en le laissant croire qu'il avait résolu une enquête. Elle a fait pareil, quand elle est revenue après qu'on lui ait tiré dessus. Même toi, Jav, tu avais dit que comme elle l'avait jeté pendant trois mois, jamais il reviendrait. Et pourtant, elle est allée le voir et le lendemain, il était là. A cette époque, elle avait toute sa tête et pourtant elle refusait d'avouer ses sentiments, mais son cœur est toujours allé vers Castle. Aujourd'hui, son cerveau est sur OFF, mais son cœur bat toujours. Et il a toujours battu pour Castle malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

C'est pour ça que je dis que ça peut être dangereux. Comment va-t-elle réagir si son cœur se met à battre la chamade quand Castle sera là ? Ne dit-on pas que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! Comment pourra-t-elle comprendre qu'elle est amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas, ou plus dans son cas ?

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? demanda Gates. J'ai dit à Castle de passer me voir quand il arrivera. Tu crois que je dois refuser son aide ? Parce que le Dr Burke pense que sa présence pourrait être utile à Kate !

\- - Non, il doit venir, Kate en a besoin. Mais, par contre, il va falloir lui expliquer qu'il faudra y aller tout en douceur et surtout éviter les sous-entendus.

\- - Je crois que j'aurai besoin de toi demain quand il sera là, dit Gates.

\- - Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand il sera arrivé, et je viendrai, dit Lanie

\- - Et nous, on fait quoi ? dirent les deux hommes

\- - Essayez de mettre vos sentiments de côtés, pensez à Kate et ça devrait bien se passer, répondit Lanie

\- - Bien, on va faire comme ça, et si besoin, on ajustera au fur et à mesure. D'accord ? demanda Gates

Ils acquiescèrent

\- - Une dernière question : Kate est au courant ? demanda Lanie

\- - Non, elle ne le sait pas. Après sa visite à la prison, elle ne comptait pas repasser. Et je préfère qu'elle passe une bonne nuit car elle a besoin de repos.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Nous avons une dure journée en perspective.

 **Appartement de Lanie**

Esposito ne tenait pas en place. Tantôt, il était assis dans le canapé du salon, tantôt, il était debout à faire les cent pas. Mais il ne disait rien. Il soufflait, se frottait les cheveux…

Lanie l'observait pendant qu'elle préparait le repas tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou lui dire pour qu'il retrouve son calme.

La seule fois où elle l'avait vu dans un état pareil, c'était à l'hôpital quand, après les longues heures de Kate au bloc opératoire, le médecin avait annoncé qu'elle était dans le coma. Il s'était toujours senti responsable de son état : il avait été un sniper dans une unité d'élite et malgré l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu, le sniper l'avait séché en deux secondes, et Kate s'était retrouvée seule face à ce gars. Il s'était senti bon à rien. Et comme pour amplifier son sentiment de mal être, Gates l'avait suspendu pendant trois semaines pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres : elle avait dit qu'avec elle, aucun inspecteur ne travaillerait sur une affaire personnelle. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait en aidant Kate. Elle avait ajouté que sa collègue serait aussi suspendue une fois qu'elle serait guérie…Il s'était senti tellement coupable, qu'il passait toutes ses journées de mise à pieds près de Kate ainsi que ces nuits… Il ne rentrait chez lui que pour prendre une douche et se changer et il retournait auprès d'elle. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus, ne dormait plus… Quand les autres membres de l'équipe venaient la voir, il sortait de la chambre sans dire un mot, sans un regard… Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même.

Lanie avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Et à force de patience, de tendresse, et de coups de gueule, elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Et le grand Latino avait craqué, l'homme fort de cette équipe s'était écroulé en pleurs et avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Ils avaient passé des jours et des nuits à discuter et tout doucement il s'était reconstruit. Car malgré ce qu'il essayait de cacher, le latino était un homme sensible.

Et petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés, pour finalement se mettre ensemble. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an. Il n'avait pas officialisé leur liaison, ils avaient toujours chacun leur appartement, mais tout le monde le savait.

Lanie souriait en repensant à tout ça. Tout se passait bien entre eux, ils étaient heureux. Bien sûr, il y avait des engueulades mais entre son tempérament et le sang chaud du latino, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Elle mit la table et s'installa.

\- - Jav, viens t'asseoir

\- - J'ai pas faim.

\- - Viens t'asseoir quand même

Il la regarda. Elle était d'un calme…Elle le fixait sans dire un mot. Il déglutit et prit place à côté d'elle. Ils mangèrent en silence, un silence très lourd. A la fin du repas, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Elle, sur le canapé, lui, dans un fauteuil.

\- - Jav, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- - Rien

\- - Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe pour que je puisse t'aider.

\- - Je te l'ai dit : rien

\- - Tu te fous de moi là. Tu tournes comme un lion en cage depuis qu'on est rentré et tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien. Javier Esposito, je te connais. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive et très vite. Tu sais que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, quitte à y passer toute la nuit. Alors ?

\- - Tu as entendu Gates, tout à l'heure ? Kate commence à avoir mal à la tête

\- - Et ?

\- - Comment ça et ? Tu es médecin, tu sais que c'est mauvais signe

\- - Mais Gates nous a dit qu'elle avait appelé le médecin et que maintenant Kate avait un traitement. Il est vrai que l'apparition de ce mal de tête est inquiétante, mais elle est suivie et on va la surveiller pour voir l'évolution. On savait que ça pouvait arriver, on y était plus ou moins préparé… Tu es sûr que c'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?

\- - Quoi d'autre, sinon ?

\- - Je ne sais pas moi ! Castle, peut-être ?

\- - Castle… Alors celui-là ! Il apparaît et pan… elle a mal à la tête ! C'est pas un hasard ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là où il était. Tout se passait bien, elle revivait, elle était heureuse… Et maintenant…

\- - Il n'est pas responsable de son mal de tête, ce sont ses souvenirs qu'elle essaye de retrouver qui le provoquent. Ça arrivera avec d'autres personnes qu'elle croisera, qui la reconnaîtront mais pas elle…Tu dis qu'elle revit, c'est vrai. Quand on sait par quoi elle est passée ! Mais de là à dire qu'elle est heureuse. .. C'est sûr, elle sourit, elle sort avec nous…mais tu l'as bien observé. Moi qui la connaît bien, je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, enfin pas comme nous l'entendons…

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- - Prends le temps de la regarder…Oh, bien sûr, depuis six mois, elle a repris ses marques. Elle s'est recréée une nouvelle vie, elle a repris son travail…Mais en dehors de son travail et de nous, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- - Attends, ça ne fait que six mois qu…

\- - Ce que je veux dire… Je te donne un exemple. Avant son accident : comment tu arrivais à deviner son état d'esprit, son humeur ? Comment tu savais que tu allais te prendre une remarque cinglante, ou qu'elle allait de sortir une vanne ? Comment…

\- - Son visage…

\- - Pas son visage. Ses yeux ! Son regard !

\- - Oui, et quel regard !

\- - C'est grâce à son regard que j'ai toujours su ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Rappelle-toi, et ne me dis pas le contraire, c'est grâce à ça qu'on a su ce qu'elle ressentait pour Castle. Dès qu'il apparaissait, elle avait le regard pétillant, et dès qu'il partait, son regard redevenait neutre, elle se refermait. Et Castle avait le même. Rappelle-toi leur conversation visuelle où plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, et leur façon de fini les phrases de l'autre… Et tout ça, grâce à leur regard, à un regard ! Regarde là maintenant. Regarde ses yeux. Il n'y a plus cette petite étincelle. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Dans son cas, son âme c'était Castle… Et en l'oubliant, elle a perdu son âme.

\- - Il n'avait qu'à pas l'abandonner !

\- - Arrête de te focaliser là-dessus. Même s'il avait été là, rien ne dit qu'il ne se serait rien passé. Tu n'as rien pu éviter alors que tu es bien plus entraîner que lui. Tu crois qu'il aurait fait le poids ? Non, et tu le sais. Combien de fois, il lui a sauvé la vie en quatre ans, et il n'était pas flic pourtant. Il lui aurait décroché la lune…Ça devait arriver ce jour-là, c'est tout.

Et je te l'ai déjà dit : on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Et connaissant Kate, crois-moi, elle ne doit pas être toute blanche dans l'histoire. Et si tu es honnête avec toi-même, tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'est plus le même lui non plus. Il marche le dos vouté, il est fatigué et, surtout, son regard est vide…

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer demain… et les autres jours ?

\- - On verra. Si ça se trouve Kate ne va pas vouloir de lui ou va le tolérer. Il vient pour l'aider. Il faut lui laisser une chance. Il a toujours su ce qui lui faisait du bien, il a toujours su trouver les bons mots pour la calmer quand elle s'emportait ou quand elle n'avait pas le moral… Il peut l'aider à se souvenir et sinon il pourra l'aider à s'en faire de nouveaux. Leurs sentiments étaient si forts qu'ils pourraient se construire une nouvelle vie…

\- - Tu crois qu'ils pourraient se mettre ensemble ?

\- - Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai dit dans le bureau de Gates : son cerveau n'a plus de mémoire, mais son cœur se rappelle ! On le verra vite : souviens-toi, regarde ses yeux, ils ne mentent pas !

\- - Et demain, je fais quoi, moi ?

\- - Tu fais comme on a dit. Tu t'abstiens de tout commentaire désagréable. Tu l'accueilles le mieux possible. Rappelle-toi qu'il revient pour Kate !

\- - Ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Je sais. Allez, viens, on va se coucher car demain la journée pourrait être dure !

 **Appartement de Ryan**

Ils étaient mariés depuis un an.

Quand l'accident avait eu lieu, ils avaient pensé reculer la date du mariage mais personne ne savait quand Kate sortirait du coma et tout le monde leur avait dit que Kate n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils se refusent ce bonheur car elle ne pouvait pas être avec eux.

Donc, ils avaient gardé leur date. Le jour de la cérémonie, alors que tout le monde était installé et que la cérémonie allait commencer, ils l'avaient vu arrivée. Son père l'accompagnait, ainsi que Martha et Alexis. Elle se tenait au bras de son père, une béquille dans l'autre main. Ils s'étaient installés avec toute l'équipe du 12th.

C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Ryan : il se mariait avec la femme de sa vie, mais tous équipiers étaient là y compris son boss. Kate avait assisté à la cérémonie, au vin d'honneur et au repas. Elle s'était permise de faire remarquer à Ryan que c'était sa journée à lui et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de passer tout son temps avec elle, et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller s'occuper de ses autres invités et surtout de sa femme. Après le repas, son père l'avait raccompagné à l'hôpital.

La soirée avait été calme mais Jenny trouvait que son mari était bien trop silencieux

\- - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kevin ? Tu n'as pratiquement rien dit de la soirée

\- - Rien, rien… Tout va bien. Je réfléchis à … l'enquête, c'est tout !

\- - Tu mens mieux d'habitude. Un problème avec Kate ?

\- - Castle revient demain…

\- - Ah !... C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il revienne ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Comment elle va réagir ? Hier, quand elle a su qu'on le connaissait et qu'on ne lui en avait pas parlé… Si tu l'avais vu…

\- - Mets-toi à sa place. C'est une réaction normale. Certes vous avez suivi les instructions du médecin, mais vous auriez peut-être pu aborder le sujet en douceur, juste en lui parlant d'un équipier, sans préciser qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre…

\- - Peut-être…Mais demain… Lanie pense que son cœur va se souvenir de lui… Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire si ses sentiments reviennent ? Si elle se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? Ou si tout simplement, elle tombe amoureuse ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Laisse faire la nature !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ecoute, s'ils étaient vraiment amoureux avant, s'ils étaient vraiment des âmes-sœurs, je pense que Lanie a raison. Tu ne pourras rien empêcher. Ils ont droit au bonheur comme nous. Et même si Kate a oublié toute sa vie, elle en a recommencé une autre. Ils recommenceront tout à zéro c'est tout !

\- - La voix de la raison a parlé !

\- - Comme d'habitude ! Mais, sinon, ça ne te gêne pas que Castle revienne ?

\- - Non, pas plus que ça. Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il parte sans rien dire, mais connaissant la Kate d'avant… J'aurai juste aimé qu'il passe un coup de fil de temps en temps. Mais je pense que s'il l'avait fait, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, ça aurait été trop dur pour lui… Enfin, demain est un autre jour…

\- - Bien parlé ! Et maintenant, au lit !

 **Appartement de Gates**

Chez les Gates, la soirée avait été calme. Il faut dire que lorsqu'Iron Gates quittait le commissariat, et entrait dans son appartement, elle redevenait une femme comme les autres. En général, elle prenait une douche, se passait une tenue décontractée, puis préparait le diner pour son mari et elle. Son mari exerçait le même métier qu'elle, avait le même grade et comme elle dirigeait un service. C'était les Capitaines Gates ! La seul différence, c'est que lui, n'avait pas une réputation d'Iron. Dans leur couple, c'était lui l'élément temporisateur.

Après avoir passé une soirée tranquille devant la télévision, ils étaient allés se coucher. Mais ne parvenant pas à s'endormir, elle s'était relevée et installée dans le salon pour réfléchir à la journée qui s'annonçait pénible.

Au bout d'un moment, son mari s'était réveillé, s'étant aperçu que la place à côté de lui était vide.

\- - Vicky ?

\- - Oh, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

\- - C'est ta place froide qui m'a réveillé !

\- - Tu avais perdu ton doudou ?

\- - Oui, c'est ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'inquiètes pour demain ?

\- - Oui et surtout pour Kate. J'aurai peut-être dû l'appeler pour la préparer ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit ? Attention, l'homme que tu aimes revient dans ta vie ? L'homme qui est sorti de ta vie sans qu'on sache pourquoi revient ?

\- -Non, pas ça ! Finalement, quand j'y pense, j'aurai aimé qu'ils franchissent le pas ! Ils étaient tellement doués pour les enquêtes sans être ensemble, que je n'ose imaginer ce que cela aurait donné s'ils avaient été en couple ! Ils auraient formé un si joli couple, en plus. Jamais je n'ai vu de tels échanges de regards. Tu pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais hier, j'ai vu un homme meurtri et plein de rancœur envers la femme qu'il aimait. Et lorsqu'il a su ce qui était arrivé, je crois que je l'ai détruit. J'ai été tellement dure avec lui.

\- - Mais tu n'aurais pas pu les garder s'ils avaient été en couple ?

\- - En principe, je n'aurai pas pu, mais techniquement parlant Castle ne travaillait pas pour le commissariat !

\- - Toi, tu aurais contourné le règlement ?

\- - Il n'y a rien dans le règlement concernant une relation entre un flic et un consultant, non ? A moins qu'il y ait eu des changements et qu'on ne m'en n'est pas informé ?

\- - Iron est une sentimentale ?

\- - Peut-être. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire demain, ni comment Kate va réagir. Et en plus, il faut que les maux de tête apparaissent ! C'est surtout ça qui m'inquiète. Elle est fragile. Elle ne le montre pas, mais je le sais.

\- - Le mieux que tu aies à faire demain, c'est de la laisser décider. Fait lui confiance. Vu tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, j'ai l'impression que tu te reconnais en elle. Vous avez le même caractère de cochon. Mais tu l'aimes comme si c'était ta fille ! Pense à la décision que tu prendrais, et dis-toi que c'est ce qu'elle décidera !

\- - Tu as sûrement raison

\- - Evidemment que j'ai raison. C'est qui le chef ici ?

\- - C'est toi

\- - Maintenant, on va se recoucher. Il faut que tu te reposes et j'ai besoin de mon doudou !

 **Appartement de Beckett**

Après sa visite à la prison, elle était rentrée directement chez elle. Elle s'était changée pour mettre une tenue de sport afin de se rendre à sa séance de kiné. Roger était content de l'évolution physique de sa patiente. Après une petite séance de massage pour chauffer un peu ses muscles, il lui avait demandé de faire une demi-heure de vélo, puis il l'avait fait monter sur un tapis roulant. Au début, il avait mis l'allure « marche », puis progressivement il avait accéléré l'allure jusqu'à arriver à une petite foulée. Kate avait réussi à trottiner pendant un petit quart d'heure. Puis, elle avait terminé ses exercices par quatre longueurs de piscine afin de faire travailler son épaule. La séance s'était terminée par des massages et quelques étirements de tous ses muscles. Avant qu'elle s'en aille, il lui avait conseillé de commencer à se déplacer sans ses béquilles, mais seulement dans des lieux où elle pouvait se rattraper, et qu'elle pouvait aussi essayer de reprendre tout doucement le jogging mais il fallait que quelqu'un soit avec elle jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient complètement fonctionnelles. Elle était ravie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que le sport était une part intégrante de sa vie.

Une fois rentrée, elle s'était fait couler un bon bain pour se relaxer. Elle était contente et en plus son mal de tête était parti.

Ensuite, elle s'était commandée son repas : du chinois. Elle adorait ça ! Puis, légèrement fatiguée, s'était dirigée vers sa chambre. En passant devant sa bibliothèque, se rappelant ce que Lanie lui avait dit, elle vit qu'elle avait bien les livres de Castle et certains en double exemplaire. Ne se souvenant plus ce qu'ils contenaient, elle décida d'en lire un, et prit le premier Nikki Heat.

Elle s'installa dans son lit et commença sa lecture. Et c'est avec le livre de Castle dans les bras qu'elle s'endormit !

 **Au loft**

Après son appel à Gates, il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir. Il avait même pensé la rappeler pour lui dire que finalement il ne viendrait pas. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à donner cet appel. Son cerveau l'en avait empêché.

Il L'avait revu et il voulait LA revoir. Pas lui, son cerveau.

Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de penser à ELLE. Son cerveau voulait L'aider à se souvenir. Son cerveau voulait qu'ELLE redevienne ELLE. Son cerveau voulait reprendre là où leur histoire s'était arrêtait.

Epuisé par toutes ces réflexions, il s'était couché espérant trouver enfin le sommeil. Mais son cerveau en avait décidé autrement.

Finalement, il s'était relevé. Arrivé dans le salon, il était tombé sur sa mère. Elle fut surprise de le voir.

\- - Tiens, tu n'es pas sorti ce soir ?

\- - Non, pas ce soir ! Je dois me lever tôt demain.

\- - Ah ! Et tu fais quoi de particulier demain pour devoir te lever tôt ?

\- - Je vais au 12th

\- - Ils t'ont convoqué ?

\- - Non. J'y retourne pour travailler

\- - Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus « LA » voir ?

\- - On m'a demandé de L'aider.

\- - Et tu comptes faire comment ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. On m'a dit de ne lui parler que de nos souvenirs communs. Pas des enquêtes.

Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, apeuré

\- - Je serai toi, avant d'y aller, j'essaierai déjà d'avoir meilleure mine. Tu fais peur à voir actuellement. Tu devrais dormir

\- - Si j'arrivais à dormir, tu crois que je passerai mes nuits dehors ?

\- - Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

\- - D'après toi ? ELLE, évidemment !

\- - Oh, arrête avec ça, arrête de dire « ELLE ». Son nom, c'est Kate ! Et tu le sais ! Arrête de te voiler la face. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans, mais c'est toi qui es parti ! Tu nous as même abandonné ! Pas un coup de fil tout le temps de ton absence ! Et tu croyais qu'on allait t'accueillir à bras ouvert ! D'après toi, comment a réagi ta fille ? A chaque fois que tu devais évoquer tes sentiments concernant Kate, tu étais incapable d'aligner deux mots et pour un écrivain, ce n'est pas banal… La seule fois que tu lui as avoué tes sentiments, elle était inconsciente c'était comme si tu avais écrit ces trois petits mots sur une page blanche… Je sais que Kate t'as menti en te disant qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, mais vous aviez aplani les choses par la suite. Tu étais heureux après ça et du jour au lendemain, tu as tout plaqué. On sait que vous vous êtes vus la veille de son accident et apparemment c'est après cette entrevue que tu as décidé de partir. Alors, réfléchis à ce qu'il s'est passé, raconte-moi, et on pourra peut-être trouver comment tu pourrais l'aider.

Il regardait sa mère. Elle avait raison. Il avait abandonné tout le monde, y compris sa fille qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Et surtout, il avait abandonné la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- - Je lui ai tout dit ce soir-là.

\- - Tout quoi ?

\- - Tu sais, le gars qui m'appelait, le fait que je l'avais empêché sciemment d'enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère…

\- - Oh ! Elle a dû mal le prendre !

\- - Et je lui ai répété que je l'aimais…

\- - Personnellement, j'aurai pris ça comme une trahison !

\- - C'est ce qu'elle a ressenti. Mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à aller jusqu'à les chercher s'il le fallait, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas la voir mourir. Et comme elle me fixait sans rien dire, je lui ai dit que je partais, que c'était fini…

\- - Mais c'est toi qui l'avais relancé sur cette enquête, et tu l'abandonnes dans la dernière ligne droite ?

\- - Elle allait se faire tuer, mère !

\- - Elle n'est pas morte à ce que je sache, et pourtant elle a continué sans toi !

\- - Pour finir dans cet état tu parles d'une réussite !

\- - Avant que tu partes, dans quel état était-elle ?

\- - Ça remonte à deux ans mère !

\- - Connaissant ta mémoire, ne me dis pas …

\- - Elle était devant moi, immobile, ses yeux ne cillaient pas et étaient emplis de larmes, elle me fixait sans dire un mot

\- - Et tu es parti ! Richard, pour un homme qui prétend connaître les femmes, tu n'as vraiment rien comprit. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle attendait que tu la prennes dans tes bras, qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort…

\- - Je ne voulais pas la perdre, j'avais peur et j'étais en colère…

\- - Et pour au bout du compte la perdre, puisque tu es parti… Tu te rends comptes qu'elle pourrait être avec quelqu'un à l'heure actuelle ?

\- - Oui, je sais.

\- - Eh, bien, maintenant que tu m'as dit ce qu'il s'est passé, il va falloir que tu la joues fine au commissariat

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Je serai toi, je laisserai faire les choses. Comporte-toi normalement et laisse le temps faire pour toi et pour elle. Attends que ce soit elle qui demande. Evite le côté éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et vois ce qui arrive. Tu l'as amadoué une fois, peut-être que tu y arriveras une deuxième. Mais surtout ne la brusque pas et n'oublies pas qu'elle est fragile

\- - Tu veux dire que je dois faire comme si de rien était ? Comme si l'accident n'avait pas eu lieu ?

\- - On ne peut pas oublier son accident vu qu'elle se déplace en fauteuil ou avec des béquilles. Mais ne brusque pas sa mémoire. Fais comme avant, aide la dans ses enquêtes, c'est tout. Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit. Et de grâce, au bon moment, soit franc, n'attends pas.

\- - Ok, j'essaierai mais ce ne sera pas facile de retravailler avec elle

\- - Je m'en doute, vu ce que tu ressens car contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu ne l'as pas oublié. N'est-ce pas ?

\- - C'est vrai ! Et pour nous ? On fait comment ?

\- - Pareil, laisse faire le temps !


	8. Chapter 8

**Au 12th, le lendemain**

8H du matin. Tout le monde était arrivé et s'activait sur l'affaire en cours. Tout le monde, sauf Beckett. Personne ne l'avait encore vu.

Les gars se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Gates qui était ouvert.

\- - Chef ?

\- - Oui, Esposito, des nouvelles sur l'enquête ?

\- - On avance. Mais vous avez vu Beckett, ce matin ?

\- - Non, pas encore. Mais vu qu'elle n'a pas dormi avant-hier, je pense qu'elle récupère. Et ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. Mais si à 9H, elle n'est toujours pas là, vous irez voir ce qu'il se passe. Entendu ?

\- - Bien Chef

Ils retournaient à leur bureau quand Castle arriva et frappa à la porte de Gates

\- - Quoi encore, Esposito

\- - C'est Castle, Chef

\- - Oh ! Entrez et fermez la porte

Il entra et se dirigea vers le canapé. Gates lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir.

\- - Bien que votre venue ne m'enchante guère, j'accepte que vous repreniez votre place au côté du Lieutenant Beckett. Mais, attention ! Si vous revenez, c'est pour rester. Quand on vous appelle, vous répondez et ce quel que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

\- - Je ferai de mon mieux

\- - Je ne vous demande pas de faire de vôtre mieux, monsieur Castle ! Je vous demande un engagement ! Le lieutenant Beckett, même si ça ne se voit quand on la voit, est très fragile. Et votre retour ne facilite pas les choses.

\- - Je vous le promets. J'accepte de l'aider.

\- - Comme je vous le disais, votre retour n'a pas été facile, ni pour elle, ni pour nous. Nous avons dû lui révéler ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de son accident et nous avons dû lui parler de vous. Sans compter toutes les recherches qu'elle a faites pour savoir qui vous étiez.

\- - Elle ne savait pas pour son accident ?

\- - Non. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu un accident, mais elle ne connaissait pas les détails. Et toutes ces informations ont entraîné une hyperactivité de son cerveau, l'empêchant de dormir et lui donnant un mal de tête intense. Je suis intervenue et elle doit suivre un traitement.

\- - En quoi est-ce inquiétant ce mal de tête ?

\- - Elle a le cerveau d'un nouveau-né, si on peut dire. Et comme un enfant, il doit recevoir les informations au fur et à mesure. Juste un petit peu chaque jour. Si elle en reçoit trop en une fois ça peut être dangereux pour elle, voire fatal.

\- - Mais je ne peux pas empêcher son cerveau de fonctionner !

\- - Non, mais vous pouvez faire attention à ce que vous allez lui dire. Rappelez-vous : au compte-gouttes ! Un petit peu, par un petit peu. Compris ?

\- - Compris

\- - Bien, vous pouvez disposer

\- - Heu…

\- - Oui, Castle ?

\- - Beckett ?

\- - Pas encore arrivée

\- - Quoi, il est plus de 8H et elle n'est pas là ?

\- - Comme je vous l'ai dit, le jour où vous êtes réapparu, elle n'a pas dormi. Donc, elle doit être en train de récupérer. Et sachez aussi, que tant que les médecins ne m'auront pas dit qu'elle est à 100% de ses moyens physiques et mentaux, je tolèrerai des écarts du Lieutenant Beckett. Du lieutenant Beckett, Castle, pas de vous ! C'est clair ?

\- - Très clair

\- - Au travail maintenant !

Castle sortit du bureau et resta planté devant la porte. Il allait se diriger vers la salle de repos pour se faire un café quand :

\- - Salut Castle, dit Ryan

\- - Détective

\- - Eh, tu peux continuer à m'appeler Ryan

\- - Entendu, bonjour Ryan

Il vit Esposito s'avancer vers lui

\- - Pareil pour moi. Salut Castle

\- - Esposito

\- - Mais pas de connerie, hein ?

\- - Je sais

\- - Tu viens boire un café avec nous ?

\- - Oui, je veux bien

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos.

Ils étaient en train de boire leurs cafés tout en discutant de l'affaire en cours, histoire de mettre Castle au courant, quand un « ding » caractéristique se fit entendre.

Ryan et Esposito sortirent la tête pour voir qui arrivait. C'était Beckett.

\- - Yo, Beckett, et tes béquilles ?

\- - Bonjour à toi aussi, Espo. Salut Ryan

\- - Salut boss.

\- - Vous me préparez un café, j'arrive.

Elle déposa ses affaires à son bureau et se rendit dans la salle de repos. Ryan lui tendit son café. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air un peu tendu

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, Roger a dit que je pouvais laisser tomber les béquilles tant que j'étais dans un endroit où je pouvais me tenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais je les ai dans la voiture avec le fauteuil !

Pendant qu'elle leur parlait, elle nota qu'ils fixaient un point derrière elle. Elle se retourna un peu vite et faillit perdre l'équilibre. C'est Ryan qui la retint.

\- - Castle ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- - Heu, Castle reprend du service avec nous, expliqua Ryan

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Gates nous l'a annoncé hier soir.

\- - Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été avertie ?

\- - Tu n'étais pas là.

\- - Et le téléphone ? Vous avez oublié mon numéro ? Pour le peu que j'en sais, l'amnésie ce n'est pas contagieux !

\- - On s'est dit que ça pouvait attendre aujourd'hui !

\- - Ne bougez pas, je vais voir Gates !

Et elle sortit. Les gars se regardaient. Castle ne disait rien.

La porte de Gates s'ouvrit avec élan. S'en relever la tête de ses papiers :

\- - On frappe avant d'entrer !

\- - Désolée !

\- - Kate, ça va ? Mais… tes béquilles ?

\- - Heu… Oui, ça va. Castle ?

\- - Il est de retour. Je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour.

\- - Oui, mais il va faire quoi ?

\- - J'aimerai qu'il redevienne ton équipier, si tu veux bien !

\- - Mais ? Je ne le connais pas ce type !

\- - Fais-moi confiance et fais-lui confiance. C'est un bon équipier, même s'il n'en n'a pas l'air.

\- - …

\- - Tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

\- - A quel sujet ?

\- - Tes béquilles ?

\- - Dans la voiture !

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Oh ! Roger a dit que je pouvais m'en passer dans les endroits sûrs.

\- - Bien. Je suis contente pour toi.

\- - Ah, et je peux reprendre le footing mais en étant accompagnée, bien sûr

\- - Tu trouveras des volontaires, j'en suis sûre. Et ta tête ?

\- - Plus de douleur, le traitement a l'air de marcher

\- - Parfait ! Et si on se remettait au travail ?

\- - J'y vais.

Elle rejoignit les gars et prit son café et retourna à son bureau. C'était le signal. Les gars la suivirent, Castle derrière eux. Ils se placèrent devant le tableau blanc, Beckett, elle, assise sur le bord de son bureau.

\- Bon, on en est où ? demanda Beckett

Ryan prit la parole

\- Pendant que tu étais à la prison, on a fait des recherches sur les coups de fil reçus et envoyés par Yushka, ainsi que sur les visites. Pour le téléphone, rien de particulier. Par contre, la veille de la mort de sa fille, un dénommé Namirov est passé le voir. L'entretien n'a duré que 10 minutes.

\- C'est qui ce Namirov ? demanda Beckett

\- Un tueur professionnel, appartenant à un autre gang russe.

\- Vous l'avez interrogé ?

\- Non, il a disparu. Mais on a pu interroger sa petite amie qui nous a appris qu'ils devaient partir pour Hawaï. Donc on s'est renseigné et il avait bien réservé deux billets d'avion pour Hawaï pour aujourd'hui.

\- Attendez, ça ne tient pas debout ! dit Castle. Elle a été tuée, il y a deux jours. Si c'était lui, il serait parti dans les 2H, il n'aurait pas attendu deux jours que l'on remonte jusqu'à lui. J'ai fait suffisamment de recherches, pour savoir qu'un tueur professionnel ne reste jamais après son crime !

\- Exact, dit Beckett, ça ne tient pas la route cette histoire. A moins que …

\- A moins que quoi ? firent les trois hommes en cœur

\- Et s'il avait été devancé ? demanda Beckett. Faire fondre quelqu'un, c'est pas trop leur méthode ! En général, c'est plutôt une balle entre les deux yeux, un bloc de béton aux pieds et dans l'eau !

\- D'accord, mais devancé par qui ? demanda Esposito

\- Je ne sais pas encore ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose chez elle ? reprit Beckett

\- Tout ce qu'on a trouvé est dans la salle de réunion, dit Ryan

\- On y va

Une fois dans la salle, ils se mirent à éplucher tous les papiers retrouvés chez la victime. Ryan s'occupait des comptes, Esposito triait les photos et Beckett feuilletait les papiers de tous les autres documents sous l'œil de Castle.

\- Et si son nouveau livre n'avait aucun rapport avec la mafia, dit-elle

\- Et sur quoi alors ? Demanda Esposito

\- Il y plein de pages de brouillon où elle parle de la « Chase Académie » et des recherches sur des titres comme « L'académie des Horreurs », « Contes extra-scolaires »…

\- Ouah, la Chase Académie !

\- Vous connaissez Castle ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui

\- Pas personnellement, mais je sais que c''est là que l'on met tous les cas difficiles. Il y a eu les cousins Kennedy, George Tate, le directeur du Ledger ...

\- Et pas toi ? demanda Esposito. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu nous as dit que tu t'étais fait virer de tous les établissements que tu avais fréquentés !

\- Vraiment ? Et pour quelles raisons ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'étais un adolescent rebelle ! Et non, Espo, je n'y suis jamais allé ! Mais je n'ai pas fait tous les établissements, non plus !

\- Merci de nous faire part de vos souvenirs personnels ! Sinon, on a autre chose ? demanda Beckett

\- On pourrait peut-être en parler avec Mr Kenneth Strike ? dit Esposito

\- C'est qui ?

\- D'après cette photo de remise de diplôme datée de 1982, ils avaient l'air assez proche ! Il y a aussi toute une série de photos avec Mr Tates !

\- Ok, on commence par là. Vous allez voir Strike, et je vais chez Tates.

Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion. Beckett prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- Hé, Castle ! lança Esposito

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es son équipier, ou non ? Allez cours.

Castle la rattrapa au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Il plaqua une main sur l'une d'entre elles et y pénétra.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Beckett

\- Je vous accompagne. Je suis votre équipier.

\- Equipier ? Vraiment ? Pour le moment vous n'êtes qu'un consultant que je dois supporter. Je n'ai rien demandé. On vous a imposé à moi sous le prétexte que vous pourriez m'aider à me rappeler ce que j'ai oublié de ma vie passé. Mais le peu que j'ai appris de vous et vu comment s'est terminé notre partenariat, je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance.

Castle ne releva pas. Ne se rappelant pas toute l'histoire, elle s'était centrée sur le fait qu'il était parti la veille de son accident. Sur le fait qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve confiance en lui, il fallait qu'il lui montre de quoi il était capable pour elle. Car même s'il ne le montra pas, il reçut sa dernière phrase comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Ils montèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment du Ledger

\- Bonjour monsieur Tates, je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett, et voici…

\- Monsieur Castle ! Vous êtes de retour chez nous ?

\- Comme vous le voyez.

\- Quand êtes-vous rentré de votre voyage ?

\- Ça fait environ 3 mois. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Le Lieutenant…

\- Oui, le Lieutenant Beckett ! Qui ne vous connaît pas. Vous nous avez fait des frayeurs, jolie demoiselle…

\- Monsieur Tates, je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, mais de Ilana Yushka.

\- Ah, oui, j'ai appris la nouvelle. C'est bien triste ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- On pense qu'elle avait l'intention d'écrire un livre sur la « Chase académie »

\- Oh, vous savez, il n'y avait pas matière pour un bouquin

\- Ou peut- être sur des indiscrétions concernant les étudiants ? demandant Castle

\- Non, les seules indiscrétions dont Ilona pouvait avoir peur, ce sont celles la concernant.

\- Si ça lui faisait si peur, c'est que ce n'était pas des indiscrétions concernant les garçons, mais plutôt les filles. Une fille en particulier ? reprit Castle

\- Ilona avait violé le couvre-feu un vendredi soir et avait emprunté la voiture du directeur. Elle a été surprise avec une autre fille sur un parking, devant un bar. Elles étaient en train de s'embrasser et de se tripoter. Ça s'est passé en novembre 78.

\- Qui était l'autre fille ? demanda Beckett

\- Ursula Stobin ! Vous devez sûrement mieux connaître son magazine « Anna et sa maison de rêve ». Mais renseignez-vous auprès de la sécurité de Chase !

\- Je vous remercie Mr Tates pour ces renseignements

Ils rejoignirent leur véhicule.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Castle

\- Voir Mme Stobin


	9. Chapter 9

Un peu plus tard, dans les locaux de Mme Stobin

\- La nouvelle de la mort d'Ilana m'a peinée, dit-elle

\- On a appris qu'elle voulait écrire un nouveau livre, et peut-être parler de votre relation. Cela aurait pu être gênant pour votre réputation, dit Beckett

\- Par pitié, ne me ressortez pas cette vieille histoire, dit-elle en frottant le col de la veste de Castle comme s'il y avait une poussière. Je vous jure que je ne suis pas homosexuelle !

\- Moi, je vous crois, dit Castle. Pas parce que vous me faîtes du charme, mais c'est la façon dont vous le faîte. C'est très subtil, rajouta-t-il en souriant

\- J'aurai pu flasher sur Ilana à l'époque. On s'est embrassée, c'est vrai, mais notre relation n'a duré que deux semaines. Depuis je ne l'ai plus revu.

A la Chase académie, service de sécurité

\- - Il semblerait qu'en novembre 78, vous ayez surpris deux jeunes filles dans la voiture du directeur de l'époque, dit Beckett

\- - Oh, vous savez nous avons eu pas mal d'incidents avec tous ces adolescents, répondit le chef de la sécurité

\- - Une des jeunes filles s'appelait Ilona Yushka et avait l'accent russe !

\- - Maintenant que vous me parlez d'un accent russe, oui, je me rappelle !

\- - Qui était l'autre jeune fille ?

\- - Je ne me souviens plus. Ça remonte à loin, vous savez !

\- - Vous avez une belle montre pour un chef de la sécurité, dit Castle

\- - C'est un cadeau de mes hommes pour mes années de service !

\- - Quand vous l'ont-ils offert ?

\- - Il y a deux ans !

\- - Deux ans, vraiment ? C'est une antiquité que vous portez au poignet. C'est le modèle coquille d'or, en or massif, et sa fabrication a été arrêtée en 79. Alors comment ont-ils pu en acheter une il y a deux ans ? demanda Castle

\- - …

\- - Ecoutez, chef, dit Beckett. Peu importe ce que l'on vous a dit ce soir-là. Mais j'enquête sur un meurtre, et cet incident pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce crime. Alors dîtes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- - La jeune russe ne voulait pas que ses parents le sachent et l'autre à passer un coup de téléphone. 20 minutes plus tard, un avocat du nom de Chester Barrows est arrivé et l'a embarqué au nom de ses parents.

\- - Comment s'appelait la deuxième fille ?

\- - Martha Strike

Ils reprirent le chemin pour le 12th. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Un silence lourd. Beckett était concentrée sur la route alors que Castle regardait par sa fenêtre. Puis il se tourna et l'observa. Rien qu'en la regardant, il sut qu'elle était en train de réfléchir sur tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en effet, sa veine frontale ressortait. Mais elle semblait aussi en colère. Et là, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les entretiens s'étaient bien passés.

\- - Castle ?

\- - Beckett.

\- - Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes revenu, mais si c'est pour vous faire de la pub pour votre retour en ville, vous avez un agent pour le faire. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous immiscer dans mes enquêtes !

\- - Qu'est-ce vous dîtes ?

\- - Je parle de Tates ! Et il en est de même en ce qui concerne le flirt !

\- - Attendez là ! Tates fait tourner un journal, donc il me connaît. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Au cours de nos enquêtes, plus d'une personne va me reconnaître. Je suis un personnage public. Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de faire de la pub, ni pour mon retour, ni pour mes livres ! Si j'avais voulu que l'on sache que j'étais revenu, je l'aurai fait dès le départ. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'était au courant !

Et pour le flirt, ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait du charme à cette femme c'est plutôt le contraire ! Et dans le cas au j'aurai besoin de me trouver une femme, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher pendant les enquêtes, sachez-le.

\- - Oui, mais c'est l'occasion qui fait le larron ! Il suffit de lire ce qu'on dit de vous !

\- - Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez lu, mais vérifiez vos sources. Je ne suis plus ce genre d'homme depuis bien longtemps !

\- - Moi, j'appelle un chat, un chat. Les journalistes ne peuvent pas tout inventer ! Et les photos sont assez suggestives ! En attendant, je ne veux plus de ça sur mes enquêtes, sinon vous resterez dans la voiture !

Ou mieux, vous pourrez rester chez vous ! Personnellement, je ne vous ai pas réclamé. J'ai vécu sans vous connaître jusqu'à présent et je peux très bien continuer. Et je pense que de votre côté, si vous êtes revenu, ce n'est pas pour notre partenariat. Quand je suis allée sur le site de votre maison d'édition, vous n'êtes revenu que pour la sortie de votre livre et parce que vous aviez une annonce à faire. Et il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que c'est pour dire que vous arrêtez votre saga. Alors ne faîtes pas semblant et reprenez votre vie, et laissez-moi vivre la mienne !

Castle ne sut plus quoi dire. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu une vie dissolue, mais plus depuis qu'il l'avait connu. Mais comment lui faire comprendre.

Le silence se réinstalla jusqu'au commissariat.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les gars virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ils préférèrent ne rien dire. Ils en parleraient avec Castle dès que Beckett aurait le dos tourné.

\- - Alors les gars, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- - On a interrogé Mr Kenneth Strike, dit Ryan. D'après lui, s'il y a bien une boîte qui mérite d'être dénoncée, c'est bien la « Chase Académie », une vraie maison des horreurs. En plus, le personnel est sadique. Mais pour lui, Ilona ne pouvait écrire que sur la mafia.

\- On a aussi rencontré sa sœur, Martha. Elle a fait ses études en Suisse et ne revenait que pour les vacances pour voir son frère.

Leur mère est morte en 74. Il n'avait que leur beau-père

Beckett fixait le tableau blanc. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- - Attends, tu dis que sa sœur était en Suisse ?

\- - Oui, une institution appelée Rosaire, pourquoi ?

\- - Le chef de la sécurité nous a dit que deux filles avaient été surprises en train de se bécoter dans la voiture du directeur. Et d'après lui, c'était Ilona et Martha !

\- - Ce n'est pas possible. Elle était à plus de 5000 km de là.

\- - Retournez la voir, je veux en avoir le cœur net, ou plutôt non, dîtes-lui de passer ici !

Les deux gars partirent

Beckett était toujours devant le tableau, analysant les éléments de l'enquête. Après un profond soupir, elle alla vers la salle de repos pour se faire un café. Castle la rejoignit et s'en prépara un, lui aussi. Il s'installa en face d'elle à la table.

\- - Et si c'était le frère qui était dans la voiture ? demanda-t-il

\- - Castle, je vous rappelle qu'on a parlé de deux filles. Et vu sa photo, Mr Strike n'a rien d'une fille !

\- - Il aurait pu se travestir ! Ça ne vous paraît pas étrange qu'un avocat se déplace en pleine nuit pour embarquer sa cliente !

\- - Oh, vous savez, avec les gens de la haute, plus rien ne me surprend ! Plus ils ont un comportement loufoque, plus ils se croient importants ! Ils croient avoir tous les droits ! Et plus on parle d'eux, plus ils sont contents.

\- - Vous avez une piètre opinion de ces gens-là !

\- - Non, Castle. Je suis réaliste. On entend parler de leurs frasques partout où ils vont. Et il n'y a qu'à voir les dossiers qu'on a sur certains d'entre eux pour voir de quoi ils sont capable !

\- - Vous parlez d'eux en général, là, ou de moi ?

\- - Oh, votre dossier est bien fourni aussi : conduites contraires aux bonnes mœurs, refus d'obtempérer, vol du cheval d'un policier sur lequel vous étiez nu… Et aucune charge n'a été retenue contre vous. Et tout ça grâce à vos relations, comme le maire

\- - Que voulez-vous, le Maire est un de mes plus grands fans, mais si vous voulez, mettez moi la fessée pour me punir, je l'ai bien mérité, dit-il, se rappelant la première fois où elle l'avait interrogé

\- - Castle, votre petit numéro de charme ou de mauvais garçon défiant l'autorité marche peut-être avec les starlettes et les midinettes, mais pas avec moi !

Castle n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de lui donner quasiment la même réponse qu'à l'époque. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des gars et de la sœur de Kenneth Strike. Ils l'installèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- - Voilà Melle Strike, dit Esposito en voyant Beckett arriver

\- - Très bien, je vais l'interroger.

\- - Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais on a remarqué que dans l'entrée de leur appartement, il manquait une bottine d'homme !

\- - Et alors ?

\- - Tu ne mets qu'une chaussure pour sortir, toi ?

\- - Ok, je vais me renseigner. Merci, Espo.

Elle s'installa de l'autre côté de la table, en face de la femme. Castle prit la chaise à côté de Beckett

\- - Bonjour Melle Strike, je suis le Lieutenant Beckett et voici Mr Castle

\- - Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir. J'ai déjà répondu à vos collègues ce matin.

\- - Il se trouve que suite à nos investigations, nous avons besoin d'informations supplémentaires.

\- - Lesquelles ?

\- - En novembre 78, Melle Ilona Yushka a été surprise avec une autre jeune fille dans une voiture…

\- - Ce n'était pas moi, j'étais en Suisse à cette époque. Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier ! Je n'étais en ville que pour les congès. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui lui est arrivé. Mon frère l'a dit à vos collègues, c'est la mafia russe !

\- - En parlant de votre frère : mes inspecteurs ont remarqué qu'il ne portait qu'une bottine depuis leur passage. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Il y a eu un problème entre leurs deux passages ?

\- - Après le passage de vos inspecteurs, il est sorti prendre l'air car il avait été très touché par la mort d'Ilona. Quand il est rentré, il boitait. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait agresser. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait appeler la police mais il n'a pas voulu. Et je sais pourquoi !

\- - Et pourquoi d'après vous ?

\- - Parce que la mafia a tué Ilona et ils ont découvert que Kenneth allait tout révéler à la presse !

Beckett arrêta l'interrogatoire là.

Assise devant son bureau, elle réfléchissait. Elle se repassait les entretiens et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient recueilli comme renseignements, rien ne collait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que tout la ramenait vers Kenneth Strike.

\- - Et si ça n'avait rien à voir avec la mafia, dit Castle. Peut-être qu'on devrait fouiller dans la vie des Strike ? dit Castle.

\- - Ryan, Esposito, trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur la famille Strike, histoire, compte en banque, téléphone… Enfin, comme d'habitude. Si vous pouviez avoir tout ça pour demain…

\- - Pas de souci, Beckett, dit Ryan. Tu auras tout sur ton bureau quand tu arriveras demain matin, quel que soit l'heure !

\- - Merci.

\- - Beckett ? Vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau ? dit Gates

\- - Oui, chef

Elle se leva et se rendit dans le bureau de Gates

\- - Alors, comment ça se passe ?

\- - Cette enquête m'agace. Rien ne colle. Mais je commence à être convaincu que la mafia n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Partout où on tourne la tête, on se retrouve avec Kenneth Strike !

\- - Et avec Castle ?

\- - Je fais avec. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Au cours du premier entretien, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait parler de lui, et pendant le second il s'est laissé draguer par la femme qu'on interrogeait. Je ne sais pas comment il était avant, mais pour quelqu'un qui a déjà travaillé avec la police, ce n'est pas très professionnel.

\- - Il doit peut-être reprendre ses marques. Ça fait deux ans qu'il n'a plus enquêté, tu sais. Mais, à l'époque, quand vous étiez bloqués, des fois il sortait une de ses théories, et ça vous aidait. Et il a parfois de bonnes idées, il peut remarquer des choses que nous nous n'aurions pas relevé !

\- - Oui, il m'a fait le coup. Il a remarqué que le chef de la sécurité portait une montre en or massif ! Non, mais tu te rends, de l'or massif ! Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail. Ce qui nous a permis de connaître la vérité !

\- - Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais. Laisse-toi encore quelques jours et on verra après, d'accord ?

\- - Ok

\- - Bon, je crois que pour aujourd'hui, ça ira. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi !

\- - Merci, bonne soirée, Victoria, à demain. J'essaierai d'être à l'heure demain.

\- - T'inquiète pas pour ça. Bonne soirée, Kate

Pendant que Beckett était dans le bureau de Gates, les gars avaient entraîné Castle dans la salle de repos.

\- - Alors Castle, ce premier jour au 12th ? demanda Ryan

\- - J'ai connu mieux. Beckett crois que je suis revenu pour me faire de la pub, et pour me faire draguer par les témoins

\- - Pourquoi elle croit ça ?

\- - Tates m'a reconnu et la femme qu'on a interrogée a flirté avec moi pendant l'entretien !

\- - T'as laissé faire ?

\- - Je m'en foutais !

\- - Allez, Castle ! Une belle nana qui te drague, ça n'a pas dû manquer pendant ces deux dernières années et tu n'as pas dû refuser beaucoup d'avance, non ? souleva Esposito qui ne cachait pas ce qu'il pensait du comportement de Castle

\- - Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin, Esposito ! Oui, je suis parti, oui j'ai vu des femmes ! Mais je suis toujours seul ! Vous m'en voulez, je le sais. Comme quand je suis revenu des Hamptons. Mais pourquoi vous m'en voulez cette fois : parce que je n'ai pas téléphoné, parce que je suis parti ? Pourquoi au juste ? Est-ce que vous le savez au moins ? Je n'ai rien gagné en partant, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. J'ai perdu le lien que j'avais avec ma fille, avec ma mère, et …

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Gates en entrant dans la salle. Vous voulez que tout le monde vous entende ? Dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Ils y allèrent sans un mot. Une fois installé

\- - Alors, quel est le problème ? Je croyais vous avoir demandé de faciliter le retour de Mr Castle ? dit-elle en s'adressant à ses deux inspecteurs

\- - Je voulais juste savoir, dit Esposito

\- - Savoir quoi ?

\- - Pourquoi il nous avait laissé tomber du jour au lendemain, pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à nos appels et pourquoi il n'était pas venu voir Beckett à l'hôpital ?

\- - Je pense que Mr Castle en parlera quand il sera prêt. Il avait sûrement ses raisons. Mais s'il ne souhaite pas en parler… Il vous faudra respecter son choix. Car si j'ai bien compris, c'est entre lui et Beckett.

\- - Pour le moment, je ne souhaite pas aborder le sujet, dit Castle

\- - Mais tu étais fou de Kate ! Je ne comprends pas que tu aies pu la laisser tomber comme ça !

\- - Esposito, tu es mal placé pour me dire ça. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été capable de retenir Lanie, alors qu'elle, elle était avec toi. Moi, je n'ai même pas eu cette chance.

\- - Mais maintenant, on est en couple, je te signale.

\- - Je te félicite. Bon maintenant, je vais rejoindre Beckett

\- - Elle n'est plus là, Castle, dit Gates

\- - Où est-elle ?

\- - Elle est rentrée chez elle. Donc vous pouvez en faire autant, à moins que vous vouliez aider Ryan et Esposito

\- - S'ils veulent de moi, je ne vois aucun problème.

\- - Allons-y, Castle, dit Ryan

\- - Esposito, attendez une minute, dit Gates alors que Ryan et Castle sortaient en refermant la porte

\- - Un problème, chef ?

\- - Oui, vous ! Rentrez chez vous et reprenez-vous. Je vous ai demandé d'être tolérant envers Mr Castle. Regardez Ryan, il fait des efforts pour se montrer aimable. Je vous rappelle que c'est pour aider Beckett.

\- - Justement, on a des trucs à faire pour Beckett

\- - Pas vous. Ryan va le faire avec Castle. Vous, vous rentrez ! Maintenant !

Esposito quitta le bureau, prit sa veste et sortit du commissariat.

\- - T'inquiète pas, dit Ryan à Castle, il va se calmer

\- - Je sais. Mais pourquoi toi, tu fais comme si tu ne m'en voulais pas ?

\- - Tout simplement parce que je vous connaissais toi et Beckett. Et si tu es parti, c'est que tu avais une raison. Et je pense que Beckett n'est sûrement pas toute blanche dans l'histoire. En plus, on en a discuté avec Lanie et hier soir j'en ai parlé avec Jenny et c'est ce qu'elle pense elle aussi. Tu as fait un choix, Beckett a fait le sien. On n'y peut rien. Mais maintenant, on doit l'aider. Nous, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer.

\- - Lanie a toujours su lire en nous ! Et Jenny ! Jenny, la girouette ! Tu te rappelles ! Tu es toujours avec elle ?

\- - Plus que jamais ! On est marié depuis un an !

\- - Oh, mais c'est génial ! Toutes mes félicitations !

\- - Merci, Castle. Il faudra que tu passes chez nous, et on fêtera ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- - J'en serai ravi. Si tu veux, on peut organiser ça au Old Haunt ?

\- - Ce serait génial. Comme au bon vieux temps ! Je peux demander aux autres de venir : Espo, Kate, Lanie et Gates et son mari ?

\- - Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- - Merci, Castle. Bon, on les fait ses recherches ?

\- - D'abord, je voudrai te demander quelque chose ?

\- - Vas-y

\- - Vos numéros sont toujours les mêmes ?

\- - Oui, pourquoi ?

\- - Ben … je les avais désactivés pendant … Et je voulais savoir…

\- - Pas de souci, je comprends

\- - Et celui de Beckett ?

\- - Toujours le même, aussi

\- - Et son adresse ?

\- - Toujours la même…

\- - Ok

\- - Je ne sais pas si un jour tu arriveras à te l'avouer, mais je pense que tu l'aimes toujours. Dis-moi si je me trompe ?

\- - Non, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant…

\- - Tu n'as pas pu le dire à la Beckett d'avant, mais celle d'aujourd'hui, c'est la même, la mémoire en moins. Je suis sûre que tu peux la conquérir. Mais ce coup-ci, n'attends pas. Vous avez déjà perdu six ans !

\- - J'y penserai. Et merci, Ryan. On s'y met ?

\- - C'est parti. Content de te revoir !


	10. Chapter 10

Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied. Durant plusieurs heures, ils fouillèrent le passé de la famille Strike, épluchèrent leurs comptes, leurs relevés téléphoniques. Pour faciliter leurs recherches, Ryan avait laissé son ordinateur à Castle pendant que lui travaillait sur celui d'Esposito. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Quand ils devaient attendre l'impression des documents, ou que les ordinateurs affichent les renseignements qu'ils demandaient, ils en profitaient pour prendre un café et discuter. Vers 20H, ils se commandèrent à dîner.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion, où tous les documents se trouvaient encore depuis le matin.

\- - Je vois que tu as toujours une préférence pour le chinois, dit Castle

\- - Ouais, j'adore ça !

\- - Et ta femme, elle aime aussi la cuisine chinoise ?

\- - Disons qu'avec Jenny, c'est plutôt petits plats équilibrés à la maison. Mais de temps en temps, on se permet une petite entorse et on va au restaurant.

\- - Tu es un homme heureux Ryan. Fais bien attention à elle chaque jour. Prouve-lui chaque jour que tu tiens à elle, qu'elle est tout pour toi, sinon un jour…

\- - T'inquiète, Castle… Mais tu parles pour moi, là, ou tu parles pour… toi ?

\- - Les deux. Ne fais pas comme moi. Il faut avoir le courage de parler, le courage de faire le premier pas… Et surtout, il ne faut pas abandonner…dit-il, alors qu'il fixait un point, au loin, à travers la fenêtre.

\- - Hé, Castle, regarde-moi. Tu n'as pas abandonné Beckett.

\- - Mais regarde-là ! Si je n'étais pas parti…

\- - Elle serait quand même tombée ! Tu n'aurais rien pu empêcher. Espo était avec elle, et il n'a rien pu faire, alors toi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir, ce sont vos affaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es parti, c'était ta décision. Ce que je sais, c'est que Beckett ne t'a pas retenu. Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il faut avoir le courage de parler et d'agir : mais aucun de vous n'en n'a été capable ! Que Beckett n'arrive pas à exprimer ses sentiments, passe ! Mais toi, tu es écrivain. C'est quand même un comble d'arriver à écrire des livres et d'être incapable de dire « je t'aime » à une femme ! En plus avec ta réputation d'hommes à femmes, tu aurais dû passer à l'acte, l'embrasser, tu aurais bien vu ce qu'il se passait !

\- - Je l'ai fait !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Je l'ai embrassé une fois, et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, par deux fois !

\- - Tu l'as embrassé ! Mais quand ?

\- - Quand tu étais retenu avec Esposito par Lockwood. Il fallait faire diversion. Elle m'a dit que toute idée stupide serait la bienvenue. Alors je lui ai répondu que j'en avais une, et je l'ai embrassé !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- - Elle m'a regardé, et elle m'a embrassé à son tour !

\- - Et alors ?

\- - Si tu savais : c'était époustouflant !

\- - Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Après ?

\- - Rien. On n'en a jamais reparlé. Quoique si, j'ai abordé le sujet la veille de la mort de Montgomery. Je lui ai dit que Lockwood allait la tuer, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Je lui ai dit de pensé aux personnes qui l'aimaient et à ses amis, comme moi. Alors, elle m'a demandé si c'était vraiment ce que l'on était, et je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas ce qu'on était : on s'était embrassé, on avait failli mourir congelé, mais on n'en n'avait jamais parlé. Je lui ai même dit qu'elle se cachait derrière le meurtre de sa mère comme dans ses relations avec les hommes pour lesquels elle n'avait pas d'amour.

\- - Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- - Qu'elle ne voulait pas me revoir !

\- - Vu ce que tu lui as balancé, je pense que tu l'as blessé. En plus, elle a dû se rendre compte que tu la connaissais trop bien. Et ça, ça a dû lui donné un sentiment de faiblesse. Et quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

\- - C'est le jour où elle a pris la balle su sniper.

\- - Tu choisis bien tes moments pour lui dire toi ! Elle était inconsciente !

\- - Oh, mais elle m'a entendu, je le sais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas vrai.

\- - Elle t'en a parlé par la suite, alors ?

\- - Non. Je l'ai su pendant l'enquête sur la bombe avec la journaliste. Pendant qu'elle interrogeait le pickpocket, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait oublié à cause du traumatisme. Et là, elle a lâché le morceau : qu'elle avait reçu une balle en plein cœur et qu'elle se souvenait de chaque seconde ! J'étais derrière la vitre, à ce moment elle ne le savait pas !

\- - Et vous en avez parlé après ?

\- - Non, je suis parti.

\- - Et voilà, encore une fois ! C'est à ce moment que tu aurais dû intervenir ! Tu vois, tu aurais dû intervenir à ce moment-là tu aurais dû demander des explications. Vous êtes aussi butés l'un que l'autre ! Et la deuxième fois ? Bien que maintenant je m'attends au pire !

\- - La veille de mon départ.

\- - Je comprends mieux. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, ou Lanie. On aurait peut-être pu la raisonner, on aurait… Oh, et puis laisse tomber. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- - Après cette journée et ce qu'elle m'a dit, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je suis sensé l'aider mais comment ? Les souvenirs que nous avons en commun ? Pourquoi me croirait-elle ? Elle pense que je suis le personnage qui est dans tous les magazines people…

\- - Tu veux un petit conseil : refais ce que tu faisais il y a deux ans. Commence par le café ! C'est sa drogue !

\- - Mais elle ne boit plus le même !

\- - Justement ! Premier souvenir !

Ils se quittèrent tard ce soir- là. Tous les documents à lire étaient sur le bureau de Beckett et le reste était affiché sur le tableau blanc.

Castle était rentré un peu plus serein grâce à l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Ryan. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié le jeune homme : c'était l'élément calme de l'équipe. Il prenait le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences avant de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit. Tout le contraire d'Esposito : lui, c'était je fonce, et je réfléchis près. En fait, les deux hommes se complétaient. Quant à Beckett : pour n'importe quelle enquête, elle attendait d'avoir tous les éléments en mains avant d'agir mais quand il s'agissait de l'enquête de sa mère, elle perdait le contrôle, elle était incapable de réfléchir… Voilà pourquoi, elle était dans cet état.

 **Le lendemain au 12th**

Beckett était arrivée de bonne heure. Elle avait regardé le tableau blanc tout en déposant ses affaires et noté qu'il avait été complété, puis avait souri en voyant le dossier que les gars avaient déposé sur son bureau. Elle se chercha un café et se cala sur sa chaise.

Quand elle ouvrit le dossier, Ryan lui avait laissé un message : « Castle m'a aidé pour les recherches ! ».

Vers 7H30, Castle arriva. Il voulait arriver tôt, peut-être pour pouvoir parler un peu avec Beckett, ou peut-être que si elle lui jetait le café à la figure, il aurait le temps d'aller se changer. C'est dans l'ascenseur qu'il se rappela qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas encore arrivée comme la veille.

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, il la vit. Elle était au téléphone

\- - Ok, merci, vous la faites monter et mettez la en salle d'interrogatoire

\- - Bonjour, dit Castle, avec un petit sourire et en lui tendant un café

\- - Bonjour Castle. C'est quoi ?

\- - Un café !

\- - Je le vois bien que c'est un café. Mais pourquoi en ramener un, alors qu'on a une machine

\- - Goûtez, vous verrez bien !

\- - Castle, je…

\- - Goûtez…

Elle attrapa le breuvage et le porta à ses lèvres. Castle l'observait.

\- - Pas mauvais ! dit-elle

\- - Pas mauvais ! C'est votre boisson préférée, Beckett. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a encore ici, mais quand j'ai fait livrer la machine à expressos, j'ai rapporté du lait et de la vanille rien que pour vous.

\- - C'est vous qui avait acheté la machine…

\- - Il a bien fallu ! Si vous saviez ce que vous buviez avant ! On avait l'impression de boire de l'urine de singe plus un petit mélange d'acide… Ah, rien que d'y penser …

\- - C'est bon, Castle, j'ai compris !

\- - Vous avez raison. Pas besoin de se rappeler de ça ! Mais ce café, il faut vous en rappeler.

\- - Pourquoi est-ce si important que je me rappelle que j'aimais le café avec de la vanille ?

\- - Parce qu'il faisait partie de vous. Et aussi parce que …

\- - Parce que quoi, Castle ?

\- - Je vous en apportais un tous les matins avant et que j'aimerai recommencer. Voilà !

\- - Entendu, vous pourrez m'en apportez un tous les matins ! Mais je doute que ça m'aide à retrouver la mémoire.

\- - On ne sait jamais ! murmura-t-il. Bon, et qui est dans la salle d'interrogatoire ?

\- - Une escort girl !

\- - Quel rapport avec l'enquête ?

\- - En arrivant ce matin, j'ai examiné tout ce que vous avez trouvé avec Ryan et …

\- - Comment savez-vous…

\- - Je sais … Sur les relevés téléphoniques, j'ai remarqué le numéro d'une agence d'escort girl.

\- - Comment pouvez connaître le numéro d'une agence d'escort girl ?

\- - Si vous saviez, Castle ! dit-elle en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire

\- - Ben, oui, j'aimerai savoir !

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis le Lieutenant Beckett et voici Mr Castle

\- Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ?

\- - J'y viens. Connaissez-vous cet homme ?

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - J'enquête sur un meurtre. Donc soit vous êtes la personne qui me facilite la vie, soit vous me la compliquez en ne répondant pas à mes questions. Et croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas me la compliquer

\- - Vous pouvez la croire, mademoiselle, dit Castle, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait dit la même chose la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- - Ok, je le connais ce mec mais que par le boulot !

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- - Il est bizarre ce type : il aime porter des vêtements de femmes, et toute la panoplie en plus ! Et il aime bien être frappé !

\- - Vous y êtes allées un peu fort, dit Castle. Il semblerait qu'il boite !

\- - Par accident, je lui ai enfoncé mon talon dans le pied, mais il allait bien quand il est parti

\- - Il vous a dit quelque chose pendant que vous le frappiez ? demanda Beckett

\- - Il voulait qu'on l'appelle Kenny, qu'on dise qu'il était méchant …

\- - Vous pouvez dire exactement ce qu'il a dit, précisa Castle

\- - Oui… « Je l'ai pas fait exprès »… « Je suis désolé maman »… « T'en vas pas maman »…

\- - Merci mademoiselle, vous pouvez y aller.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Elle s'installa à son bureau et Castle sur sa chaise.

\- - Bonjour, dirent les gars en arrivant

\- - Bonjour vous deux dit Beckett

\- - Salut, dit Castle

\- - Hé, vous avez vu la bombe dans l'ascenseur, dit Esposito

\- - Je te rappelle que tu es avec Lanie, Espo, et en plus elle est trop chère pour toi ! dit Beckett

\- - Ne me dis pas que c'est une …

\- - Non, une escort, dit Castle

\- - Ouah !

En passant, Ryan fit un clin d'œil à Castle en voyant la tasse à café de Beckett. Celui-ci lui sourit, d'un air de dire qu'il avait raison.

\- - Les gars, j'aimerai que vous alliez à Long Island, à l'ancienne adresse des Strike. Apparemment, la nurse habite toujours là-bas, dit Beckett

\- - Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit découvrir ?

\- - Trouvez-moi des infos sur la mort de leur mère. On n'a rien là.

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? demanda Castle

\- - Un mobile !

\- - Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Ryan

\- - Je vais aux archives centrales. Ils doivent avoir un dossier.

Les gars partirent donc en direction de Long Island et Beckett, accompagnée de Castle, prit le chemin des archives

\- - Bonjour, Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Je vous ai appelé au sujet d'un dossier : l'affaire Strike

\- - Tenez, le voilà, dit-elle en lui tendant une chemise en carton

\- - La pochette est vide !

\- - Cela remonte à 1974, petite demoiselle !

Oups, pensa Castle, en voyant le visage de Beckett se fermer. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de familiarité !

\- - C'est Lieutenant Beckett ! Où puis-je trouver l'inspecteur responsable de l'enquête ?

\- - Il est mort !

\- - Et John Clements ? demanda Castle

\- - Qui ça ?

\- - Le photographe ! Vous l'avez perdu lui aussi ? dit Castle, ce qui fit sourire Beckett

\- - Non, tenez, voilà son adresse

Ils se rendirent à l'adresse indiquée

\- - Tenez, Lieutenant, voilà les clichés qui vous intéressent. Vous voyez cette photo : c'est là qu'on a trouvé Mme Strike, et son fils était caché dans ce placard derrière elle. Imaginez ce pauvre enfant. La peur qu'il a dû avoir.

Et là sur le sol, le verre dans lequel elle a bu le poison !

\- - Qu'est-ce que c'est sur la table ? demanda Castle

\- - Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'était un sachet de biscuits apéritifs !

Ils se regardèrent et soudain

\- - Nausées matinales ! Elle était enceinte, dirent-ils ensemble en se regardant

\- - Oui, dit le photographe. Un peu plus de deux mois. Personne n'était au courant !

De retour au poste en fin de matinée, ils échangèrent tous leurs informations. En interrogeant l'ancienne nurse, ils apprirent eux aussi que Mme Strike était bien enceinte, mais ne l'avait encore dit à personne. Au moment de sa mort, elle était seule dans la maison avec son fils, sa fille étant allée aux courses avec la nurse. Elle se rappelait aussi, que pendant l'enterrement, la fillette avait donné son doudou à sa mère pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule dans le noir.

Ils étaient en train de récapituler tout ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, quand Beckett jeta un œil sur sa montre.

\- - Bon, les gars, allez manger, il est l'heure !

\- - Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Esposito

\- - Non, je vais m'acheter un hot-dog et aller tranquillement à mon rendez-vous. Je vous retrouve plus tard. Ah, et après votre repas, ramenez-moi Mr Kenneth Strike.

\- - Tu as encore des questions à lui poser ? osa Ryan

\- - Non, les gras, c'est lui, l'assassin, dit Castle

Les gars regardèrent Beckett et Castle. Beckett acquiesçait de la tête en regardant Castle. Comme avant, ils avaient été sur la même longueur d'onde et avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et résolu le meurtre. Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur en souriant : ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'en à peine une semaine, la connexion entre Beckett et Castle s'était refaite. Tout du moins pour le travail !

Beckett et Castle les rejoignirent et ils sortirent tous ensemble du commissariat.

Remarquant que Beckett ne prenait pas sa voiture, mais sortait juste ses béquilles, il l'interpela :

\- - Vous savez, si vous voulez manger avec les gars, vous pouvez. Je ne vous imposerai ma présence !

\- - Non, Castle, je ne mange pas avec eux aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous. Et sachez que vous pouvez y aller, ça ne me dérange pas !

\- - Et vous partez seule avec vos béquilles !

\- - Castle, je suis une grande fille. Si je souhaite marcher, c'est mon droit. Et en plus, je ne vais pas très loin !

\- - Je ne vous laisserai pas seule ! Je vous accompagne !

\- - Ce n'est pas la peine Castle !

\- - Peut-être, mais je viens quand même.

\- - Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille, quoi que je dise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- - Vous avez tout compris !

Ils traversèrent la route, et de l'autre côté entrèrent dans le parc.

\- - Vous commencez par votre rendez-vous, ou par le hot-dog ? demanda Castle

\- - Le hot-dog ! J'ai faim !

\- - Vous avez pensé à votre traitement !

\- - Comment…

\- - C'est Gates qui me l'a dit, et je dois veiller à ce que vous le preniez !

\- - Ah, je vois ! Elle me fait surveiller !

\- - C'est pour votre bien. Elle s'inquiète pour vous, apparemment !

\- - Je sais. Il faut dire que sans Lanie, Ryan, Esposito et Gates, je ne m'en serai jamais sorti. Sans compter votre mère et votre fille

\- - Et je n'aurai jamais assez de toute une vie pour les remercier ! dit-il en s'éloignant un peu pour acheter deux hot-dog

Il lui tendit le sien. Il lui prit une des béquilles afin de lui libérer une main pour qu'elle puisse le prendre, puis la seconde et lui tendit le bras. Elle le regarda et hésita :

\- - Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez ! Je serai votre béquille !

Elle sourit et lui prit le bras. Ils continuèrent de traverser le parc. Castle marchait lentement, adaptant son pas à celui de son équipière. Beckett, quant à elle, était un peu perturbée : le contact de son bras sur celui de Castle lui avait procuré une drôle de sensation. Tout son corps avait tremblé et elle avait ressenti une douce chaleur l'envahir. Quelque chose en elle, lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était encore en train d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait quand ils sortirent du parc.

\- - De quel côté ? demanda Castle

\- - Oh, il suffit de traverser. Je dois aller en face

Castle reconnut le bâtiment : c'était celui du Dr Burke. Ils traversèrent, entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils montèrent à l'étage du Dr Burke. Une fois arrivés, Beckett le remercia mais il lui répondit qu'il l'attendrait. Quand le Dr ouvrit sa porte, Beckett entra dans son bureau. Avant de refermer, il salua l'écrivain et lui sourit.

\- - Bonjour, Kate

\- - Bonjour, docteur

\- - Alors comment allez-vous ? Je vois que vous vous déplacer sans béquilles !

\- - Je vais bien et Roger a dit que je pouvais marcher sans béquilles dans les endroits sûrs, les endroits où je peux me retenir !

\- - Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que monsieur Castle vous accompagnait !

\- - Quand il a vu que j'allais traverser le parc seule, il a tenu à venir avec moi ! Et je n'ai pas pu m'en dépêtrer. Il est aussi têtu qu'une mule, voire plus.

\- - Et ça vous gêne ?

\- - Vous savez, ça fait une semaine maintenant que je l'ai en permanence dans les pattes, alors je m'y suis faîte.

\- - Ça vous gêne qu'il soit revenu ?

\- - Au début, peut-être, mais maintenant, j'apprends à le connaître. Et puis, il n'est pas mauvais pour enquêter, je dois l'admettre !

\- - On dirait que quelque chose vous dérange ?

\- - Je me demande pourquoi il se montre si gentil avec moi ? On a passé une semaine ensemble. Je ne me suis pas gênée pour le rabrouer, j'ai même été un peu dure, et il est resté malgré tout, il n'a rien dit. Il ne s'est même pas mis en colère. Il devance mes envies de café, il fait des recherches jusque tard dans la soirée…

\- - Et ?

\- - Je ne comprends pas. S'il est parti à cause de moi, à cause de ce qu'on s'est dit, alors pourquoi agit-il ainsi ?

\- - Peut-être qu'il se sent responsable ? Peut-être qu'il veut juste vous aider ?

\- - Mais ce n'est pas logique. Si vous êtes en colère envers quelqu'un, vous ne faites pas tout pour être auprès de lui. Vous préférez l'éviter !

\- - Mais apparemment, Kate, c'est ce qui est déjà arrivé et il est revenu.

\- - Oui, mais notre rencontre n'a été dû qu'à un hasard ! Il avait juste a donné son témoignage ! Il n'avait pas besoin…

\- - Je pense qu'il n'y a que lui qui pourra répondre à ces questions ! Et vous en êtes où de votre enquête ?

\- - Ce soir le coupable sera en cellule !

\- - Et avec vos collègues. Comment s'est passé le retour de Mr Castle ?

\- - Avec Ryan, assez bien, mais Esposito est très remonté contre lui. Il lui adresse à peine la parole : juste bonjour, bonsoir ! Vous voyez. A les voir, on ne dirait pas qu'ils étaient amis avant.

\- - Avec le temps, les choses devraient s'arranger !

\- - Hm…

\- - Kate ?

\- - …

\- - Kate, vous m'écoutez ?

\- - Hm…Oui, bien sûr

\- - A quoi pensez-vous ? Vous me semblez bien loin aujourd'hui !

\- - A rien de particulier

\- - Kate ?

\- - Je pensais à ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc avec Castle !

\- - Oui ?

\- - Pour traverser le parc, il m'a proposé son bras pour marcher

\- - Oui ?

\- - J'ai finalement accepté

\- - Oui ?

\- - Vous allez trouver ça idiot !

\- - Dites toujours

\- - J'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation à son contact. Vous savez ? Comme si on était connecté d'un coup ! Comme si mon corps trouvait ça normal !

\- - Et ?

\- - J'ai réfléchi à tout ce que vous m'avez dit, ainsi que Lanie, et je me demandais…

\- - Oui ?

\- - Est-ce que mon corps, ou…

\- - Ou ?

\- - Mon cœur pouvait se souvenir de ce que je ressentais avant ?

\- - Oh !

\- - Vous voyez, c'est idiot ! Je vous l'avais dit. Comme si le corps ou le cœur avait de la mémoire ! N'importe quoi !

\- - Non, Kate, ce n'est pas idiot ! Vous savez le corps humain est une machine complexe. Certes la mémoire réside dans le cerveau. Mais c'est la mémoire de ce que vous voyez, que vous lisez, que vous apprenez… Mais quelle partie de notre corps… Quel organe est capable de ressentir, d'éprouver des sensations… Les sentiments que vous avez éprouvés avant votre accident sont toujours présents en vous. Ils n'ont pas disparu. Comment avez-vous fait pour nous faire confiance, à vos amis et à moi ?

\- - Je ne sais pas, je le sentais, je le savais… C'était évident

\- - Ce n'est pas votre cerveau qui vous l'a dit, puisqu'il ne s'en souvient pas ! Vous nous avez fait confiance, car au plus profond de vous, vous le saviez ! C'était un sentiment.

\- - Vous voulez dire que j'aime toujours Castle ?

\- - Je ne sais pas Kate. Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez le savoir. Est-ce que vous éprouvez quelque chose pour lui ?

\- - Vous plaisantez ! Je ne le connais que depuis une semaine. On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un en si peu de temps !

\- - N'oubliez pas que vous étiez amoureuse bien avant aujourd'hui !

\- - Vous voulez dire que mon corps…

\- - Oui Kate, c'est ce que je veux dire

\- - Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- - A vous de me le dire !

\- - Vous savez, vous ne m'aidez pas là !

\- - Agissez normalement, et surtout ne vous posez pas trop de questions, vous l'avez trop fait avant et c'est pour ça que vous étiez venue me voir, il y a trois ans. Laisser faire et voyez où ça vous mène !

\- - Mais je ne sais plus rien de lui !

\- - A vous d'apprendre à le connaître. En attendant que votre mémoire revienne, faîtes-vous de nouveaux souvenirs ! Autorisez-vous à être heureuse ! Plus que n'importe qui, vous savez que la vie ne tient parfois qu'à un fil !

\- - Oui, ça je le sais. Bon, je vais y aller. Je vous remercie docteur.

Elle sortit du bureau. Castle se leva, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le bras, tandis qu'il tenait les béquilles dans son autre main. Elle allait lui demander de lui rendre ses cannes, quand elle se rappela ce que venait de lui dire le docteur, et prit son bras. La voyant partir ainsi, le docteur ne put retenir un sourire.

Ils retraversèrent le parc en direction du commissariat. Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau, Strike se trouvait déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Castle ramena deux cafés, et en donna un à Beckett. Elle s'en saisit en lui souriant.

\- - On y va ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Je vous suis

Ils entrèrent dans la salle

\- - Bonjour, monsieur Strike

\- - Lieutenant !

\- - Comment va votre pied ? Votre sœur nous a dit que vous aviez été agressé par un gars de la mafia russe

\- - Ma sœur a beaucoup d'imagination. En fait, un malfrat a voulu me prendre mon portefeuille et quand il m'a bousculé je me suis tordu le pied. Rien de bien méchant !

\- - Je ne sais pas si mes collègues vous l'ont dit mais notre enquête est sur le point de se terminer.

\- - Vous avez trouvé le coupable ?

\- - Je pense. Savez-vous que nous avons rencontré ce matin votre ancienne nurse en allant à votre ancienne adresse ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allée faire là-bas ?

\- - Nous avons découvert que votre mère était enceinte au moment de sa mère !

\- - Si c'est le cas, personne ne le savait !

\- - Votre sœur le savait !

\- - N'importe quoi !

\- - Elle a mis son doudou dans son cercueil. Votre nurse a pensé que c'était pour que votre mère ne soit pas seule dans le noir. Mais, en fait, il était destiné pour le bébé.

Et vous le saviez aussi ! Elle avait des nausées, le matin. Et vous vous êtes rappelé que pour votre sœur, elle en avait déjà souffert. Et vous l'avez tué ! Ce n'était pas un suicide. Et c'est ce qu'Ilona allait révéler dans son prochain livre !

\- - Dans le cas où se serait vrai, comment elle l'aurait su ?

\- - C'était votre amie à Chase, dit Castle. Dans un univers difficile, loin de la famille. Et avec tout ce qui se passait là-bas, il n'est pas difficile que l'alcool aussi devait être présent. Et un soir, un peu ivre, vous vous êtes épanché sur son épaule. Vous avez oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de son idée pour son livre. Et là, vous avez pris peur. Car la seule personne qui est restée proche de vous, c'est votre sœur. Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle le sache.

\- - Vous ne pouvez rien prouvé !

\- - Croyez-moi ! Maintenant que nous connaissons la vérité, je le prouverai, affirma Beckett

\- - Vous ne trouverez rien

\- - Très bien. Je vais faire venir votre sœur, je dois lui parler.

\- - Attendez. Vous n'allez pas lui dire. Elle va me détester. Je vous en prie.

\- - Rédigez vos aveux et je ne lui dirai rien. Vous pourrez vous justifier comme vous le voudrez. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez à Mr Castle, il vous trouvera une histoire qui tiendra la route !

\- - Très bien, dit Strike en rédigeant ses aveux.

Castle et Beckett sortirent de la salle

\- - Joli coup de bluff, dit-il

\- - Non, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit au courant pour leur mère. Elle pourra le pardonner pour Ilona. Mais pour leur mère, elle n'aurait pas pu. Et c'est la seule famille qui lui reste.

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à rédiger son rapport. Castle ramena des cafés et s'assit sur sa chaise.

Il la regardait. Sans le savoir, elle avait exactement les mêmes mimiques qu'avant : sa façon de froncer les sourcils, de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, de se frotter le front… Castle s'en souvenait parfaitement et les trouvait toujours aussi touchantes. Il sourit. Il resta là, sans bouger.

Quand elle eut fini, et que les gars eurent terminés, elle regroupa les documents, les mit dans le dossier, et ramena le tout à Gates

\- - Voilà, affaire classée ! dit Beckett

\- - Déjà ! Bravo.

\- - Ça n'a pas été facile, mais une fois la piste de la mafia écartée, tout s'est mis en place

\- - Qui a eu l'idée d'écarter la mafia ?

\- - Castle.

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Le modus operandi ne correspondait pas à la mafia.

\- - Bien, donc on peut dire que vous êtes en week-end. Alors profitez-en, et toi pense à te reposer !

\- - D'accord. Bon week-end à toi aussi !


	11. Chapter 11

Elle sortit du bureau et s'approcha des gars

\- - Allez, on rentre ! On a le week-end pour nous vu qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau et qu'on n'est pas d'astreinte, dit-elle en souriant

\- - Super, dirent les gars

\- - Heu… Ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre ? Histoire de fêter cette première enquête ! proposa Castle

\- - Pourquoi pas, dit Beckett, ce qui surprit ses partenaires

\- - Je viens, dit Ryan

\- - Moi aussi, ajouta Esposito

\- - Si vous voulez, dites à vos femmes de nous accompagner !

\- - Et on va où ? demanda Beckett

\- - Le Old Haunt? dit Castle. On pourra même commander de quoi manger !

Etant tous d'accord, ils partirent tous ensemble. Avant de s'y rendre, Beckett déposa sa voiture devant chez elle et monta dans la voiture de Ryan.

Arrivés devant le Old Haunt, tout le monde sortit du véhicule. Alors qu'ils allaient descendre l'escalier qui menait à l'établissement, Beckett s'approcha de la rambarde pour s'y tenir. Castle s'avança pour lui offrir son bras, mais Esposito le bouscula et passa devant lui. C'est donc son bras que saisit Beckett. Ryan secoua la tête en voyant la scène. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Un taxi le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna et vit deux filles en sortir. C'était Jenny et Lanie. Il leur tendit ses deux bras et il entra dans le bar avec les deux beautés.

Castle avait choisi une table vers le fond, histoire qu'ils puissent discuter sans être déranger par les autres clients. Il prit leur commande et se dirigea vers le bar.

\- Hey, bonjour patron, ça faisait longtemps ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, merci, Bryan. Je suis venu avec toute l'équipe du 12th. On vient fêter la résolution d'une enquête.

\- Ouah ! C'est un grand jour. Je crois qu'on ne les a plus revus ici depuis au moins deux ans. Et votre amie, le Lieutenant Beckett, est aussi avec vous ?

\- Oui, elle est là aussi

\- Super ! J'ai lu dans les journaux ce qui lui est arrivé. J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit encore en vie. Je me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je m'étais dit : pas possible qu'une fille aussi magnifique soit flic !

\- Vous savez, tous les flics ne sont pas masculins, ventripotents… et mal rasés !

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai vu d'autres flics femme, mais aucun ne ressemble à votre amie !

\- …

\- Sinon, vous buvez quoi ce soir ?

\- On va commencer par des bières et après on verra.

\- Entendu. Heu … Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais depuis quelques temps, du vendredi soir au dimanche soir, les gens peuvent danser. Quand j'ai voulu vous en parler, j'ai eu votre mère au téléphone qui m'a donné son accord. J'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problème ?

\- Non, c'est une excellente idée. Et ça marche bien ?

\- A part quelques troubles fêtes, les clients ont l'air d'apprécier !

\- Tant mieux ! Ce soir, on aura des renforts si besoin !

\- Oui, ça m'évitera d'appeler la patrouille, si besoin ! Tenez, voilà votre commande et bonne soirée !

\- Merci, Bryan

Il se dirigea vers leur table et remarqua que Ryan et Esposito s'étaient absentés. Il déposa les bières devant chacun de ses amis et posa les deux bouteilles en trop au centre de la table.

\- Ils ont eu un besoin urgent, lui dit Jenny, voyant son regard

Ryan et Esposito étaient aux toilettes, mais rien à voir avec une envie pressante !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Ryan

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec Castle ?

\- J'ai rien dit et rien fait !

\- Ça, on peut dire que tu évites tout contact. C'est à peine si tu lui dis bonjour. Et là, tu le bouscules quand il veut aider Beckett !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Oh, pas de ça avec moi. Ça ne prend pas. On doit lui donner une chance. Il est là pour l'aider.

\- S'il avait été là quand il fallait…

\- Tu y étais toi, et tu n'as rien pu faire ! Qu'est-ce que lui aurait pu faire ? Tu t'es toujours senti coupable de ce qui lui ait arrivé ! Et maintenant pour te déculpabiliser, tu t'en prends à lui. Si tu avais pris le temps de lui parler, tu saurais que lui aussi regrette. Il s'en veut énormément. Si tu l'avais écouté, si tu avais pris le temps de lui parler, tu saurais qu'il l'aime toujours. Mais non, tu lui tournes le dos. C'était ton ami, quand même ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour un truc qu'il n'a pas fait.

\- C'est quand même lui qui est parti, non ?

\- Oui, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi . Moi, j'ai discuté avec lui et j'ai appris des choses.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Je ne te dirais rien. Si tu veux savoir, il va falloir que tu changes de comportement et que tu lui parles. Bon, maintenant on va rejoindre les autres.

\- Ok

\- Et pas d'embrouille ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris mais je ne te promets rien pour ce soir. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse !

\- Oui, ben, réfléchis pas trop longtemps !

\- Entendu

Autour de la table, tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien. Ryan s'assit à côté de Jenny, Esposito, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Lanie, s'avança vers Castle et lui tendit la main. L'écrivain tendit la sienne avec le sourire.

Ils reprirent leur conversation une fois que les deux hommes eurent pris place. Ils évitèrent de parler de l'absence de Castle. Ils passèrent la soirée à se remémorer d'anciennes enquêtes depuis l'arrivée de Castle dans leur équipe. Ils parlèrent aussi de leur ancien Capitaine, Roy Montgomery. Beckett, elle, les écoutait. Elle découvrait ce qu'il s'était passé avant…Elle souriait quand elle entendait les facéties de Castle durant ces enquêtes…

Castle se leva pour aller chercher une nouvelle commande. Mais avant d'aller vers le comptoir, il demanda si ça les intéressait de boire de son whisky de collection. Ryan et Jenny, en bons irlandais, acceptèrent. Lanie et Esposito restèrent à la bière et Beckett, au jus de fruit. Il alla donc au bar, commanda les boissons que Bryan lui tendit et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller chercher une de ses bouteilles. Alors qu'il revenait vers leur table, deux blondes sulfureuses se plantèrent devant lui. Il leur sourit et les contourna pour continuer son chemin. Beckett avait suivi toute la scène et ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de Castle, vu ce qu'elle avait lu sur lui. Lanie se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'intéresse plus aux autres filles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pendant deux ans mais je constate qu'il n'a pas changé !

\- Et ?

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit et tu comprendras !

Castle refit ce qu'il avait fait la première fois et se réinstalla à côté de Beckett. Bryan arriva et lui donna la bouteille de whisky et de nouveaux verres. Il servit Ryan, Jenny et Castle puis retourna derrière son comptoir. Au bout d'un moment, les deux couples officiels se levèrent pour aller danser laissant Beckett et Castle seuls. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, un homme s'approcha de la table. Ils le regardèrent

\- Vous désirez ? demanda Castle

\- Inviter la jolie fille à danser !

\- Non, merci, dit Beckett

\- Allez ma beauté, ne te fais pas prier !

\- Je vous ai dit non merci ! Et je ne suis pas votre beauté !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères ce nase à côté de toi, au lieu de moi ?

Castle allait se lever, quand Beckett le retint en lui saisissant le bras et se leva doucement. Elle contourna lentement la table. Les gars qui avaient vu la scène allaient intervenir quand les filles les retinrent pour qu'ils regardent ce qui allait se passer. Beckett s'approcha de l'homme. Alors qu'il avançait pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui en saisit un et le lui tordit dans le dos et le plaqua sur la table. Elle se pencha vers lui

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas ta beauté et avant de parler de nase, regarde-toi dans une glace ! Le message est clair ou tu veux des précisions ?

\- Non, c'est bon !

\- Esposito, fous le dehors !

\- Allez, mon gars, fallait pas embêter la dame !

Une fois le calme revenu

\- Et si vous me montriez votre cave secrète, Castle

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui

Il lui proposa son bras et elle s'en saisit. Elle fut surprise en voyant l'ouverture qui menait au bureau. Le sol s'inclina. Ils longèrent le couloir et se retrouvèrent au sous-sol. Ensuite Castle fit pivoter la bibliothèque. Elle lâcha le bras de Castle et s'avança vers le tunnel ainsi découvert. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ensuite Castle la guida jusqu'à sa cave secrète. Il lui raconta comment ils avaient trouvé ce trésor lors d'une enquête et comment, à l'issue, il avait racheté le bar. Elle ne disait rien. Elle l'écoutait, simplement. Puis, ils retournèrent dans la salle. Les autres s'étaient rassis et étaient encore en train de se raconter des souvenirs. Quand ils abordèrent l'enquête sur la momie, ils se firent une joie de raconter les blagues qu'ils avaient faîtes à Castle avec sa chaise et la machine à café. Castle leur fit remarquer que ce n'était pas si drôle et qu'ils n'étaient pas sympas de se moquer de lui. Beckett riait aux éclats rien qu'en imaginant les scènes. Elle riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

La soirée tirant à sa fin, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Les deux couples remontèrent dans la voiture de Ryan. Beckett et Castle décidèrent de rentrer à pieds.

Ils avançaient doucement, toujours au rythme de Beckett. Il lui proposa une de ses béquilles mais elle refusa. Elle encercla le bras de Castle de ses deux mains et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'écrivain. Pendant tout le trajet, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Chacun profitant de ce moment.

Elle appréciait cette promenade nocturne dans New York. La ville était relativement calme. Et aussi étrangement que cela pouvait lui paraître, elle se sentait bien avec Castle !

Lui, il n'osait rien dire, par peur qu'elle se détache de lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum de cerise qui s'échappait de ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Il se rappelait leur baiser échangé, il se rappelait l'avoir tenu dans ses bras quand ils avaient failli mourir de froid. Mais c'était arrivé dans des situations extrêmes ! Mais il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vécu des moments pareils. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé. Mais quand Beckett était en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle ne se laissait jamais aller, elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Beckett. Elle se détacha doucement de lui. Il lui tendit ses béquilles.

\- Merci, Castle, pour cette soirée

\- Merci à vous, Beckett. Vous faites quoi ce week-end ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense qu'après mon réveil, j'irai faire un peu de sport dans le parc et après j'aviserai !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça seule ! Vous avez dit que vous devez être accompagnée

\- Je ne vais pas déranger les gars un samedi !

\- Moi, je peux venir.

\- Vous ?

\- Vous savez, j'ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais j'ai déjà fait du sport !

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas !

\- Alors à quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quand je serai réveillée et que j'aurai pris mon petit déjeuner.

\- Ecoutez. Une fois levée, vous m'appelez et pendant que vous vous préparez, je vous ramène le petit déjeuner

\- Vous y tenez vraiment ?

\- Oui !

\- Entendu ! Allez bonne nuit, Castle

\- Bonne nuit, Beckett ! A demain !

 **Samedi**

 **Appartement de Beckett**

Beckett venait de se réveiller. Elle regarda son réveil. Il était 8H. Elle resta allongée, repensant à la soirée de la veille. Elle sourit en se souvenant de toutes les anecdotes que ses amis avaient racontées. Elle sourit de nouveau

en se rappelant la manière dont elle était rentrée à son appartement. Elle avait apprécié le silence de Castle, elle avait apprécié avoir sa tête sur son épaule. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité avec lui. Jamais, depuis deux ans, elle n'avait ressenti une telle sensation. Ses amis et son père avaient été présents pour elle, l'avaient soutenu, l'avaient épaulé. Mais Castle : sans qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, il devançait ses besoins. En une semaine, il avait réussi à la cerner. Il s'était comporté avec elle naturellement, occultant son état physique. Il était le seul à ne pas lui demander chaque jour comment elle allait. Il agissait comme si de rien n'était alors qu'en fait, elle avait pu constater qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle s'en était rendu compte quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait pris son traitement !

Elle se leva. Elle allait prendre sa douche quand elle se rappela qu'elle devait l'appeler, puisqu'il lui avait proposé d'aller faire du sport avec elle. Elle sourit à nouveau. Elle prit son téléphone, composa son numéro, lui dit qu'elle l'attendait, et raccrocha.

Elle était en train de préparer ses affaires de sport, quand on sonna à sa porte.

Elle se dirigea vers son entrée et ouvrit

\- Castle ! Mais qu'est-ce… Comment vous… Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes devant chez moi ?

\- Eh, bien, en fait…

\- Je vous avais dit que je vous appelais !

\- Je me suis dit qu'après la soirée, vous auriez peut-être réfléchi, et que finalement …

\- Castle, je n'ai pas changé d'avis !

\- Super ! Alors voilà le petit déjeuner : un grand café sans mousse, sans sucre et deux doses de sirop à la vanille, et des beignets aux pommes !

\- C'est gentil, merci. Heu… Castle ?

\- Oui !

\- Je voulais prendre une douche …

\- Allez-y, Lieutenant, je ne bouge pas d'ici !

Elle réapparu une demi-heure plus tard, vêtue d'un jogging et d'un sweat au logo du NYPD. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Au moment de sortir, Castle se pencha pour prendre les béquilles, mais Beckett lui fit signe que non et lui prit le bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Une fois sur place, Beckett lui indiqua le chemin. Comme elle reprenait juste, elle devait y aller doucement. Donc elle choisit le parcours de santé le plus court. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un banc. Beckett s'assit et retira son pantalon de jogging, puis son sweat. Elle portait un cuissard noir qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux et un débardeur noir.

Pendant qu'elle faisait des étirements afin de s'échauffer, Castle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer toutes ses cicatrices : son épaule gauche, et ses deux jambes. Ça lui fit mal au cœur car il se rendit compte du calvaire qu'avait vécu la femme qu'il aimait. Elle remarqua son regard. Elle n'y vit pas du dégout mais de la peine, de la souffrance

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Ce ne sont que des cicatrices ? Je m'y suis habituée.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, mais je pense à toutes les souffrances…

\- Je n'ai pas souffert, Castle ! Tout était cicatrisé quand je me suis réveillée.

\- Mais la rééducation ?

\- Au début, ça été difficile car je n'avais pas bougé pendant trois mois, mais mon corps avait fait le plus dur. Regardez ! Maintenant, je marche, et bientôt, je courrai. Alors qu'au départ, les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes !

\- Je ne peux m'empêch…

\- Castle, vous êtes le seul, depuis longtemps, à ne pas avoir parlé de mon état. Et j'apprécie beaucoup. Vous ne m'avez pas fait sentir que j'étais faible à cause de mes blessures. Alors, s'il-vous-plaît, continuez. Car si vous faîtes comme les autres, je préfèrerai rester seule.

\- Je vous le promets !

\- Bon, on y va !

\- On est parti !

Bien que le parcours fût le plus court du parc, ils mirent plus d'une heure pour le faire. Ils auraient pu mettre moins de temps, mais à chaque étape, Castle tenait à rester à côté de Beckett. Donc, elle faisait l'exercice, et ensuite, elle attendait que Castle passe. Elle le trouvait adorable d'être aussi prévoyant pour elle. Pour deux exercices, il dut intervenir pour l'aider. Le premier fut « les pas de géants » : à chaque pas, il fallait tenir l'équilibre sur une seule jambe comme elle chancelait, Castle la maintenait. Puis, il y eu les barres de suspension : il fallait se déplacer de barre en barre avec les mains entre la cicatrice de son épaule et celle qu'elle avait sur le flanc droit suite à sa blessure du sniper, elle n'arrivait pas à rester suspendue elle tenta deux fois, refusant toute aide à la troisième tentative, Castle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, sans rien dire il la maintint de telle façon que ses bras soit suffisamment tendus mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse avancer au début, elle s'était un peu crispée, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle avait fait l'exercice.

Une fois le parcours terminé, ils retournèrent vers le banc. Apercevant un kiosque de vente de café, Castle alla en chercher deux. A son retour, il vit que Beckett faisait des étirements et massait ses mollets. Quand il arriva, Beckett se rassit. Il lui tendit son café et posa le sien sur le banc. Puis, il s'agenouilla devant elle, et commença à lui masser les mollets

\- Castle, c'est pas la peine…

\- Laissez-moi faire. Je le faisais à Alexis quand elle souffrait de crampes après ses séances de sport…

Le massage n'avait rien à voir avec celui que lui faisait Roger pendant ses séances de rééducation. Ce massage était doux, sensuel… Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux. Castle continuait, passant d'une jambe à l'autre, la regardant. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il l'avait rarement vu aussi détendue. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Seules les mains de Castle continuaient leur va et vient machinalement. L'une s'était noyée dans les yeux bleus océans et l'autre dans les yeux verts émeraude ! Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux ! Ils restèrent ainsi un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les fasse sursauter.

Castle se releva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Beckett ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps voulait s'aimanter à celui de Castle. Et elle était incapable de l'en empêcher. Elle était physiquement attirée par lui. A chaque contact, elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Son cœur s'emballait.

A force de repenser à toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec ses amis, ainsi qu'avec son psy, elle se dit qu'ils devaient avoir raison. Elle avait dû être amoureuse de lui avant. Et comme l'avait dit le Dr Burke, même si elle ne s'en rappelait, son corps oui !

Castle était aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Il voyait que Beckett se rapprochait de lui mais il ne comprenait pas comment en une semaine, elle pouvait déjà en être là. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios possible pour redevenir ne serait-ce qu'un ami, mais là, il était bluffé. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Gates lui avait dit qu'il fallait aller doucement avec Beckett. Mais que devait-il faire si c'était elle qui précipitait les choses ?

Beckett remit son pantalon et son sweat et se leva d'un coup et commença à s'éloigner. Ce mouvement soudain sortit Castle de ses réflexions. Il se leva et lui attrapa le bras. Elle se dégagea et continua d'avancer. Il resta derrière elle, se demanda ce qu'il se passait. La matinée avait bien commencé, mais là il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle marchait très lentement en regardant ses pieds. Elle secouait sa tête, comme si en faisant comme ça elle remettait des idées en place, ou si elle pouvait faire réapparaître ses souvenirs. Mais rien ne venait. Elle se frotta la tête, puis elle la cogna

Castle la fit se retourner

\- Arrêtez ça, Beckett. Vous allez vous faire mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai beau essayé mais…

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- Me rappeler. Me rappeler de vous, Castle. Je cherche et je ne vous trouve pas !

Il la prit dans ses bras car elle avait les yeux tellement brillants, qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle se blottit contre son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, ça va revenir, vous devez être patiente.

\- Patiente ? Ça fait deux ans que je patiente ! Et rien, nada ! Même mes amis ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Je connais leur nom, mais je ne les connais pas ! Même moi, je ne me connais pas ! Lanie m'a dit que je m'appelais Kate Beckett mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vrai ?

\- Faîtes confiance à vos amis !

\- Mais je leur fais confiance. Regardez, même mon père, je ne le reconnais pas. Il vient me voir tous les dimanches pour me raconter ma vie d'avant. Mais rien ne surgit de ma tête ! Oh, j'ai bien des flashs de temps en temps, mais tout est flou. Je ne discerne rien : ni les lieux, ni les visages !

Et il y a vous… dit-elle en se détachant de lui

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Rien, rien ! C'est tout ce qu'on m'a raconté sur vous, sur nous. Et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Alors, je cherche et tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est vous blesser à la première occasion. Alors que vous faîtes votre possible pour mettre agréable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là, je vous aiderai !

\- Vous voyez, vous recommencez !

\- Qu'est-ce vous voulez que je fasse ?

\- Je veux que vous me parliez de nous. Je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir !

Il s'écarta et avança droit devant lui. Il savait que ce jour arriverait. Mais il pensait que ce serait bien plus tard. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle lui demanderait. Mais pas si tôt.

Il s'appuya contre un saule pleureur et se laissa choir.

Elle le rejoignit un peu plus tard et s'agenouilla devant lui, entre ses jambes.

\- Hey, ma béquille m'a oublié ?

\- …

\- Castle ?

\- Pardon ? Vous dites ?

\- Castle, je me doute que ce n'est pas facile, mais parlez-moi, parle-moi

\- Beckett, il ne faut pas. Pas maintenant. Gates m'a dit que si vous appreniez trop des choses…

\- J'aurai mal à la tête ? Et alors ? J'ai un traitement, actuellement. Qu'est-ce qui est pire d'après toi ? Avoir mal au crâne, ou ne pas arriver à reconnaître les gens qui m'entourent, ne pas savoir ce que j'ai vécu avec eux, ne pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti pour eux ?

Tu ne veux rien me dire ?…Entendu. Alors, je rentre. Mais ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir. Gates m'a dit que c'était à moi de décider, alors on ne se verra plus. De toute façon, tu me l'avais dit le premier jour où je t'ai vu : tu n'as plus rien à me dire !... Adieu

Elle se redressa et partit en larmes. Des gens la croisaient, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Elle avançait, tant bien que mal, aveuglée par le flot de larmes qui envahissait ses yeux. Ceux qui venaient d'assister à la scène pensaient que le couple venait de rompre. Elle arriva devant le banc où ils étaient au début, et s'assit le temps d'assécher ses yeux. Quand enfin ses pleurs cessèrent, elle releva la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Au loin, elle vit Castle, toujours dos contre le saule pleureur. Elle se releva et reprit le chemin de son appartement.

Castle ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il lui parlait, il l'a perdait. S'il ne lui parlait pas, il la perdait aussi. C'était un vrai dilemme. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne le voulait plus. Il avait vécu un enfer pendant deux ans, luttant jour après jour, pour l'oublier. Mais après une semaine passée avec elle, si elle partait, il ne survivrait pas.

Il se releva et se mit à courir. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, mais là il rejoignait son destin.

Beckett venait de sortir du parc, et s'apprêtait à traverser quand on lui saisit le bras

\- Venez, lui dit Castle. Vous avez oublié ta béquille

Elle allait lui dire de la laisser mais quand elle vit son regard, elle comprit qu'il allait lui parler. Ils retournèrent à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui dit qu'il devait passer chez lui pour se changer. Elle allait lui parler, quand il lui promit de revenir aussitôt après. Pendant ce temps-là, elle pouvait prendre sa douche et se changer elle aussi. Une demi-heure après, il était de retour. Il avait mis un nouveau jogging, tout comme elle. Il avait rapporté des plats chinois et italiens. Elle choisit chinois et sortit une bouteille de chianti. Le repas se fit en silence. Elle regardait Castle et voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils débarrassèrent la table, lavèrent les quelques couverts, puis s'installèrent sur le canapé, côte à côte.

Il lui demanda ce qu'elle savait exactement sur leur ancien partenariat. Elle lui raconta tout ce que ses amis lui avait narré, y compris les propos du Dr Burke. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Puis elle parla de ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet.

Il la regarda. Elle en savait beaucoup. Maintenant, c'était à lui de raconter sa version. Mais, la sienne, la leur, c'était leur version personnelle. Et à l'issue de ce qu'il allait lui dire, il la perdrait. Ca, il en était sûr.

\- Maintenant, c'est à toi, de me donner ta version !

Il fut surpris, elle le tutoyait. Depuis quand ? Il n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Je vais le faire, mais je ne pourrai jamais si tu me regardes comme ça !

Elle lui tourna le dos. Elle l'entendit bouger. Elle sentit une jambe passé derrière elle, puis deux mains l'attirèrent. Elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le torse de Castle. Une fois bien calée, elle prit les deux mains de l'écrivain et les plaça devant elle. Ils étaient bien ainsi installés. Aux battements de cœur qu'elle ressentait dans son dos, elle savait que Castle se débattait avec ses démons intérieurs. Elle ne dit rien et attendit patiemment qu'il commence.

\- Bon, quand faut y aller ! Pour commencer, tes amis ne t'ont pas menti. Mais, comme je suis écrivain, je vais commencer par le début.

\- Tout a commencé, il y a six ans. J'étais à une soirée de promo pour mon dernier livre sur Derek Storm, et je ne savais pas sur quoi j'allais écrire, quand tu es apparue pour m'interroger sur deux meurtres qui s'étaient inspirés de mes livres. Pendant l'interrogatoire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire du charme : après tout c'était mon image d'homme public, et ça marchait toujours avec les jolies filles mais pas avec toi je dirai que ça a même provoqué l'effet inverse. J'ai proposé mon aide et on a résolu l'enquête. Quand tu m'as dit au revoir, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, te revoir. Alors, j'ai appelé mon ami le Maire et il est intervenu pour que je sois sur tes enquêtes et que je puisse m'inspirer de toi pour ma nouvelle saga.

\- J'ai commencé à lire le premier volume. Mais tu aurais pu choisir un autre nom ! C'est un nom de prostitué, ça !

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit !

\- Ah, oui !?

\- Oui, comme quoi, il te reste quelque chose ! Je reprends. Je dois reconnaître que notre première année a dû être difficile pour toi. Car bien que je respectais ton travail, je le prenais un peu à la légère, je me permettais de plaisanter, de sortir des blagues. Et un soir, tu m'as parlé de ta mère, de son meurtre. Et là, j'ai découvert que tu étais profondément blessée. C'est à compter de ce soir-là que tu as commencé à me révéler des choses sur toi.

\- Tu en sais tant que ça sur moi ?

\- Disons que je sais beaucoup de choses. Je sais pourquoi tu portes la bague de ta mère sur une chaine autour de ton cou, pourquoi tu portes la montre de ton père à ton poignet. Je dirais que j'en connais même plus que Lanie, et pourtant elle te connaît bien.

\- Oh ! Va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que dis alors !


	12. Chapter 12

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis un vrai tombeau ! Je n'ai trahi ta confiance… On verra ça plus tard. Donc, l'année est passée et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à te mettre dans mon lit ! Et en plus, je l'ai terminé en faisant une énorme bourde : j'avais rouvert le dossier de ta mère, alors que tu m'avais demandé de ne pas y toucher. Tu m'en avais beaucoup voulu, au point de me demander de partir. Mais, je me suis excusé et tu m'as dit que je pouvais rester.

Au cours de la deuxième année, tu as découvert que je ne m'arrêterai pas après le premier livre et que notre partenariat allait continuer. Tu n'étais vraiment pas ravi, mais tu n'avais pas le choix. Cette année-là, j'ai failli arrêter par deux fois : la première, quand on m'a proposé d'écrire sur l'espion britannique mais au final, j'ai refusé. Et la deuxième, c'est quand un tueur te prenait pour Nikki Heat. Je t'avais mis en danger et ça je ne le voulais pas. Mais, tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qu'un fou pouvait penser ! C'est cette année-là que j'ai découvert que t'avoir dans mon lit ne m'intéressait plus ! Je voulais plus. Je te voulais toi, et pas pour une nuit. J'ai eu cette révélation quand je t'ai vu embrasser ton collègue Demming. Sur le coup, ça m'a fait mal, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et puis, j'ai compris : j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Par la suite, à chaque fois que je le voyais dans le service, je sentais un sentiment de colère monté en moi. J'étais même jaloux quand tu acceptais le café qu'il te donnait. Car ça, c'était mon rôle, c'était notre rituel, rien qu'à nous deux. Tous les matins, je t'en apportais, juste pour te voir sourire. C'était notre façon à nous de dire bonjour. Pour moi, ça ressemblait au premier baiser qu'un couple se donne le matin au réveil… C'était idiot, hein ?

\- Non, je trouve ça mignon, moi !

\- Mignon ?

\- Oui, c'est romantique !

\- C'était peut-être romantique, mais ça ne t'a pas fait craquer pour autant. Mais, je pense qu'au début, tu n'y avais pas fait plus attention que ça. Mais au fil des années, ce café avait aussi pris de l'importance pour toi. Si un matin, je ne t'en apportais pas un, tu savais que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous et tu passais une mauvaise journée !

Je continue.

Donc j'ai continué à te suivre et à t'aider sur tes enquêtes. Et en plus, je me rapprochais aussi des gars et de Lanie. J'avais l'impression de faire partie intégrante de votre équipe. De ton côté, tu commençais aussi à entrer dans ma vie privée : tu donnais des conseils à ma fille, tu m'en donnais aussi pour l'élever car elle devenait une adolescente et tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire. Ma mère aussi t'appréciait beaucoup. Elle ne t'avait vu que deux ou trois fois, mais tu étais déjà dans son cœur. Même mes ex-femmes n'y sont pas arrivées.

\- En parlant d'Alexis et de Martha : tu devrais leur parler, surtout à Alexis

\- Je sais, mais je les ai blessées et je ne sais pas …

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux…

\- Tu es adorable ! Tu veux toujours aider, dit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. Tu es toujours prête à faire passer les autres avant toi.

\- Tout comme toi, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! Allez, continue…

\- Donc l'année avançait. On a eu notre lot d'enquête, mais la plus dure fut celle où on a retrouvé l'assassin de ta mère. On a découvert qu'il avait été engagé pour le faire mais tu n'as pas pu savoir par qui, car tu l'as tué alors qu'il allait me descendre. Je m'en voulais énormément mais tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé. En plus, ce jour-là tu m'as avoué que tu appréciais ma présence, car vu le métier que tu faisais, je le rendais plus drôle. Bien évidemment, tu m'as aussitôt menacé de mort, si je répétais ce que je venais de dire.

C'est aussi cette année-là que tu m'as menti pour la première fois : je t'avais invité à venir passer un week-end avec moi dans les Hamptons. Tu as refusé en disant que tu devais te trouver un appartement, vu que le tien avait explosé. En fait, avec Demming, vous aviez prévu un week-end en amoureux. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai été blessé. Alors, je t'ai annoncé que je ne serai plus au commissariat pendant tout l'été et que je partais dans les Hamptons afin d'écrire mon livre. Je ne t'avais pas dit, par contre, que je partais avec mon ex-femme, Gina. Mais tu l'as su quand elle est venue me chercher au commissariat. Je suis donc parti et je suis resté absent plus de trois mois.

A mon retour, vous étiez tous remontés contre moi. Je te passe ma deuxième arrestation puisque ça tu le sais déjà. Je t'ai reproché de ne pas avoir appelé, mais, c'était moi le fautif. J'étais rentré depuis un moment déjà et je ne vous avais pas donné signe de vie. Mais j'ai réussi à rentrer dans vos bonnes grâces. Avec Demming, vous vous étiez séparés. Et de mon côté, j'ai quitté Gina on ne s'entendait pas on passait notre temps à se disputer. Mais entre-temps, tu t'étais mise avec Josh. Je n'avais plus aucune chance : il était beau, et médecin, cardiologue il sauvait des vies. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui. Mais lors de l'enquête sur la bombe sale, j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas aussi heureuse que je pouvais le croire. Il participait à des missions humanitaires et donc il était souvent absent. Tu m'as avoué qu'au début ça t'allait car ainsi tu n'avais pas à te lancer dans une grande relation. Mais à force, ça t'a pesé. En fait, ce que tu cherchais, c'était quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui s'occupe de toi et à qui tu rendrais la pareille. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu n'avais pas droit à ce bonheur alors que tu ne demandais rien de bien compliqué ! J'aurai voulu te dire à ce moment-là que j'étais là, mais on a été interrompu.

Quand, j'y pense, à chaque fois qu'on a eu des moments où l'on allait aborder des sujets importants pour nous, on a toujours été interrompu ! A croire que le destin se jouait de nous !

Et puis le pire jour de ma vie. J'ai cru te perdre ce jour-là. Et ne voulant pas que tu me quittes sans savoir ce que je ressentais, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je t'ai accompagné à l'hôpital, et pendant le trajet, je t'ai vu mourir. Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert.

Castle pleurait. Il frottait son menton sur la tête de Beckett.

\- Chut, c'est du passé, je suis en vie, dit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de l'écrivain. Je vais bien !

\- Oui, je sais, mais sur le moment… Et puis Josh est venu et m'as accusé d'être responsable de ce qui était arrivé, vu que c'est moi qui avait rouvert le dossier de ta mère.

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui, et lui caressa la joue

\- Fais une pause, si tu veux. Je me rends compte que c'est difficile pour toi

\- Non, je dois continuer, pour toi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle resta blottie contre son torse puis se redressa

\- Josh t'a accusé ? Alors qu'il m'a quitté juste après ?

\- Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé, moi. Peu importe que tu es des cicatrices, elles font partie intégrante de toi. C'est la femme que tu représentes que j'aime, ce n'est pas ton corps. Bien, que tu aies un corps sublime, rajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire sournois !

Elle reprit sa position et il l'enserra de nouveau

\- Je suis passé te voir quelques jours plus tard après que le médecin ait donné son accord pour les visites. Et là, tu m'as annoncé que tu ne te souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé. En fait, tu me mentais. Et tu m'as demandé de te laisser un peu de temps pour guérir mais tu m'as dit que tu m'appellerais. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu es réapparu après trois mois. Si tu savais l'enfer que j'ai vécu pendant cette période ! Tu as débarqué pendant la dédicace du quatrième Nikki Heat. Et ça m'a mis en colère : te voir arriver comme ça, alors que tu n'avais pas donné de nouvelles ! Et alors, tu m'as expliqué ce qu'il se passait au plus profond de toi et qu'il te fallait du temps pour que tu puisses enfin avoir la relation que tu voulais avec un homme. Alors, je t'ai laissé du temps, je t'ai attendu. Il est vrai que notre relation a changé par la suite : tu étais plus taquine, plus joueuse ! Et puis, j'ai découvert ton mensonge. Alors je me suis éloigné de toi. Je ne t'ai plus apporté de café le matin, je ne te parlais quasiment plus sauf pour une enquête et j'ai même ramené une hôtesse de l'air avec moi !

\- Une hôtesse de l'air ?

\- Oui, mais il ne sait rien passé. Depuis Gina, je n'ai plus jamais eu de femme avec moi !

\- Tu veux dire que depuis plus de quatre ans…

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. Je t'attendais, simplement. Puis, tu m'as annoncé que tu suivais une thérapie depuis que tu avais été blessée et que la guérison était proche. Tu voulais que je sois là à ce moment et je t'ai dit que moi aussi je voulais être là. Jusqu'à cette fameuse enquête…

Beckett se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi boire. Elle ramena une bière pour Castle et choisit un jus de fruit pour elle. Castle était toujours étendu sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Elle lui caressa la joue tout doucement pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et lui sourit. Elle lui tendit sa bière.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé, dit-il

\- Je t'écoutais !

\- Et, ça va ?

\- Ça complète ce que les autres m'ont raconté et ça comble les vides ! Ça confirme ce qu'ils ont sous-entendus ! Et toi ?

\- Plutôt de te parler de mes sentiments aujourd'hui, j'aurai mieux fait de te les avouer à ce moment-là. Que de temps perdu !

\- Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Mais, il faut que tu termines l'histoire

\- Cette partie va être difficile.

\- Prends ton temps, je suis patiente

\- En parler, c'est rien, mais la manière dont tu vas réagir… Tu ne voudras plus me voir après.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire de si terrible ?

\- Je t'ai trahi sur la chose à laquelle tu tenais le plus au monde : l'affaire de ta mère !

\- Comment as-tu pu me trahir ? C'est toi qui la relancé ! Tu m'as aidé à coincé Lockwood, tu l'as même empêché de me tuer…

\- En fait, ma trahison c'est quelque chose que je t'avais caché !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais caché ?

\- En fait, avant que le Capitaine Montgomery se fasse tuer, et avant que tu apprennes qu'il était impliqué dans l'affaire, il avait envoyé un dossier à un homme de confiance pour qu'il continue de te protéger comme lui l'avait fait. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois tuée. Mais le dossier est arrivé trop tard. C'est pour ça que tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Quand il l'a eu, il a fait en sorte que plus personne ne s'en prenne à toi. Mais il avait besoin d'aide. L'accord qu'il avait passé sous-entendait que, pour que tu restes en vie, tu n'enquêtes plus sur le meurtre de ta mère.

\- Et, il comptait s'y prendre comment pour m'y empêcher ? Attends… Ne me dis pas…

\- Si, tu as compris. Il fallait que je t'empêche de…

Trop tard, elle était déjà debout, lui tournant le dos.

\- Et ensuite ? dit-elle, sur un ton incisif

\- Quand on a eu cette dernière enquête, j'ai tout tenté pour t'orienter sur d'autres pistes. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Esposito. Et toutes les preuves accumulées nous ramenaient au meurtre de ta mère. L'homme qui te protégeait m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il fallait que je t'arrête. Alors, je suis allé chez toi, pour te demander d'arrêter. Mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir. Alors je t'ai dit que comme je ne voulais pas assister à ta mort, que je ne voulais plus revivre ça, je partais. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Elle se retourna vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui

\- Et c'était qui cet homme ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je n'ai jamais su. Il me contactait par téléphone. Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux ou trois fois.

\- Donc tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

\- Je n'ai jamais bien vu son visage. La dernière fois qu'il m'a contacté, c'était pour l'enquête sur le Maire. Cette affaire était un piège monté contre toi : car si le Maire perdait sa place, je perdais donc mon passe-droit au poste, et toi tu te retrouvais toute seule. Je n'aurai plus été là pour t'empêcher d'enquêter sur ta mère et ils auraient pu te tuer, puisqu'une part du marché n'était pas remplie.

Elle reprit sa place entre ses jambes, mais s'installa face à lui. Il ne la regardait pas. Il attendait sa décision. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et lui fit tourner la tête pour qu'il la regarde. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes qu'ils retenaient, tout comme ses yeux verts émeraude.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris autant de risques ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, tu t'en rends compte ? Tu étais un obstacle pour eux.

Il la regardait surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Je voulais te protéger et peu m'importaient les risques

\- Mais tu as une fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue sans toi ?

\- Je sais tout ça. Crois-moi. J'avais tourné le problème dans tous les sens. Mais finalement, j'ai opté pour cette solution.

\- C'était un mauvais choix. Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en danger comme ça pour moi !

\- Tu en as fait autant pour moi !

Le ton montait

\- Oui, mais moi, j'étais et je suis un flic ! Toi, tu es un écrivain ! Quand j'ai reçu ma plaque, j'ai aussi accepté le fait que je pouvais être tuée. Ce n'est pas ton cas !

\- Je te ferai remarquer que même si je n'étais pas flic, je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie une paire de fois !

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si marrant…

\- Tu ne vois pas la tête que tu fais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

\- Tu es mignon quand tu boudes

\- Je ne boude pas, je suis en colère !

\- Et pourquoi tu es en colère ? Parce que je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas flic ou parce que tu avais pris une mauvaise décision ?

\- Je suis en colère parce que je t'ai laissé tomber ce jour-là, je suis parti. J'aurai dû insister, j'aurai dû répondre aux appels du 12th. Si j'étais resté, tu ne serais pas…

\- Hey… Chut. Tu avais raison, je n'aurai jamais dû y aller. Ryan aussi avait raison : j'aurai dû prendre des renforts. Mais, je n'ai écouté personne. La seule personne qui doit se sentir coupable ici d'avoir agi bêtement : c'est moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu m'entends ? Pour rien !

Il la regardait. Décidément, cette femme était pleine de surprise. Puis, il la vit se pencher vers lui et elle l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux, non, il était doux, plein de tendresse. Elle s'écarta de lui, mais, à son tour, il s'approcha d'elle et lui rendit le même baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il la serra dans ses bras, respirant ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger.

C'est Beckett qui s'écarta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais encore sur moi ? Tu m'as dit pour le café. Il y a autre chose ?

\- Oh…Je sais que tu aimes la cuisine chinoise et l'italienne…Je sais que tu utilises un shampoing à la cerise…Je connais chaque expression de ton visage…

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Oui ! Quand tu te concentres sur un dossier, tu as une veine qui ressort, juste ici, au-dessus de ton œil gauche, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Tu te frottes le front avec le dos de la main droite quand tu es fatiguée ou quand tu viens d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle… Quand tu es énervée, tu attrapes tes cheveux à l'avant de ton front et tu les passe en arrière…Pour distraire les gens que tu interroges, tu passes une mèche derrière ton oreille, ce qui te laisse quelques secondes pour savoir comment tu vas orienter tes questions… Il y a aussi ta façon de froncer les sourcils, de te mordre l'intérieur de la joue ou la lèvre inférieure…

\- Ouah, c'est flippant !

\- J'ai passé quatre années à t'observer. Je connais la moindre courbe de ton corps. Je serai capable de te reconnaître au milieu d'une foule. Bien que même les yeux fermés je pourrais te trouver car il y a comme une connexion entre nous !

Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se détendit et allongea ses jambes sur le canapé. Elle poussa un long soupir et s'endormit. Castle l'embrassa su le front et rejoignit lui aussi les bras de Morphée. Toutes ces émotions les avaient éreintés. Mais il était heureux : la femme, qu'il aimait, était dans ses bras et c'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas.

C'est une sonnerie de téléphone qui les réveilla. Beckett grogna. Elle se redressa et se saisit du téléphone et appuya son dos contre celui de Castle.

\- Bonjour, papa

\- …

\- Non, rien, je dormais

\- …

\- Demain, je ne sais pas…

\- …

\- Un pique-nique au parc ?

\- …

\- D'accord, papa, à demain

Elle raccrocha.

\- Pique-nique ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, mon père veut qu'on profite du beau temps. Ce sera agréable. Tu viendras avec nous ?

\- Si tu veux

\- Evidemment, que je veux !

\- Et si on allait profiter de cette fin de bel après-midi pour aller se promener ?

\- Bonne idée. Mais d'abord, je vais me changer

\- Et moi ?

\- On peut passer chez toi après !

\- Entendu.

Elle passa un jean et mit un petit haut noir fin, qui cachait la cicatrice de son épaule, mais qui mettait malgré tout ses formes en valeur. Puis, elle se rendit dans son entrée et enfila une paire de baskets. En se relevant après avoir ses lacets, elle fut prise de vertiges et manqua tomber. Mais Castle, qui l'observait, la rattrapa.

\- Hey, attention, dit-il inquiet

\- C'est rien. Je me suis relevée trop vite, c'est tout

\- J'aimais bien quand tu mettais tes talons. Ça te donnait une allure sexy !

\- Sexy ?

\- Oui, sexy

\- Eh bien, il va falloir te contenter de chaussures sans talons haut, sauf à de très rares moments, dorénavant.

\- Ah !

\- J'aime bien les talons hauts, mais je n'ai plus le droit d'en mettre, à cause de toutes les fractures que j'ai eu

\- Désolé.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Bien, je suis prête.

En sortant, elle se saisit d'un petit gilet qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules. Une fois dehors, Castle héla un taxi pour se rendre à son loft. Il monta se changer. Pendant que Beckett l'attendait, elle tendit au portier une enveloppe et lui demanda de la remettre à Martha ou à Alexis. Puis, elle appela son père pour lui dire de prévoir pour cinq ou six personnes pour le pique-nique. Elle venait à peine de raccrocher que Castle apparaissait. Il s'était habillé comme elle : un jean et un T-shirt noir, avec un sweat jeté sur ses épaules. Elle sourit en le voyant. Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, Castle lui entoura les épaules et Beckett passa son bras autour de ses hanches et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils marchaient au hasard, silencieux, appréciant juste le moment présent.

Castle n'en revenait toujours pas. Il pensait, qu'après les révélations qu'il allait lui faire, il la perdrait pour toujours. Et elle était là, dans ses bras. Elle l'avait juste embrassé, un tout petit baiser doux et tendre, mais cela lui suffisait. Ce baiser signifiait qu'elle était à lui. Et jamais, il la laisserait partir.

Beckett ne pensait à rien, elle. Enfin, à rien de particulier. Elle était juste bien. Elle repensait à ces deux petits baisers échangés et aussi à la sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle s'était blottie dans ses bras. Elle avait apprécié ce doux moment d'intimité. Elle sourit. Elle souriait car à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient des passants et que des hommes la regardaient, elle sentait Castle se crisper et resserrer son bras sur ses épaules. « Chasse gardée ! » se dit-elle. Mais, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais elle faisait exactement la même chose quand c'était une femme qui faisait un sourire à Castle. Et Castle souriait aussi à chaque fois qu'elle resserrait un peu plus ses hanches.

Sans vraiment faire attention, ils arrivèrent dans le petit parc où Beckett aimait se retrouver. Les balançoires étaient occupées et Castle la fit asseoir sur un banc.

\- Tu dois te reposer un peu. Tu as commencé le sport aujourd'hui et on a beaucoup marché, dit-il

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais

\- Oh, je sais. Mais si je ne fais pas attention à toi, tu ne penseras jamais à te ménager. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses une rechute. Avec tous les progrès que tu as faits pour en arriver là, avoue que ce serait dommage de revenir en arrière ?

\- J'avoue. Tu sais que ce parc, c'est le premier endroit où je viens me réfugier dès que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est ici que Lanie vient me chercher dès que je disparais. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je venais ici étant donné que c'est plus une aire de jeu qu'un parc, alors que je pourrais aller dans Central Park. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. Mais que quelque chose faisait que je m'y sentais bien. D'un autre côté, ça l'arrange que je vienne ici, car dans Central Park, elle aurait du mal à me retrouver !

\- Tu vois cette librairie là-bas ?

\- Oui

\- C'est là que je faisais la dédicace de « Frozen Heat » !

\- Et tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, c'est dans ce parc, qu'on est venu discuter, que tu m'as expliqué ce qu'il se passait. On s'était assis sur ces balançoires !

\- Voilà pourquoi je fixais toujours l'autre balançoire !

\- Viens.

Les balançoires venaient de libérer et il l'invita à s'asseoir. Il prit place à côté d'elle. Ils se retrouvaient dans la même position que ce jour-là. Castle se rappelait chaque phrase qu'elle lui avait dite. Beckett fit pivoter sa balançoire et fit de même avec celle de Castle. Elle se pencha, et il fit de même, et ils échangèrent un petit baiser. Puis, ils restèrent front contre front, se regardant sans dire un mot, plongés dans leur bulle. C'est une petite main qui les ramena au présent. Ils sourirent et se levèrent.

Ils reprirent leur chemin.

Quand Castle la sentit frissonner, il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Il l'aida à enfiler son gilet et ils prirent le chemin de retour. Ils repassèrent par le loft car Beckett lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte. Donc il récupéra un petit sac avec des affaires de rechanges, puis ils repartirent pour son appartement.

Une fois sur place, Beckett se fit couler un bain. Elle proposa à Castle de ranger ses affaires dans la penderie de sa chambre et lui dit qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui pendant qu'elle allait se délasser. Castle rangea donc ses affaires et en profita pour faire un tour de l'appartement. Il nota que chaque objet ou petit bibelot avait été choisi et placé avec goût. Comme il était plus petit que son loft, il en fit vite le tour. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il regardait les livres rangés avec soin et une certaine logique, il sentit deux bras l'enserrer derrière lui. Il prit ses mains et les caressa tendrement.

\- Tu sais que tu as de très bons livres, dit-il en lui indiquant toute une rangée de livres dont l'auteur était un certain Richard Castle.

\- Il paraît qu'il est pas mal, mais je dois tous les relire. J'ai commencé le premier Nikki Heat. Ça a l'air bien, le taquina-t-elle

\- Comment ça, ça a l'air bien ! Sache qu'à sa sortie, l'auteur a reçu une critique plus qu'élogieuse ! dit-il en se retournant.

\- Ouais, c'est juste un polar ! continua-t-elle

\- Juste un polar ! Sache que je n'ai jamais écrit un tel roman avant de te connaître, je n'ai jamais été autant inspiré ! Et les suivants sont de véritables hymnes à l'amour que je te porte !

\- Lanie avait raison !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voir là-dedans ?

\- Elle m'a juste dit que si on te taquinait sur quelque chose qui te tenait à cœur, tu t'emportais aussitôt et tu fonçais tête baissée !

\- Ah, ah, très drôle ! bouda-t-il

\- Et maintenant, tu boudes ! Ça aussi elle l'a dit !

\- Il va falloir que j'aie deux mots avec elle. Tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais la nouvelle est pas mal elle retient beaucoup de choses et pas forcément les meilleures !

\- Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout, dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, avant d'aller dans sa cuisine

\- Et qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

\- Oh, tant de choses Castle, tellement de choses. Et si tu allais te doucher pendant que je fais réchauffer les plats chinois que tu as rapportés ?

Il s'inclina, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Il alla donc prendre sa douche et passa une tenue décontractée. Quand il sortit, il trouva Beckett dans la cuisine en train de surveiller les plats qui réchauffaient. Il l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Elle se retourna, l'embrassa à son tour, et se blottit dans ses bras. La sonnerie du four les surprit.

Comme un vieux couple, ils mirent la table et mangèrent en silence. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour une soirée DVD dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La séance terminée, Beckett se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Castle fit de même, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'amis, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena avec elle. Elle s'allongea et lui fit signe de venir à côté. Il s'allongea donc sur l'autre côté du lit. Beckett se retourna vers lui et vint se blottir contre lui. Elle le regardait tout en lui caressant le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Je veux connaître chaque trait de ton visage !

Elle se hissa légèrement, lui embrassant le front, les joues, le bout du nez, le menton, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'il lui rendit. Puis, elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule, se blottit contre son torse, et passa une de ses jambes au-dessus d'une des siennes. Ainsi calée, elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Castle remonta doucement le drap pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et la serra un peu plus. Il lui donna un baiser sur le dessus de la tête. Il n'en revenait. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi. Elle, la femme d'action, qui était capable de faire peur aux pires des criminels, devenait fragile en femme amoureuse. On dirait une petite fille. Il avait compris que pour le moment elle n'était pas encore prête à passer à l'étape suivante, mais étrangement, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il avait la plus belle femme au monde dans ses bras, et il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

Lui, le grand Richard Castle, l'homme à femmes ! Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être avec elle. Et elle était là, dans ses bras.

C'est sur ces pensées, qu'il s'endormit à son tour.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dimanche**

Un petit rayon de soleil s'infiltrait dans la chambre, chatouillant son visage. Elle enfouit son visage dans le coussin en grognant. Elle étendit un bras à gauche, puis à droite, et ne trouva personne. Elle se redressa, et sentit une bonne odeur de café. Elle s'étira, se leva et se dirigea dans son salon. Et là, elle le vit. Il lui tournait le dos et était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit, le prit dans ses bras et colla sa tête entre ses épaules.

\- Déjà levée ! Tu me diras, il n'est que 10H !

\- J'avais un coussin très confortable !

\- Confortable ? On m'a donné beaucoup de qualificatif, mais jamais celui de confortable ! dit-il en se retournant pour l'embrasser. Bonjour toi.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui

\- Oui, en plus j'avais une super couverture !

\- Couverture ?

Ils rirent.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis ils se préparèrent pour le pique-nique. Au moment de partir

\- Je peux te poser une question, Castle ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai rêvé à quelque chose cette nuit, et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut signifier !

\- Un cauchemar ? Des flashs ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça ! Des pommes !

\- Des pommes ? demanda-t-il en souriant

\- Oui, des pommes ! Oh, ne te moque pas ! Je voyais des pommes et j'entendais quelqu'un dire pomme, pomme, pomme…C'est mon fruit préféré ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

\- C'est moi que tu as dû entendre !

\- Tu as rêvé de pommes, toi aussi ?

\- Non. C'est ce que je disais à chaque fois que tu me tirais le nez pour que tu me lâches !

\- Je te tirais le nez ?

\- Oui, et l'oreille aussi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben, disons que c'était le moyen que tu utilisais pour que j'arrête de faire ou de dire des âneries !

\- Oh, et ça marchait ?

\- Un moment, oui. Mais ça faisait mal. Je passais à temps fou à me frictionner l'oreille !

\- Oh, et c'était laquelle ?... Celle-là ? demanda-t-elle en embrassement délicatement son oreille droite. Ou celle-là ? en embrassant l'autre

\- T'as oublié mon nez ! Lui aussi tu l'as martyrisé !

\- Oh… ça va mieux ? dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez

\- Si j'avais su, je t'aurai demandé de me soulager plus tôt ! dit-il en souriant et en lui donnant un léger baiser.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent dans Central Park. Ils se dirigèrent vers le saule où ils étaient la veille. C'était un coin du parc un peu isolé. Les familles ne s'y approchaient pas trop, car il y avait un lac et cela pouvait être dangereux pour les enfants. Et donc cette zone était devenue le lieu où tous les amoureux, qui avaient besoin d'être seuls, se rendaient.

En attendant que le père de Beckett arrive, Castle s'était assis contre le saule. Beckett était allongée sur l'herbe, la tête sur une de ses cuisses. Elle poursuivait sa lecture de Nikki Heat. Castle essayait de faire des mots croisés, tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Beckett.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils n'avaient pas vu qu'ils étaient observés.

En arrivant au parc, Jim Beckett était tombé sur Martha, Alexis et son petit ami. D'abord surpris, Martha lui expliqua que sa fille lui avait laissé un message leur donnant un rendez-vous pour un pique-nique. Et donc, c'est ensemble, qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers le lieu de rencontre. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant le tableau qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux. D'abord surpris, ils sourirent, pensant tous « enfin ».

Ils avancèrent lentement vers le couple, sans dire un mot. C'est quand ils le firent de l'ombre, que le couple releva la tête.

Beckett se releva et embrassa son père, puis Martha et enfin Alexis et Max, son petit ami. Castle, surpris, n'avait pas bougé. Au ralenti, il se leva et embrassa à son tour, sa mère, sa fille. Il serra la main à Max et au père de Beckett.

Voyant l'embarras de Castle, Beckett s'excusa auprès d'eux, le prit par la main et l'éloigna du groupe.

\- Je suppose que c'est toi qui as invité ma mère et ma fille ?

\- Oui

\- Pourquoi Kate ? Tu sais qu'on est en froid, qu'Alexis ne veut plus me parler.

\- Je sais. Mais si moi, j'ai accepté tout ce que tu m'as dit, je ne peux pas croire que ta famille ne fasse pas pareil. Tu dois leur parler, leur expliquer. En deux ans, on a tous changé. Tu étais persuadé que j'allais encore partir, et je suis là, dans tes bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, Kate.

\- Et si je t'aide.

Disant cela, elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et attira on visage vers le sien. Elle l'embrassa. Mais ce n'était pas un baiser comme ceux qu'elle lui avait donné depuis la veille. Elle décida de l'approfondir et lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il accéda à sa requête. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se découvrir. Ils entamèrent une danse amoureuse, mais une danse très lente. Puis ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front. Ils souriaient. Puis Castle se sépara d'elle, et s'approcha de sa mère et de sa fille. Il proposa son bras à Martha et prit la main d'Alexis. Il lança un regard à Kate, qui lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager, et commença à s'éloigner.

Max les avait laissés seuls, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leurs histoires de famille. Donc Beckett fut rejointe par les deux hommes. Au début, elle ne les avait pas remarqués, car son regard était fixé sur Castle. Elle savait que ce qu'elle lui avait demandé était difficile, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Tout se passerait bien.

Puis, elle détourna son regard et le posa sur Max et son père.

\- Alors, ça va vous deux ?

\- Pas de souci, dit Max

\- C'est à toi qu'on doit poser la question, dit son père

\- Je vais bien, pas de problème

\- Et Richard ? dit-il, la prenant à part pour que Max n'entende pas

\- Aussi.

\- Kathie, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Depuis quand…

\- Hier, papa

\- Oh !... Et comment…

\- On a eu une grande discussion, comme celle qu'il a en ce moment avec sa mère et sa fille. En fait, c'est lui qui a parlé. Et puis… C'est arrivé… Voilà… C'est tout

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… On est ensemble et on verra bien ce qui arrivera.

\- Oh !... Et tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu rapide ?

\- Rapide ?

\- Ben, ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous vous êtes retrouvés !

\- Je sais. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas fait de bêtises ! Mais depuis qu'il est apparu, je ressens de drôles de choses, j'éprouve des sentiments, j'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi.

\- Mais tu te rappelles de quoi exactement ?

\- De rien ! Je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon corps me pousse vers lui. J'en ai parlé avec le Dr Burke. Et il m'a dit que même si mon cerveau ne se rappelait de rien, mon corps et mon cœur avaient gardé leurs mémoires intactes. En plus, tout le monde m'a parlé des sentiments que Castle avait pour moi, et de ceux que j'avais pour lui sans jamais lui avouer.

Alors, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Papa, je suis bien. Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus de vie : ni l'ancienne, ni la nouvelle. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, j'ai l'impression de revivre. On va se fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs !

\- Ouah ! Si seulement tu avais eu cette spontanéité avant. Tu es magnifique quand tu es heureuse ma Kathie ! Et je le dois encore à Richard !

Que va-t-il se passer si…

\- Je ne sais pas, papa. Le médecin a été clair : soit tout revient, soit rien du tout, soit je retrouverai ma mémoire avec le risque de perdre ces deux années.

\- Je ne voudrai pas que tu oublies ce que tu vis actuellement.

\- Moi non plus papa. Mais je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre car je dois attendre ce qu'il va se passer. Si ça dure des années ? J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie moi aussi, non ?

\- Si ma Kathie, et tu m'en vois heureux.

\- Merci papa… Et si on préparait le pique-nique ?

Alors que Max aidait Jim à déplier une couverture sur le sol, Beckett observait la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Elle voulait que la famille Rodgers se ressoude. Quand Martha venait la voir, à l'hôpital ou à son appartement, elle était toujours souriante, voire égocentrique. Mais elle savait que quelque chose la peinait. Et Alexis. La jeune fille était venue la voir souvent pour lui demander des conseils sur ses choix de cours, sur sa relation avec Max. Cela la fit sourire, car en y repensant, vu son ancienne vie, elle était quand même la moins bien placée pour dire quoi faire avec un homme ! Au début, elle lui avait dit d'en parler avec ses parents, mais Alexis lui avait fait comprendre que sa mère ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à elle, et que son père avait dû s'absenter. Mais elle avait vu qu'en parlant de son père, la jeune fille avait eu les larmes aux yeux : c'était quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Alors Beckett avait fait de son mieux pour aider la jeune fille.

\- Vous pensez que ça va aller ?

\- Max, je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Kate. Evite juste Kathie ! Il n'y a que mes parents qui m'appellent comme ça et pourtant ils savent que j'ai horreur des surnoms !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda son père, surpris

\- Je dis que je n'aime pas…

\- J'ai entendu ! Mais comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu me l'as dit !

\- Non, et personne ne le sait. A part moi et ta mère. Mais tu le tolérais venant de nous !

\- Je ne sais pas, ou alors…

\- Tu te souviens, ma Kathie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras !

\- Arrête papa ! C'est sûrement un réflexe inconscient !

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais pour moi c'est un signe !

\- On verra papa… Max, pour en revenir à ta question, j'espère que ça va bien se passer. Au début, ce ne sera pas facile, mais avec le temps… Castle aime sa fille plus que tout, et il fera tout pour retrouver sa confiance. Et Martha, c'est Martha. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tout le monde soit heureux. Elle sera la plus facile à amadouer. Pour le reste, j'aiderai Castle, et toi, Max, tu aideras Alexis. Mais, d'après ce que je vois là-bas, je dirai que c'est bon signe !

Tout en discutant, ils avaient fini de préparer le pique-nique. En attendant que les Rodgers reviennent, ils décidèrent de marcher un peu près du lac. Beckett était entre les deux hommes, tenant le bras de chacun d'eux. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Max racontait ce qu'il se passait à la fac pendant cette session d'été, parlait de sa future installation avec Alexis. Beckett était contente pour eux : ils formaient un très joli couple. Jim, quant à lui, parlait de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la semaine. Tellement pris par ce qu'ils disaient, ils n'entendirent pas les trois personnes qui arrivaient derrière eux.

Max fut tiré de la conversation par une main qui lui saisit le bras

\- Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au bras de mon petit-ami, dit la jeune rouquine en souriant

\- Heu… Rien ! Je te le gardais au chaud !

Alors que Beckett sentit deux bras lui enserre la taille

\- Et vous, Jim, vous essayez de m'enlever la femme de ma vie ? demanda Castle en l'embrassant

\- Je ne m'y risquerai pas !

Et il restait Martha

\- Jim, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous !

\- Je le crois bien ! Prenez mon bras que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à notre emplacement

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le pique-nique, sauf Castle et Beckett qui restèrent un peu en retrait

\- Merci, dit-il

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour ça ! D'avoir fait en sorte que je m'explique, de m'aider à retrouver ma famille !

\- Toujours !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- J'ai dit…

\- Je sais ce que tu as dit ! C'est notre mot ! Comment tu peux… Ta mémoire revient ! dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras

\- Doucement Castle ! C'était peut-être juste un réflexe. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. C'est sorti naturellement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un réflexe ! Tout à l'heure, c'était les pommes et maintenant ça !

Tellement heureux, il l'embrassa.

Il la prit pas les épaules et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Pendant le repas, l'ambiance était bon enfant. Castle préparait les sandwiches de Beckett et vice-versa, Max et Alexis faisaient pareil, ainsi que Martha et Jim. Pui ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien.

\- Alors, Max, qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? demanda Castle

\- Je fais des études littéraires, Mr Rodgers

\- Tu peux m'appeler Richard ou tout simplement Rick, tu sais. Mr, c'est un peu trop solennelle. Et par la suite ?

\- J'aimerai être écrivain, mais je ne sais pas encore sur quel thème !

\- Oh ! Un deuxième écrivain dans la famille ! Quand tu disais que ma fille choisirait quelqu'un qui me ressemble, je ne pensais pas à ça, dit-il en regardant Beckett

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Oh, si ! Et toi, Alexis, tu en es où ?

\- Deuxième année de droit !

\- Tu fais du droit ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- En fait, j'hésite : avocat ou inspecteur comme Kate !

\- Oh ! C'est vrai qu'avec un modèle comme Kate… Je suis fier de toi ma chérie. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix

\- Merci, papa

\- Et toi, mère ?

\- Oh, tu sais, toujours l'école…

Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le repas se termine. Après avoir rangé tout le matériel, chacun s'installa confortablement. Castle se plaça contre le saule avec Beckett dans ses bras, assise entre ses jambes. Les deux jeunes décidèrent d'aller faire une petite ballade. Martha et Jim s'installèrent sur un banc à côté du couple.

\- Richard ? Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en tête à tête ? demanda Jim

\- Si cela concerne Kate, je préfèrerai le faire devant elle. Il y a eu trop de non-dit entre nous et je n'en veux plus.

\- Sachez que je ne vous fait pas de reproche. Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous la protégeriez et …

\- Je sais, et je suis parti malgré tout. Si vous saviez comme je le regrette.

\- Mais pourquoi, alors ?

\- Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Kate. Lors de cette enquête, je suis passée la voir pour lui demander d'arrêter. Et comme elle s'entêtait, j'ai dû lui avouer que j'étais en contact avec une personne qui avait passé un accord avec le responsable de la mort de votre femme. L'accord était qu'il laisserait Kate tranquille, si elle n'enquêtait plus.

\- Et comment il comptait l'empêcher d'enquêter, elle était tellement bornée ?

\- A qui le dîtes-vous ?... Aie, cria-t-il en recevant un coup de coude dans le ventre. En fait, cet homme ne pouvait rien faire puisque même moi je ne le connaissais pas. Le seul qui pouvait empêcher Kate de le faire, c'était moi car elle me faisait confiance. Donc, comme elle insistait, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout sachant que je courrais le risque de la perdre définitivement. Mais, je préférai la perdre, plutôt que de la voir se faire tuer. Je lui ai même avoué que je l'aimais. Mais c'était trop tard. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ma trahison. Et à bout d'argument, je lui ai dit que je partais, que j'arrêtais notre partenariat.

Une fois chez moi, j'ai attendu toute la nuit un coup de fil de sa part m'annonçant qu'elle acceptait, mais rien.

Mais je vous jure que c'est la pire décision que j'ai eu à prendre.

\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Merci Richard

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

\- Personne ne pouvait la raisonner le seul qui avait prise sur elle, c'était vous. C'est pour ça que j'étais venu vous voir. Vu tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur vous, je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Mais vous n'êtes pas infaillible, Richard. Surtout, avec ma Kathie et son foutu caractère !

\- Papa, je suis là !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit en face ma fille ! Et crois-moi ! Tu es toujours aussi bornée, même aujourd'hui !

\- Merci, papa, je t'aime aussi !

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais comme on en est aux révélations, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux dernières années ? demanda sa mère

\- Rien d'intéressant. J'ai été dans différents pays sans les voir, j'ai bu, j'ai fait la fête…

\- Vu des filles ? demanda Beckett

\- Oui, beaucoup. Je passais mon temps dans des soirées. Et comme j'avais de l'argent, ça les attirait ! Mais, je te jure qu'elles n'ont jamais franchi la porte de ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas alors que le but de cette échappée, c'était de t'oublier. Je croyais y être arrivé et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Mais il a fallu que je trouve cette maudite tête…

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Oh, non ! dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort. Mère, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé pendant tout ce temps. J'espère arriver à me faire pardonner.

\- Oh, avec moi, tu n'auras pas trop de problème. Une mère ne peut qu'aimer son enfant. Mais avec Alexis, il va falloir y aller en douceur pour que tu retrouves la relation que tu avais avant !

\- Je sais. Mais je vais y aller pas à pas. Et j'aurai de l'aide, dit-il en regardant Beckett

\- J'en suis sûre. Bon, je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Des amateurs ?

\- Je vous suis, dit Jim

\- On vous rejoint, dit Castle

Alors que leurs parents s'éloignaient bras dessus, bras dessous, Beckett pivota et prit Castle dans ses bras

\- Ça va toi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, mais on peut dire que tu ne m'auras rien épargné ce week-end !

\- Tu as fait le plus dur. Maintenant, il va juste falloir que tu rattrapes ces deux années, surtout avec Alexis. Mais, on y arrivera, ensemble !

\- Oui, tu as raison. Ensemble, on a toujours été plus fort ! Tu imagines : ma fille veut devenir inspectrice comme toi ! C'est formidable !

\- Ou avocate.

\- Je la connais : elle va choisir inspectrice !

\- Je te rappelle que c'est un métier dangereux ! Tu veux avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge !

\- J'ai des relations ! Je la ferai affecter au 12th !

\- C'est Victoria qui va être contente ! Elle a déjà un Castle, ça lui en fera deux !

\- J'imagine déjà sa tête !...Mais ça ne lui fera pas deux Castle à surveiller. Je te rappelle que ma fille s'appelle Rodgers. Il n'y a qu'un seul Castle : moi !... Allez, tu as envie de rejoindre les autres ?

\- Le seul et unique, hein !...Oui, allons-y

La journée touchait à sa fin. Il était temps pour chacun d'eux de rentrer. Ils s'embrassèrent et se promirent de se retrouver très bientôt. Jim remercia encore une fois Castle de prendre soin de sa fille. Puis, ils se séparèrent.

Beckett et Castle restèrent sur place. Ils se réinstallèrent contre le saule afin de savourer encore des deux ou trois heures de luminosité qui restaient.

Ils savouraient ce moment de simple bonheur : tous deux les yeux fermés, Castle tenant Beckett dans ses bras. Si quelqu'un était passé, il aurait pu croire que le couple était endormi. Tout d'un coup, une ombre.

\- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de jouer. Cette ombre me donne froid, dit-elle les yeux fermés, resserrant les bras de Castle autour de sa taille

\- Mais, je ne fais rien ! Oh…Euh…, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Bonjour vous deux ! Ou plutôt bonsoir, ou…

\- Ryan ! … dit Beckett, après avoir ouvert les yeux et en sursautant

\- Salut vous deux, vous allez bien ? dit-il en souriant devant l'air surpris de Beckett

\- Heu… Oui… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle

\- Avec Jenny, on aime bien venir se promener ici de temps en temps et on en profite pour venir voir notre arbre

\- Votre arbre ?

\- Oui, ce saule, c'est l'arbre des amoureux du parc. Chaque couple y a gravé son cœur.

\- Quoi ?

Ils se levèrent et suivirent Ryan. En effet, en faisant le tour du saule, ils virent que plein de cœur avaient été gravés sur le tronc. Ryan leur montra le sien avec les initiales J + K à l'intérieur.

\- Kevin, je ne te savais pas si romantique ! dit Beckett

\- Et vous, vous faîtes quoi ici ?

\- Heu…

\- Kate, je ne parle pas de …

\- On a fait un pique-nique en famille, dit Castle. Ils viennent juste de partir.

\- Ça vous dit de venir diner avec nous ? dit Jenny

\- Heu … Oui, dit Beckett

\- Pas de petits plats maison ce soir, Kevin ? demanda Castle en souriant

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? demanda Jenny

\- Heu… Rien

\- Sachez, Mr Castle, que je veux que mon mari reste en forme !

\- Oubliez le Mr appelez-moi Richard ou Rick et je vous appellerais Jenny ! Et on pourrait aussi se tutoyer !

\- Entendu !

Ils se rendirent donc au restaurant. Ils passèrent encore la soirée à se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensemble, des souvenirs qui firent rirent Beckett, comme lorsque Castle avait failli y laisser un pantalon quand il avait été poursuivi par chien…d'autres qui ne la firent pas du tout rire quand ils parlèrent de l'enquête où une ex de Castle était impliquée et qu'il avait été pris en photos en train de l'embrasser, ou alors celle avec l'agent d'assurance qu'il avait aussi embrassé pour faire diversion. A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, elle s'était tendu. Castle s'en était rendu compte et l'avait rassuré d'un seul regard. Et tous ces souvenirs qui prouvaient qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle : ceux où il lui avait sauvé la vie, celui où après l'explosion de son appartement, elle avait perdu la montre de son père. En fait, Castle l'avait retrouvé et l'avait faite réparer avant de la lui rendre.

Après le restaurant, ils décidèrent de retourner au OldHaunt pour terminer la soirée devant un verre. En arrivant, les filles dirent au gars d'aller choisir une table pendant qu'elles allaient chercher leurs boissons.

Elles étaient en train de patienter pendant la préparation de leur commande, quand une main saisit le bras de Beckett, la faisant pivoter violemment. Heureusement que Jenny était à côté d'elle, sinon elle serait tombée. Elle reconnut de suite l'importun.

\- Alors ma beauté ! Tes petits copains ne sont pas là pour t'aider ce soir ?

Le barman, ayant aussi reconnu l'homme et ne voulant pas que la situation dégénère, commença à faire le tour du comptoir

\- Ecoutez, je viens pour passer une soirée tranquille, donc je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me lâcher, dit calmement Beckett

\- Je voulais juste une danse, donc ce soir tu vas me l'accorder ! Et après, on verra

\- Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec vous ! Alors lâcher moi, insista-t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras.

\- Oh, mais si, tu vas venir, que tu le veuilles ou pas, ma beauté

\- Oh, oh, pas bon, fit Ryan qui venait de voir la scène

\- Quoi ? fit Castle suivant le regard de Ryan

Il se leva tellement vite que sa chaise tomba. Ryan le suivit car il avait aussi peur pour Jenny. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des filles, ils virent Beckett changer totalement de comportement. Elle afficha un joli sourire sur son visage, posa une main sur le torse du gars et se colla presqu'à lui. Le gars ne bougeait plus, comme paralyser. Et alors qu'elle se penchait lentement vers son oreille, elle releva violemment son genou. L'homme se retrouva plier en deux, au sol. Beckett se pencha et lui dit :

\- Quand je dis non, c'est non, c'est clair !

\- Oui, réussit-il à articuler

\- Si je te revois encore une fois ici, je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux. Et je connais quelqu'un qui pourra faire disparaître ton corps !

Elle se redressa et vit Ryan et Castle qui grimaçaient, alors que Jenny avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Elle prit leur plateau avec les boissons et se dirigea vers leur table.

\- Cette femme est incroyable ! dit Castle à l'oreille de Ryan

\- Tu crois qu'il a compris le message cette fois-ci ? lui demanda Ryan

\- Dans tous les cas, il va se rappeler de sa soirée !

Beckett s'était assise et discutait avec Jenny comme si rien ne s'était passé !

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques-uns de tes trucs ? demanda Jenny

\- Non, non, surtout pas, dit Ryan

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Beckett

\- Pour que ça se retourne contre moi ? Sûrement pas !

\- Tu as peur de Jenny ? demanda Beckett

\- Autant que Castle a peur de toi ! répondit Ryan

\- Quoi ? fit-elle en se retournant vers Castle, le voyant cacher ses oreilles et son nez tant bien que mal

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Beckett s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

\- Alors, vous deux… lança Jenny

\- Jenny ! dit Ryan, sachant qu'elle avait tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat !

\- Non, laisse, dit Beckett. Vu comme vous nous avez trouvé au parc, on ne peut pas nier. Je ne vais pas le crier sur les toits, mais oui, on est ensemble. Mais, c'est tout neuf !

\- On est vraiment content pour vous deux, dit Jenny. Tu viens danser Ryan ?

\- Volontiers !

Beckett s'appuya contre Castle et il lui enserra la taille. Ils regardaient Ryan et Jenny évoluer sur la piste de danse. Au début de la deuxième musique, Castle se leva et emmena Beckett sur la piste. Un slow venait de commencer. Il l'attira contre lui, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Il déposa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Alors, qu'avec ses doigts, elle jouait avec ses cheveux, il lui caressait le dos, remontant langoureusement jusqu'à son épaule, puis sur son bras. Leurs pas suivaient la musique, mais eux étaient déjà ailleurs. Plus rien n'existaient autour d'eux.

Ryan et Jenny les regardaient, fascinés. Oh, ils s'aimaient eux aussi et plus que tout. A un tel point qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Mais jamais ils n'avaient ressenti entre eux une telle connexion : l'amour qu'éprouvaient Castle et Beckett l'un pour l'autre s'exprimait par le langage de leur corps ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Vers minuit, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer. Ils saluèrent le barman, puis sortir du bar.

Jenny et Ryan rentrèrent en taxi, alors que Beckett prirent le chemin de l'appartement à pieds, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Arrivés chez Beckett, ils se douchèrent et se couchèrent comme la veille.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin Beckett se réveilla avant que son réveil sonne. Elle tendit le bras pour l'éteindre, et se recala contre Castle.

Elle se redressa, se mit sur un coude et posa sa tête sur sa main. Elle regarda Castle. Il dormait bien, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Délicatement, elle lui caressa le visage, passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'il avait au front et remis en place une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux.

Délicatement, elle s'écarta de lui et alla dans sa cuisine. Elle lança sa machine à café et partit sous la douche. Une fois préparée, elle but un café. Elle déposa un petit billet devant la cafetière : « Je suis au bureau, Kate ». Au moment de sortir, elle retourna dans la chambre et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Castle. Puis elle quitta son appartement.

A l'heure où elle arriva, il n'y avait pas un chat.

Elle appréciait ces moments de calme. Quand il y avait une enquête en cours, ça lui permettait de réfléchir sur la marche à suivre quand il n'y avait pas d'affaire, elle pouvait faire la paperasse en retard. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Pas d'affaire. Elle prit le dernier dossier de la pile car c'était le plus ancien.

Avant de s'y atteler, elle alla se chercher un café.

En revenant à son bureau, elle entendit le « ding » caractéristique de l'ascenseur. C'était Gates qui arrivait.

Les deux femmes étaient souvent les premières arrivées. Cela aussi les avait rapprochés, le fait d'être seules le matin.

\- Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un problème ?

\- Non, aucun. J'étais réveillée et donc je suis venue.

\- Dommage, vu qu'on n'a pas d'affaire en ce moment

\- Au moins, on peut mettre les dossiers à jour. Car ils s'entassent. On résout les affaires plus vite qu'on remplit cette foutue paperasse

\- Oui, je sais. Au fait, avec Castle, comment ça se passe ?

\- Heu… fit-elle troublée. Comment ça ?

\- Des problèmes avec lui ? Tu veux que je le renvois ?

\- Non, non… Ca ira. Je m'en arrangerai, t'en fais pas.

\- Ok, sinon tu me le dis, hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Sinon, bon courage pour les papiers, et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que je suis là.

\- Je te remercie, Victoria.

Elle s'installa. Elle but une gorgée de son café et se plongea dans son dossier. Quand les gars arrivèrent, elle prit quelques dossiers de sa pile et leur donna.

\- Hey, on n'a rien fait ! Pourquoi tu nous punis ? demanda Esposito

\- Je sais, mais comme on n'a pas d'affaire, on fait la paperasse ! Allez, au boulot.

Dans l'appartement de Beckett, un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage de Castle. D'une main, il chercha Kate, mais tout ce qu'il trouva c'est une place froide. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine. Il trouva son petit mot et sourit en voyant qu'elle lui avait préparé le café. Il se servit une tasse. Après avoir bu, il rinça sa tasse et alla sous la douche. Puis il se prépara, sortit de l'appartement. Il attrapa un taxi et se rendit au 12th. Pendant le trajet, il demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter pour acheter deux cafés.

Pendant ce temps, au commissariat, le calme régnait. Tout le monde avait la tête plongée dans les papiers. C'était un travail fastidieux : il fallait classer tous les documents par ordre chronologique, en respectant le déroulement de l'enquête, taper les comptes rendus… Beckett était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait car comme elle était la responsable de l'équipe, c'était sa signature qui était apposée sur chaque document. Sa responsabilité était engagée. Puis tout était contresigné par Gates. Si quelqu'un était condamné, elle devait être sûre que son dossier était complet et que les preuves étaient les bonnes. Il ne fallait pas avoir le moindre doute.

Beckett regarda sa montre. Il était 9H. Ça faisait deux heures qu'elle était sur ces dossiers. Elle regarda la chaise de Castle et soupira. Ryan la regarda et lui fit un petit signe de la tête en souriant, lui faisant comprendre que Castle allait sûrement bientôt arrivé. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, mais son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Puis au bruit des pas, elle sut que c'était lui.

\- Salut Castle ! dit Esposito. Tu aurais dû appeler avant de venir, il n'y a pas de nouvelle affaire. Seulement de la paperasse ! A moins que tu veuilles nous aider ?

\- Salut les gars ! Pourquoi pas, Espo ? Après tout, j'ai tellement observé Beckett que je sais ce qu'il faut faire !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais fait ça auparavant ?

\- Comme quoi les gens peuvent changer !

Puis il se tourna vers Beckett

\- Votre café, Lieutenant, dit-il en lui tendant le café, lui souriant

\- Merci Castle, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire

En prenant sa tasse, leurs doigts se frôlèrent.

Alors que Castle se penchait au-dessus de son bureau pour attraper un dossier, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Merci, pour le café, mais je t'ai déjà donné un baiser ce matin, murmura-t-elle en se rappelant la signification de ce geste

Il faillit faire tomber la pile de dossier en entendant ces mots. Il tourna la tête vers elle et dans un murmure :

\- La prochaine fois, réveille moi !

Puis, il reprit sa place sur sa chaise et commença à feuilleter le dossier. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et alla s'installer dans la salle de réunion car il n'y avait pas assez de place sur le bureau de Beckett et il risquait de mélanger les différents documents. Il s'installa de telle façon qu'il pouvait la regarder si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il avait besoin de cette connexion. Tout comme elle, qui relevait de temps en temps la tête pour l'observer. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas faire la paperasse, mais elle savait aussi que le dossier dont il s'occupait serait parfait. Et si elle devait retaper un compte-rendu, ou s'il manquait un élément, ce serait signalé par un petit mot.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et elle terminait à peine son deuxième dossier. Il faut dire que quand on s'occupe de meurtre, les dossiers ne sont jamais minces. Les gars n'avançaient pas plus vite qu'elle.

\- Beckett ? fit Esposito

\- Hm…

\- Tu veux qu'on commande de quoi manger, il est bientôt midi ?

Elle regarda sa montre. En effet, l'heure du repas approchait. Et elle se rendit compte que son estomac la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle n'avait rien avalé à l'exception des cafés que Castle lui avait apportés. Elle sourit en y pensant : à chaque fois qu'elle avait regardé sa tasse vide, une main la prenait et lui ramenait pleine !

\- Heu, non… Enfin, oui. Allez manger. Prenez une pause et revenez dans deux heures. Moi, je vais aller prendre l'air

\- On te prend quelque chose ? demanda Ryan

\- Non, pas la peine, je trouverai bien quelque chose en route

Les gars rangèrent leurs papiers et se levèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de réunion dans laquelle Castle s'occupait d'un dossier. Il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il sursauta

\- On va manger, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Ryan. On a droit à une pause de deux heures !

\- Et Beckett ?

\- Elle préfère aller faire un tour.

\- Je vais l'accompagner… vu qu'elle ne prend plus ses béquilles !

\- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, dit Ryan en lui adressant un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Alors à tout à l'heure !

\- Entendu. Bon appétit à vous deux !

Les gars partirent, les laissant seuls. Castle classa ses papiers, sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers Beckett.

\- Il paraît que vous allez vous promenez ?

\- Oui, je suis ici depuis près de six heures et j'ai besoin d'air frais ! Mais vous auriez dû aller manger avec les gars !

\- Vous oubliez Lieutenant que je suis votre béquille !

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je suis assez stable sur mes deux jambes pour marcher sans !

\- Peut-être. Mais je suis votre équipier. Donc ça veut dire que je dois être à vos côtés

\- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix ? dit-elle en lui souriant

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter ! répondit-il, un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres

A leur tour, ils quittèrent le commissariat.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Gates les observait pendant leur joute verbale. La façon qu'ils avaient eue de se parler si près l'un de l'autre lui avait paru suspecte. Aussi s'était-elle approchée de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la sortie. Elle vit Beckett et Castle sortir, la jeune femme tenant le bras de son équipier avec ses deux mains. « Il se trame quelque chose » pensa-t-elle. Elle continua à les regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le parc. Puis, elle retourna dans son bureau en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec Ryan, Esposito et Lanie. Après tout, ils étaient les mieux placés pour savoir s'il se passait quelque chose entre Beckett et Castle.

Une fois dans le parc, Beckett lâcha le bras de Castle pour lui enserrer la taille et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Castle en fit autant. Ils marchèrent ainsi un petit moment appréciant juste le moment présent. Ils arrivèrent devant le stand d'un petit vendeur ambulant qui vendait des gaufres. Beckett s'arrêta et alla en acheter deux : elle s'en prit une au sucre, et en prit une au chocolat avec beaucoup de chantilly pour Castle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que Castle la regardait étrangement

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Comment je sais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi ça pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une idée. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si, j'adore.

\- Ben, alors, viens, on va aller s'asseoir et manger !

Ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc un peu à l'écart. Castle était content : tout doucement, certains souvenirs revenaient à Beckett naturellement. Ce n'étaient pas encore de grands moments de sa vie passée, mais juste des bribes de souvenirs qui ne concernaient qu'elle, que lui, qu'eux. Ce qui semblait dire que ces petits détails avaient été importants pour elle, ils l'avaient marqué.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Beckett pivota sur le banc et passa ses jambes entre le dossier et l'assise du banc, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva face à Castle. Délicatement, elle lui essuya le bout du nez car il avait de la chantilly. Elle sourit. Puis, elle se blottit contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras tout en poussant un soupir de contentement.

\- Ça va ? demanda Castle en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Hm

\- Kate ?

\- Tu m'as manqué !

\- Je n'étais pourtant pas très loin de toi ! dit-il, alors qu'il ressentait la même chose

\- Tes bras m'ont manqué, ton odeur…

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué te voir si proche de moi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher, c'était un vrai supplice !

\- Mais au commissariat, on ne peut pas…

\- Je sais, je comprends. Même Ryan n'a rien dit !

\- Oh, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Ryan. Je pense qu'il sait que je veux que notre histoire reste juste entre nous pour le moment. C'est notre petit jardin secret !

\- Oui, moi aussi. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais connu une relation comme celle-là, même avec mes ex-femmes. C'est nouveau pour moi, et même si je parais un peu égoïste, j'aimerai la garder pour nous le plus longtemps possible.

Elle se décolla de lui et le regarda. Dans ses beaux yeux bleus, elle put voir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Alors, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Sentant les lèvres douces et chaudes de Beckett sur les siennes, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira à lui, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse. Le baiser devint avide, passionné, tout en restant tendre. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir prendre fin. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs poumons manquèrent d'air qu'ils y mirent un terme, gardant quand même le contact entre leurs lèvres qui continuèrent de se caresser tendrement. Puis Beckett rompit le contact, affichant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et replongea dans le regard de Castle. Elle laissa une de ses mains redessiner les traits du visage de son écrivain, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos et les hanches. Ils savouraient ce moment, sachant qu'ils allaient devoir bientôt retourner au 12th.

\- Je sais que tu attends plus de notre relation… dit-elle

\- On a tout le temps, Kate. L'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis elle se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Il va falloir y retourner, dit Castle

\- Je sais…J'ai pas envie, je veux rester là !

\- Moi aussi, mais on n'a pas le choix ! On se rattrapera ce soir !

\- Hm… Je rentrerais sûrement après toi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Roger !

\- Tu n'apprécies plus mes massages ?

\- Hm, si… Mais je dois faire des exercices aussi

\- Oh !

\- C'est de la rééducation, Castle, que de la rééducation ! Je ne vais pas m'amuser !

\- Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux !

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué !

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- A chaque fois qu'on croise des hommes dans la rue et qu'ils me regardent, tu te crispes et tu resserres ton bras autour de moi !

\- T'es sûre ?

\- J'aurai un panneau « propriété privée » que ce ne serait pas plus clair ! Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'enfuir !

Ils se levèrent et prirent le chemin du commissariat.

\- Je voulais te dire… Je dois aller voir mes éditeurs en fin de semaine. J'ai rendez-vous vendredi matin.

\- Pour ta conférence de presse ?

\- Entre autre. Et pour mon livre.

\- Alors, c'est décidé : tu arrêtes la saga, tu vas tuer Nikki ?

\- Eh, bien en fait c'était mon idée première. Pas de tuer Nikki, je n'aurai pas pu. C'est toi qui m'as inspiré pour le personnage, je te rappelle. Mais je voulais arrêter la saga. Comment j'aurai pu continuer alors que je pensais ne plus te revoir.

\- Et donc tu vas écrire un nouveau Nikki ?

\- D'abord, il faut que je remanie celui que je viens d'écrire. Donc il faut que je repousse la date de publication

\- Et pour la conférence ?

\- Elle n'a plus lieu d'être.

\- Et cette entrevue va durer longtemps ?

\- Oh, avec Gina, tout est possible, mais je te promets de rentrer au plus vite.

Juste avant de quitter le parc, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Arrivés au bureau, ils se replongèrent dans leurs dossiers. Les heures s'égrenaient très lentement.

En fait toute la semaine passa très lentement. Aucune affaire n'était arrivée. A croire que tous les criminels s'étaient mis en vacances. Beckett n'en pouvait plus. Passer un peu de temps au bureau, c'était bien. Mais un peu. L'action lui manquait. Quand le jeudi soir arriva, n'y tenant plus, elle alla voir le capitaine

\- Je peux vous parler, chef ?

\- Un problème Lieutenant ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais j'en ai assez !

\- Castle ?

\- Non, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! La paperasse ! Une semaine que ça dure ! Pas un crime ! Pas d'enquête !

\- Je te comprends. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne vais quand même pas tuer quelqu'un pour te faire plaisir ?!

\- J'ai encore plein de congés à prendre. Alors, je me disais que je pourrais prendre une petite semaine. Bien sûr, si une affaire se présente, je serai joignable !

\- Et tu comptes partir quand ?

\- Ce soir, et je reviens lundi dans une semaine.

\- Entendu. Je te laisse l'annoncer à ton équipe et à Castle.

\- Ryan et Esposito, je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à Castle.

\- Bien. Je lui annoncerai demain, et je lui dirai qu'il pourra rester chez lui jusqu'à ton retour !

\- Bonne idée ! Comme ça, il ne me posera pas de question. Bon, je te laisse. A bientôt !

\- Passe de bonnes vacances et surtout profites-en !

\- Compte sur moi !

Quand elle sortit du bureau de Gates, Castle venait de déposer un dossier sur son bureau. Quand il la vit ranger ses affaires

\- Je rentre Castle, je vous dépose ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Passez devant, je vous rejoins

Elle attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient fermées pour aller voir les gars

\- Les gars, Gates m'accorde une semaine de congés

\- On est en congés ? demanda Esposito

\- Non, JE suis en congés ! Pas vous. Si une enquête se présente, vous pourrez m'appeler. Entendu ?

\- Tu sais, on peut enquêter tous seuls, dit Ryan

\- Je sais, mais si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai joignable

\- Ok, alors passe de bonnes vacances ! ajouta Ryan, se doutant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche

Elle partit et rejoignit Castle qui l'attendait à côté de sa voiture.

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins depuis le début de la semaine, Beckett se reveilla de bonne heure.

Comme tous les matins, elle prépara le café, laissa un petit mot puis quitta l'appartement. Mais contrairement aux autres matins, elle ne se rendit pas au 12th.

Non, elle n'alla pas travailler, puisqu'elle était en vacances. Elle partit flâner dans Central Parc. Vers 7H30, elle se dirigea vers un petit troquet, s'assit de façon à ne pas être vue, commanda un café. Puis elle attendit.

Une heure plus tard, elle vit Castle sortir de son immeuble. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, elle rentra chez elle.

Castle se rendit comme il l'avait dit à sa maison d'édition. Finalement son rendez-vous avait duré moins longtemps que prévu. Evidemment, il fallait décaler la date de parution du nouveau Nikki Heat, mais après tout, c'était le travail de Gina. Pour la conférence de presse, il suffisait d'avertir les journalistes.

Après son entrevue, il passa prendre ses deux cafés et se rendit au commissariat. En arrivant, il fut surpris de ne pas voir la voiture de Beckett. Il se réjouit en pensant qu'il y avait eu un crime. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il y ait une victime qui le faisait sourire, mais il avait bien remarqué que Beckett en avait marre de faire de la paperasse, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Bien qu'en quatre jours, les dossiers étaient quasiment tous à jour.

Quand il arriva au bureau, il fut surpris de voir les gars. Beckett ne se déplaçait jamais sans eux sur une scène de crime. Ryan et Esposito avaient, eux aussi, l'air surpris de le voir. Mais Gates éclaira la situation

\- Bonjour, Mr Castle !

\- Chef.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine de venir pendant les prochains jours, étant donné que le Lieutenant Beckett ne sera pas là !

\- Comment ça pas là ? Où est-elle ?

\- Le Lieutenant Beckett a pris une semaine de congés, donc je ne veux pas vous voir dans nos murs jusqu'à son retour.

Il déposa les cafés devant Ryan et Esposito, les salua, puis quitta le commissariat. Il héla un taxi, et se rendit à l'appartement de Beckett.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il descendit du véhicule et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit Beckett dans sa cuisine en train de boire un café.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu prenais des congés ?

\- Tu n'es pas allé au 12th ce matin ?

\- Si et c'est Gates qui me l'a appris en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir jusqu'à ton retour.

\- Et tu as eu l'air surpris ?

\- Evidemment ! J'ai cru…

\- Attends ! Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je me suis juste dit qu'ainsi personne ne se douterait que je passerai mes congés avec toi ! Je n'ai pas pensé que tu pourrais croire que je partais ou que je te laissais. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil, dit-il en la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

\- Et sinon, tu comptes faire quoi pendant tes congés ? demanda Castle

\- Rien de particulier. Seulement être avec toi.

\- Oh ! Planning intéressant, mais si ton idée était qu'on ne sache pas qu'on est ensemble, on va être obligé de rester enfermer ici puisqu'on risque de tomber sur quelqu'un qui nous connaît. Pas que l'idée d'être coincé avec toi dans ton appartement me soit désagréable…

\- On pourrait aller dans le chalet de mon père ! Ah, non, il n'y a pas de réseau, là-bas et je dois rester joignable, au cas où !

\- Et si on allait dans les Hamptons ? Je pourrais demander à Mère et Alexis de venir aussi.

\- Les Hamptons ? Et t'as besoin de deux chaperons ? Tu as peur de moi ?

\- C'est toi qui veux que je me rapproche de ma fille et de ma mère et je le souhaite aussi. Et question chaperon, je pense qu'Alexis en a plus besoin que moi. Et non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Une seule chose me fait peur : c'est de te perdre !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Il va falloir que tu me supportes encore un peu.

\- Je n'aurai aucun mal pour ça ! dit-il en l'embrassant. Alors, les Hamptons ?

\- Les Hamptons !

\- Parfait. Donc, tu prépares tes affaires, on va au loft, je prépare mes affaires, on mange, et on s'en va. Le programme te convient ?

\- Tant que tu es avec moi, ça me va !

Ils firent donc comme convenu. Au moment du départ, ils échangèrent les voitures de place. Puis ils prirent direction les Hamptons. En chemin, il lui apprit qu'Alexis, Max et sa mère n'arriveraient que dans l'après-midi du lundi. Ils avaient le week-end rien que pour eux deux.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi.

En voyant la maison, Beckett fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose de si grand. Elle savait que Castle était riche, mais pas à ce point. Il l'invita à entrer et lui fit faire le tour de la propriété après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans la chambre à coucher.

On aurait pu s'attendre à voir un intérieur tape à l'œil, mais chez Castle ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne faisait pas étalage de sa fortune. Certes le mobilier était de qualité, mais l'ensemble était sobre. Beckett appréciait ce côté de l'écrivain.

Enfin, ils passèrent côté jardin. C'était simple : que du gazon ! Et, à l'abri des regards indiscrets une piscine. Mais le plus beau, c'était la vue sur l'océan qui passait juste devant la propriété.

La soirée était vite passée. Après avoir dîné, ils s'étaient promenés le long de la plage en regardant le coucher de soleil. Puis ils étaient rentrés et s'étaient couchés.

Beckett se réveilla en sursaut. Castle n'était plus à côté d'elle. Elle regarda le réveil : 1H. Elle sortit du lit, puis de la chambre, fit le tour des pièces et ne le trouva pas. Alors elle regarda par la grande porte fenêtre, et le vit. Plutôt, elle discerna une ombre qui se dessinait devant l'océan. Mais cette ombre, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille autres. Elle ouvrit la porte pour le rejoindre, mais elle se rendit compte que le fond de l'air était frais. Ne portant qu'un shorty et la chemise de Castle, car c'est ce qu'elle mettait tous les soirs afin de s'endormir avec son odeur, elle chercha autour d'elle ce qui pourrait la couvrir. Sur le canapé du salon, elle trouva deux plaids, puis sortit de la maison. Tout en avançant, elle s'enveloppa dans un des plaids. Arrivée au bord de la plage, elle l'observa. Il était assis, face à l'océan, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Il fixait un point à l'horizon. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle s'agenouilla derrière lui, se colla à son dos, posa son menton sur une épaule, et l'enserra en posant une main sur son torse, alors que l'autre se plaçait au niveau d'une de ses hanches. Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas.

Le contact de Beckett contre son dos le fit légèrement sursauter. Il décolla délicatement la main qu'elle avait posée sur son torse, embrassant sa paume et la garda dans sa main contre son cœur. Il ne disait rien lui non plus.

Il savourait simplement ce moment. Une légère brise se leva et libéra une délicieuse odeur de cerise.

\- J'ai acheté cette propriété car la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai trouvé que c'était un endroit romantique. Alexis était née. Et je m'étais dit que ce serait bien de venir ici en famille le week-end pour partager des moments inoubliables. Mais Mérédith faisait passer sa carrière avant nous, elle n'était jamais là. La plupart du temps, je venais seul avec Alexis. Oh, j'ai de beaux souvenirs, mais seulement avec ma fille. D'ailleurs, elle adore cet endroit. Ensuite, il y a eu Gina. Pure New Yorkaise. Elle ne supportait pas de séjourner ici et elle ne s'intéressait pas à Alexis.

Beckett ne disait rien. Elle le laissait parler.

\- Puis Alexis a grandi. On venait régulièrement, on avait des week-ends spéciaux. Mais j'étais seul au final. Oh, j'étais entouré, les gens croyaient me connaître. Ils ne voyaient en moi que l'homme publique, le fêtard, l'homme à femmes… C'est vrai que j'en ai rencontré beaucoup, mais elles étaient plus intéressées par mon compte en banque que par moi.

Et puis je t'ai rencontré. A mon habitude, j'ai tenté de te séduire comme je le faisais avec les autres, après tout, à toutes les soirées auxquelles j'ai assistées, je pouvais repartir avec une fille à mon bras. Alors pourquoi pas toi. Mais non. Le Lieutenant Beckett n'était pas ce genre de fille. Tu te fichais de ma renommée. Tu te fichais de mon argent.

Alors je me suis immiscé dans ta vie de force. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'une femme ne s'intéresse pas à moi. J'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment, j'ai découvert ta souffrance…Car derrière le masque de dureté que tu affichais, il y avait une femme fragile, blessée par la vie. Et cette femme, au fil du temps, je me suis mis à l'aimer. En même temps, sans t'en rendre compte, tu m'as changé. Je suis devenu plus mature. Et je me suis mis à espérer. Je nous voyais un avenir commun. Je me disais que finalement, je pourrais l'avoir la vie de famille que je souhaitais, qu'on pourrait élever nos enfants ici.

Et puis, il y a eu cette enquête…

Castle ne disait plus rien. Beckett pivota et se retrouva face à lui. Son visage était éclairé par la lune et elle vit que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'obligea à la regarder

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Tout ce que je sais, ce sont les autres qui me l'ont raconté.

Je ne sais pas si je me rappellerai un jour…

Je voudrai juste que tu saches… Oh, je ne sais pas manier les mots aussi bien que toi… Mais, je suis là, ici avec toi, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrai être ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de me perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes quand un autre homme me regarde… Oui, j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais pas mon cœur, pas mon corps. Depuis le jour où tu es arrivé, j'ai été irrésistiblement attiré vers toi…

Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, mais pour l'instant tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi ! Et je me fous de l'endroit, je me fous que tu es de l'argent ! L'important pour moi c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Beckett venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre.

Tout doucement, il prit son visage dans ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et la fit s'allonger sur le sable, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'enserra avec ses deux bras le collant contre elle. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et la regarda. Elle souriait, ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris, devenant presque noir. Il put y voir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il lui sourit.

Il se pencha, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Avec sa langue, il dessina le contour de ses lèvres, lui demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche. Ce qu'elle accepta et leurs langues refirent connaissance. Sans se détacher d'elle, il glissa légèrement sur le côté et commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'elle portait. Arrivé au dernier bouton, et à bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser. Il la regarda à nouveau pour savoir s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Sans un mot, tout en le fixant, elle se redressa légèrement, retira la chemise et se rallongea.

\- Kate, tu es magnifique !

Tout en douceur, elle enlaça son cou avec ses deux mains et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes pour le coller encore plus contre elle. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Il le couvrait de baisers. Puis il remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Alors qu'il déposait un baiser derrière celle-ci, elle poussa un gémissement. Ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'y attarda, car il venait de découvrir un de ses points sensibles. Il continua son exploration à la recherche d'autres points. Il traça une ligne de son oreille à son épaule, puis de son épaule à sa poitrine. Avec ses lèvres, il effleura ses seins ce qui la fit se contracter. Puis il lui mordilla chacun des tétons. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement. Il descendit encore, embrassant ses flancs. Il la sentait se tordre sous lui, elle lui plantait les ongles dans le dos. Quand il arriva à son nombril et qu'il entreprit d'en faire le tour avec la langue, n'y tenant plus, elle lui attrapa le visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il ne garda pas le contact. Il continua ses caresses tout en la regardant. Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'au petit bout de tissu qui servait encore de rempart et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de désir. Il continua de la caresser, ses mains montaient et redescendaient le long de son corps lui faisant pousser de plus en plus de gémissements. Puis il descendit plus au sud. Il la regardait toujours, analysant ses expressions. Il fit de nombreux mouvements répétitifs. Ils étaient tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Il sentait que sa respiration était saccadée, elle haletait. Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien. Il continua ses caresses. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, puis elle cria au moment où il la pénétra avec deux doigts et en faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Elle se cambra en criant.

\- Rick !

Elle s'écroula sur le sable, les yeux fermés. Il la regarda. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle le vit avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il venait de lui donner son premier orgasme. Elle lui sourit à son tour.

Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, d'un mouvement de hanches, elle le fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

\- A toi de crier grâce, Castle ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois

Elle plongea sur ses lèvres, et tout en l'embrassant commença à le caresser. Voyant qu'il voulait reprendre le dessus, elle lui plaqua les mains au sol et les maintint avec ses genoux. Elle commença à le torturer avec un long cortège de baisers. Elle caressa le contour de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres, descendit le long de son cou, s'attardant sur sa pomme d'Adam, remonta derrière ses oreilles qui était pour lui aussi un point sensible. Quand il gémit, elle se redressa pour le regarder. Ses yeux bleus étaient assombris de désir. Elle sourit. Elle reprit son balai infernal de caresses et de baisers. C'était une vraie torture car pendant que ses lèvres caressaient son cou et ses épaules, il sentait la poitrine tendue de Beckett lui caresser le torse. Elle continua sa descente, lui mordilla les tétons puis arriva à son nombril. Alors qu'elle y glissait délicatement sa langue, il se cambra en gémissant. Puis, elle lui retira son caleçon. Avec le bassin elle entama une danse langoureuse au-dessus de sa virilité.

\- Mon Dieu, Kate ! Arrête ça !

A ces mots, elle le fit glisser lentement en elle leur entrainant un gémissement partagé. Elle ne bougea plus et le regarda. Il la fixait. Elle se pencha. Tout en l'embrassant, elle fit de lents mouvements avec le bassin. Ayant réussi à se libérer les mains, il lui attrapa les hanches et voulut accélérer le rythme. Mais Beckett le freina. Son mouvement de bassin reprit, s'accéléra et devint plus puissant. Leurs gémissements se répandaient dans la nuit étoilée. Leurs souffles devinrent plus saccadés. Elle haletait et sentait son plaisir revenir, et en regardant Castle elle s'aperçut que lui aussi était tout proche. Elle le voyait sur son visage, dans ses yeux noircis de désir. Puis, grâce à un dernier coup de bassin, ils se cambrèrent dans un même mouvement, criant leur nom en même temps. Pantelante, mais souriante, elle lui caressa le visage puis s'allongea sur son torse tout en le gardant en elle.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, après les avoir recouvert avec un plaid. Elle le retenait de ses bras, de ses jambes comme une corde qui le liait à elle.

Et c'est ainsi que, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent, bercés par la musique des vagues s'échouant sur la plage.

C'est aux premières lueurs du jour, que Castle commença à sortir des bras de Morphée. Il commençait à réaliser où il était, quand il sentit Beckett bouger légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Bien qu'elle ait remuée, elle dormait toujours. Ayant peur qu'elle est froid, il passa doucement une de ses mains sur son corps nu, ce qui la fit se tortiller et grogner. Il se rendit compte que sa peau était tiède. Mais au cas où, il attrapa le deuxième plaid et recouvrit le dos de Kate. Sans trop bouger, il se fabriqua un repose-tête avec une pierre qu'il enroula dans son sweat. Puis il resserra son étreinte autour de Kate, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Il repensa à leur première rencontre. A la fin de l'enquête, il lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui. Elle avait refusé car elle ne voulait pas être un nouveau trophée de chasse. Elle lui avait dit au revoir et il avait ajouté :

\- Dommage, on se serait bien amusé !

\- Vous n'avez pas idée ! lui avait-elle répondu


	15. Chapter 15

Oups ! Il y a eu un loupé hier. Désolée

* * *

Et c'était vrai. Malgré toute l'imagination qu'il avait, il n'aurait jamais pensé passer une nuit comme celle-là avec Kate. A bien y réfléchir, si toutes les nuits à venir étaient comme celle-ci, elle allait le faire mourir d'extase. Cela le fit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie

\- Oh, rien de particulier. Je réfléchissais. Bien dormie ?

\- Peu, mais bien.

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour. Et toi, bien dormi ?

\- Toujours, avec la femme de mes rêves dans mes bras, répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour

\- Je vois que tu es en forme de bon matin. Il n'y a pas que le jour qui se lève en ce moment, le taquina-t-elle sentant une partie de son anatomie se durcir.

\- C'est ta faute !

Elle commença à se trémousser et à lui caresser le torse. Puis elle l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Loin de moi de me plaindre, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes sur la plage, et le jour est en train de se lever

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou

\- Eh, bien, il y a des voisins. Il y en même certains qui courent sur la plage le matin !

Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle regarda Castle et se mit à rire.

Ils se relevèrent, s'enroulèrent chacun dans un plaid. Ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements et retournèrent dans la maison.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante et fit couler la douche. Elle retourna dans la chambre pour prendre dans son sac ses affaires de toilettes. Alors qu'elle repartait vers la salle de bain, Castle l'enserra dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je peux venir ? demande-t-il

\- Tu es chez toi. Tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux ! répliqua-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice

Elle lui prit la main et l'attira à sa suite. Ils entrèrent sous la douche.

Une fois sous le jet, Beckett commença à caresser Castle pour lui enlever le sable qui s'était collé sur sa peau. Il en fit de même pour elle. Ces caresses rallumèrent le feu en eux. Il la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, chacun cherchant à prendre la direction de leur ébat. Elle leva une de ses jambes et enserra sa taille pour le coller contre elle. Avec ses mains, il redécouvrait son corps, et elle en faisait autant. Si leur première nuit avait été tendre, cette fois-ci était plus puissante, passionnée. Ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre. Il passa ses mains sous ses jambes et la souleva. Pour se maintenir, elle lui enserra les hanches et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Quand il l'a senti prête, il entra en elle. Il commença à imprimer un lent mouvement de va et vient. Elle l'embrassait vigoureusement tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il accéléra le rythme. Ils haletèrent en rythme et dans un cri commun ils atteignirent le nirvana.

Ils étaient éreintés. Castle s'effondra contre elle, la tête dans son cou, la plaquant un peu contre la paroi. Elle, elle s'était écroulée la tête au creux de son épaule. Ils récupéraient leurs souffles. Quand leurs battements de cœur reprirent un rythme normal, ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent. Ils souriaient. Délicatement, elle descendit ses jambes encore tremblantes, l'enserra pour se coller contre son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille

\- Je t'aime, Kate !

\- Moi aussi, Castle. Je t'aime !

Castle sortit le premier de la douche pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il prépara le café, du bacon. Alors qu'il était en train de faire les pancakes, il sentit derrière lui deux bras l'enlacer. Kate se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- On est d'humeur câline ce matin, Lieutenant !

\- Hm !

\- Tu as faim ? Le petit déjeuner est bientôt prêt !

\- Hm ! Pas sûr que le petit déjeuner suffise !

\- Oh ! Mais il faut que je reprenne des forces, moi !

\- Oh ! On n'est pas très endurant, Mr Castle !

\- Je dirai plutôt que j'ai une petite amie qui est insatiable !

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Après avoir mangé, Castle lui proposa d'aller visiter les alentours. Mais ils ne le firent qu'en milieu d'après-midi, car ils passèrent toute la matinée dans la chambre !

La journée passa très vite et c'est épuisé mais heureux qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils visitèrent les environs, se promenèrent sur la plage…

Le lundi matin, quand Castle se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il regarda l'heure : 9H. Sentant une odeur de café, il se dit que Beckett devait préparer le petit déjeuner. Il prit sa douche et descendit. Mais il ne trouva personne. Il fit le tour des pièces de la maison, et c'est en arrivant à l'étage, qu'en passant devant une fenêtre, il vit que Kate était sur la plage, assise à côté d'un homme. Il redescendit les marches et sortit. Tout en essayant de marcher calmement, tentant de mettre son sentiment de jalousie de côté, il la rejoignit. En approchant, il entendit l'homme expliquer à Kate où elle pourrait aller si elle voulait faire du sport, comme un parcours de santé. C'est lui qui l'entendit arriver

\- Hé, bonjour Richard ! Tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu venais passer quelques jours ! dit-il en se levant

\- Hey, salut Castle, dit Beckett en se levant aussi et en l'embrassant

\- Bonjour, Mike ! En fait, ça c'est décidé au dernier moment, dit-il en prenant Kate par la taille

\- Où t'étais tout ce temps ? On a bien vu ta mère et ta fille quelques fois. Mais toi, ça fait bien deux ans que tu n'es pas venu ?

\- Oui, j'ai dû m'absenter de New York ! Rien de spécial ! Mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On est venu avec Marie et les enfants passer quelques jours. Les vacances, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Et tu es venu par la plage pour venir me voir !

\- Ben, non, puisque je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Mais depuis qu'on est arrivé, je me suis mis au footing. Et ce matin, en passant sur la plage, j'ai vu cette superbe créature sortir de l'eau. Ne l'ayant jamais vu par ici, je me suis approchée pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, expliqua-t-il en souriant à Kate.

C'est ainsi que j'ai fait connaissance avec ton amie. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, on a parlé des Hamptons, des lieux à voir…

\- Oui, et Mike m'a indiqué un endroit où je pourrai continuer mon entraînement, ajouta Kate

\- Si vous voulez, on pourra y aller ensemble? Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr, Richard ?

\- Pas de souci, Mike. Mais je vous accompagnerai car Kate vient tout juste de reprendre le sport, après un accident, et elle a encore besoin d'aide pour certains exercices

\- Oh, je ne savais pas. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, répondit Kate, tout commence à rentrer dans l'ordre !

\- Bien, je vais rentrer, sinon Marie va penser que je suis tombé sur une jolie fille ! Ça vous dit demain matin, pour le parcours ?

\- Oui, vous voulez y aller à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne voudrai pas vous faire lever trop tôt ! Quelle heure vous irait ?

\- En général, je suis assez matinale, mais 8H ça irait ?

\- Parfait ! je vous retrouve ici demain

\- OK, passez une bonne journée Mike

\- Passe le bonjour à ta femme, rajouta Castle

Castle se plaça devant Kate, l'enlaça et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas aller faire du sport avec Mike ?

\- Jaloux Castle ?

\- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je pourrais vous accompagner ?

\- Hm…

\- Si tu préfères, je resterai ici !

\- Non, sinon tu vas t'inquiéter et avec ton imagination débordante tu vas te faire des idées, de très mauvaises idées !

\- J'oubliais que tu me connais bien !

\- Hm… Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Peu, mais très bien… Tu devrais aller te préparer pour qu'on aille faire des courses. Je te rappelle que certaines personnes arrivent cette après-midi. Fini la tranquillité !

\- Ce sera bien de les avoir ici avec nous. Je les aime bien ! Allez viens, on rentre ! Je commence à avoir froid. Il faut que je prenne une douche !

\- Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux !

\- C'est une idée, Castle ! Et j'apprécierai ! Mais si on fait ce que je pense que tu penses, on ne fera jamais les courses !

A leur retour, ils mangèrent dans un silence lourd. Pendant que Castle débarrassait la table, Beckett monta dans la chambre et redescendit vêtue d'un cycliste et d'un débardeur. Elle sortit de la maison en coup de vent et prit la direction de la plage. Castle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il essaya de la rattraper mais c'était trop tard. Quand il arriva sur la plage, tout ce qu'il vit, c'est sa silhouette de dos et ses cheveux. Il s'assit et attendit.

Il entendit un moteur de voiture. Il se releva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sa mère, sa fille et Max venaient d'arriver. Il s'occupa des bagages avec Max. Puis tout le monde s'installa au salon devant des rafraichissements.

\- Où est Kate ? demanda Alexis

\- Elle est allée courir, répondit Castle, elle ne devrait pas tarder !

\- Elle est allée courir seule ? Mais elle doit être accompagnée, tu le sais. J'y crois pas ! Elle ne prendrait pas de risque, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle a fait ! Il s'est passé quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé papa ?

\- Rien !

\- Papa ?

\- Il y a eu un problème pendant qu'on était aux courses !

\- Et ? demanda Martha. Si Kate est partie c'est que ça te concerne ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Mon fils, il faudrait être plus clair !

\- On a vu Viviane !

\- Oh !

\- C'est qui Viviane ? demanda Alexis

\- Disons que Viviane… Viviane est une riche célibataire qui s'ennuie. Et pour s'occuper, elle saute sur tout ce qu'elle trouve, surtout les hommes. Les hommes riches. Et s'ils sont accompagnés, elle trouve ça plus marrant.

\- Oh ! fit Alexis. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, elle m'a plaqué contre un rayon et m'a embrassé.

\- Tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Je viens de te dire que je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle était partie.

\- Et Kate l'a vu ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Elle est partie par où, papa ?

\- Elle a pris la direction des bois, en longeant la plage.

\- Max, tu viens, on va essayer de la retrouver !

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit celui-ci qui se tenait devant la porte-fenêtre. Kate est sur la plage, assise, là devant.

\- Je vais la voir, dit Alexis

\- Non, laisse, c'est à moi d'y aller, dit Castle

Il servit deux tasses de café et sortit. Il se dirigea lentement vers Kate. Il avait l'estomac noué. Il n'avait rien fait pour provoquer cette situation, mais il se disait que si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait sûrement réagi comme elle. Rien que de la voir discuter le matin même avec son ami, il avait senti sa jalousie montée. Alors il n'osait imaginer s'il voyait un homme l'embrasser.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit une tasse. Elle le remercia.

Il ne savait pas comment rompre le silence. Kate fixait l'océan. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui, un écrivain, les mots lui manquaient.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il ne réagit pas à ce qui lui arrivait. Kate avait posé sa tasse et venait de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fixa. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle prit une grande inspiration

\- Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi.

Son cerveau réagit au quart de tour. Il se dit qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, que c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur toi, mais tu t'es laissé faire. Et ça pourra aussi arriver avec tes fans. En tant qu'homme public, tu t'es fait une réputation d'hommes à femmes. Même si tu as changé, ta réputation te colle à la peau.

Moi, je ne connais que l'homme privé, et c'est homme que j'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre femme que moi te touche. Tu es à moi, tout comme je suis à toi. Je suis peut-être possessive, ou jalouse, mais c'est comme ça, je ne veux pas te partager.

Donc à l'avenir, réagis plus vite, ne laisse pas faire !

\- Je suis désolé, Kate, je te promets.

\- Et n'oublies pas qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire ça !

Elle le fit basculer en arrière, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle les caressa délicatement avec sa langue et il lui accorda le passage, permettant à leurs deux langues de se retrouver. C'est Kate qui dominait l'échange, évacuant sûrement toute la colère qu'elle avait pu avoir en elle. Castle la serrait dans ses bras, lui caressait le dos, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, Kate rompit le contact et se blottit dans le cou de Castle.

Dans la maison, ils commençaient à s'inquiétaient.

\- On devrait aller voir si tout va bien, dit Alexis

\- Je pense que les choses se sont arrangées, dit Martha qui venait de s'approcher de la porte fenêtre.

Max et Alexis la rejoignirent et virent le couple, qui venait de se relever, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peu après, le couple rentra dans la maison. Beckett les salua.

\- Il faudra qu'un jour quelqu'un calme les ardeurs de cette femme ! lança Martha

\- Tu leur as dit ? demanda Beckett

\- Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, ils ont compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Alors, oui, je leur ai dit. Et, je préfère. Si un jour, un autre problème survient, je le referai. Car maintenant, je ne cacherai rien, je ne m'enfuirai pas, répondit-il en l'enlaçant

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, en tout cas pas avec cette femme. Si je lui retombe dessus, sois sûre qu'elle se rappellera mon nom pendant longtemps !

\- Je n'en doute pas !

Ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans le salon. Alexis demanda à son père si elle pouvait rester avec Max dans les Hamptons jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, puisque c'était chez elle. Puis Kate s'excusa car elle devait se changer. Quand elle réapparut, Castle et sa mère était en train de préparer le repas, et elle retrouva Alexis et Max sur la terrasse.

\- Alors, votre session d'été ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'était génial, Kate, répondit Alexis. On a abordé des thèmes qu'on ne verra jamais en cours de droit : la médecine légale, le travail des scientifiques sur une scène de crime et dans leur labo…

\- Mais tu connais la médecine légale, vu que tu travailles avec Lanie.

\- J'en connais ce que Lanie m'a montré. Mais je n'ai pas tout vu. C'est fou tout ce qu'un médecin légiste peut découvrir en examinant un corps, sans compter qu'il y a plein de nouvelles techniques qui arrivent.

\- Heureusement qu'il y en a, car vu ce que les criminels imaginent de nos jours…Et toi, Max ?

\- Pour moi, c'était plus pour nous aider à savoir dans quelle direction on allait se diriger. Quel serait notre domaine d'écriture…

\- Et tu as une idée, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle alors que Castle et Martha les rejoignaient

\- Eh, bien, on nous a donné un sujet, puis on nous a demandé d'écrire des mini-histoires dans différents domaines : roman d'amour, historique…

\- Je vois. Et ça a donné quoi ?

\- Il semblerait que je sois plutôt doué pour écrire soit de la science-fiction, soit des policiers…

\- Si tu as besoin de conseils, saches que tu peux compter sur moi, dit Castle

\- Je t'en remercie. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, si Alexis entre dans la police j'aurai déjà ma muse, comme toi !

\- Oui, c'est mon inspiration !

\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça, et l'inspiration pourrait te frapper plus tôt que prévue ! dit Kate

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire

\- Et surtout choisit bien le nom de ton héroïne et surtout, la couverture ! ajouta Martha

\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que le nom de Nikki Heat correspond bien au personnage ! C'est la super flic à la dent dure !

\- Ah, quelqu'un qui a compris pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom, dit Castle, se rappelant qu'il avait dit la même chose

\- On dirait un nom de stripteaseuse ! dit Kate

\- Et quel est le problème avec la couverture ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle est nue sur la couverture ! dit Martha

\- Et alors ?

\- D'après toi : combien de fois a-t-on demandé à Kate si c'était elle qui avait posé pour la photo ? Elle travaille dans un monde d'hommes où elle a réussi à s'imposer. Imagine les plaisanteries que ses collègues pouvaient faire ?

\- Oh, je vois. Alexis, je te promets que je te demanderai ton avis avant !

\- Qui a déjà vu un flic nu avec une arme ? Non, mais franchement ! Tu m'auras tout fait, dit Kate

\- Ose dire que tu n'aimes mon livre ?

\- Ouais, il est plutôt pas mal celui que j'ai commencé ! Mais il aurait été aussi bien avec une autre couverture !

Ils continuèrent à discuter en dinant

\- Sinon, tant qu'on est avec vous, vous avez envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Castle

\- Grasse matinée, farniente, promenades… dit Max

\- Encore une marmotte ? demanda Kate

\- Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour dormir autant, dit Alexis. Si je ne le réveillais pas, je crois qu'à midi, il serait encore au lit !

\- J'en connais un autre ! dit Kate

\- Hey… Quand tu m'appelles, je viens ! dit Castle

\- Oui, donc je te réveille !

\- Hm…

\- Mais tu es mignon quand tu dors ! ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue

\- Moi, j'aimerai que tu me montres quels sports je pourrais faire, histoire de m'entraîner un peu. On ne sait jamais si je rentre dans la police ! dit Alexis

\- Ça, c'est pas dure : il faut savoir courir, dit Castle

\- Castle !

\- C'est vrai ! Et en plus avec des talons ! Imagine Max : Kate portait des talons d'au moins 10 centimètres, et il fallait voir comme elle courait ! Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait !

\- Alexis, je te montrerai ce que tu peux faire comme exercices. Si tu veux, on pourra aussi voir comment faire quand un suspect ne veut pas se laisser faire.

Mais j'y pense, demain matin, j'ai rendez-vous à 8H avec Mike pour un parcours de santé. Si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous. Si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi ?

\- Super ! J'accepte.

\- Ça rassurera ton père. Il n'aime pas quand un homme m'approche !

\- Et les marmottes pourront faire la grasse matinée !

\- Très drôle ! firent les deux hommes

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Cela rappelait à Castle les repas qu'il avait avant avec sa fille et sa mère. En plus, Alexis s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Kate et elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Sa fille n'avait jamais eu de modèle « maternelle ». Elle demandait déjà des conseils à Beckett à l'époque où il était au 12th, mais là on aurait dit une mère et sa fille, tellement elles semblaient proches.

Après le repas, Martha alla dans la salle de projection pour se passer de vieux films, les jeunes partirent faire une ballade, Castle et Beckett allèrent sur la plage voir le coucher de soleil.

\- C'est magnifique, dit Beckett

\- Hm…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais venir avec toi, moi, demain !

\- Tu peux venir. J'aime quand tu viens faire du sport avec moi.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime bien ça

\- Castle ! Je parlais du parcours de santé !

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de la douche, Beckett s'approcha de Castle

\- Castle !

\- …

\- Hey, ma marmotte, si tu veux m'accompagner… fit-elle en lui donnant des baisers dans le cou

\- Je ne suis pas une marmotte, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Tu préfères chaton ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai horreur de ce surnom !

\- Mais c'est la première fois !

\- Non, ça t'amusais de m'appeler…Laisse tomber

\- Non, dis-moi

\- Mérédith m'appelait comme ça, et tu l'as entendu une fois. Et après, tu me le sortais de temps en temps. Tu as dû t'en rappeler

\- Mais je t'assure… J'ai dit ça comme ça !

\- Je sais. Ce n'est rien de grave. Ça doit être ton inconscient. Mais c'est un signe.

\- Je préfèrerai me rappeler de choses plus importantes !

\- Reste positive. Ça va te revenir.

Beckett descendit à la cuisine pendant que Castle allait prendre sa douche. Alexis était déjà là en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand Castle les rejoignit, il crut voir deux sœurs : elles portaient toutes les deux un fuseau et un débardeur noirs.

Ils rejoignirent Mike sur la plage, puis le suivirent jusqu'au parcours de santé.

2H plus tard, ils étaient de retour.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans la maison, quand, au moment de monter dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche, Castle s'aperçut que Beckett n'était pas là.

\- Alexis, tu as vu Kate ?

\- Elle est… Ben, elle nous suivait ! Elle discute peut-être avec Mike ?

\- Non, il nous a dit au revoir ! dit-il en ressortant

Il la vit sur la plage. Elle était en train de retirer son débardeur, puis son fuseau. Elle se retrouva en maillot de bain puis entra dans l'eau. Il se dirigea vers la plage, retira son T-shirt et entra dans l'eau à son tour. Il attendit qu'elle revienne vers lui. Quand elle ne fut plus très loin, il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Tu viens faire des longueurs avec moi ?

\- Hm… fit-il en l'attrapant par la taille

Il l'attira à lui et commença à déposer de petits baisers dans son cou. Elle mit ses bras autour de sa nuque et pencha un peu la tête pour lui faciliter le passage.

\- Castle… gémit-elle

\- Hm…

\- C'est une nouvelle nage…

\- Hm…

Elle sentait ses mains se promener sur tout son corps, puis l'une d'elle passa sous le haut de son maillot et le dégrafa.

\- Je croyais que tu avais peur des voisins !

\- Hm… On est dans l'eau ! Personne ne nous verra !

\- Ho !

\- Et j'ai juste envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Elle le regarda, lui sourit, s'approcha de son visage et lui fit un baiser esquimau. Puis elle se pencha vers une oreille, lui mordilla le lobe tout en frottant son visage contre sa joue et fit pareille avec l'autre. Puis, elle se libéra de ses bras, et disparut sous l'eau. Castle restait là, sans bouger, avec son haut de maillot dans une main. Soudain, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses jambes. Il frissonna. Beckett réapparut derrière lui, faisant remonter lentement ses mains le long de son corps et caressant son dos avec sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassa doucement derrière les oreilles ce qui le fit gémir

\- Kate, tu vas me faire mourir !

\- Hm…

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, tout en déposant de légers baisers sur ses épaules. Tout en le caressant, elle lui mit quelque chose dans la main. Quand il vit le deuxième morceau de tissu, il sourit. Elle continua ses caresses, et s'amusa à faire des petits cercles sur son bas ventre. Leurs battements de cœur s'accéléraient, leur respiration était saccadée. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna et l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et le plaqua contre elle avec ses jambes. Tout en l'embrassant, il glissa en elle. L'échange fut bref, et au moment d'arriver au 7ème ciel, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant leurs cris.

Elle se glissa contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un petit moment.

\- Il va falloir qu'on rentre, sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait ! dit Castle

\- Hm…

Elle se détacha de lui et commença à se diriger vers la plage.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant son maillot

Après l'avoir remis, ils sortirent de l'eau. Après s'être sécher, Beckett essuya Castle, puis enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et rentrèrent main dans la main.

Beckett se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit deux cafés et vint se placer le dos contre le torse de Castle qui s'était assis sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Alexis

\- On est allé se baigner, répondit Castle

\- L'eau est bonne ?

\- Température idéale, fit-il en enlaçant Beckett et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Kate les abandonna pour aller prendre sa douche.


	16. Chapter 16

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu,

\- Oh, mon Dieu, je ne savais pas…

\- Tu ne savais pas quoi ? demanda son père

\- Les cicatrices… Je savais pour sa jambe puisque les médecins la maintenaient en extension, elle n'avait qu'un demi-plâtre placé en dessous, et donc j'avais vu les vis et les sutures. Mais pour le bras et l'épaule, rien n'était visible. Et par la suite, quand je passais la voir, elle était toujours en tenue de sport.

\- Elle les a acceptés, il faut en faire autant.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer les souffrances qu'elle aurait endurées si elle avait été consciente.

\- Tu l'as vu combien de temps après l'accident ?

\- Après que Ryan nous ait avertis, Grand-mère et moi sommes allées à l'hôpital. Elle était au bloc opératoire. Quand tu nous as appelés, c'est là qu'on était. On a voulu t'avertir…tu connais la suite. On est resté avec toute l'équipe pendant les deux jours qu'elle a passée en salle d'opération. On arrêtait pas de voir des chirurgiens entrés et sortir, et aucun d'eux ne donnaient de nouvelles. Même pas à son père. Ils avaient l'air anxieux. A un moment, on a même pensé qu'elle ne s'en sortirait plus. Mais finalement, un des chirurgiens est venu nous voir et nous a annoncé qu'elle était encore en vie, mais dans le coma…

\- Si j'avais su…

\- Tu aurais pu le savoir si tu ne nous avais pas raccrochés au nez ! J'aurai aimé que tu sois là car ça n'a vraiment pas été facile !

\- Je t'ai expliqué au parc pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi.

\- Oh, j'ai compris tes raisons. Mais, moi, qu'est-ce que je t'avais fait ? Et grand-mère ? Tu nous as rayés de ta vie pendant deux ans ! Tu imagines deux années pendant lesquelles on ne savait même pas si tu étais encore en vie ! Deux années durant lesquelles j'ai dû me débrouiller seule ! Grand-mère était là, bien sûr, elle faisait de son mieux tous les jours, elle fixait le téléphone, espérant ton appel, et puis, tout doucement l'espoir s'est envolé.

\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Mais je ne vous ai pas rayé de ma vie. Je pensais à vous tous les jours, mais je ne pouvais pas…

\- Tu m'as menti, papa. Tu avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi, que je pourrais compter sur toi. Mais où étais-tu quand j'ai dû faire des choix ?

Et Kate ? Rappelles-toi : après la fusillade, tu m'avais dit que tu n'y retournerais plus. Et puis tu y es retourné car tu devais l'empêcher d'enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère, tu ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse tuer. Et le jour où tu te rends compte que rien ne pourra l'arrêter, tu t'enfuis !

La jeune fille était en larmes. Castle essayait de la calmer.

Kate qui venait d'arriver, avait entendu une partie de la conversation. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à apaiser sa fille, elle s'approcha, et en lui faisant un petit sourire, prit Alexis dans ses bras.

\- Chut ! Calme-toi. C'est fini maintenant.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux, lui embrassa le front. Voyant que Castle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle l'attrapa par la main et lui fit comprendre de les prendre dans ses bras. Il les encercla toutes les deux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il avait fait souffrir sa fille, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui en voulait autant.

Quand les larmes de la jeune fille eurent fini de couler, elle se détendit, puis se détacha de Beckett pour se glisser dans les bras de son père. Kate embrassa Alexis sur la tête, puis Castle sur la joue puis se sépara d'eux pour les laisser seuls.

Tout en gardant sa fille dans ses bras, il la guida vers la terrasse.

Beckett se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Elle fut rejointe par Martha et Max

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Martha

\- Discussion père/fille, répondit Beckett

\- Oh ! Ça va être difficile ! Elle lui en veut énormément !

\- Je sais

\- J'ai tenté d'abordé le sujet plusieurs fois avec elle. Mais elle a toujours refusé de me parler de son père. Elle disait que les absents ont toujours torts, dit Max

\- Elle s'est sentie tellement abandonné pendant ces deux années ! J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais je n'étais pas lui, dit Martha.

\- Ça va s'arranger, dit Kate. Il saura trouver les bons mots. Ce sera long, mais ils y arriveront. Et puis, on est là pour les soutenir. Et toi, Martha ?

\- Oh, tu sais, pour moi, l'important c'est qu'il soit revenu. Il m'a donné ses raisons. Même si je ne les approuve pas forcément, je peux les comprendre. Ce que je regrette, c'est qu'il ne m'ait pas écouté à l'époque !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je lui avais dit de t'avouer ses sentiments, car j'avais bien vu que tu avais les mêmes mais que tu n'osais pas lui dire. Mais il avait tellement peur de te brusquer, que tu ne sois pas prête… Il y a eu trop de non-dits dans cette histoire !

Mais si toi, tu l'as pardonné, alors Alexis devrait y arriver. Tu as toujours été un modèle pour elle.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Kate : tu as toujours été là quand elle en avait besoin. C'était toi la blessée, qui avait besoin d'aide, et tu prenais du temps pour t'occuper d'elle.

\- N'importe qui en aurait fait autant

\- Non. Elle n'a demandé à personne d'autre, même pas à moi, ni même à Max, j'en suis sûre. Elle s'est tournée vers la femme en qui son père avait confiance, vers la femme que son père aimait et qui l'aimait.

\- C'est vrai Kate, grâce à toi elle a retrouvé le sourire. Quand je l'ai rencontré, elle était complètement renfermée. Elle ne souriait même plus.

\- C'est bon, vous deux. N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez aidé aussi… Allez, on passe à table ! Tout le monde sur la terrasse !

\- En tout cas, je suis bien contente de vous voir ensemble, toi et mon fils.

\- Merci Martha. Je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait décidé l'ancienne Beckett, mais, moi, je suis heureuse !

\- Ça se voit ! Et mon fils aussi !

Après le déjeuner, Beckett s'approcha d'Alexis

\- Si tu proposais une petite balade à ton père ?

\- Kate !

\- Il faut que vous parliez tous les deux. Laisse-le s'expliquer. Donne-lui une chance. Tu sais qu'il t'adore, tu es tout pour lui !

\- Oui, ben il l'a oublié pendant deux ans !

\- Alexis !

\- Entendu, Kate ! Mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Alexis s'approcha de son père qui s'était isolé à un bout de la terrasse.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, ma chérie

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ?

\- Volontiers.

Ils s'éclipsèrent. Beckett les regardait. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Alexis maintenait une petite distance entre eux. Elle soupira : l'après-midi serait dure pour Castle.

\- Bien ! Et nous ? Vous voulez faire quelque chose ? demanda Beckett

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec des amis cette après-midi, et je pense rentrer tard ce soir, alors ne m'attendez pas !

\- Entendu. Et toi Max ?

\- On pourrait aller faire une balade à cheval ? Enfin, si tu peux ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer.

\- Entendu. Je vais chercher les clés de la voiture.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est loin ?

\- Assez ! Une demi-heure en voiture !

\- Ok ! Mais je vais prendre les clés de Castle, car Martha t'a piqué ta voiture !

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, regarde !

Ils rirent. Avant de partir, Beckett laissa un mot à Castle pour lui dire où ils étaient, puis ils prirent sa voiture. Arrivés au haras, le propriétaire leur montra ses chevaux. Après lui avoir parlé de l'accident dont elle avait été victime, il lui choisit un des plus vieux, car plus calme. Quand ils eurent leurs montures, Max aida Beckett à monter, puis ils se dirigèrent vers un petit sentier que leur avait indiqué le propriétaire. Le chemin suivait la plage. Max et Beckett chevauchait côte à côte tout en discutant.

De leur côté, Castle et Alexis s'étaient rapprochés.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda Alexis

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Avec Kate ? Avec nous ?

\- J'espère que nous arriverons à reformer une famille comme avant.

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas oublier ces deux années ?

\- Je m'en doute, oui. Mais on peut essayer de reprendre là où on en était ?

\- On peut essayer. Et pour Kate ?

\- Quoi Kate ?

\- Tu n'en profites pas, tu ne profites pas de son amnésie ?

\- Non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu sais que je l'ai toujours aimé. En plus, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas !

\- C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiens bien trop à elle.

\- Tu sais qu'elle peut rester comme ça, ou retrouver la mémoire ? Et que si elle la retrouve, elle pourra oublier ce qu'elle vit aujourd'hui ?

\- Je sais. Mais on avisera à ce moment-là.

\- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

\- Je te le promets, plus de fuite. Je me battrais cette fois.

Sa fille le regarda et dans ses yeux, elle vit qu'il était sincère. Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Il s'était expliqué à cœur ouvert avec Alexis, et les choses s'arrangeaient. Il devrait encore faire ses preuves, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver leur ancienne complicité.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent la maison vide.

\- Kate ?

\- Max ? Grand-mère ?

\- On dirait qu'ils nous ont abandonné !

\- Max et Kate sont allés faire du cheval, dit Alexis qui venait de découvrir le mot de Beckett

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable. Natation, parcours de santé ou footing, oui et encore elle ne doit pas forcer. C'est pour ça que je l'accompagne. Mais le cheval, c'est dangereux. Si elle tombe ?

\- Papa, Max est avec elle. Il sait qu'il faut faire attention.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Elle ne risque rien avec lui. Et en plus ils ont dû expliquer les blessures de Kate pour qu'elle ait un cheval calme !

\- J'espère !

\- Et vu comme tu l'aides pour la natation…

\- Quoi ?

\- Papa, as-tu oublié que ma chambre donne sur la plage !

\- Oh ! Et Max…

\- Sous la douche !

\- Ah !... Et si on prenait un café ?

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés sur la terrasse, Castle reconnut le moteur de sa voiture. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrer. Max et Beckett arrivaient bras dessus, bras dessous, en riant. Quand elle vit Castle, elle se détacha de Max et l'enlaça.

\- C'était bien ? demanda-t-il en l'entraînant vers la terrasse

\- Génial ! On devrait en faire ensemble.

\- Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Et si tu étais tombée ? Tu sais, on ne sait pas comment va réagir un cheval.

\- Avec celui que j'avais, pas de risque. Pour qu'il aille plus vite, il aurait fallu que Max le tire avec son cheval… Et le sentier était plat, pas de montée, pas de creux… On a longé la plage, c'était magnifique !

\- D'accord. Je n'insisterai pas.

\- Et toi ? Avec Alexis ?

\- Je dois encore faire mes preuves, mais je dirais que ça va mieux. Tu sais où est passé ma mère ?

\- Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait voir des amis et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre ce soir. Puis elle est partie en prenant la voiture de Max. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la tienne. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, tout ce qui est à moi, est à toi. Tu prends ce que tu veux. Un café ?

\- Oui, merci

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose avant le diner ? Max et Alexis vienne de sortir.

\- Je crois que je vais aller m'installer un peu dans le salon et me reposer un peu en lisant.

\- Fatiguée ?

\- Un peu.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ? Je pourrais essayer d'écrire.

\- Bien sûr !

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon. Castle s'assit au coin du canapé avec son ordinateur portable sur les jambes. Kate s'allongea et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse et reprit l'histoire de Nikki Heat.

Les jeunes rentrèrent une ou deux heures plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans le salon.

\- Papa, on est… Oh…, fit Alexis

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Castle

\- Chut, papa. Kate s'est endormie !

\- Oh, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! Tu peux aller chercher un oreiller dans nôtre chambre ?

Elle redescendit avec un oreiller et le tendit à son père. Tout doucement, il se déplaça et déposa sa tête sur le coussin. Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue. Elle réagit à son toucher et pivota pour blottir son nez dans le coussin qu'elle enserra dans ses bras. Il regarda Alexis

\- Je crois que c'est le tien ! fit-elle en souriant

Il sourit à son tour, se redressa, pris un plaid et la recouvrit. Avant de sortir, il l'embrassa, ce qui la fit grogner. Il ramassa le livre qui était tombé et le posa sur la table basse, puis sortit.

Il retrouva sa fille et Max et les aida à préparer le repas.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était un peu fatiguée, dit Castle

\- Trop de natation ? le taquina sa fille

\- Alexis !

Ils rirent. Max les regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils riaient. Ils continuèrent à s'occuper du repas, préparèrent la table sur la terrasse.

\- Papa, j'ai essayé de réveiller Kate, mais rien à faire.

\- Je vais y aller.

Il retourna dans le salon. Sa belle dormait toujours aussi profondément. Il s'agenouilla près du canapé, se pencha et déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou. Elle ne bougea pas. Il lui caressa le dos, après avoir glissé sa main sous sa chemise et lui donna des petits baisers derrière l'oreille, puis descendit dans son cou. Elle pivota légèrement, et à moitié endormie passa sa main derrière le cou de Castle et l'attira à elle pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Hm… je pourrais m'habituer à des réveils de ce genre, dit-elle

\- Et tu embrasses toujours les hommes qui te réveillent ?

\- Non, seulement toi. Je te reconnais même quand je dors ! Et en plus, à part toi, il n'y a pas d'homme chez moi.

\- Ça aurait pu être Max ?

\- Il n'aurait pas osé. Et dans le cas contraire, tu serais en train d'appeler le 911 ! dit-elle en se redressant et lui entourant le cou avec ses bras

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais on a faim, fit Alexis en entrant dans le salon. Papa, tu devais la réveiller ?

\- Ben, je l'ai fait !

\- Pour qu'elle vienne à table, pas pour…

\- Alexis !

\- J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit, fit-elle en sortant

\- Je vois que la bonne humeur est de retour ! dit Beckett

\- Oui. Allez, viens !

Après le repas, Beckett s'excusa mais étant fatiguée, elle monta se coucher. Alexis proposa une soirée vidéo, les deux hommes acceptèrent. Avant de se coucher, Beckett se détendit dans un bain chaud, puis s'allongea avec Nikki Heat.

Quand Castle la rejoignit quelques heures plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés, son livre serré dans les bras. Il sourit. Il prit le livre et le déposa sur la table de nuit. Puis, il s'allongea près d'elle, son torse contre son dos, et l'enlaça. Elle se retourna, enfouit son nez dans son cou et l'enserra avec ses bras et une de ses jambes, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe.

Le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude, Beckett était la première levée. Alors qu'elle se préparait un café, Alexis la rejoignit.

\- Salut, Kate

\- Salut, Alexis

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Je voulais aller refaire le parcours ce matin.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- T'es sûre ? Parce qu'hier, tu étais fatiguée.

\- Oui, ça ira. Allez viens.

Pendant le trajet, Beckett prit le temps de discuter avec la jeune fille

\- Alors, tu as mis les choses au point avec ton père ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne pourrais pas oublier ces deux dernières années. Tu sais c'est difficile de se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain, sans savoir pourquoi. Penser que son père ne t'appelle pas car tu as prononcé un nom.

\- Je sais. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire. J'ai aussi ma part, apparemment.

\- Oui, mais tu te fis à ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu ne t'en souviens pas.

\- Entre ce qu'il m'a dit, et ce que m'a raconté Lanie, je crois qu'ils ont dit la vérité. Il attendait que je me décide. Tu dois en savoir quelque chose toi aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Votre relation n'était pas simple. Je savais qu'il t'aimait, et quand je te voyais, c'était flagrant que tu avais des sentiments. Mais tu semblais avoir peur.

\- Donc il ne t'a pas menti !

\- Ok, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il n'est pas appelé. Un mois ou deux, passe. Mais presque deux ans !

\- Vu qu'il faisait la fête presque tous les jours, il n'avait peut-être pas les idées très claires !

\- Peut-être. On verra, avec le temps.

\- Oui, t'as raison. Il faut lui laisser une chance de se racheter !

Sur le chemin du retour, un orage éclata. Beckett dit à Alexis de rentrer en courant pour éviter d'être trempée. Mais elle refusa. Tout comme Kate, elle adorait la pluie. Donc elles continuèrent de marcher. Comme des enfants, elles s'amusaient à sauter dans les flaques. Elles riaient. Elles étaient trempées mais elles s'en fichaient.

En arrivant devant la maison,

\- On pourrait aller se baigner, dit Alexis, ça remplacera le parcours qu'on n'a pas fait !

\- Tu as remarqué qu'il tombe des trombes d'eau !

\- Non, tu crois !

Elles piquèrent une tête dans l'eau. Elles avaient juste enlevées leurs chaussures. De toute façon, le reste étaient déjà trempées. Elles ne nagèrent pas vraiment. Au début, c'est ce qui était prévu. Mais au moment où Alexis s'était lancée, Beckett lui avait sauté dessus, la faisant couler. La jeune fille s'était vengée. Et depuis, c'était à qui éclabousserait le plus l'autre.

Elles sortirent de l'eau.

\- Oh, oh ! On est attendu, fit Alexis en voyant son père et Max sur la terrasse

\- Oui, j'ai vu !

\- C'est fou quand même ! Tu as vu, ils ont adopté exactement la même position. Ils font sérieux avec les bras croisés sur le torse. Tu crois qu'on va réussir à les amadouer ?

\- En ce qui concerne ton père, je sais comment faire ! Mais pour Max, il faudra que tu te débrouilles toute seule !

\- Sympa !

\- Alexis, tu dois bien connaître ses points faibles, depuis le temps ?

\- Quelques-uns, oui !

\- Alors sers-t'en. Maintenant, on peut aussi essayer de les dégeler !

\- Ah, oui ! Et comment ?

\- Tu trouves normal que nous soyons les seules à être mouillées ?

\- Oui, bonne idée

\- Suis-moi, et fais comme moi !

Elles avancèrent lentement vers la terrasse, comme si de rien était, en continuant de sauter dans les flaques, et riant.

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ! dit Max

\- T'es pas le seul ! T'as vu les regards qu'elles nous lancent !

\- En fait, je n'ai jamais vu Alexis comme ça !

\- Crois-moi ! Avec les années, j'ai appris à déchiffrer les regards de Kate ! Et celui-là, n'annonce rien de bon !

Elles se postèrent devant eux, dans la même position, bras croisés sur le torse, avec un regard malicieux dans les yeux. Alexis imitait Kate. Les deux hommes déglutirent.

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il pleut ? demanda Castle

\- Oh, c'est pas de la transpiration ? rétorqua Kate

\- Eh !... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? fit-il en reculant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui

\- Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras ! dit Alexis qui avait fait le même mouvement qu'elle

\- Ben, voyons ! répondit Max

Elles se regardèrent, et sans qu'ils s'y attendent, commencèrent à secouer leurs cheveux dans tous les sens, les arrosant.

\- Hey ! firent-ils

\- Kate, tu vas me le payer !

\- Tu vas me donner une fessée ? dit-elle en s'approchant

\- Reste où tu es !

\- Tu as peur Castle ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait faire. Il se pencha, et la fit basculer sur son épaule, et la souleva. Max fit de même avec Alexis

\- Lâchez-nous ! crièrent-elles

\- Sûrement pas ! Maintenant à la douche !

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, sous le regard amusé de Martha !

Une heure plus tard, les deux couples redescendirent, et s'installèrent pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Alors les filles, vous avez gagné ? demanda Martha

\- Hm, firent les filles

\- Quoi ? Mère, je te rappelle que c'est nous qui avons gagné ! Tu nous a vus passé tout à l'heure ! Elles n'en menaient pas large !

\- Richard ! Comment tu fais, toi qui as vécu au milieu des femmes, pour en savoir aussi peux sur elles ?

Max, passe encore, mais toi ?

\- Quoi ? firent les deux hommes

\- Dites-moi, messieurs : qui a fini sous la douche, et qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Vraiment… Vous vous ferez toujours avoir ! demanda-t-elle en riant, accompagnée par les deux jeunes femmes.

Les deux hommes faillirent recracher leur café en entendant la tirade de Martha : ils s'étaient fait avoir !

Comme il pleuvait, les activités extérieures étaient exclues. Martha fit remarquer que les provisions allaient manquer. Castle proposa d'organiser un barbecue le samedi et d'inviter Mike et sa famille. Tout le monde fut d'accord. Castle appela Mike, lui parla du projet. Celui-ci accepta.

Après le déjeuner, ils prirent donc la direction de la grande surface pour faire les achats dont ils avaient besoin. Les hommes prirent chacun un chariot. Ils se répartirent les tâches pour éviter d'y rester trop longtemps. Alexis et Max s'occupèrent des fruits et légumes, Kate et Castle, le reste, suivis de Martha. Alors que Castle était en train de choisir les boissons,

\- Danger, droit devant ! chuchota Martha à l'oreille de Beckett


	17. Chapter 17

Elle regarda dans la direction que Martha lui indiquait et reconnut Viviane

\- Attends. Elle ne va quand même pas oser alors que je suis juste à côté, chuchota-t-elle à son tour

\- Rien ne l'arrête. Si elle a décidé de se jeter sur lui… Elle a failli ruiner des mariages ! Cette fille est malade !

\- Qu'elle vienne !

Evidemment, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Quand la femme remarqua Castle, elle se dirigea droit sur lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle allait pousser Beckett pour passer, Martha s'interposa. Beckett la rattrapa de justesse, lui évitant de chuter. Entendant le remue-ménage, Castle se retourna, surpris. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Viviane se rua sur lui. Il s'écarta et elle atterrit dans le rayon des bouteilles, en faisant tomber quelques-unes. Pas perturbée pour autant, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se jeter sur lui. Il la repoussa tellement violemment qu'elle faillit tomber en glissant sur le liquide répandu par les bouteilles cassées. Malgré tout, elle tenta un nouvel essai.

\- Non, mais je le crois pas ! dit Beckett

Cette fois Kate s'interposa et l'attrapa, lui fit une clé de bras. Emportée par son élan, la femme se retrouva plaquée au sol, le bras replié dans le dos, un genou la maintenant.

\- Hé ! Vous êtes malade ! Vous me faîtes mal ! hurla-t-elle. Vous allez me le paierez ! Je vais porter plainte !

\- Allez-y ! Je vous accompagne, si vous voulez !

\- Vous allez me lâcher !

\- Ecoute-moi bien maintenant ! Si tu t'approches encore une fois de mon homme, je t'expédie à l'hôpital. Ah ! Petit détail : je suis flic. Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides : tu arrêtes ton petit manège avec les mecs, ou je t'expédie en prison pour nymphomanie ? demanda-t-elle en lui chuchotant à l'oreille

\- Ok, c'est bon ! J'ai compris !

\- Sûre ?

\- Oui… Lâchez-moi maintenant !

Beckett se releva en la lâchant. Viviane se releva et, voyant que tous les clients qui avaient assisté à la scène la regardaient, piqua un fard et se rua vers l'extérieur du magasin. Beckett fut applaudit par toute l'assemblée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je lui ai juste fait comprendre ce qu'il se passerait si je me mettais vraiment en colère !

\- Tu lui as dit que tu lui mettrais deux balles entre les yeux ?

\- Pire !

\- Pire ?

\- Bien pire !... Au fait, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas frappé, ça l'aurait peut-être calmé ?

\- La frapper ! Kate, c'est une femme !

\- Et alors ?

\- Je suis incapable de frapper une femme !

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

\- Heu… Non

\- Et tu comptais t'en débarrasser comment ?

\- A force d'être repoussée, elle se serait calmée !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !... Bon, continuons et sortons d'ici !

Ensuite, Martha et Alexis voulant faire un peu de shopping, Castle et Beckett flânèrent dans le centre, en regardant les vitrines des boutiques, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à la terrasse d'un bistrot, se commandèrent un café. Quand le garçon vint leur déposer leur commande, ils ne le virent pas. Ils étaient plongés dans une de leur conversation secrète, isolés dans leur bulle. Tout doucement, comme au ralenti, Castle déplaça sa chaise, s'installa à côté de Kate. Il plaça son bras derrière ses épaules, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, les yeux fermés. C'est ainsi que les deux femmes et Max les trouvèrent.

De retour chez eux, après avoir tout ranger, les garçons et Beckett eurent droit à un vrai défilé de mode.

\- C'est pas possible ! Comment avez-vous pu acheter tout ça en si peu de temps ? demanda Beckett

\- C'est tout un art, ma chère !

\- Imagine quand elles font une journée shopping ! ajouta Castle. Et là, ma mère ne m'a pas emprunté ma carte bleue !

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Après le diner, ils décidèrent de faire une soirée films. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la salle vidéo. La pièce était décorée avec goût. Le mur du fond était recouvert d'un immense écran de projection. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches originales des plus grands films. Un bar se trouvait à l'opposé de l'écran, et derrière le comptoir, sur les étagères, se trouvaient les trophées que Martha avait reçus au cours de sa carrière. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait des fauteuils, des canapés et de nombreux coussins.

Pour le choix du film, les garçons voulaient un film d'action, les filles voulaient un film romantique. Alors que chacun et chacune exposait son point de vue, Castle eut une idée de génie : un vote. Titanic gagna !

Pendant que Castle préparait et lançait le film, chacun s'installa sur un canapé. Alexis dans les bras de Max, Martha, seule, allongée, et Beckett, après avoir pris quelques coussins s'était calée dans un coin de canapé, ses jambes posées sur un repose-pied. Quand Castle vint s'installer, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il fit une petite moue, mais quand il sentit Beckett l'attirer en arrière pour qu'il se retrouve la tête sur ses jambes, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'allongea entièrement et passa un bras derrière le dos de Kate. Elle posa une de ses mains sur son torse, et elle passa l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Pendant la projection, Beckett glissa sa main sous la chemise de Castle, après avoir défait deux boutons.

Quand le film fut fini, Castle se leva pour changer de film et Kate se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre des rafraichissements. Puis, quand ils se réinstallèrent pour regarder « Saw », ils inversèrent leurs positions. Castle s'assit, une jambe allongée sur le canapé, et Beckett vint de blottir contre son torse. Ils s'étaient enlacés.

A l'issue de la projection, Martha fit un petit geste aux deux hommes pour qu'ils regardent leur compagne. Les deux femmes s'étaient endormies. Elle leur dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de ranger la pièce pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des jeunes femmes. Ils se levèrent délicatement, et chacun prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et les montèrent dans leur chambre.

Castle déposa doucement Beckett sur leur lit, puis il se changea et mit un caleçon et un T-shirt. Il se rapprocha du lit, et la déshabilla. Il lui passa ensuite le T-shirt qu'elle prenait pour dormir, et lui laissa sa petite culotte. Puis il contourna le lit et se coucha près d'elle. Il tira le drap sur eux. Elle se retourna et vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Tu crois t'en tirer à si bon compte ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'après m'avoir réveillé, tu vas pouvoir dormir ? ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait près de son oreille.

Il comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas s'endormir de suite, mais ça ne le gênait pas du tout, bien au contraire !

Quand il se réveilla, s'il n'avait pas senti un bras autour de sa taille, il aurait pu penser que Beckett était déjà levée, comme les matins précédents.

Mais là, elle était étendue, à plat ventre à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et l'admira. Elle était magnifique, entièrement nue, ses beaux cheveux longs étalés sur ses épaules. Il lui déposa des petits baisers tout le long de sa colonne, ce qui la fit réagir, mais ne la réveilla pas. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son si beau visage, et lui déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Elle sourit.

Il se leva, remonta le drap sur Beckett. Elle grogna et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il sourit en voyant sa réaction après sa sortie du lit. Si on lui avait dit que la jeune femme était si câline, il aurait ri. La Lieutenant de police qu'il connaissait ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions face à un suspect. Elle était capable de faire craquer même le plus coriace des criminels. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il aurait pensé, qu'une fois son masque de flic enlevé, qu'elle pouvait devenir cette femme-là. Vu son tempérament, il avait toujours su que les nuits, avec elle, seraient torrides mais pas qu'elle pouvait paraître aussi fragile quand elle se blottissait dans ses bras. Cette femme avait deux personnalités complètement opposées, et il aimait les deux.

Il fila sous la douche, puis descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva tout le monde attablé.

\- Wouah ! Vous êtes déjà levés ! Vous avez prévu une sortie pour être debout de si bon matin ?

\- Si on peut dire que 10H, c'est tôt ! dit Martha

\- Quoi ? 10H ?

\- N'ai pas l'air surpris comme ça, papa ! Je t'ai déjà vu te lever plus tard que ça ! Kate est déjà sortie ? demanda Alexis

\- Heu… Non. Elle dort !

\- Elle dort ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça lui arrive aussi de jouer la marmotte !

\- Mon chéri, si tu la laissais dormir la nuit, elle serait peut-être moins fatiguée le matin ! dit Martha

\- Mère !... Et sache que si tu penses ce que je pense que tu penses, il faut être deux !

\- Papa !

Ils étaient sur la terrasse, buvant leur café et déjeunant, quand Beckett apparut fraîchement douchée. Elle salua tout le monde. Alors que Castle se levait pour lui chercher un café, elle l'enserra et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres pour lui dire bonjour.

La pluie commença à retomber.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement.

Max et Castle discutèrent de ses différents écrits dans son bureau. Castle dut reconnaître que le jeune homme écrivait très bien et avait de bonnes idées. Il lui donna néanmoins quelques conseils sur la façon d'étoffer une histoire ou les caractères de ses personnages. Il lui conseilla aussi de ne surtout pas faire comme lui : donner à son public une fausse image de soi. Car, même si c'est flatteur d'avoir pleins de femmes qui vous tournent autour, on ne sait jamais ce qui les intéresse vraiment : l'homme ou son argent. Et, quand enfin on rencontre la femme de ses rêves, elle ne veut pas de vous, à cause de l'image que vous avez ! Max comprit qu'il parlait de Beckett. C'était un des rares sujets qu'avait abordé Alexis avec lui. Elle lui avait expliqué que pendant quatre ans ils s'étaient tournés autour, sans jamais avouer leurs sentiments !

Les trois femmes étaient dans le salon. Martha lisait le script d'une pièce de théâtre, pendant que Kate et Alexis échangeaient sur les futurs cours et options que la jeune fille devait suivre à la rentrée.

\- Peux-tu me dire qui passe ses vacances à étudier ? demanda Martha

\- Grand-mère, je dois rendre mes choix au plus vite, sinon il n'y aura plus de place et je ne pourrais pas suivre les cours que je veux !

\- Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile, vu que tu sais ce que tu veux faire !

Kate ? Ça va ? demanda-t-elle voyant la jeune femme se frotter les tempes

\- Hm…

\- Kate ? appela Alexis

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Heu… Oui. Vous auriez de l'aspirine ?

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiétèrent aussitôt les deux femmes

\- Si, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

\- Je vais te chercher un comprimé, dit Alexis

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Martha. C'est juste un mal de tête. Rien de grave.

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que l'autre fois…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je te le promets… Merci, Alexis, dit-elle alors que la jeune fille lui tendait un verre et un comprimé

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Tiens, je t'ai ramené l'oreiller de papa ! Je sais que tu aimes bien dormir dessus !

\- Entendu, dit-elle en souriant, ayant compris le sous-entendu.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit assez rapidement. Alexis et Martha continuèrent leurs activités. De temps en temps, elles jetaient un œil sur Kate pour voir si tout allait bien. Elles s'inquiétaient toujours dès que la jeune femme se plaignait de la tête. Il faut dire, qu'avant sa sortie de l'hôpital, le neurologue avait expliqué à tous ses amis que des maux de tête pouvaient survenir à tout moment et que lorsqu'ils se présenteraient, il fallait la surveiller, car ceux-ci pourraient déclencher le retour de certains éléments de sa mémoire. S'ils persistaient et devenaient plus que douloureux, il fallait l'avertir aussitôt car ils pourraient la replonger dans un coma, voire pire. Donc, depuis, dès qu'elle s'en plaignait, tout le monde la surveillait. Quand elle avait eu son épisode au commissariat, Gates avait averti toute l'équipe et Martha. Naturellement, ils avaient formés une chaîne autour d'elle pour être sûre d'intervenir à temps, car connaissant la jeune femme, elle n'irait jamais voir le médecin.

Mais ce jour-là, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être autre chose qu'un mal de tête banal. Malgré tout, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait appeler le Dr Morris ? demanda Alexis

\- Pas encore. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple mal de tête. On va la laisser se reposer, et on verra à son réveil.

\- J'ai toujours peur…

\- Ne pense pas toujours au pire.

\- Je sais. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont enfin ensemble et qu'ils sont heureux… Ce serait terrible si…

\- Arrête, de penser à ça, dit sa grand-mère en la prenant dans ses bras. On connaît les risques, on sait ce qui peut arriver. Mais elle a le droit d'être heureuse, même si on ne se sait pas pour combien de temps. Tout peut s'arrêter demain, ou jamais. Elle ne doit pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant. Elle doit profiter de chaque bon moment que la vie veut bien lui offrir. C'est une battante. Rappelle-toi le nombre de fois qu'elle a dû être réanimée pendant son coma, et après deux ans, elle est toujours là. Je sais que je suis une personne loufoque, mais je suis certaine qu'une jeune femme comme elle ne mourra pas son âme est trop pure.

\- Oui, mais… Et papa…

\- Ton père connaît les risques. Je lui en ai parlé. Si le pire devait arriver, sa vie serait gâchée mais il faudra qu'il tienne le coup. Pour toi. Car avec Kate, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour lui !

\- Ils s'aiment tellement ! Ça fait tellement longtemps…

\- Je sais. Elle lui a tellement apporté en plus. Il a mûri avec elle, il est devenu plus adulte. Sans compter tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous.

Restons optimistes… Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance.

Viens, on va préparer le diner.

En sortant, Alexis recouvrit Kate avec un plaid.

Entendant des voix provenant de la cuisine en sortant du bureau, les deux hommes s'y rendirent. Alexis était contente de voir son père s'entendre aussi bien avec Max. Plus elle les observait, plus elle trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient. Outre le fait qu'il voulait devenir écrivain, Max la faisait rire, avait des idées loufoques, inventait des théories pas possible et était très joueur. Tout comme son père.

\- Où est Kate ? demanda Castle, constatant qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce

\- Elle se repose dans le salon, elle avait un peu mal à la tête, répondit sa mère

\- Quoi ? Et tu ne m'as pas averti ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. On lui a donné un comprimé et on l'a surveillé.

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ! On parle de Kate, là.

\- Papa, c'est bon. On t'aurait appelé si c'était grave. Mais c'est un simple mal de tête. Tu sais qu'on ne prendrait pas de risque.

\- Oui… Pardon.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, mon chéri, ta réaction est normal.

Il se dirigea dans le salon, et trouva Beckett assise sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Hey… fit Castle

\- Hey…

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Hm…

\- Kate ? Regarde-moi

\- Ça va. Promis, dit-elle en lui passant ses bras derrière son cou et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres

\- Hm… Tu m'as habitué à mieux !

\- Et là, c'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser plus approfondi

\- Je m'en contenterai !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Viens dans mes bras !

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle aimait être entre ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité, elle avait la sensation que rien ne pourrait lui arriver quand elle était blottie contre lui.

\- Chéri… Oh, pardon, fit Martha

\- Non, c'est rien, mère. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Le diner est prêt. Kate, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, Martha, merci

\- Dans tous les cas, ce soir, au lit de bonne heure et demain repos complet.

\- Castle, je t'ai dit que je vais bien !

\- Oui, mais samedi, on a un barbecue, donc tu vas te reposer pour être en forme. Et on ne discute pas !

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour passer sa soirée avec eux, Beckett dut se coucher tôt. Castle était resté intransigeant et tant bien que mal imperturbable. Elle fut juste autorisée à lire, une fois qu'elle fut couchée. Castle s'était installé à côté d'elle avec son ordinateur. De temps en temps, il la regardait et voyait bien qu'elle boudait. Puis elle posa son livre, éteignit sa lampe de chevet et lui tourna le dos. Il sourit.

Il continua de travailler pendant environ une heure, puis il rangea son portable et éteignit sa lampe. A peine venait-il de s'allonger que Beckett vint se blottir contre lui. Il le savait. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais dormi sans être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Bonne nuit, Kate ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Bonne nuit, Castle !dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou

Le lendemain matin, Castle se réveilla en sursaut. Il était à peine 6H et Kate n'était plus là.

\- Ah, non… Elle n'est pas…

Il se précipita sous la douche et sortit de la maison. Il allait se diriger en direction du parcours de santé, quand il la vit, assise contre un rocher, sur la plage. Elle fixait l'océan. Il marcha vers elle et s'arrêta derrière le rocher. Il ne dit rien et ne bougea plus. Il la regardait. Elle portait son jogging. Elle buvait un café en fixant l'horizon.

\- Tu peux venir t'asseoir, tu sais !

\- Comment tu sais… tenta-t-il de demander en venant s'installer à côté d'elle

\- Je suis flic, alors je sais quand quelqu'un s'approche. Et j'ai reconnu ton après-rasage ! répondit-elle en se glissant entre ses bras

\- Oh !... Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus d'une heure ! Et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que regarder l'océan !

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Ah, non ? Alors pourquoi tu es sorti en courant de la maison en direction du parcours avant de t'arrêter ?

\- Tu m'as vu ?

\- J'ai entendu la porte ! Alors je me suis retournée.

\- Oh !...

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur pour moi. Tu vas te rendre malade à force !

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je tiens trop à toi.

\- Moi aussi, je tiens à toi.

Je fais un métier dangereux. Tu m'accompagnes dans les enquêtes. On peut être en danger à n'importe quel moment. Je sais qu'en cas de coup dur, je peux compter sur toi, et tu peux compter sur moi. Mais malgré tout, on risque nos vies et on peut être blessé, voire pire. Il faut qu'on vive avec. Ce n'est pas facile, je sais. Je veux bien que tu te fasses du souci quand on est au travail. Mais pas dans notre vie privée. On est en vacances, là. Si je te dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien. Hier, je t'ai promis de ne rien faire aujourd'hui, et je n'ai rien fait. Mais tu as paniqué quand tu ne m'as pas vu. Et ça, je ne veux plus que ça arrive !

\- Tu es en colère ?

\- J'ai l'air en colère ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Ben, en fait, je t'ai déjà vu calme comme ça devant un suspect et soudain tu sortais de tes gongs pour le faire craquer. Alors, je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas trop.

\- Je croyais que tu arrivais à lire en moi ?

\- Oui, mais tu arrives aussi à me surprendre !

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça prouve que je compte pour toi. Mais je ne veux plus te voir paniquer comme tout à l'heure. Je te l'ai dit le premier jour de mes congés quand tu es arrivé en trombes à mon appartement. Je ne me doutais pas de la réaction que tu allais avoir. Et je t'ai promis que plus jamais je ne te ferai un coup pareil. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je te le dirai.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé de veiller sur moi. Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance, tout comme moi je le fais avec toi.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet Castle. Ça ne marche pas !

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Castle ?

\- Je te le promets. Je te promets que je vais essayer !

\- Je me contenterai de ça. Pour le moment… Tu veux un café ?

\- Je vais aller…

\- Pas besoin. J'en ai amené avec moi dans une thermos.

\- Tu as tout prévu !

Elle leur servit un café, puis s'installa le dos contre son torse. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille, et ils contemplèrent le lever de soleil sur l'océan. Elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Castle et soupira.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non. Je suis bien. Ici. Dans tes bras.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Et je pourrai te garder dans mes bras toute la journée !

\- Hm… Charmant programme !

Ils interrompirent leur beau projet pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils commencèrent par mettre les couverts sur la table de la terrasse. Ensuite, Beckett s'occupa du café et du jus d'orange, alors que Castle faisait les pancakes et le bacon.

Quand ils entendirent l'eau des douches couler, ils lancèrent les toasts. Alors que Castle était appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, Beckett s'avança vers lui, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Tout d'abord, doucement, tendrement, puis elle lui demanda à l'approfondir. Le baiser devint intense, fougueux. Puis elle s'écarta lentement, laissant son front collé à celui de Castle. Elle souriait.

\- Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, mais c'était en quel honneur ?

\- Comme ça ! Une envie !

\- J'espère que tu en auras d'autres !

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit-elle en lui donnant un baiser esquimau

\- Tu sais que je t'adore ? dit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras

\- J'espère ! fit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau avec passion

\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle se repose ! dit Martha en entrant dans la cuisine

\- Mère !

\- Martha ! fit Kate en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Castle

\- Pas la peine de te cacher, Kate, vous ne faîtes rien de mal !

\- Allez, tout le monde à table ! dit Castle

\- Hé ben dites donc ! Comment on fera quand vous serez partis ? Qui préparera le petit déjeuner ? dit Martha en arrivant sur la terrasse.

Ils furent rejoints par Max et Alexis. Tout le monde s'installa et déjeuna dans la bonne humeur. Ils discutèrent de leurs projets de la journée. Martha passait l'après-midi chez des amis, Max et Alexis pensait aller se promener et proposèrent à Castle et Beckett de les accompagner.

\- En fait, je pensais à quelque chose ! dit Castle en regardant Kate. Je sais que je t'ai demandé de te reposer, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Que dirais-tu d'une ballade en… quad ? Une ballade en douceur, bien entendue !

\- Et tu vas les trouver où tes quads ?

\- Dans le garage !

\- Dans le garage, il y a ta voiture ! S'il y avait des quads, je les aurait vus !

\- Dans le deuxième garage à côté !

\- Oh !... D'accord !... Va pour une ballade en quad !

\- Hé ! On peut venir avec vous ? demanda Alexis

\- Aucun problème, dit Castle

\- Tu en as combien des quads dans ton garage ? demanda Beckett

\- Seulement quatre !

\- Seulement quatre ?

\- Ben, c'est plus marrant à plusieurs !


	18. Chapter 18

Les deux hommes passèrent leur matinée à préparer les véhicules. Les quads n'avaient pas roulés depuis deux ans, et Castle voulait être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

En fin de matinée, Beckett vint leur signaler que le repas était prêt. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'apparemment Castle s'y connaissait en mécanique, qu'il savait entretenir ces engins lui-même.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent de se changer. Beckett et Castle apparurent en jogging et sweat, alors qu'Alexis et Max avaient revêtus de vieux jeans et sweats. Ils se rendirent dans le garage et revêtirent les équipements de protection. Chacun chevaucha son véhicule et ils prirent la direction d'un terrain aménagé spécialement pour les véhicules tous terrains.

Arrivés sur place, les jeunes s'élancèrent sur le parcours : des creux, des bosses, des montées, des descentes… Beckett, bien que fougueuse, décida de faire un tour d'essai afin de juger le terrain. Castle la suivit.

\- Alors, Castle, prêt pour une petite course ? demanda-t-elle à la fin du circuit

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Castle, je connais les risques. Je serai prudente. Mais on ne peut pas tout prévoir. Je peux me faire écraser en sortant de chez moi. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Alors ?

\- Ok ! Mais prépare-toi à subir ta défaite !

\- Dans tes rêves, Castle !

Sur ces mots, elle donna un coup d'accélérateur et laissa Castle sur place. Il accéléra et se mit en devoir de la rejoindre. Sur le terrain plat, il ne parvint pas à la dépasser car elle s'amusait à zigzaguer devant lui. Par contre dans la zone de creux et bosses en alternance, elle ralentit et il put la doubler et s'amusa à la narguer. Il faisait le malin. Beckett souriait en le voyant faire le pitre car elle était en train de penser à ce qui arriva. Arrivé dans un creux plus profond que les autres, les roues avant du quad de Castle se plantèrent et il passa par-dessus le guidon.

\- Castle, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à côté de lui

\- Oui, ça va, dit-il en se relevant

\- Et c'est moi qui dois faire attention !

\- Très drôle ! Tu vas voir. Tu ne verras que mes roues arrière jusqu'à l'arrivée !

\- Redémarre déjà, et on verra, fit-elle en repartant.

Elle accéléra quand elle arriva enfin sur le plat. Castle essayait de la rattraper. Ils arrivaient dans la zone de montée et descente. Et là, Castle fut surpris. Beckett accéléra dans la montée et fit décoller l'engin pour atterrir à mi-descente sur les roues arrières et continua ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière, puis dans la dernière ligne droite poussa le quad à fond. C'est donc lui qui vit son dos jusqu'à l'arrivée !

\- Tu as déjà fait du quad ? demanda-t-il en arrivant

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai une moto. J'ai trouvé des photos où je faisais du cross. Mais pour le quad… Aucune idée ! Tu cherches une excuse parce que tu as perdu ?

\- Non, non. Je m'incline.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

\- Je te laisse choisir.

\- Ok, je vais réfléchir… Et nos jeunes, ils sont où ?

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils sont peut-être allés visiter le coin, ou alors ils se sont isolés…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris !

\- Tu veux visiter un peu le coin ?

\- Je te suis.

C'est ainsi qu'ils terminèrent la journée. Ils longèrent une partie d'un terrain de golf, il lui montra les villas de certaines personnalités, puis ils suivirent un sentier le long de la plage avant de bifurquer sur une petite route qui menait jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois arrivés, ils garèrent les engins, et enlevèrent leurs équipements de sécurité. En le voyant, Beckett éclata de rire. Il était couvert de terre et de boue sur quasiment tout le corps. Elle en avait elle aussi, mais beaucoup moins, car sur le parcours c'est elle qui était devant. Et il avait reçu tout ce que ces roues arrière avaient projeté.

Ils rentrèrent, toujours en riant, chacun un bras sur les hanches de l'autre. Après avoir appelé, ils constatèrent que ni Martha, ni les jeunes n'étaient rentrés. Ils prirent un café, puis décidèrent d'aller se changer. Arrivés dans leur chambre, Beckett se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler un bain. Elle se déshabilla, s'enroula dans une serviette et retourna dans la chambre où elle trouva Castle en caleçon.

\- Viens, je sais ce que je veux comme cadeau ! dit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long

Il la suivit et il s'installa dans la baignoire le premier. Elle enleva sa serviette, se glissa dans l'eau, et reposa son dos contre le torse de Castle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

\- Alors, ça t'a plus cette balade en quad ? demanda-t-il en commençant à la caresser

\- Hm… fit-elle en lui caressant les cuisses, montant de plus en plus haut au fil de ses allers retours

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier demain pendant le barbecue ?

\- Hm…

\- Kate ?

Elle se retourna et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha et l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot que j'ai dit ?

\- Je pensais à autre chose, répondit-elle en frottant langoureusement son bassin jute là où il fallait

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux, le plaquant un peu plus pour mieux ressentir les caresses de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur ses seins. A chaque caresse un peu appuyée, elle se cambrait en gémissant. A chaque fois qu'elle se cambrait, il gémissait aussi car son bassin frôlait sa virilité. D'un subtil mouvement, elle le fit glisser en elle. Ce geste leur arracha à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux remplis de passion, et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, Castle plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Beckett et commença à la soulever doucement

\- Laisse- moi faire !

Il ne dit rien, laissa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et savoura le rythme lent qu'elle entama. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle accéléra, variant angles et profondeurs. Tant et si bien que lorsqu'ils ne purent plus tenir, leur plaisir explosa comme un feu d'artifice.

A bout de force, Beckett s'effondra sur le torse de Castle

\- Oh, mon Dieu, Kate ! C'était …

\- Epoustouflant !

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, resserrant son étreinte.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'endormir ?

\- Non ! Je savoure mon cadeau !

\- C'est moi ton cadeau ?

\- Hm…

Elle se redressa, passa ses mains derrière son cou, l'embrassa délicatement et le regarda

\- Oui, tu es mon cadeau. Je ne demande pas qu'on m'offre de superbes présents. La seule chose que je demande c'est de t'avoir chaque jour auprès de moi !

\- Oh ! Kate.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, lui montrant ainsi tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Puis ils restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Les enfants, je suis de retour !

\- Ah ! Ma mère est là !

\- Hm… Il va falloir descendre !

\- Oui ! dit-il en commençant à se lever

\- Hé ! J'ai dit il va falloir, je n'ai pas dit tout de suite ! dit-elle en le bloquant et en restant blottie contre son torse

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de l'eau qui avait refroidi, et mirent une tenue décontractée. Puis, ils rejoignirent Martha dans le salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé Castle passa son bras derrière sa nuque, laissant sa main retombée sous sa poitrine Beckett était installée de telle sorte que son dos appuyait contre son flanc, la tête sur son épaule, ayant entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Castle.

\- Alors, agréable cette sortie en quad ?

\- Le parcours de cross est parfait, mais il faut se méfier sinon on passe vite par-dessus le guidon. N'est-ce pas, Castle ?

\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui resteras derrière !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : dans tes rêves !

\- Tu es tombé ? demanda Martha

\- Ah, ça ! Si tu avais été là, tu aurais vu l'exploit de ton fils. Il faisait son malin sur les bosses. Et d'un coup, le quad s'est planté et Mr Castle s'est retrouvé cul par-dessus tête !

\- Si j'avais su que tu savais conduire un quad …

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien !

\- Je sais. Mais avec des surprises comme ça, je risque me faire avoir souvent !

\- Pas souvent, à chaque fois !

\- Tu crois ça ? fit-il en commençant à la chatouiller

\- J'en suis sûre et arrête ça, sinon ça va mal finir pour toi !

\- S'il y a bien une activité où je suis imbattable, c'est bien celle-là, dit-il en la plaquant sur le canapé et insistant sur ses points sensibles

\- Castle !... Je te promets…

\- Essaye !

Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle dégagea une de ses jambes, et d'un coup de rein le fit pivoter. Mais le mouvement fut si brusque, qu'il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever, Beckett avait posé un de ses genoux sur son dos et lui maintenait un bras avec une clé

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. On demande grâce ?

\- Ok, ok !

\- Mon chéri, je te l'ai toujours dit : jeu de mains, jeu de vilain ! lui dit Martha qui riait face au comportement de Kate et de son fils.

Les jeunes arrivèrent à ce moment-là

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, papa ? demanda Alexis

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire…

\- Ben, vu comme tu es plaqué au sol…

\- C'est rien, fit Martha. Ton père a voulu jouer, et il a encore perdu contre Kate !

\- Vous pourriez me soutenir quand même, dit-il

\- Oh, tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller ! Vous venez les enfants, on va préparer le diner.

\- Kate !

\- Hm… en se penchant près de son oreille

\- Tu veux bien me lâcher !

\- Plus de chatouille, murmura-t-elle

\- Entendu.

Alors qu'elle le libérait, il pivota, lui attrapa les épaules et la plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser. Puis, ils rejoignirent les autres.

Après le diner, ils passèrent la soirée à parler de la journée du lendemain, de la préparation du barbecue. Puis, ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quand Castle se leva, il vit Beckett sur la plage, fixant l'océan. Comme à son habitude. Elle était assise, les bras entourant ses jambes, le menton posé sur ses genoux.

Elle aimait ce calme, cette tranquillité. C'était tout le contraire de New-York.

New-York était une ville qui était perpétuellement en mouvement, même la nuit. Toujours du bruit : klaxon, alarmes de voitures, sirène d'ambulance, de voiture de patrouille, des cris, des coups de feu… Des gens qui se bousculaient, personne ne connaissait personne… La musique… Les odeurs de pop-corn, de hot-dog, de fumée… Les néons, les écrans géants, les enseignes lumineuses sur les façades des gratte-ciel…

La seule oasis de paix, c'était Central Park !

Ici, à part le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable, il n'y avait que le silence. Ici, la vie reprenait ses droits. La nature reprenait ses droits. Au lever du jour, l'océan était calme et serein, comme s'il émergeait d'un long sommeil. Le soir, sa musique était différente, comme une berceuse pour lui-même ou pour ceux qui l'écoutaient. Les jeux de lumières sur l'eau et les rochers, quand le soleil se levait ou se couchait, étaient magnifiques. L'air était pur, frais.

Elle se déplia, se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, offrit son visage aux premiers rayons du soleil, ses long cheveux flottants au gré de la légère brise.

Castle s'approcha doucement, se doutant, que malgré tout, la jeune femme saurait qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il s'agenouilla, se pencha au-dessus de son visage et l'embrassa tout en douceur. Elle soupira de plaisir mais ne bougea pas. Alors il récidiva, puis embrassa son menton, le contour de sa mâchoire, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières, son front et termina pas ses lèvres.

Il passa ses jambes entre les bras de Beckett, s'assit et l'attira contre son torse et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieuse, ce matin. Un souci ?

\- Non, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées

\- Tu veux les partager avec moi ?

\- Je pensais juste que j'étais bien ici ! C'est un vrai havre de paix ! Il n'y a pas de bruit, à part celui des vagues, et de temps en temps des oiseaux. C'est un endroit qui permet de se ressourcer, de refaire le plein d'énergie.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu cette propriété. Je savais qu'ici je pourrais me vider la tête, faire le plein d'air pur…

\- Hm…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? Ne me dis pas « rien », je le sens !

\- Tu sais que c'est flippant cette façon que tu as de lire en moi !

\- C'est pas difficile. Tu es tendue, toute contractée. Donc, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas ! Allez, dis-moi tout.

\- Demain.

\- Quoi demain ?... Oh, c'est parce qu'on rentre ?

\- Hm…

\- Tu sais, ça ne change rien pour nous. On se sera toujours ensemble, comme avant qu'on parte en vacances. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus…

\- Castle !

\- Pardon.

\- C'est rien… J'ai envie de boire un café, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Il y avait un problème. Castle le sentait. Jamais elle ne s'était dégagée de ses bras ainsi, sans l'embrasser, et surtout sans qu'il vienne avec elle.

\- Kate ?

\- Ça va Castle ! Il n'y a aucun problème !

Et elle entra dans la maison. Elle passa devant Martha sans y prêter attention, monta l'escalier, et entra dans leur chambre. Juste après, Martha entendit l'eau de la douche coulée.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son fils arrivé

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne veut rien dire

\- Il doit être de taille pour qu'elle passe sans dire bonjour. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ça vous concerne sûrement tous les deux !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je la connais bien maintenant. Avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé et souffert, jamais elle n'a écarté ses amis, elle n'a jamais baissé les bras, elle n'a jamais déprimé. Et pourtant, elle aurait eu des raisons. Mais là, la jeune femme que je viens de voir passer, n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'ai aidé, ni avec celle de ces derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Elle a parlé de la beauté du coin et apparemment elle appréhende notre départ de demain. Mais elle n'a rien voulu dire d'autre.

\- Il ne faut pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Je sais. Mais tu sais bien que si elle ne veut rien dire…

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour grand-mère, dit Alexis en faisant son entrée

\- Bonjour, fit Max

\- Bonjour vous deux, firent Martha et Castle

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Alexis

\- Non… Je vais commencer à installer tout ce qu'il faut pour le barbecue, dit Castle en sortant

\- On te rejoint, cria Alexis. Grand-mère ?

\- Il y a un problème entre Kate et ton père, mais je ne sais pas lequel et lui non plus.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Elle est montée tellement vite qu'elle ne m'a pas vu, alors…

\- J'y vais. Max, tu peux aider mon père ?

\- Pas de problème.

Alors que Max rejoignait Castle, Alexis grimpa l'escalier. Devant la porte de la chambre de son père et de Beckett, elle frappa

\- Entrez !

\- Kate ?

\- Alexis. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non. Je venais juste voir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Kate, regarde-moi.

\- Je te dis que je vais bien… dit-elle en relevant la tête vers la jeune fille

\- Ne me mens pas Kate, tu as pleuré, ça se voit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est papa ?

\- Non, non. Il n'a rien fait. Ça va, je t'assure.

\- Kate ?

\- Viens, il faut s'occuper du barbecue avant que Mike arrive, dit-elle en sortant.

Elle descendit à la cuisine, salua Martha, et se servit un café. Puis elle commença à sortir les ingrédients du frigo pour préparer les salades. Quand Alexis arriva, sa grand-mère lui fit un signe auquel elle répondit par la négative. Elles se mirent donc à la tâche en essayant de plaisanter, au moins pour faire sourire Beckett. Mais la jeune femme ne participa pas du tout.

Deux heures plus tard, elles sortirent pour napper les tables. Pendant que Kate et Martha tendait la nappe en papier, Alexis coupait. Alors que Castle s'approchait, Kate arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et rentra dans la maison sous le prétexte d'aller chercher la vaisselle. Castle soupira. Et cela se déroula ainsi toute la matinée. Dès qu'il venait vers elle, elle s'éloignait. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Quand Mike et sa famille arrivèrent, les trois femmes vinrent à leur rencontre, suivies par les deux hommes. Quand Castle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Beckett, il l'a senti tellement se raidir, qu'il la relâcha aussitôt comme s'il venait de se brûler. La famille de Mike connaissait la famille de Castle. La seule inconnue, sauf pour Mike, était Beckett. Il demanda la permission de l'embrasser et elle accepta en souriant. Le premier sourire depuis le matin. Puis elle embrassa Marie, sa femme, et leurs deux fils Scott et Tom.

Castle les invita à s'asseoir pour se rafraichir en buvant un apéritif. S'apercevant que Beckett s'installait entre Alexis et les enfants, Castle, après avoir servi ceux qui buvaient de l'alcool, se dirigea vers le barbecue pour lancer le feu. Les hommes le rejoignirent.

Alors que les hommes plaisantaient entre eux, Marie cherchait à connaître Beckett

\- Alors, c'est vous qui avez poussé Mike à faire du sport ?

\- Oh, non. Nous avons juste fait le parcours une fois. Et c'est lui qui m'a montré où il se trouvait. Par la suite, j'y suis allée avec Alexis et son père !

\- En tout cas, depuis, il ne jure que par vous ! Vous l'avez impressionné !

\- A sa décharge, ça fait des années que je m'entraîne, alors que lui commence. Mais il y arrivera. Il faut juste qu'il persévère !

La conversation se poursuivit : sur les études d'Alexis, l'école de Martha. Mais quand Marie commença à parler de la relation entre Beckett et Castle, voyant la jeune femme mal à l'aise, Alexis détourna la conversation sur Scott et Tom.

Quand les viandes furent cuites, Castle donna le signal pour que tout le monde vienne chercher ce qu'il voulait. Quand Beckett arriva, elle tendit une assiette à Max. Celui-ci, gêné, la servit alors qu'il savait que Castle lui avait déjà préparé une assiette avec ce qu'elle préférait. Elle reprit sa place initiale.

Quand les hommes vinrent s'installer, Castle s'assit de telle façon à ne pas regarder Beckett. Elle l'écoutait parlait avec Mike et Marie il l'écoutait parler avec Marie et Mike. Mais ils ne se parlaient pas.

Lorsque le repas se termina, l'après-midi était bien entamée. Castle proposa un billard. Tout le monde accepta sauf Marie qui préférait profiter du soleil avec les enfants sur la plage. Beckett l'accompagna. Martha et Alexis la suivirent pour intervenir au cas où Marie aborderait un certain sujet qui semblait gêner Kate. Mais, en fait, elle joua avec les enfants dans le sable, alors que les deux femmes entretenaient la conversation.

De son côté, malgré son ressentiment, Castle « s'amusait » avec Mike et Tom. Vu qu'il n'était pas concentré sur le jeu, il perdit chaque partie.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Castle leur proposa un dernier verre. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse, les femmes et les enfants étaient déjà en train de se rafraîchir. Puis vinrent les « au revoir ». Quand Mike et sa famille furent partis, les filles s'occupèrent de ramener les plats dans la cuisine, pendant que les hommes s'occupaient de débarrasser les tables. Quand tout fut terminé, Castle sortit pour éteindre le barbecue. Puis il rentra et alla prendre une douche.

Quand il redescendit, il s'installa devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Pour notre dernière soirée ensemble, je propose un plateau télé, dit Martha

\- Bonne idée, fit Castle

\- Ce sera sans moi, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Beckett en montant l'escalier.

\- Le problème est là ! dit Martha, après avoir entendu la porte de la chambre se fermer

\- Comment ça ? demanda Castle

\- Votre départ. Je ne sais pas ce qui la travaille, mais ça risque d'être pire demain !

Beckett prit une douche, enfila un jogging et son T-shirt et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder l'océan. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Plus elle fixait l'horizon, plus sa vue se brouillait. Mais elle parvint à distinguer Castle qui se tenait debout face à l'océan. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver

.

\- Castle, murmura-t-elle


	19. Chapter 19

En s'entendant, elle descendit du rebord de la fenêtre, sortit de la chambre, dévala l'escalier et sortit sur la terrasse. Elle stoppa quand elle vit Martha et Alexis. Puis elle reprit sa course.

\- Castle ! hurla-t-elle

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle lui sautait au cou. Emporté par l'élan, sentant qu'il allait se retrouver dans l'eau, il eut le réflexe de pivoter et tomba sur le sol. Il l'enserra, tout en pleurant, tellement content de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne demanda rien, lui laissant le temps de se calmer. Tout en pleurant, elle n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser sur le visage, les lèvres, le cou. Castle lui caressait le dos, essayant de la rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, elle calqua sa respiration sur la sienne, et commença à se calmer. Elle blottit son visage contre son cou, s'agrippant à sa chemise.

\- Pardon, Castle.

\- Je veux bien te pardonner, mais de quoi ?

\- Pour mon comportement envers toi aujourd'hui. Tu ne le méritais pas. Je t'ai fait souffrir.

\- Tu as souffert autant que moi, si ce n'est pas plus. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ? C'est à cause de notre départ de demain ?

\- Oui…Non

\- Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, mais là, je cale. Tu peux être plus précise ?

\- C'est… le travail

\- Tu n'as pas envie de reprendre ton poste ?

\- Non !... Si

\- Tu recommences !

\- C'est pas facile. Mais au travail, je ne pourrai pas te… me blottir dans tes bras quand j'en aurai envie.

\- On devrait y arriver. Après tout, on l'a déjà fait avant !

\- Oui, mais avant les vacances, on n'avait pas…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. On peut essayer de contourner un peu le problème en disant à Gates qu'on est ensemble. Elle ne me vira pas puisque c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de revenir.

\- Je me fous que Gates soit au courant ! Mais tous ces derniers jours, on pouvait…

\- Ok ! Je te promets que tu pourras me prendre dans tes bras, même au travail

\- Je te rappelle qu'entre collègues ça ne se fait pas ! fit-elle en se redressant

\- Je sais. Mais techniquement je ne suis pas ton collègue, vu que je ne suis pas payé. Et comme j'ai autant envie que toi de t'avoir dans mes bras, je trouverai un moyen.

\- Je serai curieuse de savoir comment tu comptes faire ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Sur la terrasse

\- Alexis, je crois qu'on va pouvoir sortir la glace au chocolat, dit Martha

\- Remède contre les coups de déprime ! fit Max en regardant Alexis

\- Je pense que le coup de blues est passé, mais ça leur fera du bien à tous les deux ! reprit Martha

\- Ok, je m'en occupe.

\- Et n'oublie pas la chantilly !

\- Grand-mère ! Tu en prendras aussi ?... Bon, dessert pour 5 !

Sur la plage, Castle avait changé de position. Il était maintenant au-dessus d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Il la regardait. Elle tenait toujours sa chemise, et le regardait aussi. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Il était plongé dans ses beaux yeux verts émeraude et pouvait voir toute la détresse qu'elle avait ressentie au cours de la journée. Beckett, fixait ses beaux yeux bleus océan et pouvait voir aussi toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvait.

\- Plus jamais ! dit-il

\- Plus jamais.

Il se pencha et lui donna un léger baiser

\- Tu m'as manqué ta peau m'a manqué ton corps m'a manqué, ajouta-t-il

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué

Elle lui attrapa la tête d'une main, et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle tenait sa chemise tellement fort, qu'il se colla complètement contre elle. Leur baiser était fougueux, torride. Ils évacuaient toute la détresse ressentie au cours de la journée. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés. Puis ils ouvrirent les yeux, se sourirent.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! murmura-t-elle

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kate !

Ils se décidèrent à se relever et rejoignirent Martha, Alexis et Max. Après avoir avalé leur pot de glace, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été fatigante. Tout le monde s'endormit très vite.

Beckett et Castle dormaient profondément dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient émotionnellement épuisés, autant l'un que l'autre. Mais, au milieu de la nuit, Kate commença à s'agiter. Elle se débattait, ou plutôt, elle se battait contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Castle se réveilla quand il reçut un coup dans l'abdomen. Beckett dormait toujours. Castle la regarda et vit qu'elle était en sueur. Il tenta de la réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Elle continuait de se démener dans le lit, tantôt se pliant en deux comme si elle avait reçu un coup, tantôt donnant des coups de pieds ou de poings. Elle parlait aussi « dites-moi », « qui »….

\- Kate, tout va bien ! Kate, Réveille-toi !

Martha entra dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle doit faire un cauchemar, mais je n'arrive pas à la réveiller ! Elle se débat, comme si il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit avec elle.

Alexis et Max arrivèrent.

\- C'est bon les enfants. On s'en occupe, dit Martha

Ils refermèrent la porte.

\- Va chercher un gant avec de l'eau froide. Elle est trempée

\- C'est pas un cauchemar, ça !

\- Non, mais un souvenir ! Mais pas un bon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Elle a besoin d'aide. Il faut la réveiller, la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'on est là…

\- Tu vas prendre un mauvais coup, oui !

\- C'est pas grave.

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle bougeait tellement qu'il avait du mal à la tenir. Elle lui lacérait les épaules en tentant de s'y accrocher, elle continuait de parler avec des sanglots dans la voix, « non »… « pas comme ça »… « Castle »

\- Kate, je suis là !

Mais, elle n'entendait rien.

Puis soudain, elle se raidit et tomba en arrière en hurlant « Caaaaaastttlllllllllle ».

Elle ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Sa poitrine montait et descendait à toute vitesse. Martha donna un nouveau gant à son fils. Le contact du froid lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'accrocha au cou de Castle, complètement paniquée.

\- Je t'ai appelé… Tu n'étais pas là… J'ai eu si peur… sanglota-t-elle

\- Chut, c'est fini. C'était un cauchemar. Calme-toi. Je suis là.

Elle pleurait, elle hoquetait. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal au cou. Mais il ne dit rien. Il attendit.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle se change, elle est trempée, fit remarquer Martha

\- Je m'en occupe, mère. Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant.

\- Dormir ? Je n'arriverai plus à m'endormir après ça.

\- Passe-moi un T-shirt, s'il te plaît

Il desserra l'étreinte de Beckett en lui expliquant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle se laissa déshabiller et rhabiller, et se raccrocha à Castle.

\- Kate ! Il faut que tu te reposes. Allez, recouches-toi, fit-il en commençant à l'allonger

\- NON ! NON !

Elle bondit du lit et sortit en courant de la chambre. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, Castle réagit un peu tard et quand il arriva dans la cuisine, elle n'était pas là. Mais Alexis et Max, oui. Ils préparaient du café. Il était 3H du matin et tout le monde était réveillé ! La journée allait être longue.

\- Kate est sur la plage, papa ! C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est rappelée de quelque chose qui lui a fait très peur.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Vu le peu qu'elle en a dit, et sachant que j'étais toujours avec elle sauf une fois, je pense qu'elle vient de revivre sa chute.

\- Mais c'est horrible !

\- Donne- moi deux cafés, je vais aller la rejoindre. Et allez vous coucher, ne nous attendez pas.

Avant de sortir, il prit des oreillers, des plaids dans le salon. Arrivé près d'elle, il lui tendit une tasse. Elle le remercia, but une gorgée, puis garda ses mains autour du récipient. Il lui mit un plaid sur les épaules et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé… Je sais ce que tu m'as dit…

\- Et ?

\- Rien… J'ai pris une mauvaise décision… Ce jour-là !

Il ne la força pas à parler. Elle le ferait quand elle serait prête. Il lui entoura les épaules avec son bras, et elle se blottit contre son torse.

Sentant qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, il s'allongea très lentement, posant sa tête sur les oreillers, plus agréables qu'un rocher. Quand il fut étendu, il fit glisser Kate vers lui et les recouvrit avec les plaids. Il pensa qu'ils allaient passaient leur dernière nuit, comme la première fois : sous les étoiles !

Tout en dormant, Beckett s'allongea entièrement sur lui en soupirant, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la serra contre lui un peu plus fort et lui embrassa les cheveux.

Il pensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Pour lui, la tension de la journée avait provoqué ce cauchemar. Et si à chaque fois qu'un morceau de sa mémoire réapparaissait ainsi… Et dans quel ordre ces morceaux allaient-ils revenir ? Elle venait de se rappeler de leur dernière discussion et son accident. Quel serait le suivant ? Et que se passerait-il si une nuit il n'était pas avec elle ?

Elle avait eu l'air tellement effrayé une fois réveillée. Lui aussi avait eu peur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, elle lui avait semblé possédée. Il n'avait pas réussi à la réveillée. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de souffrir. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il voulait la voir sourire, la voir heureuse, tout comme elle l'avait été tout au long de cette semaine. Il voulait la voir amoureuse.

C'est en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait qu'il s'endormit enfin.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient, et s'amusaient à leur chatouiller le visage. Beckett essayait de se cacher dans le cou de Castle, mais un rayon arrivait toujours à l'atteindre. En grognant, elle attrapa un plaid et le passa au-dessus de sa tête.

Castle ouvrit un œil, l'air un peu perdu. Puis il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Ils étaient sur la plage. Il allait embrasser Beckett, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur le plaid. Il commença à le retirer, quand il entendit un grognement. Il sourit. Il remplaça le plaid par la paume de sa main. Au contact de celle-ci, Kate frotta sa joue contre sa main et lui embrassa la paume.

\- Et si on se levait ? demanda-t-il

\- Trop tôt… Encore sommeil, dit-elle

\- Et c'est moi la marmotte !

\- Hm… Tu ressembles à un bébé quand tu dors !

\- Tu me regardes dormir ?

\- Hm…

\- Et tu fais quoi d'autres quand je dors ?

\- Si tu savais !

\- Tu n'as pas osé…

\- Non, pour ça je veux que tu sois réveillé !

\- Oh !

Elle se redressa, et le regarda, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Puis tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, elle défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise puis glissa ses mains en dessous. Il commença à relever son T-shirt

\- Le petit déjeuner est prêt les enfants !

\- Je vais l'étrangler, dit-il en levant un bras pour montrer qu'ils avaient entendu

Beckett le regarda et rit devant sa mine déconfite. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura qu'ils se rattraperaient sous la douche. Devant cette promesse, il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Martha.

\- Bonjour les enfants !

\- Bonjour mère

\- Martha… Je voulais te dire… Je suis désolée pour hier. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Kate ! Ce n'est rien. Le barbecue s'est bien déroulé, malgré tout, et pour cette nuit… Je suis contente d'avoir été là pour t'aider, même si je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose… Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- J'ai juste eu des flashs, tu sais. Mais je sais au moins pourquoi j'ai fait cette chute. Si j'avais écouté Castle… Ce ne serait peut-être pas arrivé…Ou si…

\- Arrête, dit Castle en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est pas en repensant à ce que tu aurais pu faire ce jour-là…

\- Mais toi, tu savais ce qui allait arriver. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire. Je t'ai laissé partir pour une affaire, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux

\- Chut ! fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu le faisais pour ta mère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'a rapporté ? En fin de compte, je ne me rappelle même pas d'elle. J'aurai dû attendre d'avoir plus de preuves et accepter de l'aide. Au lieu de ça, j'ai foncé… Les gars ont réussi à coincer le coupable six mois après.

\- Arrête de te torturer. C'est passé.

\- Pour toi, c'est du passé. Moi, ça vient juste de me revenir, dit-elle en le regardant. J'aurai dû te retenir, j'aurai dû… On serait peut-être ensemble depuis…

\- Arrête ! On est ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Voulant détendre l'atmosphère, Martha demanda qui voulait un café. Deux mains se tendirent simultanément. Castle et Beckett se séparèrent, souriant en voyant leurs deux bras tendus pour être servis.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à discuter jusqu'à ce que les jeunes se lèvent enfin.

Castle et Beckett s'éclipsèrent pour aller prendre leur douche et se changer.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans leur chambre, Castle plaqua Beckett contre la porte de la chambre, ce qui la referma.

\- Hm… Tu es bien pressé Castle !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! répondit-il en la regardant

\- Non ?

\- Non. Je veux qu'on parle. Et comme ça, tu n'esquiveras pas.

\- Tu veux me parler de quoi ?

\- D'hier. Je ne veux plus revivre une journée comme celle d'hier… Kate ! Regarde-moi, dit-il voyant qu'elle baissait la tête. Si un jour, quelque chose ne va pas, pour toi comme pour moi, il faut qu'on se le dise. Il ne faut pas que l'autre reste dans le désarroi.

\- Tu sais que pour moi c'est pas facile…

\- Je sais, mais pour moi, c'est pareil. Ce que nous vivons, je ne l'ai jamais vécu avant. Et je ne veux pas que ce soit gâcher à cause de non-dits.

\- J'essaierai… Je te le promets.

\- Autre chose !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas de fuite. Si un jour, on a un différent, et ça va sûrement arriver plus d'une fois, on ne quitte pas l'appartement ou la maison sans dire où on va. Et avant d'en arriver là, on essaye de résoudre le problème à deux. Je n'aimerai pas aller au travail en étant en colère contre toi, ou le contraire.

\- Parce que tu crois que les autres couples…

\- On n'est pas comme les autres couples, Kate. C'est trop fort entre nous. On pourrait se faire beaucoup trop de mal. Repense à hier. Ça m'a fait mal, mais toi aussi tu as souffert.

\- Ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain, tu t'en rends compte ?

\- On devra faire des efforts, mais on y arrivera. Rappelle-toi : ensemble, on est plus fort… Alors, tu es d'accord ?

\- … D'accord !

\- Parfait.

Ils se regardaient. Castle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, comme pour sceller leur pacte.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une douche ce matin ? demanda-t-il

\- Moi ?... Non… fit-elle, le regard malicieux, en entrant dans la salle de bain

\- Kate ! dit-il, y pénétrant à son tour.

Personne ne les revit jusqu'au moment du déjeuner. C'était leur dernier jour, aussi passèrent-ils un long moment ensemble.

Alors que Castle et Max s'occupaient de mettre les bagages dans la voiture, Beckett était allée sur la plage. Comme pour lui dire au revoir.

\- On reviendra ! dit Castle en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Oui, mais quand ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant son dos contre son torse

\- Chaque week-end, si tu veux. Ce n'est pas si loin de New York.

\- Ce serait bien !

Ils retournèrent dans la maison. Martha et les jeunes les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Tout le monde s'embrassa. Castle signala à sa mère qu'ils reviendraient sûrement pour un week-end, mais qu'il la préviendrait, puisque Beckett avait des permanences à assurer.

Pendant le trajet de retour, Beckett s'endormit, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Castle. Il faut dire que leur nuit avait été courte.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivaient dans la grande Pomme. Castle se gara devant l'immeuble de Beckett, et réveilla Kate en douceur. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le coffre pour prendre leurs affaires.

\- Kate ?!

\- Lanie !... Fit Beckett, en se retournant surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis une semaine, alors je suis passée voir si tout allait bien !

\- Je vais bien Lanie. Je n'étais pas chez moi.

\- Je le vois bien. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on cause !

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant !

\- OK ! Suis-nous !

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Lanie s'installa sur un canapé et remarqua que Castle connaissait bien l'appartement puisqu'il monta les bagages dans la chambre de Beckett. Kate pendit leurs vestes dans la penderie de l'entrée puis vint s'asseoir en face de Lanie. Castle redescendit avec un sac.

\- Je vais faire l'échange des voitures, vérifier mon courrier et prendre du change. D'accord ?

\- Tu ne pars pas trop longtemps ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Où sont tes clés de voiture ?

\- Dans le petit sac, dans la penderie.

\- Kate ?

\- Tu peux regarder, ça ne me gêne pas.

Il l'embrassa, prit ses clés et quitta l'appartement. Il savait qu'elle préférait discuter en tête à tête avec Lanie. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis des années. Elle connaissait des secrets que même lui n'avaient pas découvert, mais elle ne les dévoilerait jamais. Quand Kate avait besoin de se confier, c'est vers elle qu'elle se tournait. Donc, vu les nouveaux évènements, il se doutait que Lanie voudrait tout savoir, et Beckett préfèrerait lui en parler seule.

\- Alors ? attaqua Lanie

\- Quoi ?

\- Castle ?

\- Oh ! On est ensemble, comme tu as pu le voir !... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Kate, ne change pas de sujet !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? demanda-t-elle en allant chercher des rafraîchissements. On est ensemble, et on a passé mes congés ensemble !

\- Mais comment ?

\- Quoi comment ? Comment c'est arrivé ? J'en sais rien, ça c'est fait, c'est tout. Ça t'es arrivé comment, toi, avec Javier ?

\- Ma fille ne change pas de sujet ! Depuis combien de temps ? Tu as craqué pendant tes congés ?

\- Ça fait un mois.

\- Un mois ? C'est pas possible. Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? Et puis, on voulait garder ça rien que pour nous. C'était notre secret. Il n'y a que Kevin qui est au courant.

\- Tu l'as dit à Kevin, et pas à ta meilleure amie ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, Lanie. Il nous est tombé dessus alors qu'on était à Central Park, et du coup, on a passé la soirée avec lui et Jenny.

\- J'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as jamais pris de congés. Un jour ou deux, par ci, par là, mais une semaine !

\- Il n'y avait pas d'enquête !

\- Non, non, non ! Même quand il ne se passait rien, tu venais au bureau !

\- Ben, j'ai changé !

\- Ah, ben, pour changer ! C'est le jour et la nuit ! Et avec Castle, en plus !

\- Quoi, Castle ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre ! Tu devrais être contente ?

\- Je le suis, sois en sûre ! Mais toi ? Es-tu sûre de toi ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas franchi le pas parce qu'on t'en a parlé ?

\- Je suis sûre de moi. Mais au début, j'avais des doutes. Alors j'en ai discuté avec le psy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait douter ?

\- C'était pas clair. Dans la tête, je ne pensais pas, enfin je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Mais par contre mon corps me provoquait de drôle de sensations dès que Castle apparaissait. Alors il m'a expliqué que même si mon cerveau ne se rappelait plus, mon corps et mon cœur se rappelaient.

\- J'en étais sûre. J'en ai parlé avec Vicky et les gars lorsqu'elle nous a annoncé que Castle revenait pour t'aider… Et sinon, il a emménagé depuis quand chez toi ? Parce qu'il sait où est ta chambre !

\- Depuis un mois !

\- Kate Beckett ! Je veux bien que tu es changée, mais là tu as peut-être été un peu rapide, non ! Tu veux dire que dès le premier jour…

\- Non… Attends, ne t'emballes pas. Il ne s'est rien passé jusqu'à très récemment. Pendant les vacances.

\- Tu veux me dire que pendant trois semaines, il n'a pas…

\- C'est ce que je veux dire. Je n'étais pas prête… Il a attendu que je décide.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà patienté… Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Et alors ? Il est comment ?

\- Quoi ? Attends Lanie, tu ne crois pas que je vais te dire… Non, je ne te dirai rien. Seulement que c'est génial ! Je n'ai pas souvenir de mes autres aventures, mais saches, qu'en aucun cas, je le laisserai partir !

\- Et au bureau, tu vas faire comment ?

\- Castle est un civil, et un consultant. Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il faudra juste qu'on évite de s'embrasser ou de s'enlacer pendant le travail.

\- Et tu vas y arriver ?

\- Castle réfléchit à une solution, fit-elle en souriant

\- Ah, ben, s'il s'en occupe !

Elles en riaient encore, lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Et il a les clés ?

\- Ben, oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne les as jamais donnés à personne !

\- C'est que je ne devais pas avoir assez confiance !

Elles rirent de plus belle !

Castle remis les clés de Kate dans son sac et les rejoignit.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Lanie, tu manges avec nous ? J'ai commandé chinois !

\- D'accord ! On pourra discuter comme ça !

\- Et Javier ? demanda Beckett

\- Oh, il a une soirée avec ses potes, donc je suis célibataire ce soir !

\- Parfait, dit Castle

\- Par contre, je vais vous abandonner un petit moment, dit Beckett. Je vais changer de tenue.

\- Pas de problème, dit Lanie. J'en profiterai pour discuter avec Castle

\- Lanie ! Ne le torture pas trop ! ajouta-t-elle, en embrassant l'écrivain.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, et décida de défaire les bagages avant de se changer

\- Alors, Castle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme Kate !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Si on est ensemble ? Oui. Tu en as parlé avec Kate. Alors quoi d'autre ?

\- Tu es sincère, hein ? Tu ne joues pas avec elle ?

\- Non, Lanie. Tu sais depuis combien de temps…

\- Oui, je sais. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai poussé…

\- C'est du passé, Lanie. On est parti sur de nouvelles bases, et ça se passe très bien. Et je vais tout faire pour la garder !

\- Au moins, vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien… je me comprends. Et sinon ? Comment elle va ?

\- Bien… Par contre, elle a fait un cauchemar, la nuit dernière. Enfin, j'ai cru que c'était un cauchemar. En fait, elle s'est souvenue de quelque chose. Mais tu l'aurais vu : elle se débattait, elle transpirait… J'ai essayé de la réveiller. Mais rien à faire. On aurait dit qu'elle était en transe. Et d'un coup, plus rien. Elle s'est réveillée. Mais elle était affolée.

\- Elle s'est rappelée de quoi ?

\- De sa chute… et de notre dernière conversation.

\- Oh ! Et comment elle le vit ?

\- Ben, après je l'ai rassurée et elle a réussi à s'endormir. Aujourd'hui, ça a l'air d'aller.

\- Ecoute. Si ça se reproduit, laisse faire. N'essaye pas de la réveiller. Surveille là pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal, rassure là, mais ne le réveille pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu risques de bloquer l'apparition d'un souvenir. Et ce blocage, empêchera l'apparition des autres ! Je sais que ça peut paraître impressionnant, mais avec le temps ça va s'atténuer !

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Heureusement que ma mère était là pour m'aider !

\- J'imagine. Tu me le signales s'il y en a d'autres ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là !

\- Je te remercie.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quand on sonna à la porte.

\- J'y vais, dit Beckett qui sortait de sa chambre.

Elle revint avec les paquets et les posa dans la cuisine. Castle la rejoignit, sortit des couverts qu'il ramena dans le salon, puis retourna chercher une bouteille de vin. Beckett apporta les plats préparés sur un plateau et déposa le tout sur la table. Puis, elle s'assit à côté de Castle

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? demanda Kate à Lanie

\- On dirait un vrai petit couple !

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Beckett et Castle parlèrent de leurs vacances. Lanie leur résuma ce qui s'était passé au poste pendant leur absence, soit pas grand-chose. Les gars commençaient à en avoir marre de faire de la paperasse, mais au moins, il n'y avait plus de dossiers en instance. Puis voyant que Kate baillait de plus en plus, elle prit congés et leur dit à demain.

Ils débarrassèrent le salon, puis allèrent se coucher. Vu leur dernière nuit, ils s'endormirent très vite.

Ils furent réveillés par une sonnerie de téléphone. Beckett grogna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castle.

\- C'est le tien ! fit-il d'une voix endormie

\- Hm…

Elle pivota et tendit le bras pour attraper son portable et se remit contre le torse de Castle. Elle décrocha.

\- Hm…

\- Beckett ?

\- Espo ? T'as vu l'heure ?

\- Désolé. Mais on a deux corps !

\- Où ça ?... Ok ! Je prends une douche et je vous rejoins.

Elle embrassa Castle, lui dit de rester au lit car il était vraiment tôt. Mais il refusa. Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent sur la scène de crime. Sur le trajet, Castle la fit s'arrêter pour prendre leurs cafés et les tint jusqu'à leur destination.

Arrivés sur place, du monde attendait.

\- Wouah ! Pourquoi tout ce monde ? Regarde ! Le maire, même Gates est là !

\- Castle ! Pas de blague ! Si Gates est là…

\- Lieutenant Beckett ! fit Gates

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est un des nôtres ! Allez voir… Mr Castle, si vous pouviez…

\- Beckett m'a déjà averti, chef !... Bob !

\- Salut Richard.

\- Tu connaissais les victimes ?

\- Non, seulement l'homme. C'est le procureur Dean Corman.

\- Dean ?

\- Castle, vous le connaissiez ? demanda Gates

\- Oui et non. Je l'ai rencontré deux ou trois fois, et on a sympathisé… Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Beckett.

Beckett était en train d'examiner la scène. Comme d'habitude, pendant que Lanie faisait les premières constatations, elle observait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de la scène de crime. Les corps se trouvaient dans une voiture : une femme, côté chauffeur, l'homme, à la place passager. Elle avait reconnu l'homme.

\- Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

\- Tués par balles, à travers le pare-brise. Ils ont reçus chacun 3 balles.

\- Une heure ?

\- Je dirai 3 ou 4H, maxi

\- Donc minuit, ou 1H du matin !

\- Pour le reste…

\- J'attends ton appel.

Castle s'approcha

\- Lanie !

\- Castle ! Déjà levé

\- J'ai été réveillé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Crois-moi, j'aurai préféré resté là où j'étais !

\- Je veux bien te croire ! Allez, je vous laisse.

\- Hey ! Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Kate

\- Hm… Ryan, tu peux vérifier la plaque d'immatriculation ?

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Espo ?... Qui est la femme ?

\- On n'a pas trouvé de papiers, donc pour le moment…

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas sa femme ! fit Castle

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Esposito

\- Non, mais je connais la femme du procureur, et ce n'est pas elle !

\- Tu connaissais le procureur adjoint et sa femme ? demanda Beckett

\- Je l'ai rencontré pendant des soirées avec le Maire, et on a un peu discuté. Il avait l'air sympa !

Ils continuèrent à examiner la scène de crime à la recherche d'indices, mais le tueur n'avait vraiment rien laissé. Donc Beckett décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer au commissariat.

Une fois garée devant le 12th, Beckett soupira en ouvrant sa porte. Castle la stoppa en lui prenant la main.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Oui, mais je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas assez dormi.

\- On rentrera tôt ce soir et tu pourras te reposer. Je te préparerai un bon bain.

\- Ouais, si on rentre !

\- Tu rentreras ! Maintenant, va au bureau et je te rejoins.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Chercher ta drogue !

\- Merci, Castle, dit-elle, en lui déposant un léger baiser.

Elle sortit de la voiture, prit l'ascenseur et rejoignit son bureau.

\- Dur, le retour de congés, fit Esposito

\- Le retour, ça va. Mais le réveil !

\- Désolé.

\- Tu n'y peux rien si les criminels ne respectent pas nos heures de sommeil !... Allez, on a du boulot.

Elle se mit devant son tableau blanc. Elle mit au centre les photos des victimes. Sous la photo de l'homme, elle mit son nom et sa fonction. Sous celle de la femme, un point d'interrogation.

Puis elle traça la ligne du temps et plaça l'heure approximative de leur mort.

\- Esposito ?... Pendant que Ryan fait les recherches sur la plaque d'immatriculation, va au bureau du procureur adjoint et ramène-moi les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait depuis 18 mois !

\- Je suis parti

\- Merci !

Elle s'assit sur son bureau et regarda son tableau blanc. Elle entendit le « ding » de l'ascenseur et sourit en ayant reconnu les pas de Castle. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui tendit sa drogue.

\- Merci ! Comment tu fais pour être si alerte ? On s'est levé à l'aube !

\- C'est un don ! Pas mal pour une marmotte ?

\- Ah, ah !

\- On en est où ?

\- On attend. Lanie pratique les autopsies, Ryan s'occupe de l'immatriculation et Esposito est allé chercher les dossiers sur les 18 derniers mois. J'ai lancé une recherche pour voir s'il y avait un procès prévu ou en cours, mais rien.

\- Et sa femme ?

\- J'irai la voir tout à l'heure. Je ne vais pas débarquer à 7H du matin !

\- Je t'accompagne ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as autre chose de prévu ?

\- Heu…Non. Rien de mieux !

Deux heures plus tard, Lanie les appela. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la morgue. Etant enfin seuls, Castle s'approcha de Beckett et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'enserra à la taille et se blottit contre son torse.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! dit-il

\- Oui. Je crois qu'on va le prendre souvent cet ascenseur.

Elle se redressa, passa ses bras derrière son cou et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. C'est la sonnerie de l'appareil qui les fit se séparer.

\- Alors Lanie, tu as du nouveau ?

\- Pas grand-chose en fait. Mais grâce aux empreintes, j'ai le nom de la femme : Alison Adams. Ah, et pas de traces d'activité sexuelle !

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec une jolie fille dans un telle endroit ?

\- Jolie ?

\- Kate ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Hé, c'est vous les enquêteurs. Moi je vous dis seulement ce que j'ai découvert !

\- Entendu ! Si tu trouves autre chose…

\- Je t'appelle !

\- Merci, Lanie.

Ils retournèrent au poste. Esposito venait de revenir et avait déposé les dossiers dans la salle de réunion.

\- Tu es remonté jusqu'à quand pour les dossiers ? Il va nous falloir des mois pour tout étudier ! fit Castle en voyant la pile

\- 18 mois, comme l'a demandé Beckett. Mais, tu lis vite toi, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème ! répondit sèchement le Latino

\- Il s'occupait des violences domestiques et des cas de maltraitance. Alors voilà. Tu as une idée de ce que ça donne ! dit Beckett

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut frapper une femme, et encore moins s'en prendre à un enfant ! dit Castle

\- Ben, il y en a que ça ne gêne pas.

Elle s'approcha du tableau et nota le nom d'Alison Adams sous la photo de la femme

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur cette femme, fit Ryan. Elle a 27 ans. Elle a été mannequin et danseuse exotique. Sans emploi depuis 6 mois, mais l'argent ne manquait pas.

\- Prostituée ! firent Beckett et Castle

\- Oui, mais dans le haut de gamme quand tu vois ses photos et celles de sa voiture !

\- La voiture sur la scène de crime n'était pas la sienne.

\- Non. Elle appartient à une certaine Veronica Dell. C'est sa colocataire.

\- Ok ! Avec Esposito, vous allez voir cette Véronica Dell. Avec Castle, on va aller chez madame Corman.

\- Heu… Beckett ? Il va être midi. On peut manger un morceau et y aller après ?

\- Oui, évidemment ! On se retrouve ici après. Il faudra faire des recherches sur ces dossiers !

\- A plus tard, firent les deux hommes

\- Castle ! Tu viens ?

\- Je te suis !

Ils quittèrent le commissariat, montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction de la maison du procureur adjoint. En chemin, Beckett s'arrêta devant le drive d'un fastfood.

\- Franchement, tu veux me payer un hamburger dégoulinant de graisse, et plein d'oignons ? Avec des frites hyper grasses ? demanda Castle

\- Prend une salade !

\- Non, ça m'ira.

Ils reprirent leur route après avoir reçu leur commande. Arrivé à destination, Beckett lui indiqua un parc où ils pourraient manger

\- Comment tu connais ce parc ? demanda-t-il

\- Je ne le connais pas, mais il y a presque toujours un parc dans un quartier dit « résidentiel »

\- Hm…

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent. Avec la fatigue, Beckett n'avait pas d'appétit. Ils étaient assis sur un banc. Beckett était penchée en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux. Fixait-elle son hamburger, ou le sol ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire. Castle avait terminé le sien et la regardait. Soudain, la jeune femme se leva et jeta son sandwich dans la poubelle placée non loin d'eux. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et soupira. Castle l'attrapa par la main et la fit asseoir sur ses jambes. Puis il la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait la tête appuyée contre son torse.

\- Castle ! On a une enquête en cours ! Si je reste là, je vais m'endormir !

\- On ne la résoudra jamais aujourd'hui ! Tu es épuisée, alors repose-toi un peu. Et si tu t'endors, je te réveillerai

\- Castle ! On a deux cadavres.

\- Je sais. Ils ne vont pas s'enfuir !

Kate s'endormit, bercée par les battements de cœur de Castle. Une heure plus tard, il la réveilla.

\- Kate ?

\- Hm…

\- Kate, on doit y aller.

\- Où ça ?

\- On a une enquête. Tu te rappelles ?

Elle se redressa, regarda autour d'elle comme si elle se demandait où elle se trouvait, puis se retourna face à Castle

\- Merci

\- De rien… A ton service. Ton coussin était confortable ?

\- Très ! fit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. On doit y aller !

Ils allèrent donc chez la femme du procureur adjoint

\- Bonjour, madame Corman, je suis le lieutenant Beckett et voici monsieur Castle

\- Entrez, et installez-vous. Je vous rejoins, je dois aller voir comment va mon fils.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Beckett quand elle les eut rejoints

\- Il dort. Il n'a que 18 mois, alors il ne se rend pas compte…

\- Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous posez quelques questions.

\- Je sais. Vos collègues m'ont averti que quelqu'un allait passer. Ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait une femme avec lui. Qui c'était ?

\- On ne sait pas encore, madame Corman… Où étiez-vous, hier ?

\- Avec ma sœur, on a fait du shopping jusqu' à 21H30, puis je suis rentrée. Ma mère avait gardé le bébé toute la journée. Et puis, elle est partie. J'ai regardé un peu la télé, et je me suis couchée jusqu'à…

\- Je comprends.

\- Ça ne vous a pas surpris que votre mari ne rentre pas ? demanda Castle

\- Non, depuis un moment, il travaillait tard sur son projet

\- Quel projet ? demanda Beckett

\- Il voulait quitter son service pour aller dans celui des stupéfiants, et depuis plusieurs il travaillait là-dessus, répondit-elle en leur ouvrant le bureau de son mari.

Ils découvrirent une pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de documents, de photos… Beckett fit le tour des murs, essayant de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sur le bureau, il y avait pleins de dossiers.

\- Madame Corman, j'aimerai récupérer tous ces documents. Cela vous dérangerait-il si je repasse demain avec une équipe pour tout prendre ?

\- Non, aucun souci. De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que j'en ferai.

\- 8H, ça vous va ?

\- Pas de problème, Lieutenant. Vous savez, avec mon fils, je me lève tôt.

\- Merci, madame Corman, on va vous laisser. Et encore toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci, Lieutenant. A demain.

Tout le monde se retrouva au poste.

\- Ryan, Esposito, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- En fait, la colocataire n'était pas chez elle. Mais, on l'a retrouvé grâce à un voisin qui la connaissait, dit Ryan.

\- Ouais, on s'est rendu dans un bar d'hôtesses, ajouta Esposito. Hé, Castle, tu aurais vu les filles !

\- Je croyais que tu étais avec Lanie, répondit Castle

\- Ouais, ben, j'ai des yeux pour voir !

\- Ils ne devraient voir que Lanie.

\- Tu vas me faire croire…

\- Donc, reprit Ryan, voyant que la situation allait s'aggraver, on a trouvé Veronica Dell. Elle attendait quelqu'un, mais ne me demande pas qui. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à nos questions au début mais quand on l'a menacé de la coincer pour racolage, elle nous a donné un nom : Monica Danner.

Après quelques recherches, elle dirige un service d'escorts.

\- Et on la trouve où cette Monica Danner ? demanda Castle

\- T'aimerai bien le savoir, hein, Castle ? demanda Esposito. Mais tu ne pourras pas la voir, elle n'est pas en ville pour le moment. Elle ne doit rentrer que demain ou après-demain.

\- Espo, suis-moi, fit Beckett

\- Je dois…

\- Maintenant !

Il la suivit dans la salle de repos. Elle claqua la porte.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'en ai aucun

\- Ah, oui ! Alors pourquoi tu cherches Castle en permanence depuis qu'il est revenu ? Pourquoi tu le critiques ? Je croyais que tu étais son ami ?

\- Mon ami ? Je rêve là ! C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je te rappelle qu'il t'a laissé tomber ! Il a fui, comme un lâche ! Et monsieur revient parce qu'il a pitié de toi, qu'il se sent responsable…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti.

\- Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? Que tu es la seule responsable ?

\- Je le sais, car je m'en rappelle.

\- Tu te…

\- Oui. Il ne m'a pas abandonné comme tu le dis. Il m'a demandé de faire un choix, et je n'ai pas fait le bon. S'il y a un responsable dans ce qui est arrivé, c'est moi. Et seulement, moi. Alors, arrête ton cinéma. Quand tu t'attaques à lui, c'est comme si tu t'attaquais à moi ! Et je ne te le permettrai pas !

\- Tu parles de lui, comme si…

\- Pour les détails, tu n'as qu'à demander à Lanie. Maintenant, rentre chez toi, réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. Quand tu reviens demain, je ne veux plus rien entendre. C'est clair ?

\- C'est toi le boss.

\- Ne l'oublie pas !

Il sortit de la salle, se dirigea vers sa chaise pour récupérer sa veste et quitta le commissariat sans dire un mot. Kate était restée dans la pièce. Elle avait les mains appuyées devant la machine à café, la tête baissée. Elle ne s'était jamais disputée avec ses collègues. C'était ses amis, ils l'avaient aidé. Mais, Esposito avait été trop loin. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Castle la rejoignit

\- Ça va ?

\- Non !

Il lui passa une main dans le dos pour qu'elle se détende ce qui réussit. Quand elle se redressa, il lui caressa le visage et elle appuya sa joue contre sa paume, après avoir posé sa main sur la sienne. Tellement pris par ce qu'ils faisaient, ils ne virent pas Gates passer devant la salle pour aller se chercher un café. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Ryan

\- Du nouveau ?

\- On a identifié la femme, on a les dossiers du procureur adjoint…

\- Et pour Castle et Beckett ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de les voir dans la salle de repos !

\- Oh !

\- Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ?

\- On les a vus par hasard avec Jenny. Ça doit faire trois semaines.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Kate voulait garder leur relation entre eux pour le moment. Tu sais, histoire de voir comment ça évolue !

\- Et ça évolue comment ?

\- Ils ont l'air heureux !

\- Bien. Alors laissons les tranquille !

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, reprends le travail. Et, je ne suis au courant de rien, d'accord ?

\- Ok.

Elle rentrait dans son bureau, quand Beckett et Castle revenaient avec un café.

\- Que voulait Gates ? demanda-t-elle

\- Savoir où on en était ! répondit Ryan

\- Bon, il faut qu'on s'occupe des dossiers de Corman. Peut-être qu'un de ses « clients » a voulu se venger ?

\- Vu la pile, il va y en avoir un paquet de « clients », fit remarquer Castle

\- Ouais, alors mieux vaut s'y mettre !

Castle, Ryan et Beckett s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion. Chacun s'installa sur une chaise. La méthode était simple : type d'affaire, la victime, le coupable.

Ils venaient de passer 3H à décortiquer les dossiers, et ils n'avaient même pas fait la moitié. De temps à autre, Beckett regardait Castle, et souriait en le voyant si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait étudié un peu plus de dossiers qu'eux. Mais il faut dire qu'il lisait de manière à ne retenir que ce qui était important. Il avait appris ça très jeune, et ça lui était très utile quand il devait faire des recherches.

Depuis que Gates les avait vus, elle jetait de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil dans la salle. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient très professionnels. Rien ne pouvait faire croire qu'ils étaient ensemble. De toute façon, elle était contente pour Kate. Depuis son accident, elle avait appris à bien la connaître et avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris avec les autres, elle se doutait que ça ne pouvait finir que de cette manière.

Alors qu'elle était en train de les observer, elle vit Kate se ressaisir après avoir piqué du nez. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 19H. Cela faisait 16H qu'ils étaient sur cette enquête.

\- Beckett, messieurs, rentrez chez vous.

\- Chef ?

\- Beckett, vous êtes sur cette affaire depuis 3H du matin ! Un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien. Et, c'est un ordre ! Allez-y, je verrouille la porte, comme ça vous pouvez laisser les dossiers tels quels !

\- Bonsoir, chef, fit Ryan

\- Chef, dit Castle

\- Beckett, ça va ? demanda Gates, alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir

\- Fatiguée, mais ça va. A demain !

\- Repose-toi.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Beckett s'écroula sur le canapé. Elle était vidée. Castle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Quand il réapparut, il s'approcha d'elle, l'aida à se lever. Elle se blottit contre lui.

\- Vient prendre un bon bain pendant que je prépare le diner. Et après, au dodo !

\- Charmant programme.

Il l'emmena dans la salle d'eau et ressortit. Il s'attela à la préparation du repas. Vu leurs états de fatigue, il se dit qu'une salade et un peu de fromage ferait l'affaire. Il dressa la table du salon, alluma la télé et choisit une chaîne musicale. Puis il retourna à la salle de bain

\- Kate ? dit-il en frappant à la porte

\- …

\- Kate ?

N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, il entra. La jeune femme était profondément endormie. Il ressortit, prit son T-shirt et son shorty, et retourna près d'elle. Il la sortit de la baignoire, l'essuya, l'habilla. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement dans le lit et la couvrit.

Il partit grignoter un morceau, prit une douche et après avoir remis l'appartement en ordre, alla se coucher à son tour. A peine allongé, Beckett vint se coller à lui et lui donna un baiser dans le cou. Il l'embrassa sur la tête, et la serra dans ses bras. Puis, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, comme à son habitude, Kate se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle ne se rappelait pas comment elle était arrivée dans son lit, mais elle avait bien dormie.

Elle se leva, lança un café, se doucha, et se prépara pour le travail. Elle but un café, déposa le petit mot. Puis elle alla déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Castle et sortit de l'appartement. Elle sourit en arrivant à sa voiture. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils avaient déjà des habitudes.

Arrivée au 12th, elle se prépara un nouveau café, et le but en étudiant son tableau blanc. Puis elle entra dans la salle de réunion, et se remit à l'étude des dossiers. Aux alentours de 8H, elle descendit au central et demanda à deux officiers de l'accompagner chez les Corman pour prendre ses dossiers.

Castle arriva juste après son départ, toujours avec ses deux cafés. Il rejoignit Ryan et Esposito dans la salle de réunion.

\- Beckett n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il

\- Elle est allée chercher les dossiers de Corman, répondit Ryan

\- Seule ?

\- Non, il y a deux officiers avec elle.

Castle déposa un café devant la pile de Beckett et reprit sa place et ses dossiers.

Ça faisait une heure et demie que Beckett était partie, quand Gates entra dans la pièce.

\- Messieurs ! On a un problème. Beckett a été blessée !


	21. Chapter 21

\- Quoi ? fit Castle en bondissant de sa chaise et la faisant tombée. C'est grave ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ?

\- Du calme, monsieur Castle. Apparemment, quand elle est arrivée chez les Corman, il y avait quelqu'un dans son bureau. Quand il les a entendus arriver, il s'est enfui. C'est là, qu'elle a été blessée.

Ryan, vous pouvez y aller. Les ambulances sont sur place. Elle refuse d'aller à l'hôpital.

\- Je viens avec toi, fit Castle en fixant Gates

\- Entendu. Prenez-le avec vous Ryan.

Dans la voiture, Castle ne tenait pas en place. Il envisageait tous les scénarios. Et en plus, la voiture n'allait pas assez vite.

\- Calme-toi, fit Ryan. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle a.

\- Tu en as de bonnes, toi. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas attendu ?

\- Elle avait deux hommes avec elle.

\- Ils n'étaient pas moi. C'est moi qui dois la protéger. C'est mon rôle.

\- Ecoute, si des officiers entraînés n'ont rien pu faire, alors toi…

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Ryan n'était pas encore garé que Castle sortait de la voiture. Il se dirigeait vers l'ambulance.

\- Kate ?... Kate ? criait-il, complètement affolé

\- Monsieur ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Circulez

\- Laissez-le passer, dit Ryan, c'est le coéquipier du lieutenant Beckett.

Enfin, il la vit. Elle avait des coupures au visage, elle tenait une poche de glace sur sa tête et un infirmier s'apprêtait à lui faire des sutures sur une main et le bras. Il grimpa dans l'ambulance.

\- Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit…

\- Je me fous d'avoir le droit ou pas, je…

\- C'est bon, dit Beckett, je le connais.

L'ambulancier s'écarta. Castle s'approcha de Beckett, la regarda.

\- Oh, Kate !

\- C'est rien. C'est juste impressionnant, mais ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ! J'ai eu une peur bleue !

\- Je sais. Mais ça va, maintenant

Il la prit dans ses bras. A ses battements de cœur, elle sentit qu'il était complètement paniqué. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il commença à se calmer.

\- Il faudrait que je vous fasse les sutures, madame

Ils se séparèrent. Castle s'installa à côté d'elle et lui prit sa main valide. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et laissa l'ambulancier la recoudre. Quand il eut terminé, il lui fit un bandage. Puis il vérifia sa tête.

\- Vous devriez venir avec moi, pour faire une radio. Ce serait plus prudent

\- Ecoutez. Ça va. Si j'ai un problème, j'irai faire cette radio. Mais l'hôpital, j'en ai eu ma dose.

\- Kate ?

\- J'ai dit non, Castle

\- Alors, reposez-vous. Au moins aujourd'hui !

\- D'accord. Je verrai. Merci pour tout.

Elle sortit du véhicule et alla voir Ryan

\- J'ai appelé l'équipe scientifique. On ne sait jamais, il a peut-être laissé des empreintes.

\- Bien. Et pour les dossiers ?

\- Apparemment, il n'a rien pris. Dès que l'équipe a fait son boulot, je récupère tout avec les deux gars qui sont venus avec toi. Et toi, ça va ?

\- Oui. Comment va madame Corman ?

\- Bien, vu les circonstances. Elle va aller chez sa mère, dit-il en la suivant à l'intérieur.

Elle regarda la pièce. Quand elle vit la table en verre du salon brisée, elle se rappela son vol plané. Au milieu des morceaux de verre se trouvait un énorme cendrier en verre. Quand elle le remarqua, elle ne put s'empêcher de se toucher la tête. Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être ouvert le crâne. Puis elle regarda le bureau. En effet, rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis la veille.

\- Bon, tu surveilles ce qu'il se passe ici, tu récupères les dossiers et tu me retrouve au 12th

\- Pas question ! fit Castle. Tu as refusé d'aller à l'hôpital, mais tu vas aller te reposer ! Tu retourneras au poste demain.

Beckett le regarda surprise. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Elle savait qu'il avait eu peur, mais là…

\- Castle a raison, Beckett. ..

\- Entendu, soupira-t-elle. Mais…

\- On se voit demain. J'avertis Gates.

Elle sortit, suivie par Castle, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux du côté chauffeur. Elle le regarda. Il tendit la main. Sans dire un mot, elle lui donna les clés de la voiture et alla s'asseoir côté passager.

En cours de route, il s'arrêta à une pharmacie et acheta tout le matériel pour refaire ses bandages.

Arrivés à l'appartement, il l'emmena dans la chambre, lui tendit son T-shirt et son shorty. Il sortit un instant et revint avec des glaçons enveloppés dans une serviette. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis sa dernière tirade. Et vu son regard… Beckett se changea, se coucha. Il la fit pivoter pour placer la glace sur la bosse qu'elle avait à la tête. Il la couvrit, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre.

Il tourna comme un lion en cage pendant un moment. Puis il essaya de s'occuper en faisant un peu de rangement, mais l'appartement de Beckett était rangé. Il s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il zappait, passant d'une chaîne à l'autre, ne s'intéressant à rien. Finalement, il éteignit l'écran et jeta la télécommande. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Bien qu'elle ait de bons livres, il n'en prit aucun. Finalement, il se mit devant la fenêtre et resta là, debout, les yeux dans le vide.

De son côté Beckett ne dormait pas. Elle l'entendait faire les cent pas. Elle entendit la télé. Elle entendit le bruit de la télécommande sur la table basse. Elle n'aimait ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne l'avait jamais encore vu avec un regard pareil. Finalement elle se leva. Elle sortit de sa chambre et avança doucement. Arrivée dans le salon, elle le vit devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur le torse. Lentement et silencieusement, elle s'approcha de lui. L'observant, elle remarqua qu'à chaque soupir, les muscles de ses épaules se crispaient. Elle posa sa tête entre ses épaules. Il ne bougea pas. Alors, elle se colla complètement contre son dos et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il décroisa ses bras, prit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaça sur son cœur. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Puis il la fit passer devant lui, la ceintura avec un bras pour la plaquer contre lui et avec l'autre main, mit sa tête contre son torse. Beckett avait toujours ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il lui caressait le dos, puis il passa sa main sur sa tête et soupira quand il sentit l'hématome qu'elle avait sur le crâne.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, dit-il

\- Je n'arriverai pas à me reposer tant que tu seras dans cet état-là.

\- Je vais bien.

\- C'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Tu as eu peur, et tu m'en veux, dit-elle en le regardant

\- Oui, j'ai eu peur mais je ne t'en veux pas. J'en veux à celui qui t'as fait ça. S'il avait été en face de moi, je crois que je l'aurai…

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, ça. Tu n'es pas comme eux.

\- Mais il aurait pu…

\- Il ne l'a pas fait. Je suis là. Je vais bien. Tu connais mon travail, tu sais qu'il y a des risques. On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il y aurait quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas toute seule et on n'a pas réussi à le stopper.

\- J'aurai pu te perdre aujourd'hui.

\- Ne pense pas à ça.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne plus m'inquiéter comme ça, mais quand Gates nous a dit que tu étais blessée…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre elle pour qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Tout comme lui.

Puis il la souleva dans ses bras, s'allongea sur le canapé en la gardant serré dans ses bras.

Vers midi, Beckett se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Castle. Elle décolla un peu la tête et vit que Castle s'était endormi lui aussi. Délicatement, elle se dégagea de ses bras, et se leva. Il poussa un grognement en pivotant sur le côté. Elle le couvrit avec un plaid. Puis elle s'agenouilla et l'observa, comme elle aimait le faire quand il était endormi. Elle connaissait chaque trait de son visage, jusqu'au plus petit. Elle remarqua qu'il avait toujours les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés. Même endormi, il s'inquiétait encore. Alors, tout doucement, elle lui caressa le visage en évitant de le réveiller. Au fur et à mesure de ses caresses, elle sentit sa peau se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il paresse rassuré. Puis elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il sourit.

Elle se releva, puis alla dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger. C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita sur sa veste, en sortit le portable et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille.

\- Beckett.

\- Kate, c'est Victoria, je venais aux nouvelles

\- Ça va, Vicky. Il y a plus de peur que de mal. Je reviens demain.

\- Si tu as besoin de plus…

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, tout va bien. Je vais me reposer un peu, prendre l'air…

\- Entendu. Et s'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles.

Elle raccrocha et mit l'appareil dans sa poche en mode vibreur. Au moins, si elle recevait un autre appel...

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le salon, et continua ce qu'elle faisait. Puis elle s'installa sur un tabouret, et regarda le journal du mdi, appuyée sur le comptoir, une tasse de café à côté d'elle. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne l'entendit pas approcher. Elle sut qu'il était là, quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et deux lèvres lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Elle leva son bras et attrapa son cou par derrière, gardant ainsi son visage contre le sien.

\- Pardon, dit-il

\- De quoi ?

\- La façon dont je t'ai parlé. Je n'aurai pas dû…

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serai retournée au travail, dit-elle en se retournant. Je le sais, et tu le sais. Tu es mon « garde-fou ». Je ne t'en veux pas. Grâce à toi, je vais récupérer. Et demain, je pourrai continuer. De toute façon, je sens que cette enquête ne va pas être facile. Donc, on n'est pas à un jour prêt.

\- Oh ! Tu deviens raisonnable !

\- Peut-être… Et puis ça me donne une bonne excuse de passer une journée dans tes bras !

\- Je préfère te coincer dans l'ascenseur ou dans tous les recoins du commissariat pour te serrer dans mes bras, plutôt que tu sois blessée.

\- Hm… Tu connais beaucoup de recoins ?

\- Pas mal !

\- C'est du vécu ?

\- Kate !

\- Quoi ? Y a plein d'autres filles au commissariat !

\- Jamais ! Je te jure que…

\- Je te taquine !

\- Oui, ben évite ça. C'est pas drôle. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as eu une relation avec un collègue !

\- Ok, laisse tomber, fit-elle en se retournant vers le comptoir

\- Je suis désolé, Kate. Je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est rien. C'est moi qui me suis aventurée sur ce terrain. Changeons de sujet… Tu veux manger ? demanda-t-elle, en se dégageant pour contourner le comptoir

\- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

\- Moi, non plus, fit-elle en s'appuyant contre son plan de travail la tête baissée

\- Kate, regarde-moi, demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je l'ai revu, tu sais.

\- Qui ?

\- Demming !

\- Ah !... Et ?

\- Rien… Tu sais, un fauteuil roulant…

\- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un idiot. Quand on tient Kate Beckett dans ses bras, on ne la laisse plus partir ! Avec ou sans fauteuil.

\- Castle, dit-elle en se retournant et en souriant légèrement. Tu n'es pas objectif.

\- Ah, non. Je t'ai vu dans ton fauteuil, je t'ai vu avec tes béquilles. Est-ce qu'une seule fois je me suis détourné ? Est-ce que je t'ai montré de la pitié ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Il n'y a que les gars et toi qui ne m'avez pas vu comme une infirme. Pour vous, j'étais « normale »

\- Tu l'es toujours.

\- Tu n'es qu'un flatteur ! dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans le ventre

\- Aïe !

\- Et douillet, en plus ! fit-elle en riant

\- Douillet ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle

\- Hm… Tu as oublié flatteur !

\- Non, dit-il en la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Tu en connais d'autres ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Des mots pour me décrire !

Comme il se tenait penché au-dessus, elle prenait appui sur ses mains, pour se maintenir assise. Castle la couvrait de baisers derrière les oreilles, dans le cou, avec une telle lenteur qu'elle sentait le plaisir monté en elle. Malgré tout, elle continua : charmeur, têtu, gentil, gamin… Ils ne se touchaient pas. Du moins, pas avec leurs mains. Seuls, leurs corps se frôlaient, se caressaient. Pour renforcer leur contact, elle avait encerclé ses hanches avec ses jambes. Mais dans la position où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Seulement subir avec délectation les assauts de son écrivain. Et il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

\- Castle, murmura-t-elle, sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps

\- Hm…

\- La chambre !

\- On n'est pas bien là ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers

\- Castle !

Il mit ses mains sous ses fesses. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et put enfin l'embrasser. Un baiser fougueux, torride… Tout en la portant jusqu'au lit, leurs lèvres restèrent collées.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après-midi qu'ils réapparurent, fraîchement douchés. Ils quittèrent l'appartement et prirent la direction de Central Park. Ils s'installèrent sous le saule, comme d'habitude : lui, dos contre le tronc elle, dos contre son torse.

\- J'ai faim, dit- elle. Tu viens avec moi chercher des gaufres ?

\- Non, tu m'as épuisé !

\- Quoi ? Moi, je t'ai… Et en plus, aucune résistance ! fit-elle en se levant et partant chercher de quoi manger.

Quand elle revint, elle vit Castle qui revenait devant l'arbre, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Moi ? Rien. Je regardais juste…

\- Ne me dis pas… dit-elle en se dirigeant derrière l'arbre. Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ?

\- Quoi ? Je t'assure…

\- Tiens, mange, et tais-toi, dit-elle en lui mettant sa gaufre dans la bouche

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- C'est pas joli ? demanda Castle

\- Quoi ? Ce que tu as gravé … commença-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

\- Toi !

Quand elle lui avait mis la gaufre dans la bouche, il avait reçu du chocolat et de la chantilly sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'elle

\- Kate, tu vas me le payer !

\- Castle ! Si tu me touches, tu couches dans la baignoire !

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! Tu ne résisteras pas cinq minutes !

\- Tu veux parier ?

Il se dirigea vers l'étang pour se nettoyer le visage. Il savait qu'elle passerait une mauvaise nuit s'il n'était pas à côté d'elle, mais il savait aussi que pour gagner un pari, elle passerait outre ses sentiments. Et surtout, il avait besoin d'elle dans ses bras. Il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir sans la sentir contre lui.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, elle retourna derrière le saule et photographia avec son téléphone ce que Castle avait fait : il avait gravé KB + RC entouré d'un cœur. Puis elle se rassit, comme si de rien n'était. Il la rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Et maintenant, je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Et si moi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant en face de lui

\- Je crois qu'on sera obligé de s'embrasser deux fois, alors ! dit-il en se penchant un peu

\- Bonne idée. Qui commence ? ajouta-t-elle en se penchant à son tour

\- Moi, j'ai eu l'idée, dit-il, encore plus près

\- Je te croyais galant ! ajouta-t-elle, alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient

\- Toujours avec une jolie femme ! réussit-il à dire alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se réinstallèrent contre le saule, savourant le moment présent.

Quand les premiers lampadaires commencèrent à s'allumer, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie du parc, enlacés. Alors qu'ils se promenaient tranquillement, Castle avisa un petit restaurant. Ils ne le connaissaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il l'invita pour terminer la soirée.

Le serveur les installa à une table pour deux. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, mais ça ne leur convenait pas. Alors Castle se déplaça d'un quart de tour pour être à côté de Beckett. Ainsi placés, ils pouvaient se toucher, s'embrasser. Kate remarqua que certains clients la dévisageaient. Castle nota sa gêne. Alors, délicatement, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Ce n'est rien, Kate. C'est à cause de tes coupures. Ils ne savent pas que grâce à toi, la ville est plus sûre… Tu es toujours aussi belle !

\- Mes coupures ne me gênent pas. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me dévisage.

\- Je le fais bien depuis des années, moi

\- Mais toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu me connais, et je te connais… Et puis je m'en fous. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on est ici, tous les deux. Juste entre nous. Les autres n'existent pas.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée sans se préoccuper des gens qui les entouraient, dans leur bulle. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se remémorèrent leurs journées aux Hamptons. Ils appréciaient le lieu. Leur serveur ne venait pas les déranger toutes les cinq minutes. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et des musiques romantiques étaient diffusées.

En le quittant, ils promirent d'y revenir.

Une fois à l'appartement, Castle s'installa sur le canapé. Beckett lui dit qu'elle devait aller faire quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Elle s'absenta une dizaine de minutes, puis réapparut une feuille à la main. Puis, elle disparut dans la chambre, et revint s'installer dans les bras de Castle.

\- C'était quoi ce papier ? demanda-t-il

\- Tu es trop curieux. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- C'est ce qui fait de moi un bon écrivain !

\- Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais aller me coucher. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Bonne idée, allons-y.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, mais vu la journée qu'on a passé, une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien

Beckett alla se changer, puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Castle en fit autant et la rejoignit. Au moment d'éteindre sa lampe, il comprit ce qu'était le papier que Kate tenait en mains. Elle avait imprimé la photo de sa gravure sur le saule et l'avait mis dans un cadre, puis déposé celui-ci sur sa table de nuit.

\- Une photo de nous deux, ce serait mieux, non ?

\- Si tu l'as fait, c'est que ça te tenait à cœur ? Et c'est original.

\- Tu ne fais pas ça pour te moquer de moi ?

\- Non. Je ne me permettrais pas de me moquer de tes sentiments pour moi. Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi.

\- Ce sera notre premier souvenir ensemble. Je le garderai toujours !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain matin, Beckett se leva et fit les mêmes gestes que tous les autres jours. Mais quand elle sortit de la douche pour boire son café, elle trouva Castle dans la cuisine qui avait préparé des pancakes.

\- Tu ne dors plus ?

\- Non. Je t'accompagne ce matin.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais nulle part aujourd'hui ? Je ne risque rien.

\- Je sais. Prends ton petit déjeuner pendant que je me douche. Je reviens.

Il disparut et réapparut vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Tu as déjeuné, ou on peut y aller ?

\- J'ai déjeuné, mais pour le moment, tu ne vas nulle part.

\- Castle, j'ai plein de dossiers à consulter.

\- Et on va s'en occuper. Mais d'abord, je dois refaire tes bandages.

\- Parce que tu es aussi infirmier ?

\- Reste tranquille.

Il prit le sachet de la pharmacie et sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'installa sur la table basse, en face de Beckett et défit ses bandages. Il vérifia ses sutures et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de rougeur, signes d'une infection. Puis il désinfecta les cicatrices, mit des compresses dessus et refit les bandages.

\- Voilà !

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu es doué de tes mains !

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Oh, non. Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire avec tes mains, mais jusqu'à présent tu ne faisais pas des bandages avec ! dit-elle avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus

\- Il faut savoir cacher ses talents !

Ils se rendirent au poste. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'ascenseur, chacun un café à la main. Après avoir posé leurs affaires, ils étudièrent le tableau blanc. Comme ils étaient les premiers, ils étaient assis côte à côte, main dans la main. Beckett avait déposé sa tête contre son épaule. Puis ils se rendirent dans la salle de réunion. Les gars avaient bien avancé dans l'étude des dossiers. Il restait encore un bon quart à lire. Ils reprirent leurs places respectives.

Gates arriva une heure après eux et fut surprise de les voir. Que Beckett soit déjà arrivée, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais Castle. Elle se souvint de la réaction qu'il avait eue en apprenant qu'elle était blessée. A ce moment, il n'avait pas pu cacher ses sentiments, ni sa peur. Il n'avait pas feint. D'ailleurs, Ryan lui avait dit que c'était lui qui l'avait forcé à rentrer chez elle après les soins. Personne, à part lui, n'avait une telle emprise sur elle. Personne, à part lui, ne pouvait l'empêcher de travailler. Et il était là. Il travaillait avec elle. C'était la meilleure équipe qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. « Quelle gâchis ces deux années », pensa-telle, « que de temps perdu ». Elle était heureuse pour eux.

\- Lieutenant, monsieur Castle !

\- Bonjour chef, répondirent-ils ensemble

\- Beckett, comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, chef

\- Vous avez pu voir qui c'était ?

\- C'est arrivé trop vite. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on vienne. Les gars qui m'accompagnaient ont pu le décrire ?

\- Non plus. Et les dossiers ?

\- On devrait terminer l'examen aujourd'hui et ainsi voir si parmi les suspects il y en a un qui aurait été susceptible de faire ça.

\- Et la mère maquerelle ?

\- On attend qu'elle réapparaisse. Elle est en voyage « d'affaires ».

\- « Affaires », oui ! Bien, continuez. Et lieutenant ?

\- Oui chef.

\- Pas d'heures sup ce soir ! C'est un ordre !

\- Compris, chef

Elle les laissa à leurs dossiers et rejoignit son bureau. Beckett ne lui avait rien dit sur sa relation avec Castle. Elle comprenait pourquoi : elle vivait sa première histoire d'amour depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital avec un homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Comme elle ne se souvenait pas des autres. Et elle voulait la garder un peu pour elle, pour eux. C'était compréhensible. Elle en avait fait tout autant quand elle avait connu son mari. Car une fois que tout le monde est au courant, on est sujet aux railleries de ses collègues. Voilà pourquoi elle ne dirait rien. Elle attendrait que Beckett vienne lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Ils furent rejoints par Esposito et Ryan, deux heures après leur arrivée. Beckett observa un moment le latino. Il ne disait pas un mot, restait le nez dans ses dossiers. C'était pas gagné.

Castle se leva pour aller chercher des cafés, mais il fut rejoint par Ryan et Beckett. Kevin prit des nouvelles de sa chef. Puis ils évoquèrent leurs congés, et prirent des nouvelles de Jenny. Puis ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion. Castle déposa un café devant Esposito.

Vers 13H, l'étude des dossiers fut terminée. Beckett donna le signal pour la pause. Ryan partit avec Esposito, Castle et Kate allèrent dans le parc en face du commissariat. Comme ils le faisaient avant de partir dans les Hamptons. Ils mangèrent devant la boutique d'un vendeur ambulant puis s'installèrent sur leur banc, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils profitaient de leur pause enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait repris sa place dans la salle de réunion.

Alors que Ryan et Esposito réinstallaient les panneaux de Corman sur les murs de la salle, tels qu'ils étaient dans son bureau, Beckett et Castle faisaient la synthèse de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans ses dossiers. Sur un nouveau tableau blanc, Beckett nota les noms des suspects dans deux colonnes différentes : une pour les violences domestiques, une pour les maltraitances. Ils se retrouvèrent avec plus de 100 noms.

Maintenant, il fallait vérifier dans les fichiers s'ils étaient connus des services de police. Un vrai travail de fourmis. Elle demanda au gars de s'en charger. Ils sortirent de la pièce et s'installèrent devant leur bureau. Castle alla préparer des cafés. Il en donna un à Beckett, puis déposa une tasse devant Esposito et Ryan.

\- Je peux aider ? demanda-t-il à Ryan

\- C'est pas de refus, mais tu n'as pas d'ordinateur

\- Et celui de Beckett ?

\- Tu sais, elle n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires !

\- Je ne vais pas fouiller. Tu me montres comment on fait et je m'occupe de vérifier les noms.

\- Ok, mais tu n'ouvres pas ses fichiers !

\- Promis

Ryan regarda Beckett. Elle était devant les panneaux de Corman. Il alluma l'écran, se connecta sur le fichier de la police, mit son mot de passe et indiqua à Castle la marche à suivre.

\- Ecoute, avec Espo, on a commencé les violences domestiques prends ceux pour les maltraitances et quand on a fini, on t'aide. Ok ?

\- Entendu.

Il prit sa liste de noms et commença à pianoter sur le clavier.

La méthode était simple : il tapait le nom du suspect, puis il appuyait sur la touche « enter » si le suspect était inconnu de la police rien ne se passait, dans le cas contraire, toute sa fiche signalétique apparaissait sur l'écran.

Pendant ce temps, Beckett lisait les dossiers qu'ils avaient ramenés de chez Corman. Assise devant les panneaux, elle essayait de faire des liens entre ce qu'elle lisait et ce qu'elle voyait. Mais pour le moment, c'était le flou total.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Je suis le lieutenant Beckett du 12th.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, lieutenant ? demanda son interlocuteur

\- J'enquête sur le meurtre du procureur adjoint Corman. Nous avons trouvé des dossiers concernant une affaire de stupéfiants. Apparemment, il était en contact avec un de vos inspecteurs mais son nom ne figure dans aucun des dossiers. Pourriez-vous me dire qui est cet inspecteur ?

\- Je ne suis pas au courant. Il ne s'occupait pas de violences domestiques ?

\- Exact. Mais il semblerait qu'il voulait changer d'affectation pour travailler comme procureur adjoint aux stupéfiants !

\- Vous m'étonnez là lieutenant. On m'aurait averti… Ecoutez, je me renseigne et je vous rappelle.

\- Merci

Elle raccrocha.

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ?

Il enquêtait sur une affaire de drogues et personne ne semblait au courant.

Elle avait besoin de place. Elle remit dans les boîtes en carton les dossiers des affaires qu'ils avaient étudiés, puis étala sur la table les dossiers trouvés au domicile de Corman. Elle prit un bloc-notes et réexamina les dossiers un à un, notant le moindre détail. Au bout d'une heure de recherches, elle jeta son carnet sur la table et se plaça devant la fenêtre en soupirant.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une tasse de café qui apparut devant ses yeux. Reconnaissant la main qui la tenait, elle tourna la tête vers Castle

\- Merci. Tu sais toujours quand j'ai besoin d'un café !

\- Je te connais bien. Tu t'en sors ?

\- Non, rien ne colle pour le moment. Cette enquête commence à m'agacer !

\- Tu vas trouver. Tu trouves toujours.

\- Ben, pour celle-là, c'est mal parti… Au fait ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qui t'as permis d'utiliser mon ordinateur ?

\- Heu…

\- C'est gentil ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la paperasse. Ça nous aide beaucoup tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Si je le fais, c'est que je veux bien. Et comme ça, tu peux faire autre chose.

\- Et vous en êtes où ?

\- Je pense que Ryan et Esposito auront fini ce soir, mais moi…

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait… Quand je vois tout ce qu'ils sont capables de… A des enfants

\- Laisse finir les gars, ils ont l'habitude.

\- Non, non. Mais quand je vois leur visage…ça me fait penser à Alexis et…

\- Castle, tu as été un bon père. Quand on voit ce qu'elle est devenue, tu n'as pas à te sous-estimer. Tu ne l'as jamais frappé. Même pour les punitions, tu lui appliquais celles qu'elles te disaient.

\- Oui, mais… Bon, j'y retourne. Je vais en regarder encore quelques-uns avant qu'on rentre. Et tu n'oublies pas : pas d'heures supplémentaires !

\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, puisque tu es là pour me le rappeler !

Il retourna devant son écran et elle se remit sur ses dossiers en souriant. Un « ding » caractéristique se fit entendre.

\- Bonjour la compagnie !

\- Slaughter ! dirent les trois hommes

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Ryan

\- J'ai un rencard avec une belle poupée ! Où est le lieutenant Beckett ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda Castle

\- Un problème l'écrivain ? Il se trouve qu'elle veut me voir, donc me voilà. Alors ?

\- Dans la salle de réunion, dit Esposito

\- Merci bien. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, j'aurai plus qu'un entretien !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse

\- Salut, lieutenant ! Il paraît que vous me cherchez ?

\- Heu…

\- Slaughter, en quoi pouvez-vous nous aider ? demanda Castle, s'étant aperçu que Beckett ne le reconnaissait pas

\- Toi, l'écrivain, tu sors. On m'a demandé de passer, alors je suis venu parler au lieutenant Beckett.

\- Castle travaille avec moi, alors il a le droit d'être ici.

\- C'est comme vous voulez. J'ai une enquête en cours alors…

\- Entendu … Castle, tu…

\- Ok.

\- Donc vous enquêtez sur le meurtre de Corman !

\- Vous savez quelque chose ?

\- Faites-moi un topo pour commencer !

\- Ok. Suivez-moi, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte et en se plaçant devant le premier tableau blanc. Donc, le procureur adjoint Corman a été retrouvé mort au côté de cette jeune femme, Alison Adams. Ils ont reçus trois balles chacun. On sait qu'elle travaillait comme escort pour une dénommée Monica Danner.

Ensuite, nous sommes allés chez Corman et on a trouvé ça, ces documents, ces photos… Sa femme nous a appris qu'il voulait s'occuper d'affaires de stupéfiants au lieu de ce qu'il faisait. On a étudié ses dossiers en cours. Mais pour le moment, on n'a rien de probant. C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé chez vous.

\- Je connaissais Corman. Il avait bien une relation avec cette Alison Adams mais pas celle que vous croyez.

Quand elle s'est fait arrêter en flagrant délit, il était chargé de l'inculper. Si vous vérifiez, vous verrez qu'elle n'a pas de casier.

\- Elle lui servait d'indic ?

\- Il avait découvert qu'elle fréquentait un dénommé Freddy Hopper qui travaillait pour Carlo Encoporo, dit-il en lui montrant les photos correspondantes aux deux hommes

\- Et cet Encoporo…

\- C'est un gros poisson. Jamais pris. Comme César Valez que vous m'avez empêché de coffrer !

\- Bien. Autre chose ?

\- Non. Je ne vois rien d'autre !

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle en l'accompagnant à la porte de la salle

Il partait quand il se retourna et la coinça contre la porte. Castle se leva.

\- Pour me remercier, vous pourriez peut-être dîner avec moi ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais pour l'instant mes soirées sont assez occupées !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous libérez pour un soir ? Cette enquête ne sera pas résolue aujourd'hui ou demain !

\- Ecoutez, Slaughter ! Je vous ai dit que j'étais occupée. Alors maintenant, écartez-vous, fit-elle en le poussant

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Gates qui avait vu la scène

\- Non, chef. Le lieutenant Slaughter s'en allait, dit Beckett

\- Oui, c'est ça. Lieutenant, Capitaine dit-il en se tournant vers la sortie. Qu'est-ce que t'as l'écrivain ? demanda-t-il en voyant Castle debout

Slaughter quitta le 12th. Beckett retourna dans la salle. Castle reprit sa place. Gates retourna dans son bureau souriant en repensant à la réaction de Castle.

Deux heures plus tard, Beckett alla voir les gars et regarda leurs recherches. Puis elle se plaça à côté de Castle, regarda les siennes. Puis elle se retourna et se plaça devant le tableau blanc et rajouta les dernières infos que Slaughter lui avait donné. Elle recula et s'assit sur son bureau. Elle scrutait le tableau.

\- Les gars ? Des nouvelles de Monica Danner ?

\- Elle arrive dans la soirée, donc on pourra la faire venir demain, dit Ryan

\- Non. J'irai la voir avec Castle. Je suis curieuse de voir où elle travaille.

\- Et toi Castle ? demanda Esposito

\- Ecoute, Esposito, on va arrêter là tes sous-entendus. Sache que je suis avec quelqu'un et que contrairement à toi, je ne regarde plus ailleurs !

\- C'est quelqu'un qui a divorcé deux fois qui dit ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas trompé mes ex-femmes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Il allait s'avancer vers le latino, mais Beckett se leva et le bloqua une main sur le torse

\- Tu me cherches depuis que je suis revenu. La seule ici qui pourrait me faire des reproches c'est Beckett.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Gates qui avait entendu crier et qui vit que Beckett empêchait Castle de se jeter sur Esposito.

\- Rien, fit Castle sur un ton qui en disait long. Alors Esposito ? Qu'est- ce que tu me reproches ?

\- Castle, calme-toi ! dit Beckett, lui bloquant toujours le passage, sachant qu'il ne la pousserait pas

\- Non, je veux savoir. Tu me reproches de ne pas avoir été là ce jour-là ? C'est ça ?

\- Et les gars, pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? On vous entend dans tout le service, fit Lanie en arrivant et se figeant en voyant la scène

\- Allez, vas-y. Tout le monde t'écoute.

\- Très bien. Tu as raison. Tu l'as laissé tomber. Où tu étais ce jour-là ?

\- Je n'étais pas dans cet hôtel. Mais elle le savait depuis la veille que je ne serai pas là.

\- Arrête-toi maintenant ! cria Beckett. Espo, ferme-là toi aussi. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux prendre sa défense, fit le latino. Tu es vraiment naïve !

\- Ne l'insulte pas, Esposito. Elle est loin d'être naïve. Sauf peut-être quand elle a pensé que tu pouvais l'aider. Tu étais où toi quand elle se battait seule contre le sniper ? Quand elle était suspendue à ce toit ? Ah, oui ! J'oubliais ! Le grand Esposito était étendu au sol !

\- Castle, non ! cria Lanie en se précipitant vers Esposito qui venait de s'écrouler sur sa chaise

Castle avait besoin d'air. Il prit sa veste et sans un regard pour personne se jeta dans l'ascenseur et sortit. Beckett le regarda interloqué, puis tourna la tête vers Esposito. Elle s'approcha de lui et Lanie

\- Pourquoi tu as continué comme ça. Je te l'ai dit hier que ça allait mal finir. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui m'est arrivé. Je suis la seule responsable. Tu ne perdras pas ton sentiment de culpabilité en le reportant sur lui. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas là, c'est pour ça que j'y suis allée avec toi. Mais c'était ma décision, mon choix. Pas le tien. Pas le sien. Et crois-moi : il s'en veut autant que toi, si ce n'est pas plus !

\- Laisse Kate, je m'en occupe, dit Lanie

\- Oui, Kate. Lanie a raison. Va chercher Castle, dit Gates

Beckett regarda sa chef surprise

\- Je vous ai vu dans la salle de repos, hier ! reprit Gates avec un sourire

\- Oh !

\- Allez, va le chercher.

Kate se retourna et prit l'ascenseur. Dans la cabine, en attendant la descente, elle remarqua un creux dans une paroi mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. En sortant, elle demanda aux agents s'ils avaient vu Castle. L'un d'eux lui dit qu'il l'avait vu aller dans le parc en face. Elle traversa, malgré la circulation, en slalomant entre les voitures. Une fois dans le parc, elle essaya de le trouver en commençant par les endroits où ils allaient ensemble. Mais il n'y était pas. Et puis elle le vit, arc bouté devant une fontaine.

\- Castle ! cria-t-elle en courant vers lui

En entendant son nom, il se retourna et elle plongea dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le serrait. Leur cœur battait aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Puis lentement, leurs rythmes ralentirent, toujours à l'unisson, jusqu'à atteindre un battement normal.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Castle. Mais je ne pouvais plus…

\- Je sais, je sais. Je l'avais averti hier. Je lui avais demandé d'arrêter. Il rejette la faute sur toi, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se dire qu'il n'y est pour rien. Alors il se venge sur toi. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir malgré tout. Souviens-toi que vous étiez amis.

\- Je comprends ce qu'il ressent, car je ressens la même chose.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, toi non plus. Arrête de t'en vouloir, dit-elle en se détachant de lui et en le regardant.

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est ancré en moi. C'est gravé dans mon cœur.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal à cause de moi, à cause de cet accident. Avec tout le mal que je t'ai fait avant, tu mérites d'être heureux.

\- Mais je suis heureux, Kate ! Je suis heureux car tu es avec moi. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais à quel point !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Castle.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, alors qu'il lui caressait les lèvres avec la langue, elle les écarta. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément mais tendrement, aucun des deux ne cherchant à prendre le dessus. Ils partageaient simplement leur amour. Aucun des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre mais ils durent malgré tout se séparer pour pouvoir respirer. Ils gardèrent leurs lèvres collés se donnant pleins de petits baisers en souriant. Puis elle se blottit contre son torse.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne au poste, dit-elle

\- Je sais.

En voulant lui prendre le bras, elle frôla sa main. Le contact le fit grimacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

\- J'ai cogné dans la paroi de l'ascenseur.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a un creux dedans. Viens vers la fontaine.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le trempa dans l'eau et entoura sa main avec, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas de fracture

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents d'infirmière !

\- Tu sais après presque deux ans à l'hôpital, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à repérer certains signes. Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de frapper avec cette main. C'est la deuxième fois que je m'en occupe, et tu vas finir par te casser quelque chose !

Pendant ce temps-là au poste, Lanie, Ryan et Gates essayaient de calmer Esposito. Castle avait frappé fort, comme si le sniper venait de le sécher au sol à nouveau. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques, juste pour le blesser.

Mais quand les autres lui annoncèrent que Beckett et Castle étaient ensemble, il s'en voulut encore plus. Il avait toujours souhaité que cela arrive. Et là, il les blessait. Il comprit mieux pourquoi elle lui avait dit que quand il s'en prenait à lui, c'est comme s'il s'en prenait à elle.

Quand il entendit l'ascenseur, il se dirigea vers lui. Il vit Beckett et Castle sortirent. Celui- ci se figea. Beckett qui tenait son bras le sentit se crisper. Mais il se détendit quand Esposito lui tendit la main. Castle allait l'imiter, mais il se rappela qu'il était blessé. Il la montra au latino et lui tendit l'autre. Javier sourit et changea de main et ils se donnèrent une poignée sincère. Puis Esposito lui fit signe de venir dans la salle de réunion.

Beckett rejoignit les autres. Tout le monde la regardait.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Comment il est ? demanda Gates

\- Il va bien, maintenant. A part sa main il s'est défoulé dans l'ascenseur. Lanie, tu pourras regarder ?

\- Oui. Dès qu'il revient

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment il va, mais comment il est ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es avec lui, non ? Alors comment il est avec toi ?

\- Oh, d'accord. Bien. Il… On s'entend bien… Il s'inquiète pour moi… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Bien.

\- Tu vas le renvoyer ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est mon partenaire

\- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis ?

\- Un mois

\- Je vous ai observé depuis hier. Vous faites du bon travail. Tant que vous restez discret, je ne vois rien à dire.

\- Merci, Vicky

\- Bien, quand ils seront de retour, rentrez chez vous. On reprendra demain.

Esposito et Castle réapparurent peu de temps après. Lanie demanda à Castle de s'asseoir sur le bureau pour examiner sa main

\- Elle n'est pas casser mais tu vas avoir un bel hématome dit-elle en lui faisant un bandage, après avoir trouvé le matériel dans la trousse de secours. Il va falloir la laisser au repos. Désolée, Kate ! rajouta-t- elle avec un regard malicieux

\- Il n'en n'a pas besoin, répondit-elle avec un regard encore plus malicieux en regardant Castle et se rappelant leur ébat de la veille

\- Ben, voyons ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu fais ça sans les mains !

\- Crois ce que tu veux !

\- Castle ? demanda Lanie

\- Je pourrai te montrer, mais tu risques de te brouiller avec ta meilleure amie et moi, je risque de la perdre. Alors, vois ça avec Javier ! répondit-il en regardant Kate, se rappelant la même chose qu'elle.

\- Vous êtes désespérant tous les deux ! J'en viens à me demander si ce n'était pas mieux quand vous vous amusiez à vous tourner autour !

Tout le monde quitta le 12th.

Au cours de la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé, regardant un film à la télé, Beckett remarqua que Castle était plongé dans ses pensées. Il jouait à faire des boucles avec ses cheveux, mais il avait les yeux fixés sur le mur.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Hm…

\- Castle ! dit-elle en lui caressant la joue et en se redressant pour qu'il la regarde

\- Je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne plus…

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais d'Alexis !

\- Alexis ! On n'a pas parlé…

\- Tu m'as dit que je ne l'avais jamais frappé…

\- Tu en es incapable !

\- C'est pas ça le problème. Tu as ajouté que j'étais incapable de la punir aussi …

\- Et ?

\- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est elle qui me disait quoi lui donner comme punition ?

\- Je le sais. Lanie a dû m'en parler, ou Alexis

\- Non, ça ne tient pas debout ce raisonnement, dit-il en se redressant, se retrouvant assis à côté d'elle.

\- Martha, alors !

\- Non, écoute-moi, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Tout le monde t'a raconté ce qu'était ta vie d'avant à ta sortie du coma. Mais ils ne t'ont jamais parlé de moi car j'étais absent. Même ma mère et Alexis ne t'ont rien dit à mon sujet. Alors comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un a dû m'en parlé puisque je ne m'en…

\- Voilà. Tu y arrives enfin !

\- A quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens !

\- Arrête. Dieu sait que j'aimerai retrouver la mémoire, mais…

\- Si, tu la retrouves. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que pour le moment, tu ne te souviens que de choses qui me touchent de près : les pommes, chaton, maintenant ça !

\- Ce sont des coïncidences

\- Ça commence à en faire beaucoup !

\- Ouais, ben, c'est comme ça. On ne va se prendre la tête avec ! fit-elle en se levant.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Me coucher !


	23. Chapter 23

Le lendemain matin, au commissariat, la tension était tombée. L'ambiance était plus décontractée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en salle de repos, autour d'un café, pour faire un résumé de l'affaire. Puis Beckett leur avait demandé de continuer de vérifier les noms de la liste, ainsi que les relevés téléphoniques d'Alison Adams, pendant qu'elle allait rendre visite à Monica Danner avec Castle.

\- Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Beckett, et voici…

\- Richard Castle! s'écria Monica Danner. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Monsieur Castle travaille avec la police de New York pour ses recherches, ajouta Beckett

\- Oh ! Dommage.

\- Les affaires ont l'air de marcher, dit Castle en regardant tout autour de lui

\- Je ne fais rien d'illégal. Je réponds aux demandes de mes clients !

\- Je ne m'occupe pas d'affaires de mœurs, madame Danner, mais de meurtre. Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet d'Alison Adams ? demanda Beckett

\- C'était une de mes employées

\- Et au sujet de monsieur Corman ?

\- Le procureur adjoint ? Ce n'était pas un client.

\- Et un certain Freddy Hopper ?

\- Je sais que c'est un dealer local. C'est un parano et en plus il est violent... Il appelait souvent Alison et ils se retrouvaient parfois en dehors du service.

\- Ça ne vous dérangeait pas ?

\- Ce que les filles font après le travail ne me regarde pas !

\- Je vais devoir interroger les clients qu'Alison a vus. Pourriez-vous me donner une liste ?

\- Tout est sur agenda électronique. Chacune de mes filles en a un. Mais pour le consulter, il faudra un mandat

\- Je ne vous demande pas son agenda, mais une liste !

\- Je dois protéger la vie privée de mes clients. Donc pas de mandat, pas de liste !

Ils retournèrent au poste

\- Ryan, il me faut un mandat pour l'agenda électronique d'Alison Adams, et tant qu'à faire demande aussi pour l'ordinateur de Monica Danner ! dit Beckett

\- Quel motif ?

\- Un procureur adjoint a été tué, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à en avoir un !

\- Elle t'a énervé ? demanda Castle

\- Secret professionnel ! Elle se prend pour qui ? Un médecin ?

\- Ben, quand on y réfléchit, ses filles offrent des consultations à leurs clients !

\- Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux, ce n'est que de la prostitution ! Espo ? Je voudrais que tu interroges Freddy Hopper pour confirmer l'histoire de Monica et voit si quelques filles peuvent te donner des infos sur Alison. Ryan, tu l'accompagnes !

\- Tu veux que Ryan me surveille ? demanda le latino

\- Non, mais Lanie est ma meilleure amie et si elle apprend que je t'ai envoyé interroger des jolies filles seul, elle va me tuer !

\- T'as raison !

\- Je peux l'accompagner, moi, pendant que Ryan s'occupe du mandat ! lança Castle

\- Alors là, sûrement pas !

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- En toi ? Si. Mais en elles, non !

Elle s'installa devant le tableau, assise sur le bureau. Castle la rejoignit.

\- Alors Corman découvre qu'Alison fréquente Freddy Hopper qui travaille pour Carlos Encoporo. Il lui propose d'oublier le flagrant délit si elle lui donne des infos. Freddy le découvre et il les tue ! résuma Castle en glissant sa main sur celle de Beckett posée sur le bureau.

\- Hm…fit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Castle

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?

\- C'est trop évident ! Un procureur adjoint qui fricote avec des prostituées et des dealers…Ça fait cliché ! Il y a autre chose. On a dû louper un truc !

\- Lieutenant ?

\- Oui, chef, fit-elle en se redressant

\- J'ai votre mandat.

\- Déjà ?

\- Quand la victime est un procureur adjoint ! Comme les gars ne sont pas là, vous n'avez qu'à envoyer Karpowski.

\- Entendu.

En début d'après-midi, les gars revinrent et firent un résumé à Beckett

\- Alors voilà, commença Ryan. En discutant avec les filles, on a découvert qu'Alison montait son propre réseau en débauchant les filles de Monica.

\- Et Freddy ne travaille pas seulement pour Carlos. Il travaille aussi pour Monica. Tout ce que les clients veulent, il fournit : ecstasy, coke, viagra… ajouta Esposito

\- Quel est le lien avec Corman ? demanda-t-elle

\- On ne sait pas. Personne n'a parlé de lui !

\- Trouvez-moi les relevés de comptes de Monica et Freddy !

\- C'est parti, firent les gars

\- Tu crois que Monica a tué Alison ? demanda Castle

\- Ou l'a fait tuer ! Si Alison lui volait ses filles, ça lui fait un bon motif !

\- Tu penses à Freddy ?

\- Hm…

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de réunion et se plaça devant les panneaux de Corman. Castle la suivit et la regarda. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Elle scrutait méticuleusement chaque photo et chaque document en passant la main dessus.

\- Il a regroupé tout ce qu'il faut pour coincer Freddy. Mais il y a des lacunes capitales dans toutes ces pièces, pensa-t-elle tout haut

\- Il était peut-être nul comme procureur ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Tous les trous sont précis, comme s'il avait volontairement retiré des pièces importantes. Et où cache-t-on des secrets ?

\- Un journal ?

\- Des secrets professionnels ?... 886 749 9016, dit-elle en prenant un carton sur le tableau

\- Un coffre bancaire ! s'exclamèrent-ils

Après avoir fait quelques recherches, Beckett trouva la banque. Elle demanda à Esposito d'y aller avec Castle car Karpowski venait de revenir avec les ordinateurs et les agendas électroniques. Elle les déposait à la scientifique avant de ramener les listes papiers. Beckett était toujours dans la salle de réunion quand Karpowski arriva.

\- Ryan ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tiens, voilà les listes. J'ai demandé à la scientifique de tout vérifier dans l'ordinateur et les agendas.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Regarde les listes ! Beckett ne va pas aimer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde ! Là, là, là… fit-elle en soulignant ce qu'elle montrait en jaune. Et il y en a d'autres !

\- On est dans la m…

\- Bonne chance !

Beckett sortit de la salle quelques temps plus tard.

\- Ryan, Karpowski n'est pas encore arrivée ?

\- Hm…

\- Ryan ?

\- Heu… Si… Elle a ramené une première liste.

\- Et ?

\- Rien… de particulier

\- Mais encore ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

\- Il faut encore vérifier les noms

\- Montre-moi

\- Je peux le faire, tu sais

\- Montre-moi ça, insista-t-elle en lui prenant la liste

Quand elle la lut, elle pâlit.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Ecoute, Beckett, il faut vérifier. Il y a sûrement une erreur !

\- Sur tous les agendas !

Elle quitta le bureau en emportant la liste.

\- Ryan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Gates

\- Voyez par vous-même ! dit-il en lui tendant les listes qu'il avait photocopié

\- On en est sûr ?

\- La scientifique fait des vérifications mais ça risque de durer !

\- Où est allée Beckett ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- C'est pas possible ! Où est Castle ?

\- A la banque avec Esposito. Ils ne devraient pas tarder

Justement, en parlant d'eux.

\- Hey ! Le procureur adjoint Corman avait une clé USB cachée dans son coffre ! On l'a donné à la scientifique pour qu'il la décode. Demain, on saura ce qu'il y a dessus, dit Esposito

\- Décidément, c'est leur journée ! dit Ryan

\- Où est Beckett ? demanda Castle

\- Sortie, répondit Ryan

\- Castle, je peux vous voir ? demanda Gates

\- Heu, oui

\- La scientifique a sorti cette liste de l'ordinateur de Monica Danner. Bien sûr, ils vérifient encore mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer ça ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la liste

\- Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce… Vous avez sorti ça de son ordinateur ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton. C'est pas possible. C'est un faux.

\- Vous maintenez que vous ne connaissez pas Monica Danner ?

\- Oui ! Je l'ai vu pour la première fois avec Beckett

\- Alors pourquoi votre nom apparaît sur chaque page de cette liste ? Et ils n'ont imprimé que trois années.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a mon nom là-dessus. En plus, je n'étais pas à New York pendant deux ans !

\- Ça c'est vous qui le dites ! On n'a pas vérifié.

\- Chef ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'avoir recours à ce genre d'agence. Et à part Kate, je n'ai fréquenté aucune femme depuis plus de trois ans ! Donc, soit quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour moi, soit la liste a été trafiquée !

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Mais je dois tenir compte de cette liste en attendant le rapport de la scientifique

\- Je sais. Vous savez où est Beckett ?

\- On ne le sait pas. Elle est sortie en emportant la liste.

\- Elle a quitté le commissariat ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Les agents en faction ne l'ont pas vu sortir. Mais on peut sortir sans passer devant eux.

\- Mais dans ce cas, où peut-elle être ? Je n'aurai pas dû aller dans cette fichue banque !

\- Castle ! Réfléchissez ! Regardez cette liste ! Pendant votre absence, il y a bien quelque chose dont vous vous rappelez et qui prouverait que cette liste est fausse.

Tellement inquiet par la réaction de Kate, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il reprit la liste et commença à vérifier. Puis soudain, au lieu de lire les premiers feuillets, il passa directement aux derniers. Il sourit.

\- Castle ! Arrêtez de sourire comme un niais ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas y être à cette date, ni à celle-là d'ailleurs !

\- Vous pouvez le prouvez ?

\- Oui.

\- Allez-y

\- Le seul problème, c'est que mon alibi est dans la nature. J'étais avec Kate dans les Hamptons.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas absenté ?

\- 4H aller-retour, plus un rendez-vous ? Non. Et si Kate fait attention à la date et l'heure du rendez-vous, je vous jure que si je mettais absenté, elle l'aurait remarqué.

\- C'est bon, pas de détail.

Son téléphone sonna

\- Capitaine Gates.

\- …

\- Merci, Lanie. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! dit-elle en raccrochant

\- Lanie a trouvé du nouveau sur les corps ?

\- Non. Mais Kate est chez elle !

Elle avait à peine finie sa phrase que Castle était déjà devant l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il bondit à l'intérieur et appuya au moins vingt fois sur le bouton avant que les portes ne se referment. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit les portes battantes et tomba sur Lanie.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose, Castle ? Ou peut-être quelqu'un ?

\- Ne plaisante pas avec Kate ? Tu plaisantes avec tout ce que tu veux, mais pas avec elle.

\- Désolée. Elle est dans mon bureau

Il sortit de la salle d'autopsie, et fonça jusqu'au bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et…personne.

\- Lanie, je vais te…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la porte se ferma, et qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, les lèvres de Beckett collées sur les siennes. Il la serra dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser. Quand l'oxygène manqua, ils se séparèrent. Elle se blottit contre son torse le serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

\- Tu as mis combien de temps avant de comprendre ? demanda-t-il

\- Trop !

\- Et comment ?

\- En passant directement à la dernière page.

\- Ah, tu as remarqué aussi !

\- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette date, pas notre première nuit ! dit-elle en le regardant

\- Moi, non plus, je ne l'ai pas oublié, dit-il en se penchant pour lui donner un long et tendre baiser

C'est ce moment que choisit Lanie pour entrer dans son bureau, mais ils ne s'interrompirent pas. Elle prit le dossier qu'elle voulait et ressortit. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se souriaient.

Ils se prirent par la main et remontèrent au bureau. En sortant de l'ascenseur, ils se lâchèrent.

Beckett posa ses papiers sur son bureau et se dirigea vers Ryan

\- Tu as des nouvelles de la scientifique ?

\- Non, peut-être demain

\- Et, au fait, Castle, vous avez trouvé quoi à la banque ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Une clé USB, mais on l'a donné à la scientifique car elle est codée. Donc, on est bloqué pour le moment !

\- Donc on ne peut rien faire, soupira Beckett. J'aurai pourtant bien aimé avoir une discussion avec cette Monica !

\- Juste une discussion ? demanda Ryan

\- Pour commencer, oui. Bon, pour ce soir, on va s'arrêter. On reprendra demain, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Et puis, j'ai un rendez-vous

\- Oh, une soirée romantique en tête à tête, dit Ryan en faisant un clin à Castle

\- Non, dit Beckett

\- Avec qui ? demanda Castle

\- Un homme, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil pour récupérer sa veste

\- Quel homme ? demanda Castle en la suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur

\- Tu es trop curieux, dit-elle en entrant dans la cabine

\- Dis-moi.

\- C'est un homme avec qui je peux parler. Il m'écoute, me conseille. Il connaît beaucoup de choses sur moi, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui déposant un léger baiser

\- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais voir un autre homme !

\- C'est le cas, fit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux ramener la voiture ? Je te rejoints un peu plus tard.

\- Stop ! Je ne joue plus là, dit-il en la bloquant contre la voiture, ses deux mains posées sur le toit de celle-ci. Où tu vas ?

\- Castle, je vais être en retard !

\- J'attends !

\- Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi ?

\- Je te fais confiance, mais je veux savoir qui tu vas voir. Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais des cachotteries. Et là je vois bien que tu t'amuses avec moi. Alors ?

\- Je vais de l'autre côté du parc. Je dois voir le docteur Burke !

\- Oh ! Un problème ?

\- Rien de particulier. Mais j'ai toujours des séances de prévue.

\- D'accord. Alors je ramène la voiture. Tu peux y aller.

\- Castle, je pourrais y aller quand tu m'auras libérer.

\- Je ne peux pas, il y a quelque chose à faire pour que mes bras te libèrent mais je ne sais plus quoi !

Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et après s'être mis sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassa.

Il la libéra. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis se dirigea vers le parc. Castle attendit qu'elle disparaisse pour monter en voiture.

\- Bonjour, Kate

\- Docteur.

\- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ?

\- Je voulais juste… J'ai besoin…

\- Kate ! Quand vous m'avez appelé pour fixer ce rendez-vous, ça avait l'air urgent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez des problèmes au travail ? Avec Mr Castle ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça !

\- Bien reprenons depuis le début. La dernière fois, vous êtes venus avec Mr Castle. Comment se passe votre partenariat ? Il est toujours avec vous ou il est parti ?

\- Non, il est toujours là… On est ensemble

\- Ensemble !... Ensemble, comme… en couple ?

\- Oui, en couple !

\- Et ?

\- …

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, tout va bien, même très bien. Il est présent, à mon écoute…

\- Mais ?

\- Pourquoi mais ? Je vous ai dit que tout va bien

\- Si tout allait bien, vous n'auriez pas demandé à me voir. Donc, il y a un problème, et j'aimerai que vous me disiez lequel !

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je me suis rappelé du jour où je suis tombée, du jour où Castle est parti et de tout ce qu'il m'a dit

\- Et ça vous a fait réfléchir sur votre relation avec Mr Castle ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas de doute au sujet de notre relation. Je sais ce que je ressens pour lui et je connais ses sentiments pour moi.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- J'ai peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Ce cauchemar a été horrible. On aurait dit que c'était réel. Je ressentais tout ce que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. Mais le réveil fût pire. J'étais trempée, effrayée et j'avais mal à la tête.

\- Y-a-t-il eu un évènement qui aurait pu provoquer ce cauchemar ? Un mal de tête, un stress ?

\- J'ai juste eu un mal de tête deux jours avant. Mais rien de grave. Il est parti après que j'ai pris une aspirine. Par contre, le jour de ce cauchemar, je n'étais pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On devait revenir à New York le lendemain car je devais reprendre le travail. Mais après la semaine qu'on venait de passer ensemble, j'appréhendais la reprise. Ça m'a travaillé toute la journée.

\- Et vous vous êtes couchée dans cet état de stress ?

\- Non. Castle a réussi à me rassurer. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur du prochain cauchemar.

\- Kate ! Avant tout, il faut que vous évitiez les situations de stress

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! Vous connaissez le métier que je fais ! Encore aujourd'hui, je suis tombée sur une liste de noms sur laquelle Castle figurait. La liste de rendez-vous d'une call-girl !

\- Et, il la connaissait ?

\- Non ! Mais avant que je le réalise…

\- Vous avez douté ?

\- Evidemment ! Vous n'auriez pas douté, si vous aviez trouvé le nom de votre femme dans le carnet de rendez-vous d'un homme ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je le connais bien maintenant. Je vois la réaction des femmes quand elle le croise. Il n'a pas besoin de payer pour trouver…

\- Eh, bien, il y a du progrès. L'ancienne Kate serait montée sur ses grands chevaux. Vous avez su relativiser.

\- Peut-être. Mais que va-t-il se passer la prochaine fois ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur, Kate ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

\- Depuis ce cauchemar… Depuis que je me suis rappelé… J'ai eu des flashs. D'autres souvenirs. Oh, pas des choses très importantes. Mais des petites choses quand même.

\- Et c'est ça qui vous fait peur ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

\- En fait… Depuis ce jour-là… J'ai mal à la tête en permanence !

\- Vous en avez parlé au Dr Morris ?

\- Non.

\- Kate ! Il faut lui en parler. Il faut faire des examens. Il faut…

\- Pour l'entendre dire que mon cerveau est en train de partir en miettes ! Qu'il va exploser ! Que je vais sombrer dans le coma ! Ou mourir ! Merci, bien.

\- Il pourrait vous soulager !

\- L'aspirine me soulage pour le moment !

\- Et après ?

\- J'aviserai à ce moment-là !

\- Kate ! Si vous n'appelez pas le Dr Morris, je vais…

\- Je vous interdis de l'appeler. Si vous le faîte, vous ne me reverrez plus.

\- Faîtes au moins une radio. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'autre qui provoque ces maux de tête ?

\- J'y penserai

\- Et qu'en dit Mr Castle ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit. Il s'inquiète bien assez comme ça ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- Kate, il doit savoir.

\- Non ! Lui dire pour qu'il souffre chaque journée qu'il passera avec moi, pour qu'il ait peur au moindre vertige… Non, il a assez souffert comme ça, par ma faute ! Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je veux continuer à vivre ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Kate. Vous vivez enfin la relation que vous vouliez vivre avant votre accident. Mais, à un moment ou à un autre, il vous faudra prendre une décision. Et vous serez deux à souffrir !

\- Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce qui est mieux : souffrir pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois… Ou juste quand c'est la fin ?

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question

\- Moi, non plus !

Elle quitta le cabinet du Dr Burke sur ces paroles. Elle n'était pas plus avancée, mais au moins elle avait pu en parler. Il était le seul à qui elle pouvait parler de ce problème.


	24. Chapter 24

Elle rentra plus tard que prévu à l'appartement. Elle avait flâné dans les rues qui menaient à chez elle. Elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle s'était aussi arrêtée dans une pharmacie pour s'acheter deux flacons d'aspirine.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Castle ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'inquièterait trop, il aurait peur, il l'empêcherait de travailler. Elle ne voulait pas tout cela. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit s'effondrer, dépérir chaque jour. Elle voulait qu'il garde d'elle, l'image d'une femme forte, d'une femme amoureuse et heureuse.

Oh, il serait aux petits soins pour elle, il chercherait tous les spécialistes de la planète… Mais il n'y avait pas de miracle à attendre. Le médecin avait été clair à ce sujet. Si les maux de tête persistaient, son espérance de vie était limitée. Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux : le coma ou la mort ? Le coma, elle le savait, Castle passerait ses jours et ses nuits à ses côtés, au détriment de sa propre vie. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir serait qu'elle ne soit plus là. S'il ne la voyait plus, peut-être arriverait-il à refaire sa vie. Donc oui, pour le moment, elle préférait ne rien dire, et profiter de son amour tant qu'elle pouvait lui rendre, tant qu'elle aussi pouvait le rendre heureux.

Elle arriva enfin à l'appartement. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva du canapé.

\- Enfin, je commençais à m'inquiétais ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, tu sais avec lui, on sait quand ça commence, mais jamais quand ça va finir.

\- Il est comme moi alors !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais quand je commence, mais tu ne sais jamais quand ça va finir, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement

\- Oh, monsieur Castle, des promesses, toujours des promesses !

\- Tu veux me mettre à l'épreuve ?

\- Tu parles trop, Castle. Il va falloir prouver ce que tu dis. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il était déjà derrière elle.

\- Tu veux des preuves, tu vas en avoir !

Elle rit en entrant dans la douche.

Ils n'en sortirent que lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sous un jet d'eau froide. Quand ils furent habillés, il la fit asseoir dans le salon pour lui refaire ses pansements. Ensuite, elle refit le bandage de sa main qui était devenu bleue.

Ils mangèrent et passèrent la soirée devant un film, puis se couchèrent.

Le lendemain matin, quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Beckett lui dit qu'elle devait aller voir Lanie, qu'elle le rejoignait plus tard. Sachant que parfois elle échangeait des « secrets » entre filles, il la laissa y aller.

\- Salut, Lanie

\- Hey, salut, toi. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- J'ai un service à te demander. Mais tu ne dois en parler à personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien. Promets le moi. En tant qu'amie, promets !

\- Ok, je te le promets. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Est-ce que tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici pour faire des radios ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Je veux dire, tes appareils fonctionnent aussi bien avec les morts que les vivants ?

\- Oui, ce sont les mêmes appareils. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux me faire…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voudrai une radio de la tête.

\- La tête de qui ?

\- La mienne, Lanie, la mienne

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des douleurs ?

\- Des petites. Est-ce que tu pourrais voir s'il n'y aurait pas un problème autre que ma mémoire ?

\- Avec la radio, on verra un minimum de chose. Mais j'ai un ami qui dirige un cabinet de radiologie, je pourrai lui demander de me laisser utiliser son IRM

\- Il ne dira rien ?

\- Non. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas le Dr Morris ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va faire. Me donner des pilules ou m'hospitaliser.

\- Tu l'as dit à Castle ?

\- Non, et tu ne lui dis rien. Pour le moment, ça va. Je maîtrise la situation. Alors pas de blague. Quand ce sera le moment, je le mettrai au courant, mais pas avant.

\- Entendu. Tu veux faire ça aujourd'hui ?

\- Le plus tôt possible.

\- Ok. Je t'appelle.

Quand elle arriva à son bureau, son café l'attendait.

\- Alors, les gars, vous avez les relevés de comptes de Freddy et Monica ?

\- Oui, et tu avais raison. Monica a fait un versement de 75OOO dollars à Freddy, dit Esposito

\- Et la scientifique ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Allez me chercher ce Freddy, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

\- On y va !

Elle s'installa à son bureau, feuilleta un dossier, soupira. Elle but le café que Castle lui avait déposé. Elle se frotta machinalement la tête.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda Castle

\- Hm…

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non, je réfléchissais.

\- Et Lanie ? De quoi vous avez parlé ?

\- De trucs de filles. Et je ne te dirais pas lesquels, dit-elle. Et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

\- Très bien. Mais je trouverai !

\- Comme il n'y avait que Lanie et moi, j'en doute. Elle ne te dira rien non plus !

Les gars revinrent deux heures plus tard avec le dénommé Freddy. Beckett leur dit de l'installer dans une des salles d'interrogatoire.

\- On fait comment ? demanda Esposito

\- On va le laisser mariner un peu, dit Beckett

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de repos. Castle la suivit, et la devança pour faire les cafés. Ils furent rejoints par les gars. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je vais à la scientifique ! dit-elle en sortant, ne laissant pas le temps à Castle de la suivre

\- Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ryan. Elle a l'air énervée ce matin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est allée voir Lanie tout à l'heure, et depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle est comme ça. Tu peux essayer de savoir Espo ?

\- Je préfère interroger un suspect, plutôt que Lanie ! En plus, si c'est un secret entre filles, elle ne lâchera pas le morceau, répondit le latino

\- Déjà hier, elle est restée près de trois heures chez le psy, ajouta Castle

\- Trois heures ? Attends ses séances n'ont jamais duré aussi longtemps ! Une heure maxi, et encore, au début, dit Ryan. Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Ryan, le secret médical. Il ne dira jamais rien !

\- T'as pas remarqué si ses maux de tête n'étaient pas revenus ? demanda Esposito

\- Non, elle va bien. Si elle prenait des comprimés, je l'aurai remarqué ! Et, puis, elle me l'aurait dit !

\- Oui, t'as raison. Ça doit être cette affaire qui l'agace ! ajouta Ryan

Alors qu'elle se rendait à la scientifique, elle se rendit dans son vestiaire pour avaler deux aspirines et s'assit sur un banc, attendant que son mal de tête passe.

Une heure après, elle réapparut, détendue, avec les résultats de la scientifique en main.

\- Les gars, allez me cherchez cette Monica Danner et n'oubliez pas de lui lire ses droits. Castle, tu viens, on va voir Freddy !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'installèrent face à lui. Castle la regardait. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la femme qu'elle était une heure plus tôt.

\- Hey, ma beauté, vous gâchez vos talents ici ! Quand, je vais sortir, venez avec moi, je vous montrerai comment utiliser vos atouts ! fit Freddy

\- Oh, un peu de respect, dit Castle

\- Merci, monsieur Hopper, mais mon travail me convient. Si on en revenait à notre affaire ?

\- Quelle affaire ?

\- Le meurtre du procureur adjoint Corman et d'Alison Adams.

\- Je ne vois pas !

\- Vous ne voyez pas ? Je sais que vous travaillez pour monsieur Encoporo, je sais que vous travaillez aussi pour Monica Danner et je sais que vous étiez en relation avec Alison.

\- C'est vrai, je connais ces personnes.

\- Voici un relevé de compte de Monica Danner, et voici le vôtre. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi elle vous a versé 75000 dollars, le lendemain de leurs morts ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est un dédommagement pour service rendu !

\- Sacré service, dit Castle. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous rendez comme service, parce que ça rapporte. Je n'aurai plus besoin d'écrire !

\- Monsieur Hopper, j'ai tout un dossier vous concernant sur votre trafic de drogues. Je ne pourrai pas faire tomber votre patron, mais vous allez en prendre pour longtemps. Maintenant, si vous me dîtes ce qui s'est passé, je peux glisser un mot au procureur, qui pourrait oublier les charges pour la drogue. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est le meurtre, dit Beckett

\- D'accord ! C'est bon ! Monica a découvert qu'Alison montait son propre réseau en lui piquant ses filles. Alors elle m'a demandé de l'en débarrasser.

\- Et pour le procureur adjoint ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle aurait un passager. Je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir tiré

\- Freddy, il avait tout un dossier contre vous et votre patron. Alors ne me mentez pas ?

\- Je viens de vous avouer que j'avais tué deux personnes. Alors si ça avait un rapport avec ce que vous dîtes, je vous le dirai. C'était un accident !

Ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire

\- C'est pas croyable, dit Beckett. Il est mort parce qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais endroit ! Un simple dommage collatéral. Comment je vais expliquer ça à sa femme ?

\- Tu es obligée de lui dire ?

\- Castle ! Si tu perdais quelqu'un, tu ne voudrais pas savoir pourquoi ?

\- Si, tu as raison

Les gars arrivèrent avec Monica Danner. Ils regardèrent Beckett, qui leur indiqua la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils l'installèrent. Kate prépara son dossier, prit la clé USB et entra dans la pièce, suivie de Castle

\- Monsieur Castle, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, dit la femme

\- Désolé, mais le plaisir n'est pas partagé, répondit celui-ci. J'ai beaucoup apprécié la lecture de vos fichiers

\- Oh !... Vous êtes fâchés à cause de ça. Ce n'était qu'une petite blague. Si vous voulez, je saurai me faire pardonner, fit-elle en l'aguichant

\- Sûrement pas, répondit-il, s'apercevant que la situation dégénérait et mettait Beckett mal à l'aise. Il se leva et sortit.

Ryan vint le remplacer.

\- Pourquoi est-il sorti ? Vu sa réputation…

\- Ça suffit ! dit Beckett. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici pour répondre à une affaire de meurtre !

\- Je ne suis pas concernée par cette affaire. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous a raconté monsieur Hopper. Il nous a dit que vous l'avez engagé pour tuer Alison

\- Et vous le croyez ! C'est un dealer, alors que moi, je suis une honnête femme d'affaires !

\- Et on sait de quelles affaires vous parlez ! dit Ryan. Maintenant, écoutez ça !

Il ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et enserra la clé USB

 _« J'irai raconter aux flics que toi et Encoporo, vous fournissez tout le secteur ouest de la ville ! »_

Il arrêta l'ordinateur

\- Je suppose que vous avez reconnu votre voix ? demanda Ryan

\- Mais on ne m'entend pas demander à Freddy de tuer Alison. Je me trompe !

\- Non, vous avez raison, dit Beckett. Mais vous savez, on a parfois des soucis dans la salle des pièces à convictions. Certaines d'entre elles disparaissent. N'est-ce pas Ryan ?

\- Oh, oui ! C'est courant

\- Une clé USB, c'est petit. Qui pourrait s'en apercevoir ?

\- Très petit !

\- Imaginez, madame Danner, que par le plus grand des hasards, monsieur Encoporo tombe sur cet enregistrement sur lequel vous menacez son homme de mains de le donner aux flics, dit Beckett

\- Ouch, mauvais ça, il va pas apprécier, dit Ryan

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, dit Monica, vous êtes des flics

\- Vous savez comment Encoporo s'occupe des balances ? Il aime jouer avec des cigarettes allumées et des petites pinces, ajouta Ryan. Ça doit être atroce ! Et après, il vous découpe en morceaux !

\- Alors, madame Danner, toujours rien à dire ?

\- Entendu. J'ai demandé à Freddy de tuer Alison. Mais vous comprenez, elle voulait détruire mon affaire que j'ai mis des années à bâtir. Je me suis construite une solide réputation dans ce milieu. Mes clients ont confiance en moi

\- Tout ça pour une histoire de réputation ! dit Beckett en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- Au fait lieutenant, comment avez-vous réagi quand vous avez vu le nom de monsieur Castle sur mes liste ? J'aurai aimé voir votre tête !

\- Beckett, sort, dit Ryan, alors qu'elle commençait à se retourner les poings serrés.

Ryan ferma la porte. Il appela deux officiers qui vinrent chercher Monica Danner pour l'emmener en cellule, à côté de Freddy Hopper

Beckett posa ses documents sur son bureau.

\- Sacré coup de bluff, dit Ryan

\- Oui, mais ça a marché ! Et où est-ce que tu as été cherché cette histoire de cigarettes et de pinces ?

\- Oh, j'ai dû le lire quelque part. Ça lui a fait peur !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Où est Castle ?

\- Je l'ai vu sortir de la salle d'observation et aller se faire un café

\- Merci. On fera les papiers cet après-midi. Vous pouvez aller manger. On se retrouve dans deux heures.

\- On pourrait aller tous ensemble chez Rémy ?

\- D'accord. On vous rejoint.

Elle alla chercher Castle

\- Tu viens. On va chez Rémy

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui, voyant qu'il était préoccupé

\- Si tu avais un problème, tu me le dirais ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Arrête de t'inquiéter et emmène au resto !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, fit il en lui prenant la main, puis la relâchant aussitôt car ils étaient au poste

Une fois sortis, ils se rendirent chez Rémy, chacun tenant l'autre par les hanches. Ils s'installèrent à une table que le patron gardait toujours de côté pour l'équipe du 12th. Elle se situait dans le fond, entourée de banquettes. Ils furent rejoints par Lanie et Jenny. Pendant le repas, Castle essaya de faire parler Lanie, mais il n'y eut rien à faire. Ses lèvres restèrent scellées. Mais il nota quand même que la jeune femme était troublée. Elle avait le même regard que lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'une victime avait été tuée par le même tueur que la mère de Beckett. Il se tramait quelque chose, il le sentait. En plus, les deux femmes évitaient de croiser leurs regards mais il savait que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne parlerait. Si elles s'évitaient comme ça, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Et la seule qui pouvait en avoir un, c'était Beckett. Pourtant, quand il la regardait, elle semblait aller bien. Elle mangeait, elle riait et vu la soirée qu'ils avaient passée… Il décida qu'il allait la surveiller.

De son côté, Kate n'avait rien raté de ce qui s'était passé. Lanie avait réussi à s'en sortir quand Castle l'avait interrogé, mais elle avait un peu trop hésité et son visage s'était crispé. Si ça ne lui avait pas échappé, ça n'aurait pas échappé à Castle. Il allait falloir la jouer fine. Puis elle l'avait senti l'observer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter, était en train d'arriver : il s'inquiétait. Elle allait le rassurer. Pour le moment, les aspirines, qu'elle prenait, l'aidaient à supporter la douleur. Maintenant, il fallait attendre la radio et en fonction, voir ce qu'il y aurait lieu de faire.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour au commissariat. Les gars commencèrent à remplir le rapport pendant que Beckett et Castle rangeait les dossiers du procureur adjoint Corman.

En milieu d'après-midi, Mme Corman se présenta. Beckett s'isola avec elle dans la salle de repos et lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé à son mari. La jeune maman s'écroula en larmes. Perdre son mari dans l'exercice de ses fonction, elle pouvait le comprendre mais parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit... C'était vraiment idiot.

Finalement, elle remercia Beckett et quitta le commissariat.

Beckett se prépara un café et se mit devant la table

\- Hey, fit Castle en lui caressant discrètement le bras, ça va ?

\- Ce n'est jamais facile.

\- J'imagine. Je n'aimerai pas avoir à le faire. Et je ne sais pas comment tu y arrives.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Ils retournèrent au bureau. Beckett se mit devant son écran et Castle s'installa sur sa chaise. Il l'observait.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit-elle sans se détourner. C'est flippant !

\- Comment tu sais que je te regarde ?

\- Je le sens. Occupe-toi plutôt de débarrasser le tableau, tiens !

\- Tout de suite, chef !

\- Je ne suis pas ton chef !

\- Peut-être, mais tu es armée et pas moi !

\- Ne l'oublie pas alors quand tu me fixes !

\- Tu oserais vraiment me tirer dessus ? murmura-t-il

\- Peut-être

\- Tu ne le feras pas car tu ne peux pas de passer de moi !

\- Je trouverai une autre solution alors. Et si je t'interdisais mon lit ? Ou ma douche ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Non, non. Je t'ai vu bluffer tout à l'heure ! Je m'occupe du tableau !

\- Bien ! Bonne idée.

La journée se passa ainsi. De joutes verbales, en joutes verbales. Lui, la charmant, elle, le taquinant. Quand le rapport de l'enquête fut terminé et contrôlé, Beckett le rendit à Gates. La journée touchant à sa fin, le capitaine les laissa partir, et leur souhaita un bon week-end.

Avant de partir, Castle leur proposa de passer la soirée du samedi au Old Haunt. Les gars acceptèrent et dirent qu'ils en parleraient à leurs compagnes.

Le samedi soir, comme convenu , ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble, autour d'une table, au Old Haunt. Comme d'habitude, Castle apporta la première tournée de bière Mais contrairement aux autres fois, il y avait Esposito et Lanie, qui purent découvrir à quel point leurs amis étaient proches. Jenny et Ryan le savaient déjà.

Pendant la soirée, alors qu'Esposito était parti chercher une nouvelle tournée, Lanie s'approcha de Kate

\- Hey, Castle, j'aurai besoin de te voler Kate demain matin, ça te dérange ?

\- Si Kate est d'accord. Mais laisse là dormir un peu quand même !

\- Hey, ça ne vous dérange pas trop que je sois là ! dit Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Tu sais, on en a parlé l'autre jour. J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais et je voudrais ton avis

\- Pas de souci. Tu as une heure.

\- Je passe te chercher vers 9H ?

\- Ok. Je serai levée !

\- Et moi ? demanda Castle

\- Toi, tu fais la marmotte ! répondit Kate en souriant

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la marmotte ?... Viens danser avec moi !

Il lui prit la main, et l'emmena sur la piste. Il l'enlaça. Elle se blottit contre son torse, les bras autour de son cou, une main caressant ses cheveux. Elle décolla sa tête, et le regarda, les yeux emplis de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il baissa la tête et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, tout en suivant le rythme de la musique. Lanie les regardait, à la fois heureuse pour eux, mais en même temps inquiète quant à la requête que lui avait faîte la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin, Kate attendait son amie devant son immeuble. Quand celle-ci arriva, elle grimpa dans le taxi.

Elles arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble blanc. Beckett suivait Lanie. Arrivées au quatrième étage, elle vit un panneau « Cabinet de radiologie ». Lanie donna trois petits coups à la porte. Deux minutes après, un homme de type afro-américain, grand, mince leur ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.

\- Salut, Lanie. Et vous devez être son amie, Kate ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors, Lanie, explique- moi ce que tu veux exactement.

\- Voilà. Kate a eu un grave accident. Depuis elle est amnésique. Mais elle souffre par moment de maux de tête, et on voudrait savoir d'où ça pourrait venir. Alors j'ai pensé à ton IRM.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, l'IRM le trouvera. Venez avec moi

Il indiqua à Beckett une pièce ou se changer puis la fit entrer dans l'appareil.

\- Kate, tu n'as pas mal à la tête en ce moment ? demanda Lanie

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- L'examen est un peu bruyant.

\- Bruyant comment ?

\- Bruyant. Ça va résonner dans tout le cylindre. Et l'examen va durer une bonne demi-heure

\- Ça ira, Lanie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Entendu. On y va. Surtout, tu ne bouges pas.

L'homme lança l'examen. A chaque cliché que prenait l'appareil, Beckett sentait que sa tête allait exploser : le bruit était infernal. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne dit rien

Une heure plus tard, l'examen était terminé et Beckett put se rhabiller. Elle s'installa dans une petite pièce et attendit. Lanie vint la rejoindre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'homme vint les chercher et les ramena dans la salle de radio ou il avait mis les différents clichés sur des négatoscopes. A voir sa tête, les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes. Quand Lanie vit les radios, elle ne dit rien, mais Beckett comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

L'homme se tourna vers elle

\- Kate, je peux vous appelez Kate ?

\- Heu, oui

\- A quand remonte votre accident ?

\- Un peu plus de deux ans

\- Vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien ?

\- En fait, j'ai fait une chute de 10 étages, et d'après ce que m'ont dit les médecins ma tête a fortement cogné le bitume

\- Qui est votre neurologue ?

\- Le Dr Morris

\- Je ne comprends pas qu'il soit passé à côté de ça. Depuis votre sortie, avez-vous fait des radios ?

\- Non, rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire.

\- Soyez direct. Ce sera plus simple !

\- Vous avez un hématome sous-dural, et vu l'ampleur, il ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une hémorragie. Provoquée par votre traumatisme. Quand vous avez heurté le sol avec votre tête, des vaisseaux ont éclatés et provoqué une hémorragie. Et si le Dr Morris ne l'a pas décelé, c'est qu'elle devait être minime au départ. Le problème, c'est qu'avec le temps, suite à des maux de tête, ces vaisseaux se rouvrent et continuent de saigner. Le sang qui est coagulé s'agglutine et forme une masse de plus en plus importante. Et c'est ce qui entraine les maux de tête que vous ressentez. C'est dû à la pression de cette masse sur votre cerveau.

\- Et pour mon amnésie ?

\- Un hématome de ce genre peut provoquer une amnésie.

\- Et on peut faire quelque chose ?

\- A ce stade ? Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste Kate, mais ce serait un miracle. Regardez, ici, là, là, là…. Toutes ces petites veines ont lâchées. Le traitement consiste à ligaturer toutes les veines qui ont été coupées. Mais là …

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Il n'y a que peu de chance. Vous faîtes parties des rares cas, où …

\- Mais on peut encore opérer ? Réduire les dégâts ?

\- Tout est possible, oui. Mais c'est une opération qui va durer des heures, voire beaucoup plus… Je ne connais personne qui voudra…

\- Je vous remercie. Je peux avoir les clichés ?

\- Bien sûr, tenez.

\- Merci.

Elle sortit du cabinet, de l'immeuble, et s'accroupit dos contre le mur.


	25. Chapter 25

Dans le cabinet de radiologie

\- Merci d'avoir pris sur ton temps de repos, dit Lanie

\- Toujours à ton service. Je suis désolée pour ton amie. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien car elle va souffrir énormément, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

\- Je sais. J'ai compris en voyant les clichés. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie.

\- Lanie, si tu es croyante, prie !

\- Tu me connais mal. Je vais chercher et je vais trouver.

\- Tu pourras peut-être trouver. Mais y arriveras-tu as temps ? Tu sais, vu l'état de son cerveau, elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant elle.

\- C'est une battante !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lanie. Vraiment.

\- Je te laisse. Salut.

Elle quitta le cabinet de radiologie. Elle descendit les escaliers en larmes. Elle était médecin. Elle avait tout de suite compris en voyant les clichés. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait chercher un moyen pour sauver sa meilleure amie. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Kate allait mourir. Mais dans combien de temps ?

Elle se retrouva sur le trottoir, devant l'immeuble. Le soleil brillait. La journée était magnifique. Ce n'était pas normal. Après une nouvelle pareille, il devrait pleuvoir. A croire que le temps les narguait.

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Kate, accroupie contre le mur de l'immeuble. Elle s'accroupit devant elle, lui prenant les mains.

\- Hey, ça va aller, dit-elle

\- Lanie.

\- On va se battre.

\- Pourquoi Lanie ? Pourquoi je dois encore subir ça ? Vous m'avez dit que j'avais tout perdu. Pourquoi je dois encore endurer ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé vivre après cet accident, pour que je meure finalement ?

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir.

\- Lanie, tu es médecin ! Tu sais lire des radios. Alors, arrête de mentir ! Ton ami a eu le courage d'être honnête.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Alors ne dis rien.

Elle se releva. Elle soupira. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda l'écran. Elle sourit. C'était Castle. Le message disait : « _pique-nique ?_ »

\- Ça te dit ? demanda Beckett en lui montrant le message

\- Tu ne crois pas…

\- Tu veux ou pas ? Espo peut venir aussi

\- Ok, je lui envoie un message. On va où ?

\- Central Park

Elle répondit « _OK_ » au message et lui demanda d'inviter les Ryan

\- Tu vas le dire à Castle ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais aller au pique-nique, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et je vais lui dire « _je vais bientôt mourir !_ ». C'est une belle entrée en matière, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Kate !

\- Quoi ? Tu connais une meilleure façon d'annoncer à l'homme qui t'aime que tu vas mourir ? Si oui, dis la moi !

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais tu ne peux pas…

\- Evidemment ! Tu me vois lui annoncer ma mort comme ça !

\- Mais tu vas lui dire ?

\- Pas encore. Pas pour le moment.

\- Kate, tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était. Tu dois en parler. Tu sais que tu vas souffrir de plus en plus.

\- Je sais, Lanie.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Paye-moi un café !

\- Kate, je suis sérieuse !

\- Moi, aussi. Il faut que je prenne quelque chose. J'ai mal à la tête !

\- Ok, viens, on va en face.

Elles s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café. Lanie commanda deux cafés et Beckett demanda un verre d'eau. Elle regarda son amie sortir ses aspirines et les avaler.

\- Tu en prends combien ?

\- Deux.

\- Pour la journée ? Ça va, il ne t'en faut encore pas trop !

\- Non, Lanie. Je dois en prendre une dizaine pour la journée ! Ça dépend des jours !

\- Mon Dieu, Kate ! Comment tu as fait pour que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir plus tôt ?

\- Tu connais un remède ?

\- Non

\- Alors, tu vois, ça n'aurait servi à rien !

Elles se rendirent à Central Park. Elle suivait Beckett car elle ne savait pas où était le rendez-vous. Soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Surtout, tu fais bonne figure ! Je ne veux pas que Castle se doute de quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile. Il va vouloir savoir ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est allée faire les boutiques !

\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison

\- Lanie ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer. Beckett avait lancé une discussion, si bien que quand elles arrivèrent, Castle les vit plaisanter comme le faisaient des amies.

\- Hey ! Alors Lanie, j'espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Parce que sinon je t'en voudrai de m'avoir privé de la femme de ma vie ! dit-il en prenant Beckett dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui, on a trouvé. Tu sais, Kate a toujours eu un goût sûr. C'est pour ça que je voulais son avis. Javier est arrivé ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Et Ryan ? demanda Beckett

\- Ils sont là. Ils font une petite balade. Ils vont nous rejoindre.

\- Et tu as déjà tout installé ?

\- Ça m'a occupé en vous attendant !

\- Je meurs de faim, dit Beckett en se blottissant contre son torse

\- Heu… Tu parles du pique-nique, là ?

\- A moins que tu aies autre chose à me proposer ?

\- Il va falloir que tu attendes un peu pour ça, lui murmura-t-il

Ils pique-niquèrent tous ensemble, discutèrent, plaisantèrent, se baladèrent. En les voyant ainsi joyeux, personne ne pouvait imaginer que l'une d'eux n'avait plus que très peu de temps à vivre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Castle se réveilla, Beckett était déjà partie. Il se prépara et se rendit au commissariat.

\- Hey, salut les gars !

\- Salut, dirent Ryan et Esposito

\- Où est Beckett ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Ryan

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, ajouta Esposito

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- On n'a même pas d'affaire ! dit Ryan

\- Messieurs, Beckett a appelé pour dire qu'elle serait en retard, dit Gates

\- Elle vous a dit où elle était ? demanda Castle

\- Non, mais ça doit important si elle le fait pendant ses heures de travail.

Castle essaya de la joindre sur son téléphone, mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie

Bureau du Dr Morris

\- Merci de me recevoir à l'improviste

\- C'est normal, Kate. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Mes maux de tête sont revenus et s'intensifient de jour en jour.

\- Je vais vous faire des examens et vous prescrire quelque chose pour vous soulager

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, docteur. J'ai fait des radios, dit-elle en lui tendant ses clichés

Il prit les clichés. Il demanda à Beckett de le suivre et l'emmena dans une salle de radiologie. Là, il plaça les clichés sur plusieurs négatoscopes et les examina

\- Vous les avez faits quand ?

\- Hier !

\- …

\- Alors ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

\- On vous a expliqué ce qu'il y a sur ces clichés ?

\- Oui.

\- Kate, je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis désolé !

\- J'en n'ai rien à faire que vous soyez désolé. Est-ce qu'il y a une solution ? Un remède ?

\- Vous n'imaginez pas le temps qu'il faudrait pour réparer tous ces dégâts ? Sans compter que si ça ne réussit pas, vous allez souffrir énormément !

\- Et à l'heure actuelle ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je m'éclate peut-être ?

\- Je peux imaginer.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la douleur que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que mes os sont en train de se détacher, je bous à l'intérieur, je ne peux pas dormir, je ne pourrais bientôt plus travailler… Sans prendre des pilules qui commencent à ne plus faire d'effet… Je ne vais pas attendre que ça explose. Donc soit vous m'aider, soit je me fais sauter la cervelle !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est une opération délicate, très délicate. Il y a des risques…

\- Je suis condamnée. Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Mourir ? Vous me faites rire ! Alors, je veux savoir si vous accepter de faire quelque chose ? S'il le faut, je vous signe une décharge, je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Quel que soit le résultat !

\- Il va me falloir du temps pour préparer…

\- Je vous rappelle que, moi, je n'ai pas de temps. Donc je veux que ce soit le plus tôt possible. Ne cherchez pas à faire traîner les choses. Je souffre, mais je ne suis pas encore idiote !

\- Non, je ne veux pas faire traîner les choses. Je dois contacter des confrères. Je vous appelle dès que possible.

\- Entendu.

\- En attendant, prenez ça, dit-il en lui tendant une ordonnance. Et Kate ? Je vous appelle très vite, voire demain si tout se passe bien. D'accord ?

\- J'attends votre appel. Au revoir

Elle réapparut au commissariat en début d'après-midi. Il le fallait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas rester cacher. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, passa devant les gars, les salua et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gates.

\- Chef. Je peux vous parler ? En privé, je veux dire

\- Bien sûr, Kate. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je sors de chez le Dr Morris.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Oui, ça recommence. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, essaye de faire bonne figure. Je n'ai rien dit à Castle.

\- Tu me fais peur Kate !

\- Si tu prends cet air dramatique, il va comprendre qu'il y a un problème. Agis normalement.

\- Je vais essayer

\- Avec l'aide de Lanie, j'ai fait des radios. Le résultat n'est pas bon. La seule opération envisageable semble impossible. Le Dr Morris va appeler des collègues pour voir si on peut faire quelque chose.

\- Kate ! Dis-moi qu'il va trouver une solution. Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas…

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ça.

\- Et tu ne l'a pas dit à Castle ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu le dirais à ton mari, toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Kate. Je ne suis pas dans ta situation.

Elle sortit du bureau. Castle la regardait. Il ne disait rien. Elle s'avança vers lui, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de repos. Elle se retourna et se blottit contre son torse. Il hésita, puis la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais qu'on est au commissariat ?

\- Je sais… Je suis désolée pour ce matin… De ne t'avoir rien dit… Mais je suis allée voir le Dr Morris… Mes maux de tête sont revenus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je voulais savoir d'abord ?

\- Et ?

\- Après quelques examens, il pense que mon cerveau travaille un peu trop. Il m'a donné un nouveau traitement. Je le revois dans quelques jours pour voir ce que ça donne. Il faut juste que je me repose un peu plus, et ça ira !

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne me caches rien ?

\- Non, promis.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui en soupirant. Elle était restée blottie contre lui, ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'assèchent.

Les jours passaient et toujours pas de nouvelles du Dr Morris. Beckett prenait de plus en plus de médicaments. Ses maux de tête devenaient insupportables.

Puis le vendredi, en début d'après-midi, il appela. Il devait la voir. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement.

Bureau du Dr Morris

\- Kate ! Laissez-moi vous présenter le Dr Smith, le Dr Hamilton, le Dr Hackmann, le Dr Harris et le Dr Murphy.

\- Messieurs

\- Mes confrères et amis ont la même spécialité que moi. Nous sommes tous chirurgiens neurologues

\- Bien. Et ?

\- Je leur ai parlé de vous. De, l'accident, de votre amnésie… Votre cas les intéresse et ils ont accepté de vous aider

\- Comment ?

\- Nous allons vous opérer.

\- Vous avez dit que c'était impossible !

\- Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire car il y a beaucoup à faire. Voilà pourquoi je les ai contactés.

\- Vous allez m'opérer tous en même temps ?

\- Non, ça ferait trop de mains !

\- Docteur, j'ai mal au crâne, alors soyez plus clair !

\- L'opération va être très longue. Donc nous allons le faire à tour de rôle. Toutes les quatre heures, vous aurez un nouveau chirurgien. Il va de soit que ce sera pareil pour l'anesthésiste.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Mais ce sera peut-être plus long que la dernière fois !

\- Bien. Et vous comptez faire ça quand ?

\- Il faut le faire le plus tôt possible. Mes collègues et moi-même pouvons commencer dès maintenant. C'est à vous de décider.

\- D'accord… Je peux vous parler en privé ?

\- Bien sûr. Excusez-nous messieurs

Les médecins sortirent du bureau

\- Kate, je sais que ça paraît impressionnant, mais il y a une chance. C'est la seule. On doit la tenter. Ça fait deux ans que vous vous battez ! Vous n'allez pas renoncer maintenant

\- Je sais

\- Je dois vous signaler que des étudiants risquent d'assister à votre opération. Ça pose un problème ?

\- Non.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Quand peut-on le faire ?

\- Tout est prêt Kate. Il ne manque que vous.

\- J'ai des petites choses à régler avant. Si l'opération se passe bien, que se passera-t-il après ?

\- Vous serez sûrement dans le coma.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend comment se fera la guérison.

\- Et ma mémoire ?

\- On ne le saura qu'à votre réveil.

\- Vous allez me raser la tête ?

\- Non, Kate. Seulement les zones où nous allons intervenir. ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se verra presque pas.

\- Vous me donnez deux heures ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- je dois avertir mon amie, Lanie, que vous connaissez et à qui je donnerai pouvoir pour toutes les décisions me concernant. Je souhaite aussi qu'elle assiste à vos réunions.

\- Entendu. Dès que vous serez là, on vous préparera et on commencera.

\- Déjà !

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre

\- Autre chose. Mr Castle va sûrement venir.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- L'homme que j'aime. Il faudra l'aider. Il ne vous lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse, tant qu'il ne m'aura pas vu. Je vous en prie, tenez le courant même si c'est difficile pour lui. Mes amis le soutiendront, mais vous devrez le faire aussi. Il est extravagant, enfantin… Mais il est sincère, il tient à moi, même un peu trop… Mes amis viendront sûrement aussi.

\- D'accord. Je vous le promets. De toute façon, j'ai fait préparer une salle spécialement pour vos visiteurs, car je me doutais que ce serait comme la première fois. Ils pourront même manger ici, s'ils le désirent.

Elle se rendit à la morgue après être passée chez elle.

\- Salut, Lanie

\- Hey, Kate. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je sors de chez le docteur. Comme tu le sais, il n'y a pas de remède pour ce que j'ai.

\- Kate !

\- Ecoute-moi, Lanie. Le Dr Morris m'opère aujourd'hui. Il tente l'opération. Je t'ai écrit une lettre manuscrite de ma main où je te donne tout pouvoir. Et tu pourras aussi assister aux réunions des médecins.

\- Kate ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Tu veux que je demande ça à qui ? Mon père ? Castle ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es médecin. Tu sauras quand intervenir.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Lanie, je t'ai toujours fais confiance. Tu m'as dit que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi, quelle que soit la demande. Alors je te demande de prendre ces décisions pour moi.

\- Entendu !

\- Voilà un mot pour Gates. Je lui explique mon absence. Et celle-là…

\- C'est pour…

\- Castle !... Remets-lui le plus tard possible

\- Attends : tu veux que j'attende alors que toi tu seras peut-être…

\- Morte ! Oui.

\- Castle ne sait pas que…

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit !

\- Mais Kate. Il doit…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Salut, Castle ! Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire mais je vais mourir ! Et tu sais le plus drôle, ça peut être dans une heure ! Je ne veux pas lui dire ça ! Tu le dirais à Esposito ?

\- Tu lui as dit que tu venais me voir ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai quitté le bureau tout à l'heure.

\- Tu ne vas pas le voir avant…

\- Je ne pourrais pas le regarder dans les yeux et faire semblant d'être heureuse, sachant ce que je vais faire.

\- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu me pourris la vie, là ?

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix qui s'offre à moi ?

\- Je sais. Je passerai te voir tous les jours.

\- Tu sais comment je vais être ?

\- Je sais, mais je viendrais quand même. Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. A quelle heure, il t'opère ?

\- Lanie…

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Dès que je me présente, on me prépare, et je pars au bloc

\- Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

\- Ça va être long, Lanie. Tu n'as pas besoin…

\- Je serai là !

\- Ok… Une dernière chose…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me réserve encore ?

\- Ma voiture est devant la morgue. Si tu peux…

\- Pas de problème.

\- Je te laisse. Et encore merci.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix !

\- Merci quand même.

Elle embrassa son amie, puis quitta la morgue. Elle sortit un sac de sa voiture et monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait. Quand il passa devant le commissariat, elle jeta un dernier regard sur le bâtiment, sur l'étage où elle travaillait, où se trouvait Castle. Elle pleura.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle fut prise en charge aussitôt. On lui prit son sac car après l'opération, elle serait en réanimation. Elle aurait une chambre qu'une fois rétablit. Elle prit une douche, passa une blouse d'hôpital. Puis une infirmière, vint lui couper quelques mèches de cheveux, puis raser le crâne aux endroits correspondant. Kate changea à nouveau de blouse. Puis l'infirmière lui dit de patienter quelques instants. Elle prit son téléphone, tapa un message et programma un envoi différé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra dans la chambre avec un brancard. Elle souffla, se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le brancard. Elle s'allongea. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Puis l'homme l'emmena vers le bloc opératoire, où tous les médecins l'attendaient. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qui allait se passer encore une fois, puis elle fut installée dans un siège. En effet, pour cette opération, elle allait être assise. Elle fut ceinturée, puis on lui fixa la tête.

Au même moment, au 12th.

Castle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait disparu depuis des heures. Personne ne savait où elle était. Soudain, il entendit la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Il s'y précipita. C'était Lanie. Elle venait de pleurer. Elle traversa le bureau comme un zombie et entra dans le bureau de Gates.

Il se passait quelque chose. Lanie pleurait. Gates aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lanie sortait du bureau. Castle se précipita sur elle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lanie ? C'est Kate ?

\- Castle, je suis désolée…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle a eu un accident ? Dis le moi !

\- Non, elle n'a pas eu d'accident.

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais c'est elle qui me l'a demandé, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Castle décacheta l'enveloppe, lut la lettre. Il fut anéanti en quelques secondes. Il lâcha la lettre et sortit en trombes du commissariat suivi par Lanie. Quand il sauta dans le taxi, Lanie fit de même.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il fonça à l'accueil. Il était dans un tel état, que la femme qui était là ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, après avoir passé un coup de téléphone, elle lui indiqua la salle d'observation du bloc opératoire.

Quand il y arriva, la scène qu'il vit lui parut irréelle. Des hommes, tout de vert vêtus, s'affairaient autour de Beckett, assise. Elle était en train de compter à rebours. Il s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre la vitre

\- KATE ! Hurla-t-il

Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle l'entendit. Les hommes s'écartèrent, surpris. Elle le vit une dernière fois, avant de fermer les paupières.

Lanie s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Elle n'a pas le choix… Elle le fait pour elle… Pour toi…Pour vous

Elle lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait laissé tomber. Il se laissa tomber sur un des sièges, les yeux fixés sur les mots qu'elle avait écrite.

 _Castle_

 _J'ai cherché mes mots, mes phrases, en essayant de t'exprimer ma douleur, pour que tu saches tout l'amour que je te porte. J'ai réfléchi longtemps cette lettre, je l'ai pensé. J'ai des tas de brouillons, mais dès que je commence à écrire, mes mots ne sortent plus dans le bon ordre, et puis je me dis que puis-je dire d'ailleurs de plus que mes mots, mes gestes, ma conduite, mes regards à ton égard, parfois même mes silences ne t'aient dit avant moi ?_

 _Pardonne-moi…_

 _Pour moi, c'est une journée tragique…_

 _Tu vas tellement me manquer…_

 _Ton entrée dans mon existence m'a insufflé la vie. Cela m'a donné une excitation pour chaque nouveau jour et j'attendais avec anticipation chaque fois où j'allais te voir._

 _Ces quelques semaines avec toi furent pleines de surprises. Quand j'essaye de comprendre d'où cela est parti, je ne parviens à aucune explication. Je crois que c'est comme ça, mine de rien la relation s'est tissée comme une toile d'araignée, fil à fil, par hasards de moments choisis de la vie…_

 _Je me suis souvent demandé quelle place j'avais dans ta vie, ce que je représentais à tes yeux, si tu avais de moi la même image admirative et douce que j'ai de toi… Je sais aujourd'hui que cela n'a plus d'importance et que le principal c'est d'être lun à l'autre par petit bout…_

 _Je t'aime et crois-moi encore une fois, je n'ai jamais, avant toi, aimé de cette façon, à en perde la raison. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu as été avec moi et même ce que tu n'as pas été je t'aime pour tout ce qu'on s'est dit et pour le reste qui se devine dans nos silences…_

 _Dans toute ma courte vie, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en paix que lorsque j'étais dans tes bras. J'ai été captivée par la beauté de tes sourires, ensorcelée par le scintillement dans tes yeux et submergée par la passion de tes baisers…_

 _Le plus dur pour moi c'est de te laisser_

 _Voilà. Le moment est venu pour moi de te quitter, de faire un grand saut dans l'inconnu et je mentirai en t'affirmant que je n'ai pas peur : tu ne seras pas là pour me tenir la main._

 _Je terminerai cette lettre en ne te demandant qu'une dernière chose. Si ce que je m'apprête à tenter tourne mal, promets-moi de refaire ta vie. Tu as tellement à donner. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu es un homme bien…_

 _Je pars en emmenant ton image avec moi_

 _Kate_


	26. Chapter 26

**Note aux lecteurs : j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant vos commentaires suite au dernier chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que les menaces ne me font pas peur. La peur n'évite pas le danger, comme disait ma mère !**

 **Vous pourrez voir, si vous continuer à me lire, que j'ai fait bien pire dans une autre de mes fics (je ne parle pas de "jusqu'à ce que la mort...", ça c'était léger). Mais avant d'en arriver à cette histoire, il y en aura d'autres avant...**

* * *

Dans le bloc, Kate était endormie.

Dans la salle d'observation, Castle s'était écroulé. Ses larmes coulaient sur la lettre de Beckett. Ses yeux étaient fixés dessus, mais il ne la voyait pas.

\- Pourquoi, Lanie ? Pourquoi, elle ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Elle ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes. Elle ne… Oh, Castle, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

\- Depuis combien de temps souffre-t-elle ?

\- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ça remonte à son cauchemar. Quand elle s'est rappelé l'accident…

\- Mon Dieu, Lanie. Ça fait des semaines et je n'ai rien vu. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Ça fait des jours qu'elle prend des aspirines.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Deux semaines…

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi, Lanie ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Elle me l'a fait promettre. Et je sais vraiment ce qu'elle a que depuis dimanche.

\- Au pique-nique ?

\- Avant. On n'est pas allée faire des courses ce jour-là. Je l'ai emmené chez un ami radiologue. C'est là qu'on a su.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on a pique-niqué, plaisanté… alors que tu savais !

\- Castle, c'est ma meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Si je te l'avais dit, elle aurait pris ça comme une trahison. Tu la connais. Tu sais comment elle aurait réagi. Alors je ne t'ai rien dit. J'ai essayé de l'aider. Bien que…

\- Et cette opération va la sauver ?

\- Personne ne le sait.

\- Ils l'opèrent sans savoir ?

\- Non, Castle. Mais ils ne savent pas si ça marchera. Je suis désolée, Castle, mais…Elle peut mourir.

\- Il ne faut pas Lanie. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais !

\- Je sais. Mais, vu les radios, elle n'avait aucune chance. Il lui restait peu de temps. C'est l'opération de la dernière chance.

\- Si l'opération réussit ?

\- Elle pourrait retrouver la mémoire, mais surtout, il n'y aurait plus de problème !

\- Je me fous qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, je veux pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras à nouveau, je veux l'entendre rire…

\- C'est une battante, Castle. Elle a survécu à une chute vertigineuse…

\- J'espère que tu as raison…

Les hommes en vert s'affairaient. Le chirurgien, qui allait être le premier, observait les clichés et expliquait à ses collègues ce qu'il allait faire.

D'autres étaient présents au cas où il y aurait un problème pendant l'intervention.

Pendant ce temps-là, une infirmière installa un premier set de chirurgie crânienne. L'anesthésiste intuba Kate pour que l'oxygène arrive jusque dans ses pouvons, vérifia les constantes et avisa le médecin que tout était bon.

L'homme s'avança, prit le trépan, l'installa sur la tête de Beckett, puis doucement perça le crâne aux différents endroits préparés auparavant.

Dans un des orifices, il plaça un tuyau qui permettait d'aspirer le sang que Beckett avait dans le crâne.

Un homme entra dans la salle d'observation

\- Bonsoir, Dr Parish

\- Dr Morris. Je vous présente monsieur Castle.

\- Ah, oui. Kate m'a parlé de vous. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, fit Castle

\- Je vous ai fait préparer une pièce où vous pourrez patienter pendant l'intervention

\- Merci, dit Lanie. On va y aller

\- Je reste ici, fit Castle

\- Vous savez, c'est une opération qui va être très longue.

\- Je reste ici. Je lui ai promis d'être toujours auprès d'elle. Je l'ai abandonné une fois. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Très bien. J'essaierai de vous tenir au courant à chaque changement.

\- Quel changement ? demanda Castle

\- A chaque changement de chirurgien.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes plusieurs ?

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Vu la difficulté de l'opération, et la durée, nous serons six à intervenir. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas d'interruption.

\- Mais vous comptez l'opérer combien de temps ?

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement… Je vais vous laisser. Je dois me reposer, car je suis le suivant

\- Merci docteur, dit Lanie.

\- Ayez confiance.

Il sortit de la salle.

Castle se leva, plia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche. Il plaqua ses mains contre la vitre et regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. En fait, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il la fixait.

Il ne voyait qu'elle. Mis à part le tube qui sortait de sa bouche, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle paraissait sereine, paisible. Il posa son front contre la vitre, comme s'il le posait contre le sien, et il ferma les yeux.

Lanie le regardait, ne sachant que faire.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Gates apparut.

\- Lanie, comment ça se passe ?

\- Ils viennent de commencer.

\- Son père est au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais l'appeler. Les gars sont au courant ?

\- Oui, je leur ai dit. Ils passeront un peu plus tard. Et… dit-elle en montrant Castle

\- Je pense qu'il ne nous entend pas. Il est figé contre cette vitre depuis un moment. Espérons que cette opération va marcher, sinon…

\- On avisera le moment venu. Viens, on doit avertir son père.

Elles quittèrent la pièce, laissant Castle seul. Il ne les avait pas entendus. Il n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il était avec elle.

Dans la pièce réservée pour les amis de Kate, Lanie et Gates furent rejointes par les gars. Puis le père de Beckett arriva. Suivi de Martha, Alexis et Max.

Lanie leur fit un résumé de la situation. Personne ne dit un mot. Martha et Alexis décidèrent d'aller voir Castle.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la salle d'observation, Castle était toujours dans la même position. Sa mère et sa fille l'appelèrent, mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur elle ? demanda-t-il soudain. Après tout ce qu'elle a dû supporter, pourquoi encore ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas droit d'être heureuse ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri, dit Martha

\- Elle a déjà tout perdu. Il faut aussi qu'elle y laisse sa vie ?

\- Tu te fais du mal. Viens avec nous.

\- Non. Je sortirais, quand elle sortira.

\- Très bien

Elles retournèrent avec les autres. Pas besoin de poser de question, pour savoir qu'il ne les rejoindrait pas.

Huit heures plus tard, alors que le deuxième chirurgien allait être remplacé, l'anesthésiste demanda de tout arrêter.

\- NON, cria Castle

Aussitôt tout le groupe le rejoignit.

Dans le bloc opératoire, les hommes s'agitaient, criaient à l'interphone. Des infirmières entrèrent avec des couvertures chauffantes. Beckett faisait une hypothermie. Sa température corporelle chutait dangereusement. Alors que tout se passait bien, elle tomba à 34°. Il fallait à tout prix la faire remonter pour poursuivre l'opération.

Les infirmières placèrent d'abord une, puis deux couvertures.

Tout doucement, par palier, la température remonta et se stabilisa.

Le troisième chirurgien entra, et l'intervention se poursuivit.

Le Dr Morris entra dans la pièce où ils étaient tous sauf Castle.

\- Bonjour mesdames, messieurs

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Jim

\- Pour le moment, je dirai qu'elle va bien. Mais nous n'en sommes qu'au tout début.

\- Commença au début ? Ça va faire 12H qu'elle est au bloc, demanda Ryan

\- Le Dr Parisch pourra vous expliquer. Mais l'opération va durer encore un certain temps.

Je suis passée vous voir car nous allons faire une pause de 2H afin de permettre à Kate de respirer par elle-même et, par la même, voir comment elle va

\- On pourra la voir ? demanda Esposito

\- Non, Kate reste au bloc.

Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, assister à son réveil, mais le spectacle risque d'être pénible. D'ailleurs, si monsieur Castle…

\- Inutile, docteur. C'est à peine s'il accepte un café.

\- D'accord. Dr Parisch pourriez-vous rester auprès de lui pendant la durée du réveil de Kate ?

\- J'y vais.

Une heure plus tard, l'anesthésiste s'approcha de Beckett et commença à lui parler. Puis il lui tapota une main. Tout doucement, elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, puis la panique s'empara d'elle. L'anesthésiste la rassura en lui demandant de respirer calmement par le nez, la bouche étant obstruée par l'intubation.

Ecoutant la voix apaisante du médecin, elle respira par le nez. Puis le médecin fit quelques tests pour vérifier si elle répondait à des ordres simples comme suivre un doigt avec les yeux.

A moitié comateuse, suite à la longue anesthésie, elle répondit tant bien que mal. Mais il estima que pour le moment, les réflexes étaient suffisants.

Dans la salle d'observation, Lanie avait rejoint Castle et lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer. Quand il la vit ouvrir les yeux, il tapa à la vitre. Mais aussitôt, un des hommes présents lui dit par l'interphone qu'il ne fallait pas que Kate bouge la tête. Heureusement, Beckett n'avait pas réagi.

Il la regardait, espérant qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle bougerait les yeux vers lui. Mais pour le moment, les hommes de la salle lui parlaient, faisaient des signes. Et soudain, elle ne réagit plus du tout à ce qu'ils faisaient. En lui faisant suivre des yeux le doigt qu'il lui montrait, ceux-ci tombèrent sur Castle et ne bougèrent plus.

Castle s'en rendit compte. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle fit de même. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à l'apparition du chirurgien suivant.

Quand il arriva, ses collègues lui expliquèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Connaissant l'histoire de la jeune femme, il comprit aussitôt, surtout quand il vit une larme coulée sur la joue de Beckett.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua qu'ils allaient reprendre l'intervention. L'anesthésiste s'approcha et injecta le produit dans la perfusion. Ses yeux se refermèrent.

Castle se retourna vers Lanie avec un sourire timide

\- Elle a souri, Lanie. Elle a souri

\- J'ai vu Castle. Tu devrais venir te reposer. Tu as passé toute la nuit ici.

\- Non, je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

\- Viens au moins prendre un café, et une douche. Tu sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

\- Un café, et je reviens.

\- D'accord.

Il sortit enfin de la salle d'observation, et accepta de prendre un café dans la pièce qui leur était réservée. Enfin, il réalisa que tout le monde était là. Il les regarda un à un. Ils avaient tous la mine défaite. Ils étaient rongés par le doute.

\- Bonjour, Richard, dit Jim

\- Bonjour.

\- Ecoutez, il faut vous reposez. Ma Kathie ne voudrait pas que vous restiez comme ça. Elle aura besoin de vous pour récupérer, pour l'aider.

\- Elle a souri, Jim. Quand ils l'ont réveillé, elle m'a regardé et elle a souri.

\- C'est bon signe, alors. Ça prouve qu'elle réagit bien à l'opération.

\- J'espère… Si seulement elle m'en avait parlé… Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Richard, vous la connaissez. Même mieux que moi. Elle est têtue comme une mule. Et quand elle a décidé quelque chose, elle fonce. Je la comprends. Si j'avais été dans son cas, je n'aurai jamais pu le dire à Johanna. Elle vous aime, Richard. Elle ne voulait pas vous faire souffrir.

\- Je sais. Je comprends. Mais c'est elle qui souffre. Et elle est toute seule pour se battre.

\- Castle, tu devrais prendre une douche et te changer, dit Ryan

\- Je ne veux pas partir.

\- Je peux aller te chercher des affaires, dit sa fille. Il y a une douche ici

\- Si tu veux. J'y retourne. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher quand tu seras de retour.

Il retourna dans la salle d'observation.

Quand sa fille revint du loft, il accepta de se doucher et de se raser. Puis, il se remit à son poste.

12H plus tard, les chirurgiens firent une nouvelle pause. Beckett fut à nouveau réveillée. Ses réflexes étaient plus ou moins présents. Cette fois-ci, elle ne sourit pas. Elle était complètement assommée par l'anesthésie. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais c'est la seule chose qui prouvait qu'elle était éveillée.

L'intervention reprit. Castle fut rejoint par les autres. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges, sauf Castle qui restait contre la vitre. Sauf pour boire un café, il ne s'éloignait pas. Au cours de la nuit, certains s'endormirent bercés par le « bip, bip » du monitoring cardiaque. Il n'y eut pas de problème durant les 12H.

Comme avant, on réveilla Beckett. Tout du moins, ils essayèrent mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas. Ils réussirent à lui faire serrer la main, mais ça s'arrêta là.

Et ils reprirent. Finalement, à part le problème d'hypothermie, l'intervention se passait bien. Le Dr Morris décida d'aller les voir

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je viens juste vous annoncer que l'opération de Kate se passe bien. Même mieux qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Nous pensons avoir terminé dans la soirée

\- Elle est sauvée ? demanda Jim

\- Il faudra attendre son réveil pour en être sûr, mais on peut espérer.

\- Merci docteur.

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous n'avons fait que notre travail. Bon, je vous laisse.

Les douze heures suivantes leur parurent une éternité. Quand elles furent dépassées, chacun épiait les gestes du chirurgien, espérant voir un bandage arrivé.

Six heures plus tard, toute l'équipe de chirurgiens entraient dans le bloc. Le dernier venait de terminer.

Un homme entra dans la salle avec un brancard, le dossier relevé.

Le chirurgien lui retira l'appareil de trépanation qui lui tenait la tête droite. Il replaça les petits morceaux d'os qu'ils avaient retirés pour accéder à son cerveau. Puis deux infirmières s'avancèrent pour lui bander la tête, pendant qu'un des hommes la lui maintenait.

L'anesthésiste s'avança vers elle, et essaya de la réveiller. Elle réagit faiblement. Il lui retira le tube qui descendait dans sa trachée et machinalement, elle se remit à respirer normalement. Il vérifia ses constantes et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, indiqua qu'on pouvait la déplacer.

Délicatement, deux hommes la soulevèrent et vinrent la placer sur le brancard. Ils la recouvrirent. Puis l'homme, qui était entré avec le brancard, sortit du bloc opératoire avec Beckett.

Dix minutes plus tard, le docteur Morris entra dans leur pièce où ils étaient tous réunis.

\- Voilà, nous avons fini.

\- Comment va ma fille ? demanda Jim

\- Il faut attendre son réveil, mais je dirais qu'elle devrait s'en sortir. Je ne peux pas vous dire si elle retrouvera la mémoire, mais, sauf problème inattendu, elle vivra.

\- Merci, docteur, merci

\- Elle va vivre ? demanda Castle

\- Oui, monsieur Castle, elle va vivre

\- Elle va vivre, murmura-t-il en sortant de la pièce

\- Où il va ? demanda Ryan

\- Il va revenir. Laisse-le récupérer, dit Lanie.

\- On peut la voir ? demanda Jim

\- On l'installe dans une chambre. Exceptionnellement, je vous laisse tous y aller, mais par la suite pas plus d'une ou deux personnes à la fois. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

Bien, je vous laisse. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Encore merci, docteur, dit Jim

\- C'est rien. Je suis content qu'on ait tous réussi. Maintenant tout dépend de Kate.

Il quitta la pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une infirmière vint les chercher et les conduisit auprès de Beckett.

Ils se mirent en arc de cercle autour du lit. Jim s'avança et embrassa sa fille sur le front. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortaient.

Lanie trouva Castle devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

\- Castle, ça va ?

\- Hm…

\- Tu as compris ce que le docteur a dit ?

\- Elle va s'en sortir… Lanie, elle va s'en sortir, cria-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras

\- Oui, Castle, elle va s'en sortir. Pose-moi, maintenant !

\- Pardon.

\- C'est pas grave… Tu peux aller la voir. Elle est dans la chambre 312

Lanie le laissa.

Castle entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre 312. Il pénétra à l'intérieur.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seule une veilleuse était restait allumée. Une infirmière était à côté de Beckett. Elle relevait les constantes affichées sur les appareils qui étaient reliés à la jeune femme.

Il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas de bruit. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle se retourna pour sortir.

\- Oh ! Vous devez être monsieur Castle ?

\- Oui.

\- Bonsoir, ou bonjour. Vu l'heure. Je suis l'infirmière qui surveillera Kate cette nuit.

\- Et, tout va bien ?

\- Pour le moment, oui. Elle dort profondément.

Vous savez, je me suis déjà occupée d'elle, il y a deux ans. Je ne pensais pas la revoir ici.

\- Ni moi, murmura-t-il

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Elle va s'en sortir. C'est une battante. Quand elle était dans le coma, avec toutes les fractures qu'elle avait, les médecins n'étaient pas du tout optimistes. Et elle s'est réveillée. Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était amnésique, ça a été dur. Mais elle a quand même tout fait pour s'en sortir. Et il y avait la rééducation. Là aussi, ça a été très dur. Heureusement, elle a été très entourée. Bien que la plupart du temps, elle somnolait quand il venait la voir, vu tout ce qu'elle avait enduré le matin.

Alors, évidemment, quand je prenais mon service, elle était réveillée.

\- Vous ne travaillez que la nuit ?

\- Oui, je préfère. Et finalement, c'est une bonne chose, car ainsi j'ai pu connaître Kate. On a sympathisé et quand j'avais fini la tournée de mes malades, je venais discuter avec elle et on mangeait des gaufres.

\- Des gaufres ?

\- Oui, c'est grâce à mes gaufres qu'on a fait connaissance. Vous savez, en ranimation, les repas sont… Enfin, bref, la nuit, elle avait faim. Et la première nuit où l'on a discuté, je lui en ai apporté une. Par la suite, c'est devenu comme un rituel.

Et quand elle a changé de service, j'ai continué à aller la voir

Bon… Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps… Mais vous savez, elle risque de dormir encore un moment, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

\- J'aimerai rester avec elle.

\- Vous pouvez. Sachez que je repasserai toutes les heures pour vérifier que tout va bien.

\- Merci

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. A tout à l'heure.

Il s'approcha du lit. Il observa Beckett. Elle dormait paisiblement, les bras le long du corps. Elle avait un énorme bandage autour de la tête.

Il regarda autour de lui, prit un fauteuil et vint le placer à côté du lit. Il s'installa et prit une main de Kate dans les sienne.

Quand l'infirmière revint une heure plus tard, elle le trouva la tête posée sur le ventre de la jeune femme, lui tenant la main, endormi. Elle releva ses chiffres, et sortit sans faire un bruit.

Voilà deux jours que Beckett était sortie du bloc opératoire. Deux jours, et elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Le docteur Morris avait dit que c'était normal, vu la dose d'anesthésiant qu'elle avait reçu. Même Lanie l'avait dit.

Castle se préparait à passer sa troisième nuit sur le fauteuil quand l'infirmière arriva

\- Vous devriez aller dormir dans votre lit.

\- Je veux être là quand elle se réveillera

\- Vous savez, avant qu'elle se réveille, les appareils nous avertiront. Si vous voulez, je vous appelle dès que je vois qu'il y a de l'activité au niveau du cerveau. Mais vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous voit dans cet état !

\- Promis. Vous m'appelez ?

\- Je vous le promets. Je veille sur elle

\- Entendu. Je reviens dans quelques heures.

Il était rentré à l'appartement de Beckett. Il s'était allongé et s'était endormi en serrant l'oreiller de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il se réveilla en sursaut à 6H du matin. Il bondit du lit, prit une douche et fonça à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il sortait du taxi, son téléphone sonna. C'était l'infirmière. Beckett était en phase de réveil.

Il arriva dans la chambre. L'infirmière lui expliqua que l'électro-encéphalogramme montrait de l'activité au niveau du cerveau. Le docteur Morris était au chevet de Beckett.

La jeune femme s'agitait dans son sommeil, ses paupières bougeaient.

Castle avança et se plaça au côté du lit.

Le docteur attendait, vérifiait les appareils. Beckett s'agitait de plus en plus.

\- Allez, Kate, n'ayez pas peur, dit le docteur. Vous pouvez vous réveillez. L'opération est terminée. Vous êtes dans votre lit.

\- Kate, ouvre les yeux, murmura Castle. Fais le pour moi.

Elle s'agitait de plus en plus, portait ses mains à sa tête.

\- Allez me chercher l'antalgique pour sa tête

\- Elle a encore mal à la tête ? demanda Castle

\- Vous savez, on est resté à l'intérieur de son cerveau pendant un bon moment. Donc, c'est normal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. La douleur n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle est arrivée.

L'infirmière administra le produit dans la perfusion. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Beckett se calma.

Puis tout doucement, les mouvements de ses paupières s'arrêtèrent. Elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au début, tout lui parut flou. Puis elle plissa les yeux, gênée par la lumière extérieure. L'infirmière baissa les stores.

Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, examina la pièce où elle se trouvait. Puis elle dévisagea les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Ils souriaient. Le docteur Morris s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main.

\- Kate ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui

\- Kate ?... Vous savez où vous êtes ?

\- …

\- Vous savez qui je suis ?

Elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air perdu

\- Kate ? Répondez-moi. Si vous avez du mal à parler, faites-moi un signe de la tête. Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Elle le regarda de nouveau, et lentement, fit « non » de la tête.


	27. Chapter 27

Le docteur continua son interrogatoire. Mais Beckett ne semblait se souvenir de rien. Mais ne souffrait pas de la tête. Puis, il lui fit faire quelques mouvements. Mais là encore, elle avait des problèmes de coordination.

Il la rassura, en lui expliquant qu'elle venait de subir une lourde opération et qu'il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

Il l'emmena faire toute une batterie d'examens. Alors que Beckett subissait diverses radios, Castle reçut un message sur son téléphone. Il sortit son portable et fut surpris de voir l'expéditeur. C'était Beckett. Il ouvrit le message, le lut et fondit en larmes en regardant son écran sur lequel était écrit « Je t'aime ».

Lanie arriva. Elle venait tous les matins avant sa prise de service et revenait le soir quand elle avait terminé.

Quand elle découvrit la chambre vide et Castle effondré, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Castle ? Où est Kate ?

\- …

\- Castle ? demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui

\- Elle m'a envoyé ça, dit-il en lui montrant son téléphone

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, il date du jour de l'opération

\- Oh, Castle…Et où est Kate ?

\- Ils l'ont emmené pour des examens. Elle s'est réveillée

\- Mais c'est merveilleux !

\- Elle ne parle pas et… elle ne se souvient de rien

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle ne sait pas où elle est, elle n'a pas reconnu le médecin…

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Il faut que son cerveau cicatrise. Elle est où là ?

\- Ils lui font faire des radios

\- Ok. Allez viens. En attendant qu'il revienne, je te paye un café !

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils attendaient dans la chambre, un brancardier ramena Kate, suivi par le docteur Morris

\- Tout va bien. Tous les examens qu'on a réalisés montrent que l'opération est un succès.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Castle. La parole et ses mouvements devraient aller mieux d'ici peu. N'oubliez pas que son activité cérébrale a été arrêtée pendant plus de deux jours, et mise au repos jusqu'à son réveil. Donc, il lui faut un peu de temps pour se remettre en route.

\- Et pour sa mémoire ?

\- Pour ça, je ne peux rien vous promettre. On verra avec le temps.

Il quitta la chambre, les laissant avec Beckett. Elle les regardait, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

\- Hey, Kate, comment tu te sens ? Ça va ?

Beckett acquiesça de la tête

\- Tu me reconnais ? Je suis Lanie.

Beckett fit « non » de la tête

\- C'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va revenir

La journée passa. Entre sommeil et réveil.

Dans la soirée, le docteur Morris revint voir sa patiente.

\- Bonsoir, Kate. Comment allez-vous ce soir ? Bien ? La tête ?

Elle le regarda, fronça les sourcils

\- Va, murmura-t-elle

Castle se leva d'un bond. Le docteur lui fit signe de ne pas bouger

\- Bien, Kate. Avez-vous mal à la tête ?

A nouveau, elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je vous revois demain. Bonsoir, Kate

\- Soir.

Castle s'approcha, s'installa dans son fauteuil et la regarda les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle le regardait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, l'air triste et heureux à la fois. Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Castle. Instinctivement, elle essaya d'essuyer celle-ci, mais ces gestes n'étaient pas précis. Castle lui attrapa la main et la posa contre sa joue. A son contact, elle la retira aussitôt.

Dans la nuit, l'infirmière, comme d'habitude, vint la voir. Castle s'était endormi. En s'approchant, de la jeune femme, elle vit qu'elle était réveillée.

\- A cette heure-ci, vous devriez dormir, chuchota-t-elle

\- Faim… Articula-t-elle. Gauf

\- Oh, on dirait que la mémoire revient. Je reviens.

L'infirmière sortit et réapparut avec une gaufre. En la voyant, Beckett fit un petit sourire. Elle aurait bien pris la gaufre, mais ses gestes étaient toujours désordonnés. Alors l'infirmière lui donna morceau par morceau, tout en lui parlant, lui posant des questions simples.

Castle se réveilla en entendant leur chuchotement, mais ne bougea pas. Il les regardait, content. Beckett répondait plus facilement aux questions de l'infirmière et souriait de temps en temps. L'infirmière, qui avait vu qu'il s'était réveillé, lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que Kate allait bien.

Elles discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis le sommeil gagna la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, quand Castle revint de l'appartement après s'être douché et changé, il trouva Beckett habillée sur son lit. Elle portait un jogging, et elle était installée en position semi-assise sur le lit.

Un homme entra. C'était Roger, le kiné. Il salua Castle.

\- Bonjour, Kate

\- Bonjour.

\- Je suis Roger. Je viens vous aider. On va essayer de refaire fonctionner tout ça, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Elle ne faisait pas encore de phrases complètes, mais au moins la parole était revenue.

Tout d'abord, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les jambes pendantes. Il la maintint jusqu'à ce qu'elle garde l'équilibre. Quand elle tint toute seule, il essaya de la lever. Mais avec toutes ces journées, restée allongée, elle fut prise de vertiges. Voyant qu'elle allait tomber, Castle s'était précipité. Mais Roger le stoppa dans son élan. Il la fit se rasseoir sur le lit et attendit. Puis, il recommença.

Au bout de quelques essais, elle réussit enfin à faire quelques pas. Devant les félicitations de Roger, elle souriait. Il la fit marcher pendant une quinzaine de minutes, puis il l'installa dans un fauteuil. Il lui expliqua qu'il repasserait le lendemain matin, mais que si elle voulait se déplacer, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le fasse seule. Elle acquiesça.

Elle resta dans le fauteuil, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Elle ne parlait pas. Castle s'était installé à côté d'elle il la regardait.

Quand elle commença à bouger, il se leva et se pencha vers elle.

\- Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Dehors.

\- Tu veux sortir ?

\- Oui

\- Attend, j'appelle une infirmière.

Quand l'infirmière arriva, Castle lui expliqua que Beckett voulait sortir. Elle ressortit et ramena un fauteuil roulant qu'elle plaça à côté de la jeune femme. Quand elle se baissa pour l'aider à s'installer dans le fauteuil, Kate refusa

\- Non, dit-elle en regardant Castle, les larmes aux yeux. Marcher.

\- Si vous voulez sortir mademoiselle Beckett, il faut le fauteuil

\- Non, non, non

\- Laissez, je vais l'aider, dit Castle

\- Mais…

\- Ecoutez, elle ne veut pas de votre fauteuil, et elle veut aller dehors. Alors, je l'accompagne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal et je ferai attention.

\- Entendu.

Il l'aida à se lever et la maintint comme Roger l'avait fait. Tout doucement, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. En sortant de la cabine, Kate s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à avancer. Alors, délicatement, Castle se baissa, passa un bras sous ses jambes et la prit dans ses bras. Arrivés dans le parc de l'hôpital, il l'installa sur un banc et prit place à côté d'elle.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- De rien, Kate.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit la tête de Beckett tomber sur son épaule. Il souleva son bras et cala Kate contre son torse et la serra dans ses bras pendant qu'elle dormait.

Il soupira. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue contre lui. Même si elle ne lui parlait pas, même si elle ne se souvenait pas encore de lui, elle était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Même s'il la perdait définitivement, elle était vivante !

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Quand elle se réveilla, il l'aida à se redresser. Puis ils se levèrent, et doucement retournèrent dans la chambre, et il l'installa dans le fauteuil.

Dans la soirée, le docteur Morris passa.

\- Bonsoir, Kate. J'ai appris que vous êtes allée faire un petit tour dans le parc ?

\- Oui. Le soleil

\- Vous avez raison, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien. Mais attention de ne pas attraper froid.

\- D'accord.

\- Et il semblerait que la nuit, on mange des gaufres ?

\- Qui vous dit ?

\- L'infirmière. Elle note tout ce qui se passe.

\- Pas punie ?

\- Non, Kate. Elle ne risque rien. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas notée. Et puis, vous l'aviez déjà fait avant

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Vous vous en rappelez ? demanda-t-il surpris par sa réponse

\- Oui.

\- C'était quand, Kate ?

\- Y a longtemps. Elle gentille avec moi. On parlait la nuit.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Vous vous souvenez d'autre chose ?

\- L'océan. Le soleil sur l'océan. Beau

\- C'était où ? demanda-t-il alors que Castle la regardait surpris, des larmes dans les yeux

\- Je sais pas. Mais j'étais bien là-bas

\- Vous êtes seule devant l'océan ?

\- Non. Y a homme. Mike, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est un ami ?

\- Je sais pas. Il est gentil. On parle

\- Et vous parlez de quoi ?

\- Il veut faire sport. Puis il parle de Richard.

\- Qui est-ce Richard ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est flou. Mélange dans tête

\- C'est bien Kate. On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous. Je passerai demain. Ah, j'ai failli oublier : le docteur Burke passera demain après-midi pour discuter avec vous.

\- Il parle pas. Me fais parler.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui. Mon psy.

\- Bien. Allez à demain.

Quand il fut sorti, Castle le rejoignit

\- Docteur, attendez

\- Oui, monsieur Castle

\- Vous pensez que sa mémoire revient ?

\- Vous avez entendu comme moi. Elle se rappelle des gaufres, elle se rappelle son psy… Pour le reste, je ne sais pas

\- On a passé une semaine dans les Hamptons et tous les matins, elle allait sur la plage

\- Et Mike ?

\- C'est un ami.

\- Et je suppose que Richard…

\- C'est moi.

\- Restez optimiste monsieur Castle. La parole revient elle commence à faire des phrases. Elle marche, lentement, mais elle marche. Et la mémoire il faut attendre. Comme on dit : la nuit porte conseil.

Bonsoir monsieur Castle, à demain

\- Bonsoir docteur

Pendant qu'il discutait avec le docteur, Beckett avait une visite

\- Papa, Matha, bonsoir

\- Kathie, tu me reconnais ? Tu nous reconnais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

\- Et tu parles ?

\- Ça revient

\- Où est Richard ? demanda Martha

\- Qui ? demanda Beckett

\- Richard, Kate. Il passa ses journées avec toi

\- Oh, sorti avec docteur

\- Tu ne savais pas que c'était Richard ?

\- Non, il parle pas beaucoup. Mais aide.

\- Oui, il tient beaucoup à être là pour toi… Ah, Richard, on se demandait où tu étais, dit-elle en voyant son fils entrer. Mais Kate nous l'a dit.

\- Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec le médecin

\- Et ? demanda Jim

\- Il est content. Kate récupère bien et la mémoire semble revenir.

\- Oui, on a vu ça. Elle nous a reconnu, dit Martha

\- C'est toi, Richard ? demanda Beckett

\- Oui. Mais tu peux m'appeler Rick si tu veux, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle

\- Non, tu mens.

\- Non, je t'assure. Mère ?

\- Kate, il ne te ment pas. C'est mon fils, Richard.

\- Non, pas vrai. Vous mentez. Mal à la tête

Castle appuya sur le bouton d'alarme

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une infirmière

\- Kate a mal à la tête, dit Castle

\- Ah, tenez. Donnez-lui ça, ça va la soulager

\- Merci.

L'infirmière sortit, suivie par Castle et Martha, laissant Kate avec son père. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente. Castle était anéantie.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça, dit Martha. Si elle nous a reconnu, elle doit bien savoir qu'on ne lui ment pas !

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps, mère. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, le principal, c'est qu'elle soit en vie. Le reste m'est égal.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Il faut qu'on arrive à lui faire comprendre !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lanie

Martha lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé. Kate avait reconnu son père, l'avait reconnu elle, mais ne reconnaissait pas Castle et refusait de croire ce qu'ils avaient dit. Lanie sourit.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Castle

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ?

\- Non, mais toi tu vas me le dire !

\- Réfléchit, c'est évident.

\- Lanie ! Je suis un peu fatigué là. Alors si tu as une idée …

\- Ok ! Calme-toi ! Comment elle t'appelle ?

\- …

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà, même une seule fois, appelé Richard, ou Rick ? Sauf pour te taquiner, ou peut-être dans votre intimité ?

\- C'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Il fonça vers la chambre, entra et retourna s'accroupir devant Beckett

\- Castle, je m'appelle Castle. Tu te souviens ?

\- Castle ? Comme l'écrivain ?

\- Oui ! C'est ça

\- Que faites-vous là ? Arrêté !

\- Arrêté ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Toi, prison

\- Ah, oui. Tu m'as arrêté deux fois mais tu ne m'as pas mis en prison. On travaille ensemble.

\- Pourquoi dire Richard ?

\- C'est mon prénom. Mais tu m'as toujours appelé Castle. Tu te souviens ?

\- Vous êtes dans ma tête, mais pas enquête

\- Ne cherche pas trop, ça va te revenir

\- Merci, Lanie, dit-il en se déplaçant vers elle

\- De rien, Castle

\- D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu m'appelles Castle. Tu ne voudrais pas m'appeler Richard ou Rick ? Depuis le temps !

\- Peut-être ! Pourquoi pas, Rick !

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était parti, sauf Castle. Après le repas, il l'aida à se déplacer jusque dans la salle d'eau pour qu'elle se change. Il lui ramena un shorty et un T-shirt. Elle le regarda. Il lui expliqua que c'est ce qu'elle mettait pour dormir. Il l'aida à retirer son pantalon, puis la laissa seule pour le reste, en lui disant bien que si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle devait l'appeler. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tapa sur la porte. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait.

Une heure plus tard, quand l'infirmière passa, Castle lui expliqua qu'il devait s'absenter. Il lui demanda de l'avertir s'il se passait quelque chose. Elle accepta.

Il se rendit à l'appartement de Beckett, puis au loft pour prendre des affaires de rechange pour plusieurs jours. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, aussi avait-il décidé de prendre ses douches dans la salle de bain de la chambre de Kate.

Il était de retour une heure plus tard.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, dans son fauteuil et s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé vers 4H du matin. Kate s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle se débattait, elle parlait. Il appuya sur le bouton d'alarme. L'infirmière apparut et resta avec eux un petit moment. Castle s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main. Il commença à lui parler doucement, à la rassurer. Puis il lui caressa la joue. Lentement, Beckett se détendit et son sommeil redevint calme.

A 7H heure, elle dormait encore. Castle décida de se changer, puis alla se chercher un café. Il arrivait à la chambre quand il aperçut le docteur Morris

\- Bonjour monsieur Castle. Alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

\- Kate a eu une nuit un peu agitée, mais elle s'est calmée. Et depuis elle dort.

\- Sûrement rien de grave. Peut-être des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

\- Sûrement. Et puis la journée a été quand même difficile. Entre la parole qui revient, la marche, le soleil…

\- Oui, mais elle est forte. Vous savez, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que je ne pourrai pas faire comme je voulais. Comme je le faisais avec mes autres patients. Et quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, j'avais beau me battre pour la faire changer d'avis, il n'y avait rien à faire. Remarquez, dans un sens, elle a eu raison : elle remarche, elle travaille… je n'y croyais vraiment pas. Alors quand elle est venue me voir l'autre jour, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber. Elle s'était tellement battue pour s'en sortir, qu'elle méritait qu'on tente le tout pour le tout.

\- C'est une vraie tête de mule !

\- C'est vous qui l'avez dit ! Pas moi ! Allez venez, allons voir comment se porte ma patiente !

Quand ils entrèrent, ils s'aperçurent que la patiente n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle était agitée, le lit tremblait… Le médecin se précipita sur le bouton d'alarme. Une infirmière entra

\- Amenez-moi le chariot d'urgence, vite. Monsieur Castle, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Maintenez-la, empêchez-là de bouger.

Castle, bien que paniqué, s'approcha et plaqua Beckett contre le lit. Malgré tout, le lit continuait à bouger. Car ses jambes remuaient elles aussi, elle se cambrait. Castle avait du mal à la maintenir, non seulement il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle avait une force phénoménale.

\- La tête, monsieur Castle, maintenez-lui la tête

L'infirmière arriva avec le chariot. Elle sortit une ampoule, remplit une seringue et la donna au docteur. Il injecta le produit dans la perfusion. Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme était revenu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Castle

\- Calmez-vous monsieur Castle, elle va bien

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous trouvez ça normal ?

\- Elle a eu des convulsions. Ça peut arriver avec l'opération qu'elle a subie. Je pensais juste qu'elle les aurait plus tôt. Mais ce n'est rien d'inquiétant.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Elle va dormir. Sûrement toute la matinée. Venez, allons prendre un café. Ça vous fera du bien

\- Mais… fit-il en regardant Kate

\- Elle dort et l'infirmière veille sur elle. On m'avertira aussitôt s'il y a le moindre problème.

Elle passa effectivement sa matinée à dormir. Il n'y eut pas d'autres épisodes de convulsions.

En début d'après-midi, elle émergeât. Tout doucement. Castle était face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Hé, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je veux m'habiller.

\- Attends, je t'aide

\- Je peux le faire toute seule !

\- Ben, voyons !

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se replaça devant la fenêtre en attendant qu'elle sorte. Mais elle ne toqua pas cette fois. Elle sortit en se tenant à la porte, puis au mur. Le temps qu'il s'approche, elle était assise dans le fauteuil. Elle le regardait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai faim

\- Oh. On peut aller à la cafétéria, si tu veux ?

\- On y mange bien ?

\- Ça peut aller !

\- Allons-y !

Elle se leva, il lui prit le bras. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Castle prit un plateau, le remplit et le déposa sur leur table.

\- Tu comptes nourrir un régiment ?

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas mangé moi non plus… Mais dis-moi, tu parles !

\- Oui.

\- C'est génial.

Ils mangèrent en silence. En fait, c'est Castle qui mangeait. Beckett le regardait, tendrement, en souriant. Puis, il releva la tête et découvrit qu'elle le fixait.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me fixes ?

\- C'est flippant, hein ? De se sentir observer

\- Heu, oui… Hé, attends, fit-il en rapprochant d'elle. Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

\- Je te disais que c'est flippant …

\- Tu te souviens ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

\- Beaucoup de choses. Mais aussi de ça, dit-elle en se penchant et en l'embrassant tendrement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Attention : la fin est proche !**

* * *

Elle s'écarta. Elle souriait. Castle restait pétrifié, surpris.

\- Castle !

\- …

\- Castle !... dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue

Il sursauta. Il la regarda, puis sourit. Il se pencha à son tour et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis il s'écarta à son tour.

\- Tu te souviens vraiment de tout ?

\- Je crois. Peut-être pas de chaque seconde, mais je me souviens. C'est revenu.

\- Non, attends. Tu te souviens de maintenant, ou de bien plus longtemps ?

\- Je me souviens même des bêtises que j'ai faites quand j'étais petite, si c'est ce dont tu veux parler !

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Quels genres de bêtises ?

\- Toi par contre tu n'as pas changé ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi, et que tu ne sauras jamais !

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux, Kate !dit-il hésitant à l'enlacer

\- Tu peux me serrer dans tes bras, tu sais. Je ne vais me casser

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

\- Si on profitait du beau temps ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, bonne idée.

Ils se rendirent dans le parc et s'installèrent sur un banc, dans la même position qu'ils prenaient quand ils étaient en face du commissariat. Beckett se blottit contre lui, et lui la serra dans ses bras.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, dit-il, lui caressant le dos

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué

En l'entendant soupirer légèrement, il pencha la tête et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et la garda dans ses bras.

Le docteur Morris arriva plus tôt dans le service. Il voulait savoir comment allait sa patiente. Arrivé devant la chambre, une infirmière lui dit qu'elle n'était pas là, que son ami l'avait emmené à la cafétéria. En s'y rendant, il passa devant le parc et vit que sa malade y était. Il passa quand même à la cafétéria, puis alla à leur rencontre.

Son arrivée réveilla Kate. Elle pivota mais resta contre Castle.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, désolé

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et je crois que j'ai déjà beaucoup dormi !

\- Tenez, je vous ai pris un café

\- Merci… Il manque la vanille !

\- Quoi ?

\- Kate aime son café avec un peu de vanille. C'est sa drogue !

\- D'après ce que je vois, la mémoire est revenue ?

\- Oui

\- Mémoire récente ou toute la mémoire ?

\- Je dirai toute. Il y a peut-être des trous mais je ne sais pas encore.

\- Bien… Je sais qu'il fait beau mais est-ce que vous pourriez venir dans votre chambre, je voudrai vérifier la cicatrisation. Et si tout va bien, vous débarrassez de votre bandage !

\- Je vous suis

Dans la chambre, le médecin attendit que l'infirmière vienne l'assister. Beckett était assise sur son lit, Castle à ses côtés, lui tenant la main.

Le médecin commença à enlever la première bande. Quand elle fut enlevée, Beckett serra la main de Castle. Il lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. Le médecin s'attaqua à la deuxième. Puis sa tête apparut. Le médecin se plaça derrière elle, et l'examina. Tout semblait en ordre. Il appuya légèrement sur chaque perforation, ce qui fit grimacer Castle.

\- Bien… C'est parfait… A compter d'aujourd'hui, vous pouvez vous doucher. Il faudra faire attention en vous coiffant. Et comme je vous l'avais promis, on ne voit pas les mèches que l'on a dû vous couper.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

\- Vous en avez déjà marre d'être avec nous ?

\- Je préfère être chez moi.

\- Ecoutez, si tout va bien cette nuit, je vous libère demain dans l'après-midi. Ça vous va ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, Kate. Et je ne veux plus vous revoir ! Sauf, si c'est pour me faire un petit coucou.

\- Merci docteur. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi

\- Ce n'est rien Kate. Je suis content que tout aille bien.

\- Pour le dernier soir, on pourrait manger autre chose que le repas de l'hôpital ?

\- Castle !

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Je vous comprends monsieur Castle. Vous pouvez.

\- Merci. Alors je vais chercher ce que tu préfères ! A tout de suite

\- Apparemment votre ami n'aime vraiment pas notre cuisine ! dit le médecin alors que Castle venait de sortir

\- Je dois dire que moi non plus !

\- A partir de demain vous pourrez manger ce que vous voudrez.

\- Encore merci docteur.

\- Je vais profiter de l'absence de monsieur Castle pour vous montrer quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est une partie des examens qu'on vous a fait après votre réveil. Regardez là.

\- C'est sûr ?

\- Certain

\- Mais comment ?

\- Disons qu'après votre accident, nous avons davantage été préoccupés par vos fractures et votre mémoire que par ça. Donc j'imagine que de votre côté…

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Vous croyez que je peux mettre ça sur le compte de l'amnésie ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais ça peut-être une bonne excuse.

\- Je n'aurai pas à m'excuser. Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Mais de toute façon, ça reste entre nous.

\- Merci… Docteur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous pourriez remercier vos amis pour moi. Sans vous et sans eux, je n'aurai pas eu de deuxième chance.

\- Je le ferai Kate… Bon, je vous dis à demain et je vous souhaite un bon appétit

\- Merci et bonne soirée.

Lanie arriva dans la chambre.

\- Kate ?

\- …

\- Kate ? demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix

\- Salut Lanie, j'étais sous la douche, dit-elle en entrouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'habille et j'arrive

\- Prends ton temps !

\- Salut Lanie, dit Castle en entrant dans la chambre, les mains tenant des sachets

\- Tu n'aimes pas la cuisine de l'hôpital, Rick ?

\- Tu l'as déjà goûté ?

\- Pendant mon internat !

\- Donc tu sais !

\- Vu ton enthousiasme, tout va bien

\- Oui, Lanie, tout va bien. Sa mémoire est revenue, elle marche, elle parle …

\- Et elle se souvient de toi, de vous deux ?

\- Oui, Lanie, je ne l'ai pas oublié, dit Kate en sortant de la salle de bain et en se blottissant contre Castle

\- Que veux-tu, je suis inoubliable !

\- Ah, ça ! Firent les deux femmes

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondirent-elles

\- Tu manges avec nous, Lanie ? Car connaissant Castle, il a dû en prendre de trop

\- J'accepte… Dis-moi, maintenant que tu vas mieux, ils vont sûrement te changer de chambre ? Ils ne vont pas te garder ici

\- En effet, je sors demain

\- Et ils te mettent dans quel service ?

\- Mon appartement

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. Lanie avait passé des coups de fil à tout le monde ce qui fait qu'ils furent rejoint par Esposito, Ryan, Gates, Martha, Alexis, Max et Jim.

A une heure un peu avancée, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

\- Je vois que tout va bien ici ! Mais je dois vous demander de partir. J'aimerai que pour sa dernière nuit, Kate puisse se reposer un peu.

Un par un, ils s'éclipsèrent

\- Pas de gaufre ce soir ? demanda Kate

\- Si, je vous en ai apporté. Tenez

\- Merci

\- Alors, vous nous quittez ?

\- Oui, demain je rentre chez moi

\- Je suis contente pour vous. Et pour vous aussi monsieur Castle. Vous dormirez enfin dans un lit.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé toutes tes nuits ici ?

\- Toutes les nuits. J'ai dû l'obliger à partir pour qu'il aille se changer et se doucher chez lui. Mais il ne partait qu'une heure !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré te reposer ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule. Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là

\- Mais je suis à l'hôpital. On me surveillait, j'étais en sécurité.

\- Si c'était à refaire, je le referai.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le refaire

\- Bon, moi, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à surveiller. Je repasserai dans la nuit

Après son départ, Beckett se coucha. Castle s'installa sur son fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je m'installe

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir dans ce fauteuil ?

\- Je ne rentrerai pas. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister

\- Je ne t'ai dit de rentrer

\- Alors qu'est-ce… A quoi tu penses ?

\- Dors avec moi !

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ce lit est plutôt étroit !

\- Je sais. Mais vu comment on dort en temps normal…

\- Et l'infirmière ?

\- Castle, on va dormir, on ne va pas…

Quand l'infirmière passa dans la nuit pour voir si tout allait bien, elle les trouva enlacer, Beckett contre le torse de Castle.

Le lendemain matin, Castle se réveilla le premier. C'était la première nuit qu'il passait sans être réveillé. C'est quand il sentit bouger contre lui, qu'il se rappela qu'il était dans le lit d'hôpital de Beckett. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, et l'embrassa sur la tête. A son contact, Kate bougea, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, dit-elle en l'embrassant

\- C'est que tu en avais besoin. Ça t'a permis de guérir

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as un problème ?

\- Non, rien, je t'assure.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour l'opération ?

\- Disons que j'aurai aimé être au courant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, dit-elle n s'asseyant dans le lit, de dos

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tes maux de tête étaient revenus au moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- J'aurai pu t'aider. On aurait fait des radios, vu des spécialistes…

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait !

\- Oui, mais tu l'as fait toute seule. On est deux maintenant. Ce qui te concerne, me concerne.

\- Je sais ça. Mais une fois que j'ai eu le résultat…

\- Tu me l'as caché

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, dit-elle en s'effondrant. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'allais mourir. Comment j'aurai pu te faire ça ?

\- C'est fini, Kate, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est fini. Et puis, je ne sais pas si je t'aurai laissé tenter cette opération. J'aurai eu trop peur de te perdre.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Peur de mourir… Mais surtout peur de ne plus te revoir

\- Kate, retourne toi, regarde-moi.

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

\- Je suis désolée, Castle dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- C'est fini, Kate. Tu es vivante. Tu es avec moi. C'est tout ce qui compte maintenant.

\- Tu vas être obligé de me supporter !

\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi

Après s'être douchés et habillés, ils allèrent dans le parc. Castle l'obligea à mettre une veste car même si le soleil était au rendez-vous, le fond de l'air était frais. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, Castle partit chercher des cafés après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas bouger de là où elle était.

\- Bonjour, Kate

\- Docteur Burke ?

\- Oui. Je devais passer hier, mais j'ai eu une urgence. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- Je comprends

\- Le docteur Morris m'a appelé hier soir et m'a annoncé votre sortie. Alors je suis venu avant votre départ. On fait quelques pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Il m'a dit que tout allait bien hier. Il ne m'a pas parlé d'un problème…

\- Non. J'ai promis à Castle de ne pas bouger d'ici. Il est allé chercher des cafés.

\- Oh ! Je vais lui laisser un message. Comme ça, il ne s'inquiètera pas. D'accord ?

\- Entendu.

\- Allons-y. Tenez-vous à moi. Je sais que vous avez eu des problèmes de coordination. Alors prenez mon bras. Il ne faudrait pas faire une mauvaise chute. Monsieur Castle n'apprécierait pas

\- Avec tout ce que je vous ai dit sur lui, vous commencez à le connaître.

\- Oui. Sans compter que je l'ai rencontré.

\- En ne le voyant qu'une fois lorsqu'il m'a accompagné…

\- Non, Kate. Je l'ai vu à mon cabinet

\- Quand ça ?

\- Peu de temps après son retour, et votre rencontre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais le rencontrer, savoir qui il était.

\- Et ?

\- C'est confidentiel, Kate. Mais sachez qu'il tient énormément à vous. Sûrement plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Je sais docteur. Je tiens beaucoup à lui moi aussi.

\- Ça, je le sais Kate.

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Oh, oui. Rappelez-vous votre état quand il a fait équipe avec cet autre policier. Vous pensiez qu'il s'éloignait de vous. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il aurait pu se faire tuer. Il est cinglé ce gars. Il se fout des moyens, le principal c'est le résultat.

\- Pourtant, il est inspecteur comme vous ? Monsieur Castle l'a suivi, tout comme il vous suit dans vos enquête !

\- Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Avec moi, il ne risque presque rien. Je l'ai toujours protégé. J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- Et donc quand il était avec votre collègue…

\- Je ne pouvais… Je passais mes journées à me demander s'il allait revenir

\- Je comprends mieux ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? A monsieur Castle, je veux dire ?

\- Vous l'auriez vu. Il était content parce qu'il y avait de l'action. Un vrai gamin ! Les gars ont essayé de lui faire comprendre en lui disant que son surnom c'était « le faiseur de veuve ». Ils sont même allés le chercher quand ils se sont retrouvés dans une casse encerclés par des hommes armés. Rien n'y a fait. Il a continué. Si mon « collègue » n'avait pas soutiré de faux aveux à un témoin…

\- Mais par la suite, il vous a rejoint.

\- Oui. Et malgré tout, j'ai failli le perdre pour de bon. A cause de mon fichu caractère

\- Il est avec vous maintenant. C'est ce qui compte. Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je vais reprendre mon travail, et surtout vivre avec Castle. Essayez de lui apporter autant qu'il m'apporte.

\- Vaste programme !

\- On a tellement d'années à rattraper, à cause de moi.

\- Vous n'étiez pas prête. Vous aviez des choses à régler. Et il le sait. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est particulièrement patient. Beaucoup aurait renoncé !

\- C'est une vraie tête de mule !

\- C'est vous qui dîtes ça ?!

\- Docteur !

\- Dîtes que ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je suis contente qu'il soit comme ça. Car maintenant, on est enfin ensemble !

\- Oui, je suis content pour vous, pour vous deux. Par contre il y a quelque chose qui m'ennuie.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je vais perdre ma patiente !

Ils rirent. Puis ils retournèrent vers le banc où se trouvait Kate, et où, maintenant Castle attendait.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Castle. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, mais je devais m'entretenir avec ma patiente.

\- Bonjour, docteur. Non, il n'y a aucun problème. J'en ai profité pour vous prendre un café, mais à la cafétéria, désolé.

\- C'est gentil, merci

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu es allé en ville chercher des cafés ?

\- Ils n'ont pas de vanille à la cafétéria !

\- Vous voyez, docteur, c'est ce que je vous disais !

\- Je vois, oui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur moi ?

\- Moi, je ne dirai rien ! Secret médical

\- Moi, non plus ! Secret professionnel !

\- Je vais vous laisser. Bon retour et prenez soin de vous. Et, si vous avez besoin, ma porte vous reste ouverte. N'importe quand

\- Merci docteur.

\- Je le trouve sympa ce docteur, dit Castle

\- Oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Et j'en suis heureux !

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, pour y savourer leur dernier repas et surtout préparer les sacs pour le départ.

\- Castle, tu n'avais pas besoin d'acheter un bouquet

\- Il n'est pas pour toi

Elle s'approcha des fleurs et prit la carte : « Merci pour les gaufres »

\- C'est gentil.

\- Mais je suis gentil, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je sais.

\- Bonjour, fit le docteur Morris en entrant.

\- Bonjour, docteur.

\- Tout est prêt pour votre départ. Vous n'avez qu'à passer à l'accueil signer les papiers. Et repos encore pendant un mois !

\- Merci

\- Je ne voudrai pas m'immiscer dans votre vie privée…Mais si vous pouviez attendre un mois avant…

\- Entendu, docteur, dit Castle en souriant

\- Bien ! Alors bon retour et bonne chance à vous deux

\- Merci encore pour tout, dit Kate en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Prenez soin de vous Kate

\- Promis.

Avant de retourner à l'appartement, ils passèrent au 12 th pour leur annoncer que Beckett serait absente un mois. Castle leur dit que s'ils souhaitaient les voir, ils devraient venir dans les Hamptons car ils voulaient profiter des derniers jours d'été et Beckett serait plus au calme qu'à New York. Mais avant leur départ, ils furent invités à passer une soirée au Old Haunt le samedi soir. Beckett passa dire bonjour à Lanie et rejoignit Castle.

Le samedi soir, tout le monde était là, y compris le mari de Gates. Comme d'habitude, la première tournée fut des bières sauf pour Beckett, qui n'avait pas droit à l'alcool. Alors que les autres dansaient, Kate se leva pour aller chercher la deuxième.

\- Laisse, j'y vais, dit Castle

\- Je peux le faire, Castle. Reste là !

Elle se dirigea vers le bar. Alors qu'elle allait parler à Bryan, elle sentit une main l'attraper elle se retourna.

\- Non, désolé ! C'est bon ! fit l'homme qui l'avait déjà interpelé par deux fois

\- Bien !

Il ne demanda pas son reste et retourna à sa table en soufflant. Elle se pencha vers Bryan. Il lui donna les verres et les bières et elle rejoignit Castle.

\- Je vais chercher la bouteille de whisky, dit Castle

\- Oui, Bryan m'a dit qu'il y a un problème avec la bouteille

\- Un problème ? Quel problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Alors que Castle se dirigeait vers le bar, les autres revinrent s'asseoir. Lanie se pencha vers Beckett.

\- Alors ? Tu lui as dit ?

\- Non. Mais il va le découvrir d'ici peu

\- Oh !... Je crois qu'il sait, dit Lanie en le voyant revenir l'air troublé

Castle s'approchait lentement d'eux, une bouteille de whisky à la main, un café dans l'autre. Beckett n'osait pas le regarder.

\- Hey, mec, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

\- La ferme, Javier, dit Lanie.

Il s'assit près de Kate, fit tourner Kate vers lui et lui releva la tête

\- Bryan a raison, cette bouteille a un problème. On ne peut pas l'ouvrir !

\- Tu plaisantes ! Attends je vais m'en occuper !

\- Ryan, laisse cette bouteille ! Bryan en apporte une autre… Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- La veille de ma sortie de l'hôpital. C'était dans le résultat de mes analyses.

\- Oh !

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai…

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau ! Je t'aime, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi

\- Ouais, c'est super ! cria Lanie en les prenant dans ses bras

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe avant de mourir idiot ? demanda Esposito

\- Regarde la bouteille et tu comprendras, dit Lanie

Il prit la bouteille. Quand ils virent l'étiquette, ils comprirent et les félicitèrent.

CUVEE SURPRISE

APPELATION « TETARD » CONTROLEE

MIS EN BOUTEILLE DANS NOTRE PETIT NID D'AMOUR

DANS 8 MOIS, JE SERAI A MON APOGEE

\- On vous offre le champagne, dit Gates

\- Merci, dit Castle, mais Kate n'a pas droit à l'alcool. Alors je lui ai pris un café !

\- Tu plaisantes, là ! ?

\- Non. Bois ton café, dit-il avec un sourire narquois

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le sourire de Castle la rendait méfiante. Elle prit son gobelet.

\- Très drôle, Castle, il est vide !

\- Non, il y a quelque chose dessus !

Elle regarda dans le gobelet

\- Je t'ai dit dessus !

Elle observa attentivement son gobelet mais ne trouva rien. Elle regarda Castle, l'air interrogateur.

\- Lanie, tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Bien sûr. Tiens !

Elle tendit une lampe noire à Castle. Il plaça le gobelet dans la main de Beckett et passa la lampe dessus. Kate lâcha le gobelet et le regarda.

\- Alors ? demanda Castle

\- Je réfléchis !

\- Longtemps ?

\- Oui

\- Combien ?

\- Non, je te dis « Oui ». J'accepte

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, je suis sûre. Je veux me marier avec toi, je veux vivre avec toi !

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément. Esposito prit le gobelet pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il passa la lampe dessus et fit apparaître le message « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

\- Ils ne peuvent rien faire comme tout le monde ces deux-là. Même pour ça, ils ont un problème de communication !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Castle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit écrin. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit une bague, une petite bague toute simple. L'anneau était fait avec deux ors et était orné d'un petit diamant. Il la glissa à l'annulaire de Beckett. Elle regarda sa bague, sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Castle et se blottit contre son torse.

\- Alors, Lanie ? Si je comprends bien, tu étais au courant de tout ? demanda Castle

\- Hé, oui ! Mais je préfère ces secrets là, au dernier que j'ai dû garder.

\- Je ne te demanderai plus jamais un tel service, dit Beckett.

\- Je sais. Mais par contre je veux connaître tous les autres !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! De toute façon, tu sais très bien que c'est vers toi que je me tourne quand je dois prendre une décision ou quand j'ai un souci !

\- Et t'as intérêt !

\- Hé, mais maintenant je suis là. Tu pourras m'en parler, dit Castle

\- Oh, non, il y a des choses qu'on ne dit qu'à sa meilleure amie ! dit Lanie

\- Et quelles choses ? demanda-t-il

\- Des choses, beaucoup de choses, tellement de choses que tu ne sauras jamais, dit Beckett. Tu devras les découvrir par toi-même !... Et maintenant, je peux avoir une goutte de champagne ? demanda-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble. Puis tous allèrent sur la piste de danse.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? Pour le bébé, je veux dire ?

\- Non. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir d'autres enfants.

\- Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Ce n'est pas un piège

\- C'est un signe du destin !... Et puis la pilule n'est sûre qu'à 99%

\- Ben, en fait, pour moi c'était plutôt du 0%

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne la prenais pas.

\- Tu ne prends pas de contraception ?

\- Si, bien sûr ! Sinon ce serait arrivé avant. Mais en fait, après mon accident, personne ne s'en est soucié pendant mon hospitalisation. Et comme après, j'étais en fauteuil… Et puis tu es revenu et je n'y ai pas pensé !

\- L'amnésie a quelque chose de bon ! C'est merveilleux ! Je vais être papa à nouveau, et je ne serai pas seul cette fois !

\- Non, je serai avec toi. Et pour longtemps !

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Pour le mariage ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'ai dit que je ne me marierai qu'une seule fois et que ce serait la bonne !

\- Et tu crois que je suis le bon ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Vu qu'on a vécu le pire, ce ne sera que pour le meilleur !

Sur ces mots, elle l'attira à lui, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, longuement et passionnément.


	29. Chapter 29

**Voilà, c'est la fin. Mais tout à une fin, n'est-ce pas?**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir suivi ma fic et pour l'avoir commenté (que ce soit en positif ou en négatif). Merci aussi à celle qui m'a menacé des pires choses si je faisais mourir Beckett (je crois que j'en recevrai d'autre du même genre dans une prochaine fic que je posterai plus tard. Bien plus tard. Car j'en ai d'autres avant),**

 **Je remercie aussi ceux et celles qui ne sont pas inscrit sur ce forum : Emilie, Anny30, Minefuji, Flo974, Castlefan, ILYCASTLE, Sarha, Caro65Chicago (ouah, une américaine!), Pau, Caskett4ever,Esvale17, Julie91 et les "guests"**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour me laisser vos commentaires**

 **Voilà donc l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres**

 **Si tout va bien, demain, je vous posterai ce qui ne devait être qu'un OS...**

* * *

Epilogue

Ce matin-là, elles arrivèrent ensemble au 12th. L'une s'installa devant son coéquipier et l'autre rejoignit son bureau.

Comme tous les matins, en entrant dans son bureau, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message, toujours le même : « bien arrivée ». Puis, avant de s'asseoir, elle passa sa main sur la commode et sourit en regardant chaque cadre photo. Il y avait, Lanie et Esposito posant avec leur fils, Jenny et Ryan et leurs jumeaux, et Alexis et Max posant avec leur petit Rick.

Puis elle prit place à son bureau où elle passait ses journées sous les regards de son mari, de ses jumeaux James et Alexandre, et de sa fille Johanna.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était devenue le capitaine du 12th. Bien évidemment, cela avait entraîné quelques changements, notamment dans son équipe. Après avoir longuement réfléchi à la question, elle donna son poste de chef d'équipe à Ryan, car de ses deux anciens partenaires, il était le plus réfléchi. Ensuite, elle avait demandé au lieutenant Atkins si elle souhaitait intégrer l'équipe. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de travailler avec elle, accepta. Et depuis peu, un nouveau Lieutenant venait d'arriver, ce qui fit que l'équipe était au complet : Esposito était en binôme avec Atkins, et Ryan avec Rodgers ! Eh, oui, finalement, Alexis avait choisi la police.

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas d'enquête en cours. Juste de la paperasse. Autant dire, une journée calme.

Beckett regardait la photo de ses enfants et sourit en se remémorant leurs naissances.

 _C'était une matinée comme une autre. Elle n'allait plus sur le terrain. Elle devait accoucher deux semaines plus tard. Elle faisait de la paperasse, pendant que les gars s'amusaient à envoyer des boulettes de papier dans une corbeille. Soudain, elle posa son stylo._

\- _Esposito_

\- _Oui !_

\- _Espo_

\- _Oh, mon Dieu, Kate ! C'est pour maintenant ? demanda-t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux_

\- _Je crois bien !, Minefuji, Flo_

\- _Ryan, appelle Castle et dis-lui de nous retrouver à l'hôpital, dit Esposito_

 _Il l'a pris par la taille et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Puis ils sortirent du commissariat, il l'aida à monter dans sa voiture, puis conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital toute sirène hurlante. Il se gara devant les urgences. Là, deux brancardiers la prirent en charge._

 _Un taxi pila devant l'hôpital et un homme en sortit en trombes. Arrivé à l'accueil_

\- _La chambre du Lieutenant Beckett ?_

\- _Elle est en salle d'accouchement, suivez ce couloir, une infirmière vous guidera_

 _Castle suivit le couloir et n'eut pas besoin d'être guidé pour savoir dans quelle salle se trouvait sa future femme. Une infirmière lui donna une blouse et un bonnet, et il entra dans la salle._

 _Il s'approcha de Beckett, l'embrassa sur le front et lui prit la main. Elle lui sourit. Elle souffrait et était en nage._

 _Un médecin se plaça devant elle et l'examina_

\- _Kate ? Je vous ai expliqué comment ça va se passer. Quand je vous dirai de pousser, vous pousserez. On est d'accord ?_

\- _Oui, souffla-t-elle_

 _Pour oublier sa douleur, elle plongea ses yeux dans les beaux yeux bleus de Castle afin de s'y perdre et de ne plus sentir la douleur. Mais elle était trop forte ! Quand le docteur lui dit que c'était le moment, elle se redressa pour pousser_

\- _Castle, à compter d'aujourd'hui, tu dors dans la chambre d'amis !_

\- _Tout ce que tu veux, Kate !_

 _Les contractions devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Le docteur n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de pousser. Castle avait l'impression que ses doigts étaient cassés, mais il ne se plaignit pas._

\- _Kate, ne poussez plus. La tête est là !_

 _Il devait s'assurer que l'épaule du bébé allait passer. Puis, il dit à Kate qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle puisa dans le peu de force qui lui restait, et soudain elle entendit les pleurs de son enfant. Le médecin plaça le nouveau-né sur le ventre de sa mère, qui l'embrassa aussitôt, puis tendit les ciseaux à l'heureux papa pour qu'il coupe le cordon._

 _Kate resta encore deux bonnes heures dans la salle en observation avec Castle, alors qu'une infirmière avait emporté leur enfant pour les premiers examens et un premier bain._

 _Puis une autre infirmière vint chercher Kate pour l'installer dans sa chambre. Au moment où elle allait s'installée dans le lit, Castle s'assit contre la tête du lit. Quand elle prit place, elle se cala contre le torse de son futur mari et il l'enlaça délicatement. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tête_

\- _Tu as bien travaillé !_

\- _Tu as vu comme elle est petite !_

\- _Elle est superbe ! Parfaite !_

 _Une infirmière entra avec le nouveau-né._

\- _Voilà, Mlle Beckett, votre petite merveille. Tout va bien. Elle est en pleine forme. Et comment va-t-elle s'appeler ?_

\- _Johanna, répondit Castle_

\- _Bienvenue dans ce monde, ma petite Johanna, dit-elle en la plaçant dans les bras de sa mère._

 _La matinée ayant été particulièrement épuisante, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit. Castle s'installa le premier, Beckett s'allongea contre lui, calant sa tête sur son épaule, et la petite Johanna était allongée entre les torses de son père et de sa mère. Beckett serra sa fille contre elle, et Castle enserra sa future femme et sa fille dans ses bras, après avoir ramené le drap sur eux._

 _C'est ainsi que l'infirmière qui venait récupérer le nouveau-né les trouva tous les trois endormis. Elle chercha bien à attraper la petite, mais vu comme ses parents l'avaient enserré, elle avait abandonné._

 _En sortant de la chambre, elle était tombée sur la famille et les amis du couple. Elle leur expliqua la situation, mais leur dit que s'il ne faisait pas de bruit, ils pouvaient entrer. C'est donc silencieusement que tout le monde pénétra dans la chambre._

 _Alexis s'approcha tout doucement du lit de Becket, sortit son appareil et photographia sa petite sœur dans les bras de ses parents. Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour avoir un gros plan de la petite. Puis elle retourna vers tout le monde et chacun put s'extasier devant la petite merveille du jour._

Pour les jumeaux, elle se rappela la tête de l'infirmière quand elle était venue la voir pour mettre son dossier à jour

\- _Ça vous en fait combien maintenant ?_

\- _Quatre, répondit Kate_

\- _Quatre ?... Attendez votre dossier n'est pas à jour Mme Castle. Il m'en manque un. J'ai une fille, qui est née, il y a cinq ans et deux garçons, nés aujourd'hui…_

\- _Non, non, il est dans le dossier, dit-elle en souriant à son mari_

\- _Ah, ah, ah, très drôle, ma chérie…_

Quant à Castle, il passait de temps en temps pour participer à une enquête, mais il n'était plus là en permanence. Au début, il venait pour les enquêtes un peu délicates ou quand l'équipe avait besoin d'une de ses idées loufoques. Mais sinon, il passait le plus clair de son temps à écrire, mais surtout à s'occuper de leurs enfants.

Quand les jumeaux étaient nés, il avait fait refaire l'étage du loft pour que chaque enfant ait sa chambre.

Puis ils en avaient profité pour changer toute la décoration. Ce n'était plus son loft, mais leur loft. Ils avaient tout choisi ensemble. Ils avaient fait pareil pour la maison des Hamptons.

Depuis que Beckett était devenue Capitaine, elle n'allait plus sur le terrain, donc il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Bien que dès qu'il la voyait troublée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Mais depuis l'opération qui lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait décidé de ne plus rien lui cacher. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle lui en parlait. Tout comme lui le faisait. Les seules choses qu'elle ne lui disait pas, et il le savait, c'était les petits secrets qu'elle échangeait avec Lanie. Des secrets de filles.

Evidemment tout n'avait pas été rose entre eux. Il y avait eu des désaccords, des disputes. Mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Et quoiqu'il arrive, ils s'endormaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que les gars et les filles étaient partis faire leur pause. Elle en sortit quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas

\- Maman !

\- Hey, mes p'tits amours, dit-elle, en se levant, puis s'accroupissant pour les prendre dans ses bras

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi, tu es mon grand amour, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant tendrement

\- Tu sais qu'on est au commissariat là ?

\- Oui, mais c'est moi la chef, maintenant !

\- Génial !dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour. Je t'invite à manger ?

\- Dans le parc ?

\- Oui ! Sur notre banc !

\- Allons-y !... Jimmy, Alex, on y va !

Ils se rendaient toujours au même endroit après avoir mangé, sur leur banc. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, leurs enfants étaient avec eux. Après avoir joué avec eux, Beckett se blottissait toujours contre le torse de Castle. C'est ainsi qu'elle se ressourçait. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. Tout comme lui. Même après toutes ces années.

\- Je passe te chercher à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il

\- 16H, ça ira ?

\- Oui. Il ne faut que deux heures pour y aller.

\- OK. Je vais y aller, j'ai encore des papiers à faire avant de partir

\- Hé ! Tu n'oublies rien ? demanda-t-il en se levant

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

A 16H, Castle arriva devant le commissariat. Beckett sortait juste au moment où il arrivait. Elle monta dans la voiture et embrassa sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue. Puis elle embrassa son mari et ils prirent la route pour les Hamptons.

Comme tous les week-ends, en arrivant, ils vidèrent la voiture de leurs sacs et des courses. Il était hors de questions d'aller à l'approvisionnement pendant ces deux jours, sauf imprévu.

Quand tout fut rangé, Kate fit prendre un bain aux plus petits, pendant que sa fille préparait le repas avec son père.

Après le repas, Kate embrassait ses fils, puis Castle les emmenait dans leur chambre. Pour les endormir, il leur lisait une histoire. Mais comme il donnait des voix différentes à chaque personnage et mimait toutes les scènes, il lui fallait facilement deux heures pour que les paupières des petits se ferment. Kate lui avait dit d'arrêter, que les enfants étaient excités après sa lecture et que c'était pour ça qu'ils ne s'endormaient pas. Mais il n'y eut rien à faire. Il s'amusait tellement qu'elle ne l'avait pas privé de ce plaisir entre garçons.

Pendant ce temps-là, leur fille prenait sa douche, venait se pelotonner dans les bras de sa mère, lui racontait sa journée, puis montait se coucher.

Ensuite Kate, après avoir emporté un baby-phone, terminait généralement sa soirée sur la plage. Au moins, s'il y avait un problème, elle pouvait intervenir aussitôt. Elle écoutait la fin de l'histoire que Castle racontait en imaginant toutes les grimaces qu'il pouvait faire. Ensuite, elle l'entendait aller discuter avec sa fille. Là, elle éteignait l'appareil, ne voulant pas savoir les secrets qu'ils pouvaient échanger. Quand elle l'entendait sortir de la maison, elle remettait le son. Puis, il venait s'adosser à un arbre et elle venait se placer contre lui, face à l'océan.

Ce soir-là n'échappa pas au rituel.

\- Ce soir je leur ai lu « Peter Pan »

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu. Tu sais que c'est pour les endormir ?

\- Ben, ils dorment !

\- Deux heures, Castle !

\- L'histoire est longue !

\- Heureusement que bientôt, ils n'auront plus besoin d'histoire ! Sinon, quand tu iras embrasser Johanna, elle dormira !

\- Elle aime mes histoires, elle aussi. Tu sais que parfois elle me rejoint dans la chambre des garçons !

\- Oui. Mais je me demande si elle vient pour tes histoires ou pour tes singeries !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Tu es sensé lire, pas mimer les scènes. Je t'imagine bien en fée clochette !

\- Mais ils aiment bien ça !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Même moi je suis captivée par ce que tu racontes. Et rien que d'imaginer ce que tu fais, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire parfois !

\- Tu te moques de ton mari ? Tu oses ?

\- Non. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu es un père formidable. Je le savais déjà quand j'ai connu Alexis, mais avec nos enfants, je le vois. Mais tu me fais rire quand même.

\- Tu te rends compte que demain ça va faire 10 ans ! 10 ans qu'on est marié !

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as rien prévu pour demain ! dit-elle en se plaçant à genoux face à lui. On a dit juste nous et les enfants ! Rien d'autre !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai demandé à Mike si les enfants pouvaient aller chez eux l'après-midi. Comme ça on pourrait rester juste tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non, je te l'ai dit. Pas de surprise cette année. On ira les chercher dans la soirée, pour fêter ça entre nous.

\- Entendu… Mais je te préviens, s'il y a un coup fourré, tu couches dans la chambre d'amis pendant un temps indéfini ! C'est clair ?

\- Pas de soucis.

Ils se relevèrent et retournèrent dans la maison pour se coucher.

Le lendemain, comme souvent, Castle se réveilla seul dans leur lit. Il se leva, enfila un jogging. Puis il sortit de la maison pour rejoindre sa femme sur la plage. Il se plaça derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour madame Castle ! Bon anniversaire !

\- Tu es en avance. Je te rappelle qu'il faisait nuit ce jour-là !

\- Moi, je parle de notre mariage, l'année suivante !

\- Je sais, dit-elle en se retournant, face à lui. Bon anniversaire, monsieur Castle !

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent.

\- Je t'aime, Kate. Toujours autant, voire plus qu'avant

\- Moi, aussi, je t'aime Castle

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu m'as fait les plus beaux des cadeaux : nos enfants !

\- Tu y as beaucoup contribué. Mais c'est vrai que ce sont les plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais fait à moi aussi !

\- C'est vrai que pour arriver à un tel résultat, j'ai dû me tuer à la tâche !

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le faisant basculer. Tu t'es tué à la tâche !... Tant que tu y es, dis que tu les as faits par obligation ?

\- Stop, Kate ! Je plaisantais, je plaisantais, dit-il en la plaquant contre lui. Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises !

\- Je dis des bêtises ?! Tu t'enfonces, Castle ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire !

\- Je connais une seule façon de me faire taire !

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser commença doucement, tendrement, puis s'approfondit, tout en restant tendre. Ils se séparèrent. Ils se souriaient. Castle en redemanda un, et Beckett le lui donna. Puis, elle se blottit contre son torse, serrée dans ses bras.

Soudain, ils entendirent des voix dans le baby-phone.

\- Fini la tranquillité ! dit Kate. Pour ça, ils tiennent bien de toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Qu'ils ont autant d'imagination que toi. Quand je pense que Martha t'a élevé toute seule ! Comment ça se fait qu'Alexis était si sage ?

\- Ça prouve bien que ça ne vient pas de moi !

\- Tu ne serais pas en train d'insinuer que ça vient de moi ?

\- C'est quand même toi qui m'as dit qu'à l'adolescence…

\- A l'adolescence ! Mais petite j'étais tranquille !

\- Maman, papa, entendirent-ils

\- Je crois qu'on doit y aller, dit Castle

\- Moi, aussi. Allez, debout !

Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent leurs jumeaux en train de faire une bataille de coussins.

\- Bon, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, et toi tu gères ça, dit Beckett

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je l'ai dit la première ! En bas dans cinq minutes.

Une demi-heure et deux coussins explosés plus tard, Castle apparut dans la cuisine. Les jumeaux s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger leurs céréales, pendant que leurs parents buvaient leur café et mangeaient des pancakes.

\- Tout s'est bien passé là-haut ? demanda-t-elle

\- Parfait. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

\- Oui, papa.

\- Alors pourquoi vous avez des plumes dans les cheveux ?

Les enfants regardèrent leur père. Les trois faisaient les mêmes mous

\- Si je comprends bien, on a encore perdu un oreiller !

\- Heu… En fait deux ! dit Castle

\- Et ça ne m'étonne même plus !... Ah, voilà, ma fille. Bonjour, ma chérie

\- Bonjour, maman, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Bonjour, papa, l'embrassant aussi

\- Bonjour, ma puce. Bien dormie ?

\- Oui. Mais tu pourrais faire le clown avec Jimmy et Alex quand je suis réveillée ?

\- J'en étais sûre. Tu devais les calmer, et tu as participé ?

\- Je te jure, Kate. Ce sont eux qui m'ont agressé !

\- Tu oses accuser tes enfants pour te défendre ! fit-elle en le bloquant contre le mur, un doigt sur son torse

Les enfants souriaient en voyant la scène. Leurs parents étaient toujours comme ça. Ils se chamaillaient et à chaque fois leur père perdait face à leur mère.

\- Johanna, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce matin ? demanda Beckett

\- On pourrait aller se balader sur la plage et ramasser des coquillages. Après, on pourrait fabriquer quelque chose comme papi fait.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Oui, on peut venir ? dirent les jumeaux

\- Vous, vous allez ranger votre chambre avec papa. Et je ne veux plus voir une plume. Si vous vous dépêcher, vous pourrez venir.

\- Mais, maman…

\- Il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus. Quand on fait une bêtise, on la répare.

La mère et la fille se préparèrent, tandis que les garçons et leur père montèrent ranger la chambre en boudant. Une fois prête, elles partirent sur la plage. Elles ramassaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sur la plage : des coquillages, des bouts de bois, de la ficelle…

Puis elles s'assirent sur le sable, et Beckett montra à sa fille comment fabriquer un bonhomme avec tout ce qu'elles avaient ramassé.

Une heure plus tard, elles furent rejointes par les garçons. Elle les aida à en fabriquer aussi un.

\- Tiens, maman, je te donne le mien, dit Jimmy

\- Non, mon cœur, garde le. J'en ai déjà un.

\- Ah, oui ? fit Castle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu

\- C'est normal, il est dans mon bureau. Je l'ai fabriqué avec mon père et je l'ai gardé. C'est un souvenir !

Ils reprirent tranquillement le chemin de la maison. Castle et Beckett marchaient en se tenant par les hanches. Les enfants marchaient devant eux, admirant leur petit bonhomme. Une fois arrivés, ils passèrent à table. Pendant que Beckett s'occupait de tout ranger, Castle emmena les enfants chez Mike. Ils allaient passer l'après-midi avec ses enfants Tom et Scott. Quand il revint, il trouva Beckett sur la terrasse, appuyée contre un des piliers, perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Enfin seuls, dit-il en l'embrassant

\- Hm… Tu m'as l'air bien amoureux, toi !

\- Depuis toujours, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Comme à chaque fois, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était comme si c'était la première fois. Ils se redécouvraient mutuellement. Ils se touchaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient. Et ça se terminaient en apothéose ! Ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre !

Ils ne sortirent de la chambre qu'en fin d'après-midi, douchés et changés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce soir ? demanda Beckett

\- Ce soir, on ne fait rien. J'ai commandé le repas. On nous livre dans deux heures. Pour le moment, on va chercher nos enfants et on revient tous à la maison pour fêter notre anniversaire.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que pour une fois tu n'aies rien organisé ! Il aura fallu quand même 10 ans !

\- Tu vois, tout arrive !

Ils sortirent de la maison. Castle enserra les épaules de sa femme et elle lui enserra la taille, déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils se rendirent tranquillement chez Mike. Entendant du bruit dans le jardin, Castle lui dit que les enfants avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Voulant les surprendre, il décida de contourner la maison pour aller directement dans le jardin. Par « galanterie », il laissa passer Beckett la première. Quand elle pénétra dans le jardin, elle se figea. Il y avait un orchestre, des tables dressées, des invités, pleins d'invités. Elle se retourna vers son mari et pointa un doigt sur son torse.

\- Castle !

\- Elle va te tuer ! dirent en cœur les invités, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase

\- Bon anniversaire, Kate ! dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement

Puis il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les invités. Il y avait Mike et sa famille, bien sûr. Mais aussi Martha, Alexis, Max, son père, la famille Lanie et Javier, La famille Jenny et Kevin, les Gates, le docteur Burke, le docteur Morris, l'infirmière du service de réanimation, et d'autres hommes qui lui semblait reconnaître mais ne savaient pas les noms.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle à Castle

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, mais avec l'aide de tous…

\- Parce qu'ils sont tous dans le coup ?

\- Peut-être pas tous, mais beaucoup d'entre eux.

Elle s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer. Un petit bonhomme lui sauta aux jambes

\- Grand-mère !

\- Hey, Ricky… Alexis, il faudrait que ton fils arrête de m'appeler grand-mère !

\- Et tu veux qu'il t'appelle comment ? Tu es la femme de papa !

Toute l'assistance se mit à rire. Elle continua son tour et arrivée devant ceux dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, elle s'arrêta. Puis soudain, elle se rappela

\- Mon Dieu ! C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ! Je suis désolée je ne me rappelle pas de vos noms. Mais si vous saviez comme je suis contente de vous revoir. C'est grâce à vous et au docteur Morris si je suis là.

\- Votre mari à nos noms, dit l'un des médecins. Mais vous savez, le plus important pour nous, c'est que vous alliez bien. Et quand on voit votre petite famille et votre bonheur, nous sommes amplement remerciés. Bon anniversaire, Kate ! De notre part à tous

\- Merci, fit-elle en les embrassant, les larmes aux yeux

Pendant qu'elle continuait à discuter un peu avec tout le monde, Castle, aidé de Max, Mike et Jim, lança le barbecue et fit signe à l'orchestre de jouer. Ils furent rejoints par Ryan, Esposito et Gates.

Beckett s'approcha de Lanie, Jenny et Victoria

\- Lanie, tu étais au courant ?

\- Pour une fois, je ne suis pas dans le coup ! Enfin, pas directement ! C'est Vicky !

\- Quoi ?

\- D'après toi, pourquoi l'équipe n'est pas de permanence ce week-end ?

\- Toi, tu as fait ça ?

\- Tu sais que ton mari est très persuasif !

\- Il a dû t'en faire voir !

\- Tu n'as pas idée !

Puis elle se dirigea vers le docteur Morris

\- Alors, docteur ?

\- Et vous Kate ? Dix ans déjà ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

\- Oui, c'est grâce à vous et à vos amis que j'ai la vie dont je rêvais !

\- Non, Kate, vous ne le devez qu'à vous. Sans votre ténacité, vous ne vous en seriez jamais sorti. Comme m'a dit un jour votre mari : une vraie tête de mule !

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Oh, oui ! dit-il en souriant

\- Et, vous ? Vous m'avez apporté une gaufre ?

\- Pas cette fois, Kate. Je crois que le dessert qu'a prévu votre mari est bien meilleur !

Elle continua son tour et se retrouva devant le docteur Burke

\- Bonjour, Kate ! Ca fait bien longtemps ?

\- Oui, en effet

\- J'ai appris que vous étiez passée Capitaine ! Mes félicitations

\- Merci. Mais comment faîtes-vous pour savoir tout ça ?

\- J'ai mes sources. Et beaucoup de mes clients viennent du commissariat, alors ça aide.

\- Des collègues vous parlent de moi ?

\- Non, mais je prends des nouvelles. Vous avez été ma patiente pendant plus de trois ans, alors je veux savoir ce que vous devenez. Je vous vois de temps en temps dans le parc avec monsieur Castle, alors je sais que ça va. Mais professionnellement, il n'y a qu'en posant des questions que je peux savoir !

\- Vous m'avez vu avec Castle ?

\- Oui, de temps en temps, les midis. Vous formez un joli couple… Vu votre réaction tout à l'heure, vous n'étiez pas au courant pour ce soir ?

\- Non, il m'avait dit qu'on fêterait notre anniversaire juste en famille. Il m'a eu. D'habitude, je sais quand il me ment. Mais là, rien !

\- Il ne vous a peut-être pas menti !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regardez autour de vous. Tous ces gens représentent votre famille. On vous connait tous, Kate. De façon plus ou moins proche, mais on sait tous quelque chose de vous.

\- C'est vrai. Vous êtes tous de ma famille !

Elle continua à discuter avec les uns et les autres, puis elle s'approcha de la table réservée aux enfants, vérifia s'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Puis elle s'approcha des siens

\- Dites-moi vous trois. Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Oui, mais papa nous a dit qu'il ne fallait rien te dire ! dit Johanna

\- Et vous l'avez écouté ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a promis ?

\- Ca non plus, on n'a pas le droit de te le dire !

Enfin, elle s'approcha du barbecue.

\- Hey, les gars, vous le saviez ?

\- Ouais, fit Ryan

\- Je vous aurai, vous le savez ?

\- Oui, la paperasse ! fit Esposito

\- Et toi, fit-elle en enlaçant Castle et collant sa tête contre son dos. Tu as même soudoyé les enfants !

\- Obligé, ils entendent tout même ce qu'ils ne devraient pas.

Il se retourna et elle se retrouva contre son torse. Elle releva la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une belle fête ?

\- Si, c'est parfait, fit-elle en l'embrassant

\- Hey, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux, dit Lanie qui venait se servir. Ça fait dix ans que vous êtes ensemble maintenant

\- On a toujours des années à rattraper !dit Beckett

\- Quoi ? Castle !

\- Hey, je fais ce que je peux. Je ne suis qu'un homme !

\- Mais quel homme ! dit Beckett

\- Ok ! Kate épargne-moi les détails !

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Tu veux toujours tout savoir !

\- Oui, ben, pas ça !

Au même moment devant le barbecue, alors que Beckett saluait tous les invités

\- Vous l'avez encore surprise, Richard ? dit Jim

\- Oui, mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile maintenant. Elle me connaît trop bien. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

\- Sa mère, c'était pareil… Mais la meilleure, c'était pour votre mariage !

\- Ah, là, j'avais fait fort ! Elle ne s'en était vraiment pas doutée ! Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Comment oublier !

 _Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la date, sans se chamailler : leur date de mariage serait la date de leur première nuit d'amour sur la plage_

 _Beckett avait bien voulu participer aux répétitions, mais pour le reste elle avait laissé faire Castle et Paula, son attachée de presse. En effet, étant une « célébrité », Paula avait expliqué qu'il fallait choisir avec soins les invités, le lieu de la cérémonie, la salle de réception… Elle aurait préféré un mariage discret, juste avec la famille et leurs amis, mais elle s'était pliée aux exigences de Paula._

 _Pendant six mois, elle avait vu Castle se démener comme un diable pour l'organisation. Il courrait partout._

 _La seule fois où elle avait exprimé son désaccord était le jour où Paula était arrivée au commissariat avec un grand créateur de haute couture pour sa robe et pour la tenue de sa fille. Là, ça avait été le pompon. Beckett avait dit qu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un choisisse sa robe ou habille sa fille. De toute façon, elle savait ce qu'elle allait mettre. Paula avait eu beau insister, rien n'y fit. Elle repartit avec son créateur._

 _Et puis le grand jour était arrivé._

 _Il était prévu qu'elle se change chez Lanie et qu'une voiture viendrait les chercher. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, aidée par Martha, Alexis, Victoria, son amie avait allumé la télévision, où quasiment toutes les chaînes parlaient de l'évènement. Elle faillit renoncer en voyant les images de l'église où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Il y avait une multitude de photographes qui n'attendait que son arrivée._

 _Puis le chauffeur arriva. Elle descendit et découvrit une limousine dans laquelle elles pouvaient toutes prendre place. Une fois à l'intérieur, les vitres étaient tellement teintées qu'on ne voyait rien à l'extérieur. Un peu avant l'église, le chauffeur s'arrêta pour laisser descendre les femmes, puis redémarra pour aller devant les portes de l'église. Le chauffeur descendit, fit le tour de la limousine et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis sortit du véhicule._

 _A part quelques passants qui n'avaient que faire d'elle, c'était désert. Seul, son père l'attendait. Il s'avança près d'elle et lui proposa son bras. Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. En plus, ce n'était pas l'église où ils avaient répété._

 _Son père lui sourit. Elle lui prit le bras et se laissa mener. Arrivés devant la porte, la musique démarra. Ils avancèrent et elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait que leurs familles et amis qui étaient présents. Pas de Paula, pas de journalistes. Personnes. Seulement eux. Elle sourit. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, et juste avant l'autel, elle s'arrêta près de Martha et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle reprit le bras de son père et celui-ci l'emmena près de Castle et glissa la main de sa fille dans celle de l'écrivain. Elle se pencha vers son oreille_

\- _Je veux que notre fille soit avec nous, pour partager ce moment_

\- _Moi aussi !_

\- _Merci. Pour ça, dit-elle en montrant l'intérieur de l'église_

\- _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir, Kate_

\- _Je sais, mais merci !_

 _Puis ils prirent place devant le prêtre._

 _Les témoins de Castle étaient Javier et Kevin. Ceux de Kate, Lanie et Victoria._

 _Après l'échange des anneaux, simples, en or et or blanc, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser de couple marié. Un baiser long et tendre_

 _Tout le monde les félicita puis ils s'éclipsèrent tous pour la réception qui s'était aussi déroulée en toute simplicité_

\- Votre attaché de presse a dû vous en vouloir ?

\- Ne m'en parlez pas ! Entre les journalistes, les décorateurs, le traiteur… Mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que Kate soit heureuse !

\- Et elle l'est Richard ! Vous la rendez heureuse chaque jour ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec la jeune femme qu'elle était avant de vous rencontrer !

\- Merci, Jim.

\- Et vous m'avez donné trois beaux petits enfants !

\- J'aurai pu vous en donner d'autres, mais Kate ne veut rien savoir ! Et vous savez comme elle peut être têtue !

\- Oui, je sais ! dit-il en riant. Mais trois, c'est bien. J'en espérais pas tant.

\- Oui, c'est bien. Et puis elle m'a tellement menacé de me faire dormir dans la chambre d'amis, qu'elle aurait été capable de le faire au quatrième !

\- Vous aussi ! Ma femme, c'était la baignoire ! Vous êtes chanceux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Qu'est- ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? demanda Martha

\- Oh, on parlait du jour de notre mariage et de nos enfants ! dit Castle

\- Ah, oui ! Déjà là, tu l'avais surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était radieuse ! Et vos enfants sont superbes ! Tu m'as comblé avec Alexis, mais avec ses trois là…

\- On ne s'ennuie pas ! dit Jim

\- Ah, ça ! Heureusement que Johanna est calme, parce que les deux terreurs…

\- Bêtises sur bêtises !

\- Hé, vous parlez de mes fils, là !

\- Tu l'as dit, mon chéri ! Ce sont bien tes fils ! Une imagination aussi fertile, ça ne peut venir que de toi ! Toi aussi petit, tu n'en manquais pas ! Pauvre Kate !

\- Ils sont jeunes, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent !

\- S'amuser, oui ! Tu en aies à combien d'oreillers crevés ? Combien de fois la salle de bain a été inondée ?... Et j'en passe. Si encore ils le faisaient seuls. Mais tu n'es pas le dernier ! Quand je pense que j'avais trouvé que tu avais mûri au contact de Kate !

\- Hey ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Mes précédents mariages n'ont pas marché, alors que celui-là, il dure. Ça prouve que je me suis amélioré !

\- Non, dit sa mère. Tu as juste épousé une femme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et pas pour ce que tu représentes ! Toute la différence est là.

\- Tu as raison mère. Elle n'a jamais été intéressée !

Il regarda sa femme qui discutait avec leurs invités. Il sourit.

C'est vrai que Kate n'était pas une femme d'argent. Elle préférait un bouquet de fleurs des champs à un bouquet de roses, passer ses vacances devant l'océan au lieu d'aller visiter le monde, rester avec lui et ses enfants au lieu d'aller faire la fête… Elle préférait les hots dog ou les hamburgers dans le parc, sur un banc, plutôt qu'un diner dans un grand restaurant chiner dans les boutiques, plutôt qu'aller chez les grands designers…

Kate était une femme simple, avec des goûts simples. Et elle inculquait ces valeurs à leurs enfants. Et il en était fier.

Puis il la vit se diriger vers leurs enfants. Elle leur montrait toujours plein de tendresse. Elle leur caressait la joue, leur frottait les cheveux, les embrassait. C'était ses petits trésors, comme elle disait. Et quand elle était en tête à tête avec sa fille, il avait l'impression d'avoir deux Kate, tellement leur fille lui ressemblait. C'était une Beckett miniature. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux, mêmes attitudes…Son fils Alexandre, était son portrait craché : brun, les yeux bleus. Quant à James, c'était le mélange des deux : il avait les yeux verts de sa mère, les cheveux de son père.

Il sourit à nouveau.

Il était heureux. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il nageait dans le bonheur. Il avait épousé la femme qu'il désirait plus que tout et il avait quatre merveilleux enfants

Un corps, qui se colla à son dos et qu'il connaissait parfaitement, le sortit de ses pensées. Après sa tirade à Lanie, elle le regarda.

\- Tu viens manger ? Tu ne vas pas passer toute la soirée devant le barbecue. C'est aussi ton anniversaire, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, Kate.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, aucun. Je me rappelai juste tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis le jour de notre mariage !

\- Et ?

\- Tu te rappelles ? Un jour tu m'as dit : « _Je ne demande pas grand-chose : j'aimerai juste rencontrer un homme qui serai présent pour moi et pour lequel je serai présente afin_ _qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble_ »… Je suis content d'être cet homme, Kate. Tu m'as tellement apporté, tellement donné !

\- Tu me rends heureuse toi aussi, Castle

\- Aucun regret ?

\- Jamais. C'est la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise. Ce serait à refaire, je le referai ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils remplirent leurs assiettes et s'installèrent au milieu de leurs amis.

Alors que tout était desservi, Castle s'éclipsa. Jim vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

\- Où est Castle ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est sûrement allé chercher le dessert !

\- Papa, tu n'as jamais su mentir ! Et le dessert est juste là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance, encore ?

\- Laisse le faire. Il aime de faire plaisir !

\- Je sais. Mais il en a déjà fait tellement pour moi

Castle réapparut dans son dos et la prit dans ses bras

\- Hey, tu ne vas pas pleurer ? Pas aujourd'hui !

\- Non. Où tu étais ?

\- Je suis allé voir si tout allait bien !

\- Castle, tu mens !

\- Non, c'est vrai !

Elle se leva et se retourna et alors qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en voyant un tableau posé sur un chevalet, recouvert d'un drap

\- J'en sais rien. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir !

\- Ah, non, Castle. Cette fois, tu viens avec moi !

Elle s'approcha du drap, tenant Castle par la main. De l'autre, elle tira sur le morceau de tissu. Elle se recula et colla son dos contre le torse de Castle qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne disait rien. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Les invités s'étaient placés en cercle autour d'eux.

Castle s'inclina.

\- Kate, ça va ? Ça te plait ?

\- Castle, c'est magnifique !

Elle avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Castle et restait, sans bouger, devant le tableau. Ou plutôt la gravure.

Le tableau était en fait une plaque d'étain où Castle et elle étaient gravés. Elle reconnut la scène. Ils étaient assis contre le saule de Central Park. Elle, appuyée contre son torse, et lui la tenant dans ses bras. Et autour d'eux, le visage de leurs enfants était gravé. Et dans le coin se trouvait le cœur que Castle avait gravé sur le saule.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai un ami peintre. A chaque fois qu'on est allé à Central Park, il était là.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

\- C'était le but. Une fois qu'il a eu fini, il a emmené sa toile à un ami graveur.

\- Et pour les enfants ?

\- Oh, je me suis arrangé avec les gars, Lanie, ma mère, ton père…

Les enfants s'approchèrent de la gravure.

\- Maman, c'est nous ?

\- Oui, mes amours, c'est nous, dit- elle, en s'approchant d'eux, et en passant doucement sa main sur la gravure

Elle se releva, se retourna et s'avança vers son mari. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime, Castle, dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser

\- Je vais devoir dormir dans la chambre d'amis ?

\- Jamais ! Et tu le sais bien. Je ne dors bien que dans tes bras !

\- Et moi, je ne dors bien que lorsque tu es contre moi !

\- Donc je vais continuer à te dire que je n'aime pas les surprises, et tu vas continuer à n'en faire qu'à ta tête ?

\- Prête pour les dix prochaines années ?

\- Seulement dix ?

\- Oh, toi, je t'adore, dit-il en l'embrassant

Martha et Jim vinrent leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ils emmenèrent les enfants avec eux. Puis, les invités commencèrent peu à peu à s'éclipser en leur souhaitant encore un « bon anniversaire ». Beckett s'inquiéta de savoir où tout ce monde allait loger mais Castle avait tout prévu. A part leurs parents, sa fille, Max et Ricky, tous les autres étaient logées dans un hôtel.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Castle remercia Mike pour lui avoir prêté son jardin. Puis, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Beckett lui proposa de longer la plage pour une petite promenade romantique.

Arrivés sur la plage, Beckett sortit un panier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castle

\- Ma surprise !

\- Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Juste pour nous deux !... Mais il n'est pas trop tard, dit-elle en l'enlaçant

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Hm…

\- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose avant dans la maison

\- Quoi ?

\- J'y vais et je reviens

Pendant qu'il était parti, Beckett installa sa surprise. Quand Castle revint, il la trouva assise sur un plaid.

\- Hé, tu as pris des coussins ! dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

\- Ce sera plus agréable qu'un rocher !

\- Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Peut-être !... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es allé chercher ?

\- Pas grand-chose

\- Mais ?

\- En fait… Je sais que je t'ai déjà fait un cadeau, mais ce cadeau, on va tous en profiter… Et, pour nos 10 ans, je voulais que tu aies un cadeau qui ne serait qu'à toi, et à toi seule… Alors, voilà ! C'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet rectangulaire

Elle ouvrit le paquet, et découvrit un livre. Un livre écrit par Richard Castle, intitulé « Nikki Heat – Ma muse »

Elle le regarda. Il souriait. Elle ouvrit le livre.

\- Pas de dédicace ?

\- Non. Vas-y, lit !

Elle se rendit au chapitre 1 et commença à lire

 _« J'assistai à une énième soirée de dédicaces. Je m'ennuyai. Lassé de mon héros, j'avais décidé de le tuer dans mon dernier roman. Tout simplement parce que je savais ce qui allait se passer dans mes bouquins avant de le les écrire. C'était comme toutes ces soirées où tout était prévisible : « je suis votre plus grand fan », « où allez-vous chercher toutes ces histoires ? »…_

 _J'expliquai à ma fille que la vie devait être une aventure._

 _Je voulais qu'on vienne me voir pour me dire un truc nouveau, rien qu'une fois !_

 _Et je t'ai entendu :_

\- _Monsieur Castle ?_

\- _Où voulez-vous que je signe ? ai-je demandé en me retournant_

\- _Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New York. J'aurais quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre commis plus tôt dans la soirée._

 _Et je t'ai vu…_

\- Castle, c'est…

\- C'est toi, c'est notre collaboration, notre vie

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle en sortant un paquet rectangulaire de dessous un coussin

Il ouvrit le paquet, et découvrit un livre. Un livre écrit par Kate Castle, intitulé « Jameson Rook – Mon partenaire »

Il la regarda. Elle souriait. Il ouvrit le livre.

\- Pas de dédicace ?

\- Non. Vas-y, lit !

Il se rendit au chapitre 1 et commença à lire

 _« Arrivant sur une scène de crime, je vois le corps d'une jeune femme recouvert de pétales de roses. Lanie, Ryan et Esposito me font un résumé. Tandis que mes collègues penchent pour une simple affaire d'adultère, je soupçonne autre chose, car la scène de crime me rappelle quelque chose. Je sous-entends que j'ai déjà vu cela dans un livre_

 _J'arrive à ta soirée de dédicaces et je te trouve en train de discuter avec ta fille_

\- _Monsieur Castle ?_

\- _Où voulez-vous que je signe ? as-tu demandé en te retournant_

\- _Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New York. J'aurais quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre commis plus tôt dans la soirée._

 _En salle d'interrogatoire, je contemple ton casier. La situation t'amuse. Je te rembarre en te demandant de ne pas me prendre pour une midinette. Tu acquiesces, tout en poursuivant ton jeu de séduction. Je t'explique alors que deux cadavres ont été retrouvés dans les mêmes conditions que tes romans, et que je souhaiterais voir le courrier de tes fans. Tu m'as donné ton accord, tout en étant ravi d'avoir un imitateur !..._

\- Kate !

\- Max m'a aidé. Je ne suis pas écrivain. Mais oui, c'est notre vie

\- On a eu la même idée !

\- Hm… Comme dirait Lanie et les gars : c'est flippant !

Il lui mit une main derrière la tête, l'allongea délicatement, et l'embrassa tendrement.

FIN


End file.
